The Strongest of the Species
by SaiyanWolf-Girl
Summary: When a strange girl kidnaps Pan it leaves Trunks feeling empty. But there is more to this girl and the situation than meets the eye. Will they discover why she's taken Pan? Also there's a new enemy looming on the horizon and it could mean the end of the universe. This girl is linked to this foe and has come to them to complete a mission. Will they ultimately survive? Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Ok this is a story I thought up while trying to come up with new ideas for my other story and decided to throw it out there for you all to read. Hope you like it. REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**_**The Strongest of the Species**_**

**Prologue**

A reptilian like creature kicked a young girl of about 18 years of age back into a wall of what used to be the side of a building. The girl slowly dug her way out of the rubble and stood up, gripping her left arm in pain. She gritted her teeth as she growled at the beast in front of her. Around her lay the remains of a city that was now little more than a dust pile. The reptilian creature smirked and snickered as he approached her. The girl panted heavily as she fought to gather her energy in an effort to have the strength to resist his assault.

"What's the matter Little-Girl? …Don't have anymore fight left in ya?" the beast laughed out cruelly.

The girl growled. "Stop playing games… I'll fight you till my last breath so just kill me and get it over with…you've already taken everyone else…" the girl breathed heavily.

"Very well…if you insist!" the beast roared as he sprung for the girl.

The girl clamped her eyes shut and gritted her teeth tightly. Just as the beast was about to punch her in the face her eyes shot open and her pupils dilated. She cried out and a bright yellow aura blazed outwards knocking the beast painfully away. He landed harshly and groaned in pain as the energy burned his skin. The girl stopped screaming and her eyes returned to normal as she dropped to her knees and gasped for breath. She looked up and saw the beast injured badly so she slowly and painfully rose to her feet. She walked over to him; ignoring the pain it caused and glared at the beast.

"It's over… You lose… I finally won and can avenge the deaths of my family…"

The beast growled and glared at the girl. _Damn…if only I had gotten rid of her mother sooner…before that brat was born. Wait…that's it! _the beast smirked evilly.

The girl looked at him in confusion as she raised her eyebrow at him. The beast stood up and started snickering.

_What is he up to…?_

Suddenly his face turned serious and he cried out. A blast of mental energy shot out and knocked the girl back. Suddenly a rift opened up behind him and he stood up looking at the girl with amusement.

"Looks like I'm going to get the chance to kill off your family again…" he laughed.

The girl looked at him and gasped, as her eyes grew wide. He snickered evilly again.

"See you in the past…!" he stated as he turned around and jumped into the rift behind him.

_Oh no!_ she thought worriedly. _I can't let him get away with this!_ she thought determinedly as she leapt into the rift after him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok that's the beginning. So what do ya all think? Hoped you all liked it. Till next time. Please remember to review!


	2. One: New Girl in School

**Author's Note:** Well here's the 1st official chapter. Hope ya like it. Please R & R! Thanks.

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Girl in School**

Pan sighed heavily as she tried to listen to her boring teacher ramble on and on about the meaning of the literary work of his favorite novel of the week. She was supporting her head with her fist and just as she was about to slip into dream world there was a knock on the door. She lazily looked up just as the door slowly creaked open. Behind the door stood a girl about 5 ft 8 in. tall with brown hair that came to just below her chin and the back part was pulled back into a pony-tail. She wore a tight red tank top that went only an inch past her chest, extremely baggy black pants that sat just below her waist, and a black leather jacket that came down to her knees. Along with that she had on black fingerless gloves, black boots with tan tips, and an orange bandana that held her bangs out of her eyes. But her eyes. Her eyes were the things that drew her attention. They were the most brilliant crystal blue she had every seen but they were cold, hard, almost lifeless, and they had almost immediately locked onto her own. They stared at each other for a moment before the mysterious girl turned towards the teacher when he cleared his throat sharply. He took the note the girl handed to him and then turned to the class.

"Class…this is Sapphire Winter. Please make her feel welcome."

"Hello Sapphire." the class spoke dejectedly in unison.

The teacher nodded. "Sapphire please take a seat in back and follow along with the lecture."

Sapphire didn't give the slightest notion that she understood but simply walked to a free seat in the back of the class. She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. Pan watched as the local queen of popularity introduced herself and tried to get her to join her group and become a cheerleader as well or whatever but Sapphire silenced her with a harsh growl. The girl jerked before turning back to talking (more like flirting) with the boy next to her and Pan's eyes widened when she felt the girl's ki spike for a moment.

_HOLY-! Her ki just shot up really high! She has a higher ki than even me and Piccolo! But how is that possible?! …There is just no way! She can't be human!_

Just then Sapphire turned her head towards her sharply and instantly their eyes locked. Pan gasped as Sapphire scowled at her suspiciously, as if she was studying her. The look sent a shiver down Pan's spine. It was so cold and hallow that it made Sapphire appear to be a walking ghost. It was really creeping her out yet for some reason she felt it impossible to turn away from the gaze. Their eyes remained locked onto each other for a good 30 minutes until the bell rang, signaling it was time to go home for the day. Pan quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out of there, never looking back at Sapphire as she ran out of the city and took off into the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's the 1st chapter. What did ya think? I'll update as soon as possible. Please remember to review!


	3. Two: Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:** Alright I finally got chapter 5 done. Sorry it took so long but school just started and this is a really long chapter. I fixed a few things in this chapter too. Anyways I hope you like it and just to warn you it is a bit of a tear bringer. Enjoy! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Infancy**  
Yamako's time: 18 years ago

A ki blast out of nowhere completely obliterates the Lookout and instantly kills Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo. Luckily Korin's Tower was undamaged and Rizaado doesn't bother to destroy that and simply floated above where the Lookout used to be. Giving an evil smirk Rizaado raised his hand towards the sky and formed a ki ball in his palm. Gathering more of his ki the ball grew larger until, with an evil smirk plastered on his face, it divided and shot off and out into 3 different directions striking Kame House, killing everyone there, the town in which Yamcha lived, completely destroying the town and killing everyone in it, and the mountain tops where Tien and Chiaotzu were training. Laughing evilly Rizaado flew towards a nearby city and gathered his ki into his palms. Hurtling the ki ball towards the city the resulting explosion from when the ki ball hit the ground utterly destroyed half the city. Rizaado looks down at his handy work and laughs maniacally. He raises his hand to fire another ki blast and all the while snickering sinisterly. Suddenly a punch sends him flying back a few feet. He stops himself and turns towards his attacker with hate burning in his eyes. Goku glares at Rizaado as Vegeta and Gohan float on either side of him with Goten and Trunks not too far behind them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta snarls.

Rizaado snickers. "I am Rizaado. Terror of the Universe and the soon-to-be destroyer of this world. And just who might you all be to believe you can interfere with my plans?"

They didn't answer but simply growled at Rizaado. Upon closer examination Rizaado realized who they were.

"You're Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race…"

Vegeta and the others jerked a little in shock at how he knew about them but they quickly straightened and regained their composure.

"How do you know about him?" Gohan asked.

"I know about all of you… The Third-Class Saiyan Kakarot otherwise known as Goku…and you Gohan the half breed son of Goku…" Rizaado answered. "I make sure to do my homework before coming to destroy a planet. You are not a threat to me. Even if you Goku and you Vegeta fuse into the warrior you call Gogeta I will still prevail. Even if your 2 half breed sons behind you fuse into the warrior known as Gotenks I shall triumph."

They all growled slightly, whether in anger or slight fear wasn't apparent but what was apparent was that they were in serious trouble. Vegeta let out a ferocious snarl and got ready for battle.

"Oh yeah?! Well we'll just see about that!" he hissed as he charged Rizaado.

Rizaado smirked and dodged Vegeta's charge. Before Vegeta had a chance to turn around and attack again Rizaado shot a ki beam into his back sending him crashing to the ground. Goku growled and flared into Super Saiyan 3 while Gohan flared into Super Saiyan 2. Trunks and Goten followed by going Super Saiyan as Vegeta picked himself off the ground and turned to face Rizaado. He snarled angrily and shot into Super Saiyan 2 as well before floating up to where Gohan and Goku were. All 5 of them attacked at once and tried their best to overpower Rizaado but he was too strong. He gave Vegeta a swift punch to the stomach, which caused Vegeta to black out. After that he sent Trunks and Goten flying with 2 quick punches across the face leaving only Goku and Gohan. Gohan and Goku spread out and each powered up a Kamehame-ha wave. Once they had gathered enough energy they both released, sending it straight for Rizaado. Rizaado simply spun around like a tornado and deflected their attacks right back at them. Gohan and Goku were in too much shock to react and were hit dead on with their own attacks. They both plummeted to the ground and returned to normal as they struggled to rise to their feet. Rizaado chuckled and prepared to fire a ki blast at them but before he could Goten and Trunks knocked him out of the way. Rizaado recovered and snarled at the 2 half breeds. Goten and Trunks growled and braced themselves for the coming attack.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan had finally managed to slip away from Capsule Corp. while everyone was busy looking after the 2 week old Yamako. Because she couldn't even go Super Saiyan yet she had been told to stay at Capsule Corp. with the others. However, she wasn't about to just stand there and do nothing while her father, grandfather, uncle, mentor, and the love of her life did battle. So as soon as everyone was distracted enough she snuck out the back and took off into the sky. She flew as fast as she could towards the ki signals of her family and Rizaado. Since she wasn't a Super Saiyan and didn't know Instant Transmission it took her longer to get there than it had the others but she still arrived within 45 minutes of the battle starting.

SCENE CHANGE

Rizaado took his time cracking his knuckles and neck in preparation for the next phase of the battle. While he was doing this Trunks noticed his father regain consciousness and lift himself off the ground. He floated up behind Rizaado in an attempt to catch him off guard. However, when he punched Rizaado moved to the side and grabbed his wrist. Smirking evilly at Vegeta's surprised expression he promptly threw Vegeta over his shoulder into the remains of a tall building. Goten and Trunks looked behind them and gasped hoping to see Vegeta fly out of the pile of rubble that was there but it proved useless; Vegeta must have gotten knocked out cold again. Goten and Trunks turned back to Rizaado and snarled as they both quickly charged Rizaado. Rizaado simultaneously blocked both their attacks before kicking them both out of his way. While this was happening Goku and Gohan had picked themselves up and started attacking Rizaado once again. Goku aimed a punch for Rizaado's torso and Gohan went for his face. Rizaado quickly moved slightly to the left and dodged Goku's punch before ducking and dodging Gohan's attack. As Gohan moved over him Rizaado swiftly punched him in the gut before moving above him and throwing Gohan into the pile of rubble where Vegeta was buried, thereby successfully revealing the unconscious Saiyan prince. He spun around as Goku did the same and they both charged each other. Goku began to deliver a flurry of punches and kicks aimed at Rizaado's head but Rizaado succeeded in blocking every signal 1 of them.

When Rizaado finally got bored he grabbed Goku's right wrist and twisted it, breaking it easily. Goku cried out in pain but was quickly silenced by a blow to the left side of his face. Before he went flying through the air Rizaado grabbed his other wrist and threw him into the ground almost right on top of where Gohan lay. Both Gohan and Vegeta were just starting to regain consciousness but weren't fully aware of their surroundings yet. Goku wasn't at the point of being able to open his eyes yet but his mind wasn't enshrouded in complete darkness. Rizaado smirked widely and raised his right hand, it glowing brightly with a reddish black aura. Goten and Trunks had picked themselves up and were now flying through the air, charging at Rizaado. Trunks was a little bit behind Goten and continued towards Rizaado, prepared to strike with full force. His smirk grew and he snickered slightly as he got ready to release the ki blast. But just as he was about to throw it he suddenly spun to his left and his fist made contact with Goten's neck, instantly knocking him out. Before Goten even hit the ground the aura around Rizaado's hand shifted to a sphere and quickly became the size of car. Rizaado immediately launched the attack right at Goten and Trunks gasped and put on a burst of speed in an attempt to save his friend. Trunks swerved in front of the blast just before it would have struck Goten in the back. He cried out in pain as the energy burned and torn into him. He was thrown backwards from the blast and slid along the ground to a stop. His hair dropped and changed back to its normal color as the golden aura around him faded away.

"**NOOO!**" a voice in the sky cried.

Rizaado looked up to see Pan zoom by him and land next to where Trunks lay motionless. Rizaado studied Pan's actions carefully as she got on her knees next to Trunks.

"Trunks…?" Pan asked teary eyed as she lifted Trunks' head into her lap.

By this time Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta had become aware of the situation but were still too weak and in too much shock to retaliate. During this time Goten was starting to regain consciousness.

"Trunks…?" Pan sobbed again. "Answer me…please…"

There was no response. Tears were streaming down her face like waterfalls but Pan neither noticed nor cared. Pan had spent way too many hours training with Vegeta and normally Pan was 1 of those people who never cries, never shows her pain but right now her heart was shattering and she couldn't hide her sorrow. She didn't have the strength to stop something this powerful. Her very soul itself was dieing, slowly fading away.

"Trunks…" Pan choked out. "Trunks…wake up…look at me… …Please…" she managed brokenly as she gently gripped his shoulders and slightly shook him.

Trunks groaned ever so quietly and his eyes twitched a little before they slowly opened.

"Pa…Panny…?" Trunks asked hoarsely.

Pan smiled brightly for a second, her tears momentarily ceasing. He was still with her.

"I'm here Trunks… Don't worry… You're going to be alright…" Pan stated reassuringly.

Trunks let out a small brief chuckle. He knew that wasn't true. He knew that these were his final moments and knowing that Pan's face was the last thing he'd see was calming. It made leaving peaceful. His eyes began to get heavy and slowly drift shut. With his remaining energy his hand reached up to cup her cheek gently. Pan's hand gently gripped his to her face.

"Panny…I…" Trunks whispered with his last breath as Pan's image started to fade away and his soul passed from this dimension.

"TRUNKS!" Pan cried as Trunks' hand slipped from her grip and fell to the ground; her hand moving to his cheek. "No Trunks…please…you can't leave me…you can't die…you just can't…!" Pan sobbed as her tears sprang up again anew. "Trunks… …I love you…" Pan whispered as she broke down and cried into his chest.

Pan knew that even if they still had their Dragon Balls that they couldn't revive him and the Namekians had decided to destroy theirs to prevent monsters like Frieza from targeting them for the Dragon Balls. This meant that there was no way to bring Trunks back and that caused her pain to be even greater. Her sobs racked her body as her entire world came crashing down around her. With each sob she brought more of his scent in causing even more tears to surface. She stopped and lifted her head from his chest when she felt something happening. She looked at Trunks as his body started to fade away and her throat constricted. She gently touched his face 1 more time as his body vanished completely. After a second she turned forward supporting her weight on her hands while sitting on her knees and stared blankly at the ground. All the life in her eyes had been completely drained away. She was nothing but a lifeless empty shell. Meanwhile the realization was just starting to dawn on Vegeta and the others and they were trying to deal with the loss themselves.

"He's…gone… I can't believe it…" Gohan whispered out in shock.

Goten was too much in shock to have any real reaction at this moment and Goku was teetering between grief and anger, not really sure what to feel first. Vegeta just stared at where his son used to be in shock.

"HAHAHAHA! Well looks like the young prince got in a little over his head. So…who's next?" Rizaado questioned cruelly.

That's when the realization finally clicked in Vegeta's head and he shot right through grief straight into rage. He snarled and his hands gripped tightly into fists. His aura blazed around him and turned gold as his hair flickered yellow while increasing in length. Just when he was about to attack he heard an ear piercing scream that echoed throughout the land and turned to look at where Pan sat on her knees leaned back with her hands balled up into fists at her side, arms slightly bent, head tossed back and screaming out almost lion like; a yellow aura blazing around her.

SCENE CHANGE

As soon as Rizaado spoke those words Pan came back to her self. But she came back a different person. A person filled and fueled by rage. A rage that had awoken something deep inside of her that had been dormant all her life and for countless generations before her. Her head snapped up slightly and her eyes dilated as her breath started coming out in short pants. Her hands gripped the ground, as her nails grew longer and sharper. Her muscles bulged as a golden aura began burning around her. Her skeletal structure became very well defined and a short growl escaped with every pant as her canines grew into fangs. Her panting slowed and a long growl escaped her throat before she threw back her head and let out a cry of pure agony. The kind of agony you feel when you've lost everything. The sound of ultimate suffering that can only be felt when your true love is snatched away from you.

SCENE CHANGE

Vegeta and the others looked on in shock as Pan's aura shot outward, destroying what was left of a few buildings, and her hair spiked up. The hair was instantly blond and was whipping around her face violently. It started to grow longer as the Earth around her began to shake and crumble. Brilliant blue sparks began erupting around her muscles and her aura flashed brightly for a moment, blinding everyone within a 3-mile radius, as she completed her transformation. When the light cleared everyone turned to look at Pan. Gohan and the others gasped in shock at what they saw. There was Pan standing in the middle of a small crater, eyes closed, with her hair whipping around her; the blue sparks and her aura crackling about her. But that wasn't what surprised Gohan and the others. What surprised them was the fact that Pan's hair was almost all the way down to her knees and her eyebrows had become eye ridges. Pan had directly ascended to Super Saiyan 3 right before their eyes and her ki was at least quadruple of what Goku's was in that form.

"She's…she's a Super Saiyan 3! But…she wasn't even a Super Saiyan yet and she just bypassed the other 2 levels…" Gohan managed to get out despite his immense astonishment.

Goku, Goten, and Vegeta were all speechless. They just stared at Pan in amazement. It had taken Goku years to ascend to Super Saiyan 3, and that was only after he had mastered Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. But here Pan had just done all 3 at once. Pan slowly lifted her head slightly. Suddenly her eyes shot open and Gohan and Goten jerked in shock at what they saw (they were the only 2 close enough and at a good enough angle to actually see her eyes). Her eyes weren't the traditional teal that was the trademark of all Super Saiyans but instead a blood curling red. Her eyes also had slits down the middle of them, a characteristic of cat's eyes. Pan scowled and turned around slowly to face Rizaado, thus giving Vegeta a chance to see her eyes. Vegeta gasped and his eyes went wide with surprise. He knew the stories surrounding eyes like that but had always dismissed them as false. He now saw that that was most defiantly not true. It explained her power and how she could have jumped straight into Super Saiyan 3 and why her appearance had changed so dramatically compared to other Super Saiyans. Pan was no ordinary Super Saiyan; she was something far more. She had achieved the legendary level of the Saiyan female.

"She's…she's a Feral Saiyan…!" Vegeta breathed out.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten's heads whipped in his direction. They looked at him with a quizzical expression on their faces.

"A what…?" Goten asked.

"A Feral Saiyan… Pan has become the legendary warrior of the Saiyan female… She has achieved what only 1 in every 1000 Saiyan females can reach…! Not only that but now she's a Super Saiyan 3 on top of it…!"

Goku, Gohan, and Goten's eyes grew wide and their mouths hung open in shock as they turned back to look at Pan. Pan simply stood where she was staring Rizaado down with the meanest look imaginable plastered on her face. Her face showed nothing but hate; frighteningly enhanced by her cold red eyes. Rizaado however, wasn't impressed by the young Saiyan before him and didn't understand the significance of her transforming into a Feral Super Saiyan 3 and merely chuckled at her pain.

"So the little minx wants to fight now huh…? Did killing Vegeta's pathetic son piss you off…?" Rizaado laughed loudly, mockingly.

Pan's eyes narrowed and she bared her fangs as her hands gripped tightly into fists. A growl escaped her throat as she sprang into the air. She stopped in front of Rizaado and snarled dangerously. Rizaado stopped laughing and smirked at the quarter Saiyan. He had plenty of information on Gohan's precious little daughter and thought he could easily destroy her. Unfortunately he didn't realize just what kind of power he had just released. He wasn't aware of what a Feral Saiyan was really capable of, exactly how strong they were, or how dangerous it was to unleash their wrath. But Pan would make sure that he found out. That he paid for taking her Trunks away from her. That he knew the pain that she felt even now. Rizaado had messed with the wrong Saiyan.

"Well then Girl…seeing as how you're so eager to join the Boy in the next dimension I'd be happy to carry it out for you!" Rizaado yelled as he launched himself towards her.

Rizaado threw a punch with his right hand that hit Pan squarely in the face but to his surprise it did absolutely nothing. Rizaado looked at Pan with astonishment and slight fear for a moment before starting to throw a barrage of punches at her face. Pan simply floated there and let the punches make contact for a moment or so not making any effort to dodge or block the blows. After a moment Rizaado stopped his onslaught of punches and moved back a couple of feet, panting slightly. Pan continued to glare at him and Rizaado's temper began to rise. He growled fiercely out of frustration and sent a kick the right side of Pan's head. Pan effortlessly raised her right arm to block it and continued to glare almost indifferently at him. Rizaado snarled out of anger and pulled away a little, his eyes twitching ever so slightly as he watched her closely. Suddenly he lurched forward in pain, gasping for breath as though someone had just nailed him right in the gut but Pan hadn't moved. He looked at where Pan used to be only an instant before only to find her gone. He looked down only to see her floating there with her right fist buried deep in his stomach. She had moved so fast that he had felt the pain of her attack before her body had caught up with her movements. He had never heard of anyone moving that fast. He wasn't expecting this. Pan was supposed to be the weakest of the Saiyans (besides Bra) and yet she was close to bringing him to his knees after just 1 blow. Even though she was a Super Saiyan 3 she wasn't supposed to be this strong. Goku was a Super Saiyan 3 as well and yet Rizaado was able to dispense with him easily.

Before he could analyze the situation anymore Pan pulled her fist back and spun around, smashing her left fist squarely into his nose. Rizaado sailed backwards and finally managed to stop after a couple dozen feet. He grabbed his face as blood dripped down his nose and the split lip Pan had just given him. He growled at Pan as she turned herself around to face him fully. At this point the others' eyes had grown to the size of watermelons and their jaws had hit the floor. They were amazed by how powerful Pan had suddenly become and how easily she was taking control of the fight. Rizaado finally got his nose to stop bleeding and he snarled at Pan furiously. Pan's scowl deepened for a moment before she took off towards Rizaado. Rizaado barely had enough time to get into a battle stance before she was right in front of him. He expected to be hit with an attack full force but instead she went right through him. Rizaado looked behind him for a second realizing that that was just Pan's after image and frantically started searching for her. As he turned his head to the left Pan's fist collided with his face. Rizaado's head was jerked in the other direction and before his head had even stopped moving Pan's left elbow smashed into his back. He was sent careening towards the ground but somehow managed to stop himself just before hitting it. He shook his head for a second to clear it and looked up at Pan. His eyes went wide when he saw Pan put her hands together in front of her.

"**DIE RIZAADO!** **DIE!**" Pan yelled menacingly as she brought her hands to her side. "KAMEHAME-**HA!**" Pan cried out quickly as she released the blast right for Rizaado.

Rizaado moved as fast as he could to try and get out of the way but he wasn't fast enough to avoid it completely. The entire area was illuminated in a giant blue ball of energy that soon imploded upon itself causing dust to fly up everywhere. When the dust started to settle Pan's figure could be seen slowly floating towards the ground as Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta dug themselves out from under the dirt and debris. When the smoke and dust dissipated completely Rizaado could be seen on his hands and knees on the ground, panting heavily. It was obvious that he was hurt badly. His left arm was completely streaked with his blood and the entire top of his outfit had been burned away revealing numerous wounds all over his body. Rizaado growled in pain as he tried to force himself to stand. However, before he got the chance Pan had already landed and walked over to him. Sneering down at Rizaado's broken and beaten body Pan didn't even feel the slightest bit of remorse, nor mercy. Letting out a small growl Pan bent down and with her left hand grabbed Rizaado's neck, lifting him off the ground in front of her. She glared at him as she bared her teeth, making sure her grip was painful but not enough to kill him just yet.

"How does it feel Rizaado…?! To see everything you ever dreamed of stolen away from you in an instant…?!" Pan growled out as she pulled her free fist back and punched him.

She let go of him an instant before her hand made contact and Rizaado was sent careening back skidding to a stop a few away. Rizaado slowly began pushing himself upright as Pan stalked towards him. He got to a sitting position as he supported his weight on his right arm. He panted heavily and gazed at the approaching Saiyan with fear and hatred. Desperation started to fill his being as he realized that there was no way for him to combat a power like Pan's right now. He had to think of something fast. He had to think of a way to save himself from his inevitable defeat and death.

_There has got to be some way out of this…! I refuse to die at the hands of a Saiyan! I just need to distract her for a moment. Just long enough for me to open a dimensional rift to hide in._

Rizaado painfully pulled himself to his feet and summoned almost all of his remaining energy. Giving a battle cry he threw the ki ball at Pan with all his might. It struck Pan dead on and exploded causing a smokescreen to fly up. The blast hadn't been strong enough to hurt Pan but it was enough to make him invisible from sight. As the dust settled Pan emerged unscathed and still moving towards Rizaado. Rizaado however, had had enough time to focus his mind long enough to open a dimensional rift. He smirked evilly at Pan as he waved his right hand beside him creating a small tear in space. Pan paused for a moment in surprise and Rizaado simply grinned at her before jumping into the tear. Pan gasped slightly before propelling herself after him. She was about to fly through when the tear closed and she landed in a crotched position on the ground behind where the rift had been.

"Rizaado's gone… Pan won! She did it…!" Goten cheered a little.

"But Rizaado escaped…and you know that once he's gained more power he'll be back…" Goku stated seriously.

Goten stopped cheering and looked at his father. Goku was right. They definitely hadn't seen the last of Rizaado. He looked back towards Pan. Pan had dropped to her hands and knees and Gohan was watching her carefully. Tears of frustration, anger, and pain of not being able to avenge Trunks' death sprang to Pan's eyes. Pan closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face and she let out a frustrated growl. She leaned back and screamed out before falling forward and slamming her fists into the ground. Her aura faded and her hair returned to normal as she dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 and Feral Saiyan alike. Her tears ran down her cheeks and fell to the ground as her sobs escaped in choked breaths. She remained leaned over like that, her head almost touching her fists in pain and sorrow as her sobs quieted to silent cries. Gohan took a cautious step towards her.

"Be careful Gohan… No telling what she'll do in this state…" Goku warned warily knowing that Pan might even attack Gohan in her condition.

Gohan turned towards him. "Right…Dad…" Gohan nodded.

He turned back and continued to cautiously walk over to Pan's side as Goku, Goten, and Vegeta hung back waiting to see how Pan was going to act. Once Gohan had reached Pan he bent down next to her and moved to place his hand on her shoulder but hesitated for a second unsure of whether or not that was wise. A large sob escaped from Pan's throat and racked her body making his decision for him.

"Panny…?" Gohan asked tentatively as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Pan's head shot in his direction as her upper body came up a little. At first confusion and dread displayed in her eyes when she looked at him. But instantly her eyes softened and the emotions in them were gone and replaced by sorrow, pain, and anguish.

"Daddy…" Pan whispered out brokenly as she collapsed into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

Gohan looked at her in shock for a second before he wrapped his arms protectively around her and steadied himself. He could feel as Pan's wails racked her body as she cried into his chest and he could do nothing but sit there and stroke his daughter's hair trying to comfort her. He felt as though he should say something but there was nothing that he could say that would make her pain any less unbearable so he simply let her cry on his shoulder as he gently rocked her in his arms. Pan would get through this, if not for herself than for her family and Trunks, it was just going to take some time.

Present Time

"But that's only the beginning… 3 years later Rizaado returned stronger than ever…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** HAHAHAHA! Another cliffy. I'm so evil. Anyways what did you think? I'll probably be writing about Yamako's past like this in order to keep the chapters from being 10 pages long. Hoped you liked it. Till next time. Laters! REVIEW!


	4. Three: Kidnapped!

**Author's Note:** This is the 3rd chapter and I think really turned out well. It's quite a bit longer than the other chapters but I think you'll all really enjoy it. Anyways to answer Sessh's BabyGrl's question yes there are pairings in this story. It will definitely have T/P and possibly G/M in the next 3 or 4 chapters if I can work it into the storyline. Right now I'm just setting the pace and the trials of the story. The couples will take affect soon. Promise. Anyways…hope you all enjoy it!

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped!**

Everyone spun around towards the edge of the property to see the owner of the voice. Pan gasped and her eyes widened in a mixture of shock, fear, and confusion. Trunks noticed this and it sent a chill down his spine. There standing about 50 ft away from Pan was a girl that appeared to be about 18 or so with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. Trunks and the others stared at the brown-haired girl with caution. Trunks instantly saw what Pan meant about the girl's eyes. They sent a shiver down his spine too and yet…he saw something strangely familiar about them. He couldn't look away but he still raised his guard. Pan was right. There was something not right about this girl.

"Pan…who is that…?" Gohan asked cautiously.

"It's her…!" Pan screeched fearfully.

Gohan looked at his daughter in shock. He had never seen Pan afraid of anything in her life and to see her this frightened of a mere girl meant some serious trouble to come.

"It's Pan's new classmate… The 1 she's been telling us about." Trunks stated, never taking his eyes off the girl.

"How did she get here so fast…? No human could move that fast…" Goten muttered as he watched the girl closely.

Pan backed up from the girl in fear. She knew the kind of power Sapphire possessed and wanted to get away from her. Gohan stepped forward seeing his daughter's distress and Pan sank away a few feet behind him as Goku and Vegeta stepped forward sensing the disturbing energy that was radiating off of her.

"What do you want…?" Gohan growled out.

"I came here to take something…" Sapphire stated coldly.

"And what would that be…?"

"Her…" Sapphire said as she raised her hand and pointed to Pan.

Everyone's eyes grew wide and they spun around to look at Pan. Pan had a look of shock and horror. Gohan turned back around to face Sapphire and growled fiercely.

"Like hell I'm letting you take my daughter!" he snarled as he got into a fighting stance.

Trunks, Goten, Goku and Vegeta all joined Gohan in their battle stances and glared at Sapphire. Sapphire looked at them casually and smirked slightly as her arms re-crossed over her chest.

"I suggest you get out of my way and let me get what I came for."

"If you want Pan you'll have to get past us first." Trunks growled out.

The second he heard that this girl was after Pan he felt a way of panic flow over him. The thought of her being taken from him paralyzed him with fear. He suddenly became very protective of Pan and fury took hold of his body at the thought of this girl harming Pan in any way.

_She'd better stay away from my Pan or I'll… MY PAN?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?!_

Trunks would have pondered that question if his attention hadn't been drawn back to the mysterious girl that was after 1 of his best friends by her shrugging her shoulders nonchalance.

"If you insist…" she smirked and unfolded her arms.

Sapphire phased out and everyone gasped in shock and looked around. They had lost sight of her and they were frantically trying to relocate her.

"AHHHH! DADDY!"

Gohan and the others whirled around to see Pan being held captive by Sapphire. Sapphire had her left arm around Pan's neck restraining her without choking her and Sapphire's right hand held both her wrists behind her back. Trunks growled and phased closer to where Pan was and snarled at how threateningly Sapphire was holding onto Pan.

"Let her go! **NOW**!" Trunks seemingly roared dangerously at Sapphire.

Sapphire smirked and mentally grinned at Trunk' reaction and how possessive and protective of Pan he was being. Trunks crouched down and got ready to lunge at her. Sapphire's smirk widened.

"Be back in a second Pan… Once I take care of your little boyfriend here…" Sapphire whispered maniacally in her ear.

Sapphire released her neck and wrists and quickly shoved her away with her right hand before turning to face Trunks as he leapt for her. She leapt towards him and met him halfway. Trunks swung his right foot out in an attempt to sweep her feet out from under her but in 1 swift movement Sapphire dodged it with ease. Sapphire sprung into the air and spun around swinging her right leg over Trunks' foot and planting it on the ground, spinning around on it she kicked Trunks in the face. Trunks went flying through the air and skidded roughly to a stop on the ground. She turned around and zoomed towards the direction Pan was in. Vegeta was there to intercept her. Vegeta attacked Sapphire fiercely for taking out his son and quickly turned Super Saiyan as he flew towards her. Sapphire headed towards Vegeta and made as though she were going to try and kick him in the stomach with her left foot. Vegeta cut to his left and was about to swing around behind her to attack but Sapphire threw her right fist out wide and smacked him across the face causing him to fly across the yard. Sapphire flew forward a few more feet and stopped, smirking as she looked over her shoulder to where Vegeta landed.

"Nice try Prince…but you'll have to do a lot better than that to match me." Sapphire taunted while turning back around and waiting for the others to make the next move.

Seeing that individual attacks failed Goku and Goten decided to try a different approach. They quickly moved to her right and left in an attempt to double team her.

"Ready Goten?" Goku asked as he began gathering energy.

"Yeah Dad!" Goten stated firmly as he too began gathering energy.

"KA…" Goku said as he brought his hands to his side.

"ME…" Goten said following his father's lead.

"HA…"

"ME…"

"**HAAA**!" both yelled as they launched their attacks.

The 2 beams collided around Sapphire and caused an explosion that blinded everyone around. But in the midst of the explosion Sapphire leapt out of the smoke and phased out of sight. She reappeared in front of Goten and kneed him in the stomach with her right knee, knocking the wind out of him and temporarily making it impossible for him to fight her. While Goten was busy grasping his stomach and gasping for air Sapphire phased in front of the shocked Goku. Her back was to him and as Goku looked at her in amazement Sapphire spun her head around to look at him smirking. Goku snapped out of his state of shock and gritted his teeth as he moved to try and punch her in the back of the head. However, before his fist had even moved 2 inches towards her head Sapphire had elbowed him in the stomach with her left arm. Goku wheezed and gasped for breath, sinking to his knees and grabbing his stomach in pain as Sapphire casually moved away towards Gohan and Pan. Gohan growled at Sapphire as Pan sank even farther behind her father than before. Sapphire came to a stop about 15ft in front of Gohan and crossed her arms over her chest again with a stern look on her face.

"Get out of my way Gohan…or I'm going to have to hurt you…"

Gohan snarled. "If you want Pan you'll have to go through me first!"

Sapphire scoffed. "Have it your way…"

Sapphire leapt forward and aimed a punch right for Gohan's head with her left hand. To her surprise Gohan was able to dodge the attack by springing to his left just in time. The 2 turned their heads to look at each other as they moved through the air. Pan quickly jumped out of Sapphire's path and stood a few feet off the scene to right of where her father had come to a stop. Sapphire landed in a crouched position and as she came up to stand in a battle stance she saw that not only were Goku and Goten beginning to recover from the blows she had given them but Trunks and Vegeta were also beginning to rise to their feet.

_I don't have time to play games with him right now! I've got to end this quick…_

Sapphire immediately charged towards Gohan at a mind-boggling speed and caught Gohan off guard. Gohan braced himself for impact but just as Sapphire got within punching distance she leapt up into the air and placed 1 hand in front of the other on her forehead. Gohan's eyes darted after her just as she released a ki blast right at him. Not being able to respond fast enough he was hit head-on and thrown backwards. The blast wasn't powerful enough to really injure Gohan just enough to get him out of the way for a moment. In fact, if he hadn't been caught off guard he would have been able to block it with ease. While Gohan was picking himself up Sapphire took the opportunity to phase behind Pan and grab her in a strangle hold. Pan squirmed and struggled to pull free but it was no use. Sapphire's grip was too strong. Pan growled with the effort to break free and looked at Sapphire with both a fire and terror in her eyes. Sapphire snarled at Pan's protests and tightened her grip without it becoming painful.

"Relax Pan… I have no intension of hurting you and besides, you're not getting away anytime soon…" Sapphire whispered calmly in her ear.

Pan immediately stopped when she heard that and looked at Sapphire in question. Sapphire smirked and chuckled slightly at her.

"What…?" Pan whispered quietly in question.

Sapphire's smirk widened slightly before she turned to face the others as they stood up to continue fighting her. Sapphire grinned at them evilly.

"Bye Boys…" Sapphire spoke cruelly before she disappeared along with Pan.

As Trunks saw Sapphire starting to fade away he quickly picked himself up and started running towards them. But before he got there she had already disappeared along with Pan. Trunks just froze and sank to his knees. The emptiness and pain he felt overwhelmed him and he had to force himself not to just roll over and die because of it. Trunks fought to keep the tears from his eyes as he gripped the ground and breathed heavily as pain shot through his chest. If he hadn't known better he would have said his heart had just shattered.

"Pan…" Trunks choked out as the tears forced their way to the surface.

Unknown to him his pain caused a connection that had been formed long ago to resurface and heighten in intensity in that moment and along with it came the spark of inner strength to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. Meanwhile, Gohan wasn't in much better condition. He saw as Sapphire began to vanish with his daughter and he found himself powerless to stop it. He sank to his hands and knees as tears streamed down his face. He balled his hands into fists and growled out in anger and pain. Right now the only emotions he was feeling were rage and sorrow. A very dangerous mix for a half Saiyan. The pain of loss was too great to overcome and soon the rational part of his brain was overshadowed by his powerful emotions enhanced by his Saiyan blood.

"PAANNN!" he cried out as he leaned back and shot into Super Saiyan 2 then for the first time in his life he ascended to Super Saiyan 3 shortly after.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's chapter 3. What did you all think? I know the chapters are all fairly short but I wanted to keep the endings open and a bit mysterious so I could continue it in several different directions. Anyways I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Four: True Identity

**Author's Note:** Ok this is chapter 4 and I hope this answers a few questions that some of you may have. This does have a few twists in it but I think it turned out well. I fixed some things to match later parts of the story that I had changed after posting this originally. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 4: True Identity**

Sapphire reappeared in a cave in the middle of the mountains with Pan still in her grasp. As soon as she materialized she released Pan and shoved her forward slightly. Pan stumbled a little then stopped and turned around to face Sapphire in a fighting stance. Pan growled at Sapphire as Sapphire crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at her.

"Relax… You're safe here…"

"And just why should I believe you…? You kidnapped me after nearly killing my family and friends…just how am I supposed to trust you…?"

Sapphire's scowl deepened. "First off **Pan**…if I wanted to kill your family I would have. Make no mistake I could have killed them with ease… Second…though I did take you from your family I did it for the good of the Earth."

Pan looked at her quizzically. "What are you talking about…?" Pan asked cautiously, never getting out of her battle stance or dropping her guard.

Sapphire sighed. "I suppose if I'm ever going to get you to trust me I'm going to have to tell you who I really am…"

Pan relaxed a little and looked at her curiously. Pan's eyebrow and the corner of her mouth quirked up in question. Pan's eyes then widened as she spotted the sleek brown tail elegantly unwrap from around Sapphire's waist.

"I'm a Saiyan… in fact I'm the Princess of all Saiyans…" Sapphire paused for a second as she stared directly into Pan's eyes. "My real name is Yamako… Yamako…Briefs…"

"What?!" Pan cried out in shock.

"I'm Vegeta's granddaughter…"

"Wha-… But…that means you're…" Pan said hesitantly, holding her breath.

Yamako smirked and chuckled slightly. "Trunks' daughter."

"Trunks' daughter…" Pan whispered out almost painfully

She felt her throat constrict as her heart stopped and jumped into her throat. The thought of Trunks being with someone made her heart shatter. She felt empty as though she had been torn in half and her other half had suddenly been taken away. She wanted to cry out in pain and deny everything the girl just told her. Although she was relieved that the girl wasn't an enemy, she kind of wished she were so she wouldn't have heard about Trunks not being with her. She had just taken away any hope of every being with her 1 true love. Her dream of 1 day living happily ever after was just shattered. She didn't want to believe it.

She looked at Yamako, trying to see if she was telling the truth. Yamako smirked back at her and Pan studied her more closely. She now saw the resemblance between Yamako, Trunks, and Vegeta. The smirk she wore was definitely inherited from Vegeta and her overall looks, especially her crystal blue eyes, were without a doubt passed down from Trunks. The truth of Yamako's identity brought her great pain and she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. But she gathered her dignity and focused on what Yamako was saying.

"I came here from about 25 years in the future."

"What are you doing here…?"

"I'm here to save my family and everyone else from getting killed."

"Killed by whom…?"

"An enemy from my time, named Rizaado, opened up a time rift to this time so he could kill you…"

"Kill me…why…?"

"He blames you for me being such a nuisance to him… He thinks that if he kills you then he'll be able to stop me from being a problem in the future…"

"How would my death prevent you from being a problem for him…?"

"Because you're the reason Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Grandpa Vegeta didn't get killed when he attacked…"

"How…" Pan asked in an astonished voice; not understanding how she could keep all of them alive.

"You don't have any idea of the kind of potential you really possess do you…?" Yamako grinned smugly. "…The power you have inside you… It's that power he's afraid of and it's that power that you have to harness…the power of a Feral Saiyan…"

"A what…?"

"You're a Feral Saiyan Pan…the legendary warrior of the Saiyan female… It's the way the Saiyan race balances itself out."

Pan looked at her in utter confusion. "Huh…?"

"You see normally a Saiyan male is almost twice as strong as a Saiyan female. But 1 in every 1000 female Saiyans randomly inherits a gene that makes them more cat-like. They gain increased speed, strength, agility, flexibility, and their senses heighten dramatically."

"And that's what I am…?"

Yamako nodded smirking.

"But you said it was genetic right…?"

Yamako nodded again.

"So that means that 1 of Grandpa Goku's ancestors was…"

"A Feral Saiyan…and so are you…"

"So I have the potential to become stronger than the male Saiyans…? Even Grandpa Goku…?"

Yamako nodded.

"By how much…?"

Yamako smirked. "Well let me put it this way… A normal Third-Class Saiyan female that was also a Feral Saiyan would be stronger than half a dozen Elite male Saiyans…"

Pan's jaw dropped in amazement. "Are you serious…?"

Yamako nodded and smirked. "Yeah and add that to the power increase you get from becoming a Super Saiyan and you're dealing with 1 of the most powerful and unstoppable forces in the universe…trust me…I know first hand…"

Pan's head tilted to the side in question. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not only a Super Saiyan…I'm also a Feral Saiyan."

Pan gasped and her mouth dropped again in shock. Yamako smirked at her expression and closed her eyes, dropping her hands to her sides. Yamako growled and her eyes opened. Her irises changed from crystal blue to bright green with a black slit down the center like those of a cat. Yamako's skin around her muscles tightened as her muscles bulged and her nails grew significantly longer and much sharper. They were indeed like those of cat's claws and along with that her canines grew longer and sharper into fangs. Her skeletal structure became very well defined as they changed for her to have the ability to move like a cat. Her ears perked and twitched slightly as her sense of hearing, as well as her other senses, heightened to an astonishing new level. She swung her head to flip her hair over her shoulder and she looked at Pan. Pan gasped and stepped back as a hiss escaped Yamako's mouth and her eyes seemed to bore directly into her soul. After a moment Pan calmed down from the shock and took a step forward to get a better look at Yamako.

"So…that's what a Feral Saiyan looks like…?"

Yamako nodded and changed back to normal. She rotated her shoulders afterwards to get out the kinks left by the change.

"But how could you be a Feral Saiyan?"

Yamako smirked. "Like I said it's genetic. My great grandmother was a Feral Saiyan."

"Whoa…" Pan said in amazement.

Yamako nodded. "Now you understand why Rizaado wants you out of the way… He fears our power."

"But he was able to defeat me in your time right…? So what do I have to do with you becoming a Feral Saiyan?"

"If you hadn't become a Feral Saiyan then Grandpa Vegeta wouldn't have known that Feral Saiyans even existed. When he found out about my potential he knew I was a Feral Saiyan too so he dedicated all his energy into training me to become a Feral Saiyan and master my abilities. So you see…Rizaado thinks that if he killed you before you realized you were a Feral Saiyan that I wouldn't have achieved that level either. He blames you."

"But how do you become a Feral Saiyan?"

"You become a Feral Saiyan much the same way you become a Super Saiyan. The right amount of power acquired from training and extreme anger usually triggered by the pain of loss…"

"Well what pushed you over the edge…? Di-did something…" Pan paused for a moment, not quite sure how to ask this. "…happen t-to Trunks…?"

"No…he was killed when I was still an infant… My mother and grandparents raised me… I transformed when I was 5 and saw Goku, Gohan, and Goten get killed. I thought Grandpa Vegeta had gotten killed too but he survived and from then on he and Grandma Bulma raised me."

"What about your mother…?"

Yamako lowered her head. "She was killed when I was 3…and Grandma Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and Aunt Bra were killed when I was 8. So it was just Grandpa Vegeta and I till I was 10 when…he was killed too. I've been on my own for the past 8 years."

"What about me…?" Pan asked hesitantly.

Yamako looked away. "You were killed the same time my mother was… Rizaado managed to get you alone and defeat you with the strength he had gained from training after his first encounter with you, where he lost to your Feral Super Saiyan 3 powers."

"Feral Super Saiyan 3! Whoa…how did I manage to become a Feral Super Saiyan 3 when I didn't even know about Feral Saiyans until Rizaado attacked a few years before then…?"

Yamako hesitated for a moment and her shoulders slumped slightly. "You transformed directly to a Feral Super Saiyan 3 the day Rizaado attacked…when you saw my father get…killed."

Pan's eyes went wide as she felt the air leave her body. She couldn't even image Trunks being taken away from her forever let alone him getting killed right in front of her. She felt tears surfacing and she forced them down. She wasn't about to cry in front of Yamako. She could tell that this girl was exactly like Vegeta and would consider it weak and that's the last thing she wanted. Pan felt her legs grow weak and willed herself to remain standing and continue breathing, although it felt as though her heart had stopped beating. She felt as though someone had just shot a beam through her stomach and she couldn't get any air into her lungs.

"Wha-what happens…? How come Grandpa Goku, Dad, or Vegeta didn't save him…?" Pan managed to choke out almost in tears.

Yamako gazed at her regretfully. "They couldn't… They just…weren't strong enough… And…they didn't have any way of bringing him back. After all Earth's Dragon Balls can't revive someone who's already died once…not that it mattered anyways."

"Why…?" Pan asked brokenly.

"If I'm going to explain that I might as well explain everything… You should know what's going to happen and what you're up against so you can be prepared… You deserve to know what you're going to be dealing with…"

"Alright…whenever you're ready…" Pan said cautiously, gulping back tears.

She was trying to prepare herself for the painful story she was about to hear. She knew this was going to be hard but if it would help her to prevent Yamako's frightening future from happening than she would bear through it. She had to for the sake of saving her beloved Trunks. Although it was painful to know that he was going to get married to someone else it would be more painful if he were dead. She would not only lose him as a potential life mate but as a friend all-together and she couldn't live with that. As it was she couldn't understand how her future self had continued to live after Trunks had died. But she couldn't bother with that now. She had to listen what Yamako was going to tell her. She needed to know in order to prevent that future. No matter what it took she was going to become a Feral Saiyan and save her family and friends.

Yamako let out a sigh. "Well it all started…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ohhhh. Cliffy. In the next chapter it will explain what happened in Yamako's world. Review and let me know.


	6. Five: Infancy

**Author's Note:**FINALLY! I am finally able to continue typing my story. Sorry it's been so long but our computer hasn't been working for the past 3 weeks and with school and everything I just don't have as much time. Anyways I promise that I wont take too long to update but I can't say for sure when I will update. Anyways hope you like this chapter. REVIEW!

**P.S.** ShadowDragonbaby…you asked me whether or not Pan was Yamako's mother and I'm sorry to say I'm not willing to give the answer to that question just yet. Don't worry everything will be revealed in due time but maybe you can figure it out. This chapter just might give you a hint. Also ladybug…I'm not going to give you your answer either because that would reveal too much but I'll make sure to tell you when the above question is answered.

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Toddler Loss**  
Yamako's Time: 15 years ago

Yamako sat playing with her toys in the Capsule Corp. living room when she sees Pan zoom past on her way out the door. Yamako scrambles to the door before Pan could take off.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Pan stopped and walked back over to Yamako. She bent down in front of her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Baby but I have to go. Stay here and be good for Bulma and Vegeta… Ok?"

Yamako nodded sadly. Pan smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning around and taking off into the air. A few minutes later she arrived at the ruins of a city (1 of 3 that Rizaado destroyed in a few seconds when he reappeared) and hovered in the air looking for Rizaado. After a while she slowly floated down and began searching for him on foot. She then heard a maniacal snicker from behind her and stopped. Her eyes narrowed and she turned around to face the being she hated the most. She glared at Rizaado as she turned around fully while he just stood there confidently snickering. Pan gripped her hands into fists and prepared for the coming fight.

"So we meet again…Panny… Long time…"

"Not long enough for my taste Rizaado… I would have preferred to never see you again… But now that you're here I can finally pay you back for taking Trunks away from me!" Pan seethed.

Rizaado snickered. "Still morning over that huh Little-One…? Well I think you'll find that defeating me won't be so easy this time around… I'm not that weak simpleton you fought the last time I was here… I've improved quite a bit since our last encounter…"

Pan's eyes narrowed. "So have I…"

Pan gave a cry and her hair began whipping around her as her energy blew the debris away from her. She bent down and growled as she her eyes clenched shut for a moment. Her eyes snapped open only now they were bright green and had a black slit down the center (from now on I'm just going to say they were Feral because it doesn't take as long). She suddenly straightened and arched her back slightly as her skeletal structure shifted into a more flexible nature. She growled as her body shook with power as blue sparks began surging around her. With a quick jolt of energy she arched her back almost painfully and she threw back her head, eyes closed again, releasing an echoing cry as her fists unclenched. Her fingers were still slightly bent and her muscles around them were incredibly tense as her nails grew into sharp claws. As she screamed out her canines grew into sharp fangs and a bright light radiated off her illuminating everything for a moment. When the light cleared you could see Pan standing in the midst of a billowing flame of energy and a cloud of debris while her hair whipped around in Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode. Pan rotated each of her shoulders and cracked her neck by quirking it side to side all the while glaring fiercely at Rizaado with those piercing red eyes. Rizaado smirked evilly at Pan and crouched into a fighting position.

"So I see that Vegeta has taught you how to master your Feral abilities…" Rizaado said obnoxiously while smirking evilly.

Pan lowered into a fighting stance as well and her eyes narrowed. She growled and then hissed at Rizaado.

"Ever since you killed Trunks I've been training nonstop so that the next time you showed up I'd be able to rid the universe of your existence. Vegeta's been helping me by showing that the only way I could truly master my Feral Saiyan abilities was by getting in touch with my Saiyan heritage…and accepting the feline within me that my new powers unleashed."

"Well I'm glad that at least 1 of you worthless Saiyans will be worthy of a fight. That pathetic specimen of a Saiyan wasn't even a challenge to me."

Pan snarled at Rizaado. He smirked at her response.

"Trunks was a disgrace to the Saiyan race not even worth the air he breathed. Worthless creatures need to be exterminated and Trunks was definitely a worthless, pathetic, pitiful creature… The world is better off without that waste of energy…"

"**SHUT UP!**" Pan screamed her aura blazing outward and destroying a few ruin buildings. "**SHUT UP RIZAADO! I WONT JUST STAND HERE WHILE YOU INSULT THE 1 PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE THAT MEANT MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING! I HAD TO WATCH YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME ONCE BEFORE BECAUSE I WAS TOO WEAK TO DO ANYTHING…BUT NOT THIS TIME! THIS TIME IT'LL BE YOU WHO FEELS ALL THE PAIN! YOU'LL REGRET EVER BEING BORN INTO THIS UNIVERSE!**" Pan screamed as she gave a battle cry and made her power explode outward just before rushing to attack Rizaado.

Rizaado smirked evilly and countered her attack. The 2 battled around fiercely matching punch for punch, kick for kick, and block for block. The 2 traded blows like this for the better part of an hour. The 2 separated and panted heavily as they stared each other down from across the ruins of the city. The 2 slowly started walking around in a circle while glaring angrily at each other. Rizaado let out a growl as he shifted his battle stance for an instant before resuming his previous stance. Pan let out a lion-like hiss in response as she showed off her sharp fangs. Rizaado smirked at her.

"It's time to end this…" Rizaado seethed.

Pan scowled. "Bring it on…"

Rizaado jumped back into the air and began gathering energy into his palms at his sides. As he did Pan placed her hands together at her side and also began gathering energy.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" Pan spoke as a blue orb of energy grew in her palm.

Rizaado let out a battle cry and shot his hands out in front of him releasing his energy. It formed a giant beam of energy and headed right for Pan.

"**HA!**" Pan cried as she released her energy towards Rizaado's beam.

The 2 beams collided and sent off a huge shock wave. The 2 beams battled for dominance going back and forth like a game of tug-a-war as the 2 increased the power of their blasts the orb the 2 beams made grew larger and larger until engulfed the whole area in a blinding light. Both warriors gritted their teeth and pushed more of their energy into their blasts. Both were determined to overpower the other and neither was willing to give up. They were going to wipe the other off the face of the planet no matter what the cost, even if it meant going down with them.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako walked dejectedly into the Capsule Corp complex just as Bulma came into the living room. She noticed the sad look on her granddaughter's face and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong Sweetheart? Where did Pan go…?" Bulma asked.

Yamako sniffled a little. "She left… I think she went to fight the guy that killed Daddy…"

Bulma gasped in horror. "Oh my… VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she ran off to contact Goku and Gohan.

Vegeta was there in a second. Vegeta looked around worriedly and seeing nothing wrong he glared at Bulma.

"What is it Woman?!" he barked angrily.

Bulma paused from dialing the phone to look at Vegeta with worry. Vegeta instantly became concerned although he didn't show it.

"Pan went after Rizaado alone…! You, Gohan, Goten, and Goku have got to go help her!" Bulma ranted as she prepared to continue dialing.

Just then Gohan burst into the room and looked at Vegeta urgently. He looked frantic.

"Come on Vegeta…! Can't you feel Pan and Rizaado's ki…? We need to get over there…" Gohan quickly rambled out desperately.

Just then Goku appeared next to Gohan. Gohan turned to him and urged him to come with him to help Pan. Vegeta humphed and turned away as Goku grabbed his son's shoulder.

"No Gohan. You can sense their kis just as well as I can. You and I both know that none of us would do any good. Rizaado and Pan are more powerful than all of us put together. If we went we'd just get in the way."

Vegeta nodded in agreement and Gohan sighed heavily. He knew they were right and that going would just cause Pan problems during her fight. Bulma looked between the 3 Saiyan warriors in astonishment before sighing and deciding to wait for Goten to bring Chichi and Videl over. In a few minutes Bra came back from a date and soon after Goten arrived with Chichi and Videl. Once they were there they could do nothing but wait for the outcome of the battle between Pan and Rizaado and hope for the best.

SCENE CHANGE

_I can't give up now… I've got to beat Rizaado… I promised Trunks I'd avenge his death… I won't let him down._ Pan thought as she summoning even more power, tapping into her own life energy itself.

Rizaado growled and in turn forced more energy into the blast. The amount of ki caused the 2 blasts to explode in a huge burst of power. The explosion caused both warriors to be thrown backwards and land roughly on the ground. Rizaado hit the ground and skidded for a few feet to a stop. Pan tumble head over heals before stopping on her stomach after a few feet. After a moment Pan lifted her head and shoulders to look at Rizaado from across the battlefield with heavy eyes. Not sensing his ki she gave a small smile and collapsed to the ground. Her hair changed back to normal and her ki dropped off the map. A moment later Rizaado stirred and slowly sat up. He shakily stood up and peered over at Pan's body. He laughed slightly when he didn't sense her ki and saw her body begin to fade away. He winced as he took a step forward and grabbed his shoulder in pain. He took another step towards her when he suddenly sensed Gohan's ki skyrocket for an instant and stopped dead in his tracks.

He could tell that Gohan's ki had grown exponentially and that Gohan was more than capable of destroying him in his weakened state. He sensed out the others kis and discovered that not only was Goku able to go level 3 but so were Gohan and Vegeta and Goten was able to go Super Saiyan 2. Rizaado knew that Gohan and the others could sense that he was still alive and were less than a second from coming over and finishing him off. He knew that they would start training once they recovered from Pan's death and that soon they would become powerful enough to defeat him even once fully healed. He'd have to continue his training once he was at full health in order to win. But right now he had to get out of there before Gohan and the others showed up. Groaning in pain he wearily turned around and opened a dimensional rift in front of him. Giving a grunt of pain he painfully made his way into the rift. The rift quickly closed behind them and he was left to recover from his wounds and retrain himself for the next time he came into this world.

SCENE CHANGE

Gohan's head snapped up suddenly and he leaped to his feet instantly once he felt Pan's ki drop out of existence. Goku, Vegeta, and Goten did similar actions from where they were sitting/standing when they registered the energy drop. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl noticed their husband's actions and instantly knew something had happened. They worriedly looked at them and began asking desperately about Pan. Gohan gripped his hands tightly into fists as he gritted his teeth and growled out with frustration. His breathing increased heavily and it was obvious that he was fighting to stay in control. He was about to blast off through the roof to finish off the weakened Rizaado and avenge his daughter and Trunks' death when Rizaado's ki simply vanished and he realized that he must have escaped into another 1 of his dimensional rifts. He let out a frustrated snarl and promptly smashed a hole in the nearest wall before falling onto the couch and breaking out into tears. That was when everyone knew that Pan was gone. Videl instantly broke out into tears next to Gohan and cried on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. For a while they all just stood around and let the news sink in. Bulma was just sitting there in total shock while Chichi was already out cold because of fainting.

"I can't believe our Panny is gone…" Goten said in shock. "I mean she was so powerful… She was a Feral Saiyan and she still got beat. …How do we beat something like that…?"

"A better question is who's going to tell Yamako about her mother…?" Goku stated sadly.

"Yeah I mean…first Trunks and now her mother… She's lost Pan too… I can't imagine what it's like for her especially at such a young age…" Bra murmured sadly.

Just then Yamako (who had been listening from the hall around the corner of the entry way) came in and gently tugged on Vegeta's pants leg. Vegeta turned and looked down at Yamako curiously. Yamako looked up at her grandfather with large inquisitive eyes.

"Grandpa Vegeta…is Mommy coming back…?" the little 3-year-old questioned in a small voice.

Vegeta looked down at the girl regretfully before slightly shaking his head and looking away somewhat so he wouldn't see the broken look on her face. Yamako dejectedly took a glance around the room to see everyone with lowered heads and depressing eyes. No 1 could find it in them to meet Yamako's mournful gaze. Yamako lowered her head and frowned as she sniffled sadly. She began to sob as tears welled up in her eyes. Her sniffles grew louder and she started rubbing her eyes with her fists sadly. Vegeta shuddered inwardly at hearing his granddaughter's sobs and turned back to look at her. He watched as her sobs wracked her tiny body for a second before bending down and scooping her up against his chest with 1 arm. Yamako slumped into his chest and let her tears fall freely as her wails were silenced into his chest. Vegeta hesitantly placed his right hand on her back for comfort as everyone looked at her with sorrowful and lament expressions. They couldn't comprehend how Yamako was feeling right now with having both her parents gone. They didn't say anything but simply let the little Saiyan princess cry into the Saiyan prince's chest. From now on Yamako was going to have to rely on her grandparents to look after her.

Present Time

"That's about the only memory I have of you… The 1 where you run out of Capsule Corp. and I never see you again. That was 1 of the worst days of my life…and at the time…I thought my life couldn't get any worse…I thought nothing more could go wrong…but it did… Just 2 years later Rizaado returned and took away another person I cared about…several people I cared about… He took away another piece of my life…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Depressing huh? Yamako has lived such a sad life. Anyways that was chapter 6. What did you think? I know I'm evil for ending the last few chapters the way I have but get used to it. I'll be telling about Yamako's past like this for the next 3 chapters. Every time I go to when Yamako is a different age I'll start a new chapter so no 1 chapter will be extremely long. Hopefully I'll be able to update within the next 2 or 3 weeks. Hoped you liked it. Laters!


	7. Six: Toddler Loss

**Author's Note:**FINALLY! I am finally able to continue typing my story. Sorry it's been so long but our computer hasn't been working for the past 3 weeks and with school and everything I just don't have as much time. Anyways I promise that I wont take too long to update but I can't say for sure when I will update. Anyways hope you like this chapter. REVIEW!

**P.S.** ShadowDragonbaby…you asked me whether or not Pan was Yamako's mother and I'm sorry to say I'm not willing to give the answer to that question just yet. Don't worry everything will be revealed in due time but maybe you can figure it out. This chapter just might give you a hint. Also ladybug…I'm not going to give you your answer either because that would reveal too much but I'll make sure to tell you when the above question is answered.

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Toddler Loss**  
Yamako's Time: 15 years ago

Yamako sat playing with her toys in the Capsule Corp. living room when she sees Pan zoom past on her way out the door. Yamako scrambles to the door before Pan could take off.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Pan stopped and walked back over to Yamako. She bent down in front of her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Baby but I have to go. Stay here and be good for Bulma and Vegeta… Ok?"

Yamako nodded sadly. Pan smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning around and taking off into the air. A few minutes later she arrived at the ruins of a city (1 of 3 that Rizaado destroyed in a few seconds when he reappeared) and hovered in the air looking for Rizaado. After a while she slowly floated down and began searching for him on foot. She then heard a maniacal snicker from behind her and stopped. Her eyes narrowed and she turned around to face the being she hated the most. She glared at Rizaado as she turned around fully while he just stood there confidently snickering. Pan gripped her hands into fists and prepared for the coming fight.

"So we meet again…Panny… Long time…"

"Not long enough for my taste Rizaado… I would have preferred to never see you again… But now that you're here I can finally pay you back for taking Trunks away from me!" Pan seethed.

Rizaado snickered. "Still morning over that huh Little-One…? Well I think you'll find that defeating me won't be so easy this time around… I'm not that weak simpleton you fought the last time I was here… I've improved quite a bit since our last encounter…"

Pan's eyes narrowed. "So have I…"

Pan gave a cry and her hair began whipping around her as her energy blew the debris away from her. She bent down and growled as she her eyes clenched shut for a moment. Her eyes snapped open only now they were bright green and had a black slit down the center (from now on I'm just going to say they were Feral because it doesn't take as long). She suddenly straightened and arched her back slightly as her skeletal structure shifted into a more flexible nature. She growled as her body shook with power as blue sparks began surging around her. With a quick jolt of energy she arched her back almost painfully and she threw back her head, eyes closed again, releasing an echoing cry as her fists unclenched. Her fingers were still slightly bent and her muscles around them were incredibly tense as her nails grew into sharp claws. As she screamed out her canines grew into sharp fangs and a bright light radiated off her illuminating everything for a moment. When the light cleared you could see Pan standing in the midst of a billowing flame of energy and a cloud of debris while her hair whipped around in Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode. Pan rotated each of her shoulders and cracked her neck by quirking it side to side all the while glaring fiercely at Rizaado with those piercing red eyes. Rizaado smirked evilly at Pan and crouched into a fighting position.

"So I see that Vegeta has taught you how to master your Feral abilities…" Rizaado said obnoxiously while smirking evilly.

Pan lowered into a fighting stance as well and her eyes narrowed. She growled and then hissed at Rizaado.

"Ever since you killed Trunks I've been training nonstop so that the next time you showed up I'd be able to rid the universe of your existence. Vegeta's been helping me by showing that the only way I could truly master my Feral Saiyan abilities was by getting in touch with my Saiyan heritage…and accepting the feline within me that my new powers unleashed."

"Well I'm glad that at least 1 of you worthless Saiyans will be worthy of a fight. That pathetic specimen of a Saiyan wasn't even a challenge to me."

Pan snarled at Rizaado. He smirked at her response.

"Trunks was a disgrace to the Saiyan race not even worth the air he breathed. Worthless creatures need to be exterminated and Trunks was definitely a worthless, pathetic, pitiful creature… The world is better off without that waste of energy…"

"**SHUT UP!**" Pan screamed her aura blazing outward and destroying a few ruin buildings. "**SHUT UP RIZAADO! I WONT JUST STAND HERE WHILE YOU INSULT THE 1 PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE THAT MEANT MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING! I HAD TO WATCH YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME ONCE BEFORE BECAUSE I WAS TOO WEAK TO DO ANYTHING…BUT NOT THIS TIME! THIS TIME IT'LL BE YOU WHO FEELS ALL THE PAIN! YOU'LL REGRET EVER BEING BORN INTO THIS UNIVERSE!**" Pan screamed as she gave a battle cry and made her power explode outward just before rushing to attack Rizaado.

Rizaado smirked evilly and countered her attack. The 2 battled around fiercely matching punch for punch, kick for kick, and block for block. The 2 traded blows like this for the better part of an hour. The 2 separated and panted heavily as they stared each other down from across the ruins of the city. The 2 slowly started walking around in a circle while glaring angrily at each other. Rizaado let out a growl as he shifted his battle stance for an instant before resuming his previous stance. Pan let out a lion-like hiss in response as she showed off her sharp fangs. Rizaado smirked at her.

"It's time to end this…" Rizaado seethed.

Pan scowled. "Bring it on…"

Rizaado jumped back into the air and began gathering energy into his palms at his sides. As he did Pan placed her hands together at her side and also began gathering energy.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" Pan spoke as a blue orb of energy grew in her palm.

Rizaado let out a battle cry and shot his hands out in front of him releasing his energy. It formed a giant beam of energy and headed right for Pan.

"**HA!**" Pan cried as she released her energy towards Rizaado's beam.

The 2 beams collided and sent off a huge shock wave. The 2 beams battled for dominance going back and forth like a game of tug-a-war as the 2 increased the power of their blasts the orb the 2 beams made grew larger and larger until engulfed the whole area in a blinding light. Both warriors gritted their teeth and pushed more of their energy into their blasts. Both were determined to overpower the other and neither was willing to give up. They were going to wipe the other off the face of the planet no matter what the cost, even if it meant going down with them.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako walked dejectedly into the Capsule Corp complex just as Bulma came into the living room. She noticed the sad look on her granddaughter's face and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong Sweetheart? Where did Pan go…?" Bulma asked.

Yamako sniffled a little. "She left… I think she went to fight the guy that killed Daddy…"

Bulma gasped in horror. "Oh my… VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she ran off to contact Goku and Gohan.

Vegeta was there in a second. Vegeta looked around worriedly and seeing nothing wrong he glared at Bulma.

"What is it Woman?!" he barked angrily.

Bulma paused from dialing the phone to look at Vegeta with worry. Vegeta instantly became concerned although he didn't show it.

"Pan went after Rizaado alone…! You, Gohan, Goten, and Goku have got to go help her!" Bulma ranted as she prepared to continue dialing.

Just then Gohan burst into the room and looked at Vegeta urgently. He looked frantic.

"Come on Vegeta…! Can't you feel Pan and Rizaado's ki…? We need to get over there…" Gohan quickly rambled out desperately.

Just then Goku appeared next to Gohan. Gohan turned to him and urged him to come with him to help Pan. Vegeta humphed and turned away as Goku grabbed his son's shoulder.

"No Gohan. You can sense their kis just as well as I can. You and I both know that none of us would do any good. Rizaado and Pan are more powerful than all of us put together. If we went we'd just get in the way."

Vegeta nodded in agreement and Gohan sighed heavily. He knew they were right and that going would just cause Pan problems during her fight. Bulma looked between the 3 Saiyan warriors in astonishment before sighing and deciding to wait for Goten to bring Chichi and Videl over. In a few minutes Bra came back from a date and soon after Goten arrived with Chichi and Videl. Once they were there they could do nothing but wait for the outcome of the battle between Pan and Rizaado and hope for the best.

SCENE CHANGE

_I can't give up now… I've got to beat Rizaado… I promised Trunks I'd avenge his death… I won't let him down._ Pan thought as she summoning even more power, tapping into her own life energy itself.

Rizaado growled and in turn forced more energy into the blast. The amount of ki caused the 2 blasts to explode in a huge burst of power. The explosion caused both warriors to be thrown backwards and land roughly on the ground. Rizaado hit the ground and skidded for a few feet to a stop. Pan tumble head over heals before stopping on her stomach after a few feet. After a moment Pan lifted her head and shoulders to look at Rizaado from across the battlefield with heavy eyes. Not sensing his ki she gave a small smile and collapsed to the ground. Her hair changed back to normal and her ki dropped off the map. A moment later Rizaado stirred and slowly sat up. He shakily stood up and peered over at Pan's body. He laughed slightly when he didn't sense her ki and saw her body begin to fade away. He winced as he took a step forward and grabbed his shoulder in pain. He took another step towards her when he suddenly sensed Gohan's ki skyrocket for an instant and stopped dead in his tracks.

He could tell that Gohan's ki had grown exponentially and that Gohan was more than capable of destroying him in his weakened state. He sensed out the others kis and discovered that not only was Goku able to go level 3 but so were Gohan and Vegeta and Goten was able to go Super Saiyan 2. Rizaado knew that Gohan and the others could sense that he was still alive and were less than a second from coming over and finishing him off. He knew that they would start training once they recovered from Pan's death and that soon they would become powerful enough to defeat him even once fully healed. He'd have to continue his training once he was at full health in order to win. But right now he had to get out of there before Gohan and the others showed up. Groaning in pain he wearily turned around and opened a dimensional rift in front of him. Giving a grunt of pain he painfully made his way into the rift. The rift quickly closed behind them and he was left to recover from his wounds and retrain himself for the next time he came into this world.

SCENE CHANGE

Gohan's head snapped up suddenly and he leaped to his feet instantly once he felt Pan's ki drop out of existence. Goku, Vegeta, and Goten did similar actions from where they were sitting/standing when they registered the energy drop. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl noticed their husband's actions and instantly knew something had happened. They worriedly looked at them and began asking desperately about Pan. Gohan gripped his hands tightly into fists as he gritted his teeth and growled out with frustration. His breathing increased heavily and it was obvious that he was fighting to stay in control. He was about to blast off through the roof to finish off the weakened Rizaado and avenge his daughter and Trunks' death when Rizaado's ki simply vanished and he realized that he must have escaped into another 1 of his dimensional rifts. He let out a frustrated snarl and promptly smashed a hole in the nearest wall before falling onto the couch and breaking out into tears. That was when everyone knew that Pan was gone. Videl instantly broke out into tears next to Gohan and cried on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. For a while they all just stood around and let the news sink in. Bulma was just sitting there in total shock while Chichi was already out cold because of fainting.

"I can't believe our Panny is gone…" Goten said in shock. "I mean she was so powerful… She was a Feral Saiyan and she still got beat. …How do we beat something like that…?"

"A better question is who's going to tell Yamako about her mother…?" Goku stated sadly.

"Yeah I mean…first Trunks and now her mother… She's lost Pan too… I can't imagine what it's like for her especially at such a young age…" Bra murmured sadly.

Just then Yamako (who had been listening from the hall around the corner of the entry way) came in and gently tugged on Vegeta's pants leg. Vegeta turned and looked down at Yamako curiously. Yamako looked up at her grandfather with large inquisitive eyes.

"Grandpa Vegeta…is Mommy coming back…?" the little 3-year-old questioned in a small voice.

Vegeta looked down at the girl regretfully before slightly shaking his head and looking away somewhat so he wouldn't see the broken look on her face. Yamako dejectedly took a glance around the room to see everyone with lowered heads and depressing eyes. No 1 could find it in them to meet Yamako's mournful gaze. Yamako lowered her head and frowned as she sniffled sadly. She began to sob as tears welled up in her eyes. Her sniffles grew louder and she started rubbing her eyes with her fists sadly. Vegeta shuddered inwardly at hearing his granddaughter's sobs and turned back to look at her. He watched as her sobs wracked her tiny body for a second before bending down and scooping her up against his chest with 1 arm. Yamako slumped into his chest and let her tears fall freely as her wails were silenced into his chest. Vegeta hesitantly placed his right hand on her back for comfort as everyone looked at her with sorrowful and lament expressions. They couldn't comprehend how Yamako was feeling right now with having both her parents gone. They didn't say anything but simply let the little Saiyan princess cry into the Saiyan prince's chest. From now on Yamako was going to have to rely on her grandparents to look after her.

Present Time

"That's about the only memory I have of you… The 1 where you run out of Capsule Corp. and I never see you again. That was 1 of the worst days of my life…and at the time…I thought my life couldn't get any worse…I thought nothing more could go wrong…but it did… Just 2 years later Rizaado returned and took away another person I cared about…several people I cared about… He took away another piece of my life…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Depressing huh? Yamako has lived such a sad life. Anyways that was chapter 6. What did you think? I know I'm evil for ending the last few chapters the way I have but get used to it. I'll be telling about Yamako's past like this for the next 3 chapters. Every time I go to when Yamako is a different age I'll start a new chapter so no 1 chapter will be extremely long. Hopefully I'll be able to update within the next 2 or 3 weeks. Hoped you liked it. Laters!


	8. Seven: Childhood

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! I was finally able to get a break from all my homework and type. Sorry it took so long but I got to writing a songfic over winter break and I couldn't come back to this 1 until I finished it. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Childhood**  
Yamako's Time: 13 years ago

Yamako flipped back as she dodged the punch Vegeta threw at her and quickly charged forward and to the right. Vegeta carefully watched his granddaughter's every move. Despite Yamako only being 5 years old she was an exceptional fighter. She was a Super Saiyan but was also a quick study and a born warrior. She had her own unique fighting style that only required a little fine-tuning through the training methods and battle strategies Vegeta taught her. Most of her fighting skills she knew from birth including many of the ki attacks her family knew and what she didn't know she learned after seeing the others use them only once. Yamako suddenly phased out of sight and Vegeta quickly started scanning for her ki. It appeared behind him and he swiftly spun around and blocked her right fist as it zoomed towards him in a punch directed at his face. Yamako swung to her left sweeping her left foot around and under his arm to kick him squarely in the jaw, the force propelling her towards the ground where she pushed off with her hands. She instantly twisted her small frame around to her right allowing her feet to catch the back of Vegeta's legs and throw him off his feet. She quickly got to her feet and crouched into a fighting stance as Vegeta recovered before he even hit the ground and got into a fighting stance as well. The 2 stared each other down for a few moments when Vegeta's head suddenly shot up and whipped to his right as he felt a familiar ki a couple dozen miles away. Yamako noticed her grandfather's actions and cocked her head in question as she followed his gaze. She tried to locate whatever it was that had gained his attention but couldn't sense anything. She turned back to Vegeta and looked at him in question, as he had already risen from his battle stance. He was facing forward but his eyes were still focused to his right in a sneer.

"What's the matter Grandpa Vegeta…?" Yamako asked.

Vegeta turned to look at her but before he could answer Goku, Gohan, and Goten appeared behind Yamako. Yamako whipped around to look at them and smiled brightly. They didn't smile back as their serious expressions remained plastered on their faces. Yamako's smile dropped and she looked at them in question. Gohan simply nodded his head as he locked his eyes with Vegeta's. Yamako turned around to look at her grandfather in confusion. Vegeta silently nodded back before looking down at Yamako with a stern expression.

"Go inside Yamako… Stay here…" Vegeta commanded softly but firmly.

"Why Grandpa Vegeta…? Where are you going…?"

"Do as I say Brat…" Vegeta said firmly as he walked over to where the others stood.

Yamako watched him go and was about to follow him when Bulma came rushing out into the yard. She had a terrified look on her face. She took 1 look at the Saiyans standing there and instantly knew what was going on. Vegeta gave her a look that told her everything and Bulma sadly nodded in return before walking towards her granddaughter. She bent down and quickly scooped her up into her arms and held her close. Yamako wasn't sure what was going on but knew by the way that they were acting that something was seriously wrong. She looked at her grandfather anxiously. Vegeta looked at her and Bulma for a moment regretfully before turning to face the others.

"You guys ready for this…?" Goku asked seriously.

Everyone nodded their heads in response. Yamako felt a tiny twinge of fear creep up her spine for some unknown reason. She didn't know what was going on but was suddenly frightened that they were leaving her just as her mother and father had.

"Alright then…let's get rid of Rizaado once and for all…" Goku said nodding his head in affirmation as they all gave 1 final nod as they gripped their hands into fists and raised them to their sides.

Yamako gasped slightly as she finally understood what was going on. Her grandfather and the others were going after the monster that killed her parents. She knew about Rizaado and what he was capable of and was scared that they would all suffer the same fate as her parents. She was brought out of her thoughts as Vegeta turned to look at them 1 last time and she glanced up to see Bulma mouth 'be careful' to him in return. He nodded slightly and smirked before turning back around to face the others. Gohan placed his hands on Vegeta and Goten's shoulder as Goku placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and placed 2 fingers on his forehead with the others. A second later they disappeared from sight and Yamako regained her composure and started struggling against Bulma's grip.

"Let me go Grandma Bulma!" Yamako cried as she finally scrambled out of Bulma's grasp.

She spun around to face Bulma with a look of hurt and betrayal. Bulma moved to try and pick her up again but Yamako took a cautious step back. Bulma looked at Yamako sadly as her eyes began to glaze over with tears slightly. She in audibly whispered 'Yamako' as her eyes sparkled with tears. Yamako shook her head as she gazed at her brokenly.

"How could you just let them go like that?! That Rizaado guy already killed Mommy and Daddy and you're just going to let them go off to get killed too?!" Yamako cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It…It's not that simple Yamako…" Bulma said hopelessly.

Yamako growled. "I don't care! I can't just let them get killed like Mommy and Daddy! I'm going to go help them!" Yamako cried as she turned and prepared to spring into the air.

Bulma gasped and quickly ran up to her, wrapping her arms around Yamako before she flew away. Yamako struggled to pull free without hurting Bulma in the process but Bulma held on tight.

"Yamako calm down! You're not going after them! I'm not about to lose my granddaughter too!"

Yamako clamped her eyes shut and growled. "LET ME GO!"

Yamako gave a cry and went Super Saiyan. The force of her ki skyrocketing sent Bulma flying off of her. Not wasting a second Yamako blasted off in the direction she felt her grandfather's ki.

SCENE CHANGE

Goku and the others materialized in the remnants of burning city. They quickly separated and raised their guard, cautiously looking for any sign of Rizaado. Once they had walked about 15ft away from 1 another they stopped and gazed around carefully. Suddenly a rumble was heard from under the ground and they all whirled around to see Rizaado shoot up into the air from out of the ground. They all followed his movements and when Rizaado shot a huge ki blast towards them they quickly sprang out of the way. They all quickly powered up and got ready for battle. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta went to Super Saiyan 3 and Goten went to Super Saiyan 2. Rizaado smirked and powered up to his max. He faced them all down as they formed a circle around him. When his sights landed on Gohan he smirked evilly at Gohan's enraged expression. Gohan growled deep in his throat gripped his hands into fists as he thought about how this monster killed his daughter. Killed his friend Trunks and left Yamako with no parents to look after her. He was furious with Rizaado for these hideous actions.

"So Gohan are you prepared to join your puny and pitiful daughter in the Other World! HAHAHA!" Rizaado laughed loudly.

Gohan snarled viciously. "You'll pay for everything you've done Rizaado!"

Rizaado snickered. "Let's find out!"

Rizaado lunged forward with so much speed that Gohan didn't even have the time to comprehend managing a defense. A swift punch to the face sent him flying backwards and instantly caused the others to spring into action against Rizaado. Goku and Vegeta attempted to double-team him but a quick rotation of his body, with arms out wide, stopped them for brief moment. Just long enough for him give Goten a good kick to the stomach and send him flying. Gohan picked himself up and gave a quick shake of his head before springing after Rizaado. Goku and Vegeta picked themselves up a second later followed by Goten. All 4 of them battled on together trading blows with Rizaado until Rizaado decided it was time to end this little game of his. Rizaado blasted them all away with an energy spike then powered up a ki blast and aimed it at Goten's temporarily stunned body. Giving an evil smirk he released it at Goten. Goten let out a cry of pain before he fell back and dropped out of Super Saiyan as his life force slipped away. Rizaado gave an evil chuckle as Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta sat up and looked on in horror. Rizaado simply laughed louder at their expressions and Gohan and Goku growled furiously at this. They both attacked and were quickly knocked back. Before either of them could get up again Rizaado built up a powerful ki blast and launched it straight at Goku wiping out his life force almost instantly.

"DAD!" Gohan shouted while he and Vegeta gazed on in shock and Rizaado simply laughed maniacally.

"NOOOO!" screamed a small voice from the edge of the ruined city.

Everyone whipped around to look at the source of the noise only to see Yamako burst out from behind the remains of skyscraper wall and jump into Super Saiyan. She charged forward with anger written all over her small face. She zoomed past Gohan and Vegeta and punched Rizaado right in the stomach. Rizaado was so shocked by the young Saiyan's appearance that he was caught off guard. He doubled over in pain but quickly recovered and backhanded the small girl with a growl. Yamako slid across the ground and eventually skidded to a stop, dropping out of Super Saiyan. She groaned and attempted to get her bearings as she slowly began to sit up. As she was doing this Rizaado chuckled evilly and powered up a ki blast. He threw it at Yamako and unfortunately she was still too out of it to realize it was heading towards her. Vegeta snapped out of his shock first and just in time to make it over to his granddaughter. He grabbed hold of her and attempted to move out of the path of the blast but wasn't quite quick enough. Realizing this a nanosecond before the blast hit them Vegeta turned his back towards the blast, cradling his granddaughter against his chest tightly and shielding her from the attack by taking the full impact himself. He let out a cry of agony as the blast burned through his shirt and scorched his back. After the blast died down Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan completely as he groaned in pain and slumped to the ground, Yamako's tiny frame curled into a tight ball under him. She groaned and her face twitched slightly before she blearily opened her eyes. She crawled out from under Vegeta's body and pushed herself to her feet slowly. As Vegeta let Yamako go as he turned towards Rizaado, growling fiercely but with weariness. As soon as he did Rizaado rushed him and attacked him directly in the face with a ki attack. Vegeta spun a bit with the force of the attack and roughly fell to the ground, where he lay unmoving. She looked over her shoulder and a look of horror and sorrow spread across her face when her eyes fell upon Vegeta's motionless body. She spun around and kneeled in front of him resting her hands on his shoulders.

"GRANDPA VEGETA!" Yamako cried as she tried to shake him awake.

Vegeta didn't move and she was unable to detect his ki at all. Tears welled up in the young Saiyan's eyes as Gohan stared on in shock and Rizaado in curious amusement. He was confused about exactly who this little girl was but Vegeta's apparent death and the way he sacrificed himself to save this girl was very amusing to him. But what he really found amusing was the tears that Yamako was starting to shed.

"Grandpa Vegeta wake up. Please get up! Grandpa Vegeta…please…" Yamako sobbed.

At this point Rizaado broke out into a fit of laughter as he finally figured out who this girl really was. He figured out that she was Vegeta's granddaughter by her words but he didn't know who her parents were at first.

"I see it now…" Rizaado said casually.

Yamako looked at him with an expression mixed with anger and pain. She sneered slightly

"I see the family resemblance… So Trunks had a daughter huh? …By the looks of it you don't remember your father do you Little-One…?" Rizaado asked with an evil grin.

Yamako's eyes narrowed and she growled. Her fists clenched tightly into fists while still resting on Vegeta's shoulders and her body shook with her rage. Rizaado smirked maniacally.

"I guess I killed him when you were still an infant… You've known nothing but death all your life and it appears that I've just snatched another member of your pathetic family away from you…!" Rizaado laughed.

Yamako growled and her aura blazed around her as she went Super Saiyan. Her ki grew far larger than it was even a second ago and now bordered on that of a Super Saiyan 2. She leaped into the air and launched herself at Rizaado in a heartbeat. Rizaado stood his ground smirking in amusement as Yamako sped towards him. Yamako tried to punch his face with her right fist but he tilted his head to the right and dodged the blow. Yamako continued to throw punch after punch at Rizaado in an increasing speed in an attempt to hit him but he easily dodged all her attacks. Gohan was so shocked by the jump in her ki that he just stood there and watched until Rizaado grew tired of toying with Yamako and kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the remains of the wall of a building. Yamako finally skidded to a stop when her back came to rest against a small piece of ruble and she groaned in pain as she dropped out of Super Saiyan. She attempted to move but couldn't. Rizaado quickly formed a ki blast and hurled it at Yamako. Gohan gasped and his eyes widened before he launched himself towards Yamako. Just before the blast hit Yamako Gohan phased in front of her with arms crossed defensively in front of his chest. The blast hit him hard and he let out a cry of pain as the energy tore into him. The force of the blast disintegrated the land surrounding Gohan and caused Yamako to be hurtled backwards. Once the blast stopped Gohan stood there for a second, his body shaking, and dropped out of Super Saiyan completely. He groaned and fell to the ground as his ki dropped down to zero. Soon after Yamako dug herself out from under the rubble and gasped when she saw Gohan's lifeless body. Tears welled up in her eyes and her lip quivered as she desperately tried to hold her tears back. Rizaado began snickering and then burst out laughing maniacally. Yamako's rage boiled over and her breathing became ragged as she gritted her teeth and balled her hands tightly into fists. Rizaado's laughing continued and echoed in her ears and she began growling furiously.

"No…" Yamako choked out quietly.

Rizaado's laughter echoed loudly in her ears and pushed her even further over the edge. Yamako's growl grew louder and she hunched over in anger as the ground began to shake under her feet.

"NOOOOO!" Yamako screamed as she leaned back and let out everything.

Her hair spiked up and flashed gold as she started to hunch over again. Her skeletal structure began to shift and soon she grew claws. With a growl she opened her eyes only to reveal red feral eyes. She gave a roar-like hiss and showed off her fangs. Rizaado had stopped laughing once he felt the young Saiyan princess' ki rise above that of a normal Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta had also regained consciousness when he sensed her ki rise so sharply just long enough to see her transform. He recognized the transformation instantly from when Pan transformed. He always knew that there was a possibility that Yamako was a Feral Saiyan but now he knew for sure and knew exactly what she was capable of. Unfortunately he wasn't able to stay awake for more than a few seconds and quickly fell back into unconsciousness. Rizaado gasped slightly in horror and his eyes opened wide as he backed up upon seeing her face, particularly her eyes. He knew those eyes. He would never forget eyes like that. They were the same as the ones Pan had when she was a Feral Saiyan. That's when realization hit him. Yamako was a Feral Saiyan too. Like Pan he had pushed her too far and sent her over the edge, unlocking her Feral Saiyan abilities.

Giving a cry of fury Yamako sprang forward and caught Rizaado off guard with a swift kick to the side. Rizaado skidded to a stop and instantly dodged another kick that Yamako threw at him. Rizaado continued to barely dodge Yamako's continuous attacks and was quickly trying to find a way out of this. Although Yamako's ki wasn't even with that of a Feral Super Saiyan 3 he was a little drained from fighting Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Goten but wouldn't admit it or show it. He also knew that now that Yamako had unlocked her power that soon she would be unstoppable. He quickly decided that the best idea at the moment was to leave and regroup for a few years. Jumping out of Yamako's reach he sliced the air behind him and opened a rift in space and time. He quickly jumped through it and it closed behind him before she could follow. Yamako let out a roar of frustration before calming slightly. She stood there panting for a second before her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed to the ground unconscious. She dropped out of Super Saiyan and Feral Saiyan all together. A few hours later Vegeta awoke and looked around. At first he didn't see anything. There was no sign of Rizaado anywhere. Then his eyes fell upon Yamako. He quickly scanned her ki and rushed over. Vegeta let out a breath when he realized she was still alive and gently lifted her into his arms. Yamako moaned and blearily opened her eyes to gaze at Vegeta.

"Grandpa Vegeta…" Yamako whispered out before falling back into unconsciousness.

Vegeta sighed in relief. That was a good sign but he still had to hurry home if he wanted to make sure she'd be ok. Cradling his granddaughter to his chest protectively Vegeta took flight back to Capsule Corp. When he got there he collapsed to 1 knee and panted heavily. He still hadn't fully recovered yet and flying all the way back had taken a lot out of him. Bulma and Bra instantly rushed out with Chichi and Videl not far behind (who had come over after their husbands had left to fight).

"VEGETA!" Bulma cried worriedly.

"DADDY!" Bra wailed.

Upon seeing only Vegeta and Yamako return Videl and Chichi instantly knew that their husbands were gone. Tears welled up in Videl's eyes and Chichi just simply fainted right there on the spot. Videl was about to sink to her knees and cry but stayed strong and decided to help her mother-in-law and Bulma with Vegeta and Yamako first. Rushing over she lifted Chichi off the ground and carried her inside where she set her down on the couch to rest. Bra and Bulma rushed over to Vegeta and Bra quickly removed Yamako from her father's grip and carried Yamako inside into the med lab. Bulma helped Vegeta to his feet and placed his arm around her shoulders. She helped him walk towards Capsule Corp. Videl ran out after she put Chichi on the couch to help Bulma with Vegeta. Once they got Vegeta into the med lab they began bandaging his injuries. Yamako was just incredibly drained for the most part but she did have a few injuries, which were quickly bandaged as well. Around this time Videl broke out into a fit of tears and Bulma and Bra did the best they could to comfort her as Vegeta silently left the room taking his granddaughter with him. He placed her on her bed in her room and headed back to the med lab to try and find some senzu beans. Finding 1 after a short search he ate it and went to find the women. Bulma and Bra were in the kitchen silently drinking cups of hot chocolate with depressed looks on their faces. They were deeply saddened by Goku, Gohan, and Goten's deaths but they just felt so numb right now. They had cried all their tears with Videl before she had cried herself to sleep. Vegeta looked between them for a second before leaning up against a wall next to them. He was upset over the others' deaths as well but would never admit it let alone show it. The 3 just remained silent for a moment before Bulma closed her eyes with a painful expression on her face as she gripped the mug in her hands a little tighter.

"What happened Vegeta…? How did Goku, Gohan, and Goten die…? More importantly…how did Yamako get hurt…?" Bulma painfully asked.

Bra looked up and gazed pleadingly at her father. Vegeta sighed and began telling them the whole story. By the end Bulma and Bra were speechless they were so shocked to learn about Yamako being a Feral Saiyan but deep down they could understand how it was possible. Just then they heard a tiny groan from the doorway. They all turned to see Yamako standing there rubbing her eyes with a sad look on her face. Just then she noticed Vegeta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and she brightened.

"Grandpa Vegeta!" she cried as she rushed over to him and hugged his leg, crying into his pants leg.

Vegeta's eyes softened slightly and he gently placed a hand on her head. Yamako looked up at him with teary eyes and smiled. Vegeta smiled unnoticeably back. Yamako sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes; once again looking at him sadly as she noticed that Gohan and the others weren't there as well.

"What about…?" she trailed quietly as tears filled her eyes again.

Vegeta looked down at her regretfully and shook his head. Yamako looked down sadly and sniffled but refused to cry in front of her grandfather again. Bulma and Bra looked on broken-heartedly and Bulma opened her arms to Yamako. Yamako jogged over and crawled into her grandmother's lap where she snuggled into her shoulder for comfort. Bulma hugged Yamako tightly and rocked her gently. Vegeta watched this and sighed. Soon Yamako was going to have to begin her real training so she could learn how to control her power and he would have to explain to her exactly what she was. But he decided that that could wait till later. Right now everyone was too depressed over their recent losses and he was going to wait until they had all had a chance to grieve properly before he revealed the truth to Yamako. He gave a small smile. Yamako may have given them their hope back. She might just be the key to winning against Rizaado. When Pan died it seemed like any chance they had of beating him died with her but now that Yamako was also a Feral Saiyan they just might have gotten that opportunity back.

Present Time

"Grandpa Vegeta told me what happened about a week later. As well as the whole truth about what happened to my parents. I knew that they had gotten killed but I never knew exactly how. Everyone had always been really vague about it all until then. He also explained what I had to do. That I very well might be the last chance my world has. Even then I knew what I had to do. We started my real training that very day and in almost no time I had mastered my Feral Saiyan abilities. I soon went to the next level and became a Feral Super Saiyan 2. Grandpa Vegeta grew a lot stronger too especially after we both took the serum that Grandma Bulma made to re-grow our tails. But as powerful as we were we weren't able to do anything to stop Grandma Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and Aunt Bra's deaths just 3 years later…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Yamako finally went Feral Saiyan. Now it's only her and Vegeta. There will only be 2 more chapters like this 1 and I'll post those as soon as I can. Anyways hoped you liked it. Laters!


	9. Eight: Royals Alone

**Author's Note: **All right here's the next chapter. Now I must warn you that Vegeta acts a little bit out of character in this chapter but it works really well for the story. If you don't like the way he's acting I'm really sorry but please continue to read my story anyways. REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Royals Alone**  
Yamako's Time: 10 years ago

Yamako made 2 long grooves in the ground as the force of the blast hitting her stomach pushed her back. Yamako gritted her teeth and using all her strength deflected the blast into the air. Yamako panted heavily and looked up at her attacker. Vegeta gasped for breath as he stared Yamako down. Both were in Super Saiyan 2 mode but Yamako had yet to go Feral Saiyan. The girl's ki was impressive. In just 3 short years the girl had achieved Super Saiyan 2 as well as mastering her Feral Saiyan powers as long as she wasn't in the second level of Super Saiyan on top of being a Feral Saiyan (she wasn't able to sustain the strain that being a Feral Super Saiyan 2 put on her body yet). The girl was the youngest Saiyan to have ever achieved this and she was pretty close to Super Saiyan 3 on top of it. Giving a growl Yamako clenched her hands into fists and charged at her grandfather. Vegeta matched her move for move, blocking all of her attacks or countering them with his own. After almost a half hour of this the 2 separated and leaped into the air. They both growled as they gathered their ki into their hands.

"FINAL…" Vegeta cried as he stretched his hands out to his sides and 2 yellow orbs of energy appeared.

"KAMEHAME…" Yamako cried as she placed her hands together at her sides and formed a bright blue orb of energy.

"FLASH! Vegeta shouted jutting his hands forward together and releasing his blast.

"HA!" Yamako shouted as moved her hands forward and released her blast as well.

The 2 blasts collided and the force of the explosion sent out a giant shockwave. Yamako and Vegeta were both blown backwards. They crashed into the ground and skidded to a stop, both dropping out of Super Saiyan completely. Both lie motionless for a moment as the dust churned up from the explosion settled. Vegeta was the first to open his eyes and with a groan of pain he sat up, gripping his left shoulder. He pushed himself to his feet and looked across the yard towards Yamako. He took 1 painful step towards her before completely recovering from the dizziness of the blast and summoning enough energy to walk normally (or at least apparently normal but really just without much pain). He walked towards Yamako until she sat up and groaned. Yamako pushed herself forward and onto her right knee with her left foot planted on the ground. Groaning and panting heavily Yamako supported herself with her right hand while on her right knee and her left hand resting on top of her left knee. Yamako growled in pain with her eyes clamped shut. Yamako didn't have the energy to get up more than that and Vegeta, still gripping his left shoulder, panted heavily watching her.

"I think that's enough for today Brat… We've been sparring for over 24 hours and you need to rest." Vegeta stated before he turned around and started heading for the Capsule Corp. building (it has a ki shield that is activated by remote whenever Yamako and Vegeta are sparring with each other and blocks anyone or anything with a ki above 10).

Vegeta walked towards the Capsule Corp. compound and, pushing a button on his belt, deactivated the ki shield. Yamako blearily opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta's retreating form. She closed her eyes again and growled in pain as she began pushing herself to her feet. As she did this, her muscles bulged and her nails began to grow longer.

"No wait!" Yamako called out stopping Vegeta in his tracks.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and a look of astonishment crossed his face. He turned around and gazed on in wonder as Yamako's golden aura blazed brightly around her. Blue sparks flickered around her body as her aura flashed outward with each spark and her ki steadily climbed higher. Her bones cracked as her skeletal structure shifted to become more defined.

"Not yet Grandpa Vegeta." Yamako growled out as she raised her head to stare coldly and defiantly at Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he gazed into Yamako's bright green feral orbs and his mouth dropped open in shock. Yamako let out a growl and showed off her sharp fangs as she gripped her hands into fists. Her eyes shifted from bright green to red and she threw back her head, letting out a scream as her ki shot through the roof. Her hair spiked up into Super Saiyan mode and then grew sharper as she bypassed that level and went into Super Saiyan 2 mode a second later. Vegeta gasped in shock and took a step back as he gazed unbelievingly at Yamako. She had done it. She had finally done it. She had mastered her Feral Saiyan powers enough to sustain it while in Super Saiyan 2 mode and her ki was incredible. It was almost as high as Pan's had been when she transformed into Feral Super Saiyan 3 for the first time. It was about 3/4 as high as Pan's had been and Yamako was only 8 years old. Vegeta couldn't believe it.

Just then Yamako's ki dropped and she collapsed to the ground unconscious. Yamako's hair changed back from its spiky golden form to its silky straight brown style. Her eyes changed back to their crystal blue color as they drifted shut and her fangs and claws disappeared. Her muscles shrank back down to normal as her skeletal structure returned to its standard form. She was able to hold Feral Super Saiyan 2 for a short time before the strain was too much for her in her weakened state.

Vegeta regained his composure a moment later and walked over to Yamako. Bending down he carefully lifted his granddaughter from the ground and gently flung her over his shoulder. He carried her into the building and deposited her on her bed in her room, knowing that after a good rest she'd be almost good as new. Vegeta quickly pulled the blanket that was lying at the foot of the bed over her and headed for the door. As Vegeta walked out he glanced at her from over his shoulder and gave a small smile. Yamako was proving to be the most powerful Saiyan of them all. He knew that even if he failed to defeat Rizaado and avenge the deaths of his son and the entire Son family that Yamako would find a way to do it. He smirked. His granddaughter was returning the Saiyan royal bloodline to the ranks of greatness and reclaiming the legacy of being the strongest of all the Saiyan bloodlines. Giving Yamako 1 last smile and look of tenderness he turned out the lights and left.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako awoke to dark surroundings and bolted up in bed wondering where she was. She soon realized that she was in her room and relaxed. Climbing out of bed slowly because of her sore body and gripping her left side because of her few bruised ribs she went to the med lab. Leaping onto the counter she opened a cupboard and pulled out the brown bag full of senzu beans. Taking 1 out she quickly ate it and she felt her ki instantly being restored as well as the few bruised ribs she had healing. Standing up straight she headed to the kitchen to see if she could find something to eat. When she walked into the kitchen she spotted Vegeta leaning against the counter drinking a bottle of water. He turned to look at her when he sensed her presence and Yamako lowered her head in shame.

"I'm…sorry Grandpa Vegeta. …I'm sorry I wasn't able to continue training… I'm sorry for being weak…"

Vegeta looked at Yamako with a blank expression for a moment before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. Yamako looked at him in question.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Brat… You are the crown princess of the Saiyan race…you don't have to apologize to anyone. …Besides…you are 1 of the most powerful Saiyans to have ever existed…especially for your age." Vegeta said as he smiled slightly at her.

Yamako only raised her head slightly to look at him in uncertainly before lowering her head once again. Vegeta sighed again. He set his bottle down on the counter and walked over to Yamako. He bent down on 1 knee in front of Yamako so that he was eye level with her.

"Listen to me Yamako…" Vegeta said sternly.

Yamako raised her head slightly to look into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta stared at her with reassurance.

"Do you even realize that you went Feral Super Saiyan 2 yesterday…?"

Yamako's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened. Vegeta smirked and raised himself to his feet.

"I…I did…? I went Feral Super Saiyan 2…?" Yamako asked after she regained her composure.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, smirking widely. Yamako looked at Vegeta in amazement before she broke out into a grin and punched the air happily.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Yamako cheered excitedly.

Vegeta silently chuckled at his granddaughter's behavior. It was almost like going back in time and seeing Pan, Goku, Gohan, or Goten when they got excited about something. It was a nice reminder of the rest of the Saiyan race. After a moment Yamako calmed down and upon noticing Vegeta's eyebrow being raised in slight amusement and remembrance she bowed her head and smiled apologetically while putting her hand behind her head in a Goku like manner. Vegeta shook his head chuckling slightly and pulled out a bottle of water from the refrigerator before going back to leaning against the counter. He tossed the other bottle to Yamako and went back to drinking his own. Yamako smiled and quickly took a few gulps. She hadn't eaten or drank anything other than that senzu bean in over 2 days because of training and being out cold due to the stress of her transformation. After finishing her water Yamako and Vegeta managed to find themselves some food to satisfy their hunger. Once they had finished Vegeta decided it was time to test Yamako's new limitations.

"Ready to train Brat?"

"You bet Grandpa Vegeta! Let's go!" Yamako replied excitedly.

Yamako was always ready for a good spar and she couldn't wait to try out her new power of a Feral Super Saiyan 2. The 2 decided to train outside the city so they would have more ground to battle on. The 2 headed outside and took off for the forest outside the city but still within sight where they began stretching in order to warm up. No sooner had they dropped into battle stances and got ready to begin their fight when a large explosion was heard coming from the city. They shielded their eyes as the blast illuminated the sky for a second. They gasped and turned towards the city to see smoke billowing into the air. A moment later another blast was heard/seen and a nanosecond after the blast hit Vegeta doubled over. He cried out in pain as he gripped his head tightly in his hands. Yamako spun around to look at her grandfather in fear and concern. Vegeta sank to 1 knee still gripping his head tightly and crying out in agony. Yamako rushed over to him and bent down next to him, resting her hands on his left arm and shoulder.

"Grandpa Vegeta! What's wrong?!" Yamako asked worriedly.

"Bulma…! Some-something's wrong…! She's hurt…!" Vegeta barely strangled out, eyes closed, and with a great deal of effort.

Yamako gasped in horror and stood up. She quickly glanced over her shoulder at the city as another explosion illuminated and obliterated half of the western corner of the city. She immediately turned back around and urgently began trying to pull Vegeta to his feet.

"Come on Grandpa Vegeta we've got to go see if Aunt Bra and everyone else are alright! You've got to get up! Come on!" Yamako urged as she tugged on Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta forced himself to his feet despite the immense pain in his head and chest and turned to Yamako. Nodding they both took off for Capsule Corp. as fast as they could, praying that they would make it in time.

SCENE CHANGE

Rizaado grinned evilly as he floated above the wreckage that was once the Capsule Corp. complex. He began chuckling at his handy work. When he decided to come back from his training he decided that he wouldn't confront Vegeta or his granddaughter but instead would take away the people that meant the most to them, the only people they had left beside each other. Knowing that Vegeta and Yamako would be here in a moment and that they were both able to see him he smirked evilly at them. He gave a small wave before swiping the area behind him and creating a dimensional rift that he quickly disappeared into. The rift closed behind him just as Yamako and Vegeta landed a few yards away. Yamako raced over to the rubble that was once the Capsule Corp. building with Vegeta following close behind. Yamako began frantically tossing large pieces of debris to the side in an attempt to dig out Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and Bra.

"Grandma Bulma!" Yamako cried desperately.

Vegeta hung back a few steps with a vacant look on his face. His regretful wondering eyes shimmered slightly as he watched his granddaughter digging frantically through the rubble. Vegeta turned away and closed his eyes after a second; it being too painful to look at the wreckage before him knowing his mate was buried in there. Finally, after lifting a large piece of rubble off the ground and tossing it aside, Bulma's lifeless body was revealed. Yamako gasped in horror and a painful expression crossed her face as she gently pulled her out from under the rubble. Yamako knelt down on the ground and rested Bulma's head in her lap as she gazed down at her with glistening eyes.

"Grandma Bulma…" Yamako whispered out softly.

Vegeta's eyes opened and his head snapped over to look at Yamako. His normally cold piercing eyes became nothing more than shallow, vacant holes as they landed upon the lifeless body of his mate. He slowly walked towards them, his eyes and features becoming more and more grief stricken the closer he got. He stopped next to them and Yamako turned to look up at him. Vegeta looked down at Bulma's body with a pained expression as tears brimmed his eyes despite his attempt to suppress them. He couldn't hide his sorrow. He didn't even want to try. His mate, his love, was gone.

"Bulma…" Vegeta whispered out painfully as he dropped to his knees next to her.

He reached out slowly and hesitantly with his right hand towards her face. He gently touched the side of her face as tears began flowing down his cheeks and his eyes showed nothing but pain, sorrow, and misery. He quickly pulled back after the feel of her cold lifeless skin registered in his brain and he stood up abruptly. He backed up; a look of somewhat unbelieving horror and complete emotional agony on his face. He closed his eyes tightly and turned away, growling slightly through bared teeth. His hands clenched into fists and shook with pent up rage. Yamako's eyes widened slightly and her mouth dropped open as Vegeta's ki steadily began to climb and the ground beneath him shook violently. Vegeta gave a cry and hunched over as blue sparks began sizzling around his body. He continued to cry out as his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist and he leaned back, crying out more fiercely and lifting off the ground slightly.

"Grand-grandpa Vegeta…" Yamako stuttered as she gazed on in shock, a little frightened about his behavior.

Yamako had never seen her grandfather so angry, or in so much pain, before and it scared her to see him crying out so viciously. It was like he had completely lost his hold of reality. His reason for holding on to his sanity. His very will to live. It was like he didn't care what happened anymore. Whether he lived or died. Whether the planet survived or not. Or whether or not Rizaado continued to wreak havoc upon the Earth. It was like he had lost his very soul, everything that meant anything to him at all. Vegeta's head was thrown back and more sparks crackled around him and the cry that came from his mouth grew louder the more his body arched back. His body shook as his muscles bulged and a crater began forming below him because of the output of his ki. Yamako falls back on her butt as a sudden burst of ki emits from Vegeta's body and knocks her over. She stares on in shock and her mouth drops open as Vegeta's hair begins to grow longer and spikier yet remains its usual jet-black color. As Vegeta's muscles expand his red shirt is ripped to shreds and falls from his body. Vegeta closes his mouth to growl for a moment only to give another cry and show off his sharp fangs. The tail failing around behind him fluffs and starts to loose some of its brown color. With an ear-piercing cry Vegeta's body glows bright gold and Yamako shields her eyes from the light with her arm.

When the light dies down she lowers her arms and looks back at her grandfather. Yamako gasps in shock at the scene before her. Vegeta is standing in front of her hunched over and growling with blank eyes outlined in red and hair down past his shoulders. His back and arms are covered in dark red (maroonish) fur as well as his tail being that color too and his muscles had probably doubled in size or at least seemed to have done so. Vegeta had officially ascended to a new level of Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 4. Yamako sat up and rested on 1 knee. She gazed on mouth wide open in astonishment. Vegeta's irises reappeared after giving a quick snarl and he soon threw back his head and gave another ear piercing cry. Yamako jerked slightly in shock as Vegeta lifted off the ground a bit. His raging emotions were causing his ki to spike chaotically and fluctuate uncontrollably. His ki was causing the entire planet to shake. Yamako knew that even if the planet could withstand this kind of ki Vegeta's body couldn't; at least not as erratic as it currently was. Yamako became frightened for her grandfather's well being and knew that he had to calm down or else she would lose him too.

"Grandpa Vegeta please calm down…" Yamako pleaded desperately.

Vegeta didn't hear her. He was oblivious to everything around him. It felt as though his heart had just gotten ripped out. That his very soul was dead. He couldn't feel anything and he didn't see any point in going on. He had lost his reason for living. His son, daughter, daughter-in-law were all gone and now Bulma, his mate, was gone too. His life, his very sanity and the embodiment of everything that was good inside of him. Bulma was his other half and now that she was gone he felt like an empty shell. He didn't care if he died or if he destroyed the planet. He didn't see the point in caring anymore. Yamako's eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered as she sensed Vegeta's body being pushed to its limits.

"Please Grandpa Vegeta… Please calm down…" Yamako begged as tears started trickling down her face. "Please… If you don't then everyone on Earth is going to die…including you and me… Please calm down… I don't wanna lose you too…" Yamako sobbed desperately.

Something clicked in Vegeta's head as Yamako spoke those words. Her words had set off an alarm inside his head. At that moment the last bit of sanity left in Vegeta's mind took hold and his rational side regained control of his actions. Vegeta did still have 1 person left to live for. He couldn't let his granddaughter die. He wouldn't let her die. His granddaughter still needed him and as long as she was depending on him he couldn't give up. He wouldn't. He still had to protect her and take care of her. It wasn't his time yet. He had to find a way to carry on for her. Repeating this over and over in his head he slowly clamed himself. His ki stopped spiking and his body descended to the ground. He touched down and dropped out of Super Saiyan 4 into his normal form almost instantly. As soon as he had done this he dropped to his knees and supported his weight on his hands, tears still streaming from his eyes, though much less now.

Yamako quickly crawled over and buried her head in her grandfather's chest as Vegeta leaned back on his knees due to the sudden action. Vegeta simply sat there with his hands out to the side and arms slightly bent before hesitantly wrapping them protectively around Yamako's small frame. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to force the tears back but it was no use. Yamako could hardly bare to see Vegeta look so broken hearted and that only brought more tears to the young Saiyan's eyes. She snuggled deeper into Vegeta's chest and sobbed. The 2 of them were on their own now and they would have to take care of each other. They were going to have to help each other through this. They were the only ones left now. The last hope for the planet's true salvation from Rizaado. It was all resting on their shoulders. The all mighty Saiyan prince and his granddaughter, the powerful Saiyan princess.

Present Time

"I've never seen Grandpa Vegeta like that before. It looked as though he had lost his very will to live and it honestly scared me to death. I recovered for the most part with time due to my age and this being a usual occurrence in my life at this point but Grandpa Vegeta never did. Even though it looked like he was fine and back to normal he was a lot more distant after that and his eyes never really got the life back in them. They always seemed so hallow and empty but I guess that's what happens when you lose your mate. I remember my mother had those same kind of eyes, especially when my father was mentioned. Anyways…Grandpa Vegeta and I moved into a capsule house out in the forest shortly after. The place was filled with too many memories to stay. We trained a lot more often after that and we trained under more intense gravity too. We had a portable Gravity Chamber and we used it everyday. It was hard but we managed. Unfortunately my life was about to take another turn for the worst and I had to say 'good-bye' to the person that meant more to me than anyone, Grandpa Vegeta, just 2 short years later…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you all think? I know that Vegeta crying is a little strange but it has happened before and I think it is warranted in this instance. Besides it did allow him to achieve level 4. Anyways hoped you liked it. Please review. Laters!


	10. Nine: Orphaned

**Author's Note:** Hey all sorry about the long wait but I had a really bad case of writers block and with all the traveling I've been doing and getting ready to start college I've been busy. Thankfully I was able to work on this for an entire day without getting writers block. This is the last chapter that will mostly take place in Yamako's past. The rest will all deal with the present with the occasional flashback in some later chapters. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Orphaned  
**Yamako's Time: 8 years ago

Yamako furiously punched the air in front of her at an outstanding speed. Sweat poured down her face steadily so not even the energy from her golden aura was able to evaporate it completely. The graviton computer screen flashed the level of gravity in a consistent rhythm. She had been training since dawn (about 5 in the morning) and it was now well into the morning. After an hour or so the gravity level increased from 800 to 1100 and Yamako was pulled towards the ground. Yamako was currently in Feral Super Saiyan 2 but it wasn't quite enough to withstand the new gravity level. Growling Yamako pushed herself upright and giving a cry ascended to Super Saiyan 3. She had achieved Super Saiyan 3 about a year ago during a rigorous training session with Vegeta where Vegeta had kept mocking her in order to push her into a Saiyan rage (much like the 1 Pan went into when Rizaado killed Trunks and she first achieved Feral Super Saiyan 3) causing her to break through the barrier and into Super Saiyan 3. Unfortunately she couldn't sustain Feral Super Saiyan 3 for more than a second (and only when extremely pissed off or frustrated) before needing to drop all the way down to Super Saiyan or Feral Saiyan in order to stay conscious, and she definitely couldn't go Feral Super Saiyan 3 when she had already used up so much of her energy training all morning. Gritting her teeth she adjusted to the gravity and started to put more focused intensity into her training.

After about 3 or 4 more hours the gravity jumped from 1100 to 1800 and Yamako was instantly pulled to the floor. Yamako's body slammed into the ground as she gritted her teeth and groaned in pain and effort. She gripped the ground and tried to push herself to her feet. Clamping her eyes shut she growled and pushed her shoulders up slightly but her stamina didn't last and she soon slammed back down onto the floor. She dropped out of Feral Super Saiyan after a few more failed attempts to get back up and she stopped struggling as she focused all her energy into just staying conscious. The gravity was putting such a great deal of force on her that she could barely breathe because of the pressure on her lungs. Suddenly the graviton deactivated and the door slammed open. Now that the gravity was gone Yamako was able to lift her head and blearily look towards the door to the Gravity Chamber. Vegeta stood in the doorway with a slightly panicked expression on his face. Once he saw Yamako he burst into the chamber and ran over to her. Vegeta knelt down next to his granddaughter as Yamako gazed at him through half lidded eyes.

"Grandpa…" Yamako whispered out weakly before slipping into unconsciousness.

Vegeta sighed in relief and gently lifted her into his arms and over his shoulder. He carefully carried her out of the Gravity Chamber and into the Capsule house they were living in. He set her down on the couch and left to get a senzu bean. Coming back he made her swallow it before he sat down on the couch watching her. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes and shook her head as she sat up slowly. She grabbed her head and gave another strong shake of her head before looking at Vegeta at the other end of the couch. Vegeta was looking at her with a stern expression plastered on his face. Yamako shrank back slightly and lowered her head. Ever since Bulma died Vegeta started becoming more and more distant and less…friendly towards her as well as being less tolerant of her mistakes. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next. Vegeta's eyes narrowed ever so slightly when Yamako lowered head and turned a little so that he was facing her more.

"Look at me Brat!" Vegeta commanded firmly.

Yamako hesitantly raised her head and turned her gaze to look straight into her grandfather's eyes. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her strictly.

"Why were you training under that kind of gravity? You know perfectly well that you're not supposed to be training under that severe of gravity without me there too. So why were you…?" Vegeta demanded sharply.

Yamako shamefully looked away and closed her eyes tightly. Her hands gripped her pants and she took a deep ragged breath.

"I was trying to get stronger. I wanted to become as strong as you! I didn't want to be a burden the next time Rizaado showed up. I wanted to be able to help in the next battle instead of being helpless. I know I disobeyed you Grandpa Vegeta but I had to… I thought it was the only way I'd be able to help the next time." Yamako stated monotonically before looking up at him cautiously.

Vegeta simply looked at her with the same expression and Yamako quickly averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry…" Yamako said quietly.

Vegeta sighed deeply and bowed his head a little shaking it back and forth somewhat. He raised his head to look back at Yamako who still had her gaze aimed at the floor.

"I've told you before that you don't have to apologize to anyone. I understand your desire to fight… It's in your blood but know this…you are not weak…and you couldn't possibly be a burden. I don't want you training under that kind of gravity without me because it's not safe for you to do so. I made a promise to your parents and grandmother when she died…and I intend to keep that promise…" Vegeta said softly, yet casually while his firm expression turned to 1 of slight tenderness.

Yamako's jaw dropped slightly as she stared at Vegeta in utter disbelief. She couldn't believe that he had actually said all of that. She knew that her grandfather worried about her and was concerned for her well-being but for him to actually admit all of that was incredible. Although Vegeta tended to be a little more open with his emotions around her, and Bulma and Bra when they were alive, she still didn't expect him to say all of that. Seeing the shocked look on Yamako's face Vegeta sighed slightly and after giving Yamako a look that told her to stay put he got up and headed down the hall. Vegeta returned a few minutes later with something in his right hand. Sitting back down he looked at Yamako for a moment before holding his right hand out towards her and opening his hand to reveal a pendent about the size of his palm on a long chain. It was in the shape of 2 crescent moons that were back to back with each other (creating a sort of X like shape) and Yamako looked at it with confusion. Yamako thought it looked familiar for some reason even though she was sure that she had never seen it before. She didn't know what it was or where Vegeta had gotten it and she quickly looked up at him in question.

"This is Saiyan Royal Family Talisman. My father gave it to me when I was about your age. It should have been passed to Trunks but I never saw fit to give it to him considering I was still the crown prince but it's time you had it. You've proven yourself worthy numerous times. It's time it was passed to you." Vegeta said casually as he offered the talisman to her.

Yamako carefully took it and looked at it for a second before looking back Vegeta uncertainly. Vegeta simply nodded in confirmation and gave a small half smile. Yamako smiled a little. That was the first thing even resembling a genuine smile in over 2 years. Gazing at the talisman in her hand fondly for a moment she quickly moved to place it around her neck. Vegeta stopped her and instead instructed her to fasten it around her waist so the talisman hung off-center to her left (below her heart) as tradition demanded in order to keep the symbol of the honor of the Saiyan royal family aligned with the heart and soul of a Saiyan warrior. Once Yamako had secured it in place she smiled at Vegeta who nodded and got up. He walked towards the front door pausing a moment to motion for Yamako to follow him. Yamako quickly complied and ran over to him. They went to a clearing nearby that they had equipped with the same shielding technology that Bulma had used at Capsule Corp. to protect it from damage. The clearing was large and provided a small, yet adequate battlefield for them to spar on. The 2 spent the rest of the day vigorously training and sparing with each other.

That night Vegeta couldn't sleep because he was thinking about something out on the roof. He knew that currently even if he combined his recently discovered incredible power with Yamako's own outstanding strength that they most likely wouldn't be able to defeat Rizaado, especially since transforming into Super Saiyan 4 without artificial moonlight the first time seemed like just a fluke. That meant that it would take too long to transform for the fight and transforming before the fight would seriously lower his ki. However, if he was able to learn how to transform without moonlight and Yamako was able to become a Feral Super Saiyan 4 then there was a chance for the Earth. Yamako already had her tail and he had been teaching her how to control it and herself in her transformed state for about 4 years now. She was pretty close to achieving Super Saiyan 4 already all she needed was a little more intense training and a push to throw her over the edge. He knew that Yamako achieving Feral Super Saiyan 4 was the planet's only hope. With that in mind and a new determination he decided right then that that was his purpose and goal from here on in. Everything he did would be for the purpose of helping Yamako ascend. Nodding his head in affirmation Vegeta got off the roof and went back to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. For tomorrow the real intense training was going to begin and he had to be prepared. There was going to be no holding back tomorrow and no giving up. From here on both Yamako and especially him were going to be giving it their all.

SCENE CHANGE

Vegeta and Yamako's shadowy figures danced around in the air above their sparring field. Both were moving at lightning speeds. It had been almost 2 months since Vegeta decided it was time to intensify their training and the 2 of them had greatly improved in that short period of time. Right now the 2 of them were moving so fast that the only thing that was visible were the occasional blurs of when they moved past at a slow enough pace and the explosions of when their blows were blocked or the rare occasion when they connected with their intended target. They were trying to land a punch or kick by out maneuvering the other or breaking through the other's defenses. So far it was a fairly even competition with neither of them landing too many hits. Suddenly Vegeta materialized and a second later Yamako materialized at the opposite end of the clearing. The two stared each other down in anticipation of who would make the next move. Both were panting heavily and sweat poured down their faces as they somewhat glared at each other. Vegeta and Yamako proudly floated in Super Saiyan 3 mode and both of the kis were the same. Vegeta gave Yamako a cocky grin and straightened, crossing his arms over his chest, knowing full well how his granddaughter would take the look.

Yamako was Vegeta's equal in every sense of the word; including her arrogance, pride, and impulsivity. Yamako took the grin and head movement as a sign that Vegeta thought she wasn't a worthy opponent. This infuriated Yamako to no end and her pride immediately demanded that she attack him for this insult. Giving a cry Yamako zoomed towards Vegeta in a fit of rage. Had she been able to think clearly she would have reconsidered this course of action and thought about the purpose of Vegeta's sudden action. Vegeta watched Yamako's impulsive strike and secretly smirked to himself while remaining completely motionless. Yamako pulled back her fist as she approached Vegeta ready to punch him with everything she had. Once she was close enough she swung with all her might and when Yamako's fist was only millimeters away from making contact with the side of his face a golden aura flashed around him a second as he disappeared. Yamako came to a stop a few feet past where Vegeta was previously floating. Yamako angrily glanced from side to side trying to locate him. Suddenly she was struck in the back of the neck and sent careening towards the ground. Yamako created a small grove in the ground as she slid to a stop. Yamako quickly pushed herself to her feet and turned around with a look of absolute rage plastered on her face. She looked up at Vegeta with malice but much of her rage died when her eyes met the sight before her. Vegeta floated up above her in Super Saiyan 4 mode with a smirk plastered on his face.

"This is a lesson you'd better learn fast Girl! Never blindly attack your opponent unless you can do so before they are able to retaliate or you are prepared for whatever action they take! You will never become a great Saiyan warrior unless you can control your rage and harness it to make you stronger not let it blind you in the heat of battle because you can be sure when you face Rizaado he would not pause in his attack like I did just now! You are clearly in over your head if you let your rage dictate your actions in such a disgraceful manner!" Vegeta spat out harshly.

Hearing those words brought all her rage back to the surface ten fold. She snarled and her eyes shown nothing but hatred towards her grandfather. She gripped her hands into fists at her side as energy crackled around her.

"**I'll show you rage…! I'll show you just how strong I AM!**" Yamako cried out venomously before letting out an ear piercing scream.

Yamako's aura sprang up around her and whipped around violently. Blue sparks sizzled around her muscles and hair as it swished back and forth in the turbulence created by her aura. Yamako hunched over growling and her eyes went blank. Her ki shot up tremendously and fluctuated chaotically. Her spine and rib cage cracked and her entire skeleton shifted to a more agile and sleek form. She stood erect and arched her back giving another fierce cry as sharp fangs developed. Her fists opened and the bones in her hand cracked as she grew long sharp claws. She lowered into a fighting position as she closed her eyes. After a moment her aura died down and her eyes shot open to reveal the piercing red feral eyes. Vegeta simply gazed on in shock for a moment before realization set it and caused him to inwardly beam with pride. She had achieved Feral Super Saiyan 3 and was actually able to sustain it. She was 1 step closer to becoming a Feral Super Saiyan 4 and at that moment couldn't have been more proud of his granddaughter. However, his happiness was short lived for the next second he remembered the cause of her transformation and silently cursed as he got into a fighting position as well. Yamako's eyes narrowed and she leapt into the air towards Vegeta with pure fury written all over her face. Vegeta dodged her initial attack only to have Yamako dodge the ki wave he threw at her in retaliation. The 2 traded blows for over an hour with no decided winner. They were in a deadlock with neither gaining a clear advantage over the other. Although Yamako was truthfully slightly stronger than Vegeta she wasn't thinking perfectly clear thus preventing her from gaining an advantage over Vegeta. Nearing their second hour of intense battling Vegeta managed to put some distance between himself and Yamako. This served to give a slight breather as Yamako surprisingly didn't charge after him right away.

While locked in fierce battle with Vegeta Yamako's rage had slowly died away resulting in a much calmer and clearer thinking Saiyan Warrior. Vegeta had noted that during the last 30 minutes of battling that Yamako was progressively making fewer and fewer mistakes and it was becoming increasing more difficult to land a blow. She was battling much more intelligently and was starting to gain an advantage but he didn't realize that she was no longer in a blinding Saiyan rage because she wore the same enraged face as before. Once Yamako had come out of her blinding rage and she was able to think clearly again she realized what Vegeta had been trying to do and that he was right. Yamako realized that Vegeta had purposely infuriated her so that he could teach her a valuable lesson on restraint and controlling her pride. She recognized that the same mistake she just made was the same 1 that had caused Vegeta so many problems in battles that he had fought in the past. He was trying to make sure that she didn't make the same mistakes he did, especially when it came to his pride. Yamako made a vow to never forget this valuable new lesson and to never make the same mistake during a fight again. So to prove it she simply floated in a battle stance with the same hate filled expression plastered on her face patiently awaiting Vegeta's next move. Vegeta was curious and very confused. His granddaughter simply floated in place when it appeared as though she was still in a blind Saiyan rage. An enraged Saiyan never waits for their opponent to make a move and yet it seemed that that was exactly what Yamako was doing. Looking at Yamako strangely he calmly floated to the ground. Yamako carelessly followed his lead until both were standing on the ground. Noticing that Yamako still wasn't attacking but simply seemed to be obliging to his terms he reasoned that she was no longer in a Saiyan rage but back to herself. To test this theory he fired an energy blast at her. It wasn't incredibly powerful but it was strong enough to do some damage if it managed to strike her. Yamako swiftly dodged the blast and threw 1 of her own back of equal intensity. Vegeta dodged and leapt forward to meet Yamako halfway who also leapt forward. Their fist connected and they began to trade blows. After about 10 minutes they jumped apart and stood a couple yards away from each other.

"I think that's enough for today Brat…" Vegeta said as he smirked at Yamako and shook his head slightly.

Yamako grinned in return and nodded. Both powered down to normal and almost instantly collapsed to their knees because of fatigue. Both of them were completely spent on energy. Neither of them had ever spent so much time fully powered up before. Maintaining their transformations was incredibly draining. It was by sheer will that they were able to stay transformed for so long without collapsing or falling unconscious. Once they had caught their breath they both stood up and walked over to each other.

"Well done today Brat. You reached Feral Super Saiyan 3." Vegeta said pride evident in his voice.

"Thanks to you Grandpa Vegeta. I figured out what you were doing while we were fighting. I've learned a valuable lesson Grandpa Vegeta…and I'm sorry for-" Yamako spoke solemnly.

Vegeta stopped her with a motion of his hand. "I've told you before that you don't have to apologize to me. If I hadn't wanted you to respond in such a way then I wouldn't have pushed you into doing so."

Yamako smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"Anyways your behavior gave both of us a decent workout. Now we're both more prepared for Rizaado's next attack." Vegeta shrugged.

"Speaking of that workout…when did you learn how to become a Super Saiyan 4 without artificial moonlight?"

"About a year ago." Vegeta answered casually.

"Why didn't you tell me? …Or show me in a fight before now?" Yamako asked curiously. "How did you do it?" she asked as an after thought.

"I didn't tell you for the same reason I didn't show you in a fight before today. Because you weren't strong enough to reach Feral Super Saiyan 3 yet and I knew that that was the only way it was going to be a fair fight between us. I achieved the transformation with practice…and…" Vegeta painfully closed his eyes and Yamako instantly understood that he had replayed Bulma's death in his mind until he was able to transform on command.

Yamako smiled reassuringly at her grandfather and nodded. After a few more minutes of rest to regain there strength they flew home to eat and get a good night's sleep because they both knew it was going to be more of the same the next day.

SCENE CHANGE

Vegeta and Yamako flew through the air towards their sparring field for some afternoon sparring. It had been 4 months since Yamako achieved Feral Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta had revealed that he could become a Super Saiyan 4 on command. After spending the entire morning in the Gravity Chamber training they decided to have a real spar out at their sparring field. They landed soon after and took a few minutes to regain the energy used in the flight there and to warm up with some stretches. Just as they were about to conclude their warm up they sensed a powerful and all-to-familiar presence appear in a nearby city.

"Do you feel that Grandpa Vegeta? It's Rizaado…he's back!" Yamako stated firmly.

Vegeta nodded in confirmation as he and his granddaughter reached out with their minds in order to assess Rizaado's ki increase. Vegeta detected Rizaado's true power and knew that they weren't strong enough to defeat him currently. That being the case Vegeta still knew that he had to face him. He had made several vows that the next time Rizaado came to Earth that he would make him pay for killing his entire family especially his mate. Even though he knew that there was no way he could beat Rizaado on his own he knew that he had to try in order to give his granddaughter more time to prepare. He knew that if he didn't face Rizaado then he would continue to wipe out innocent lives until they faced him. Vegeta was going to have to face Rizaado and drive him back into the dimensional rift so that Yamako would have time to harness her skills and become strong enough to kill him. Although they stood a better chance together Vegeta made up his mind to go solo. He had been staying up long after Yamako had collapsed in her bed from exhaustion and getting up hours before her to train so he would be prepared for this day. This made him quite a bit stronger than Yamako and as the strongest and as her grandfather he had to protect her from getting hurt or possibly even killed by Rizaado. No matter what it took he was going to protect her.

"Come on Grandpa Vegeta… Let's go avenge everyone's deaths!" Yamako stated with determination as she charged ahead and prepared to take flight.

Vegeta stopped her with a hand on her shoulder holding her to the ground. Yamako looked over her shoulder at him in confusion. Vegeta wore a stern unreadable expression on his face but Yamako noticed that his eyes looked even more forlorn than usual. She wondered what was wrong.

"Not you Yamako. I'm fighting Rizaado myself, you're staying right here!" Vegeta stated firmly.

Yamako's eyes opened wide with shock. "**WHAT?! I am not staying while you fight Rizaado alone! He'll kill you Grandpa Vegeta! No I'm coming with you! We'll fight him together like you said we would!**" Yamako ranted unbelievingly as tears began to form in her eyes.

Vegeta got down on 1 knee so that he was only slightly lower that being eye level with her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her sternly. It was obvious that there was no other option than to obey him but if you looked into his eyes closely enough you could see that this decision was tearing him up inside because he knew that he was never going to see Yamako again and it pained him to see her looking at him with so much hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Listen to me Yamako… Rizaado is far stronger than I anticipated. Even together we can't defeat him but maybe someday you can. But you can only do so if you live." Vegeta said softly.

"Then don't go! Stay and train with me some more! I can't beat him without you Grandpa Vegeta! Please!" Yamako desperately pleaded.

Vegeta shook his head. "I can't Yamako. Rizaado will continue his rampage until we reveal ourselves or he finds us. I have to drive him back into the dimensional drift but you have to stay here and wait. You have to prepare for when he returns."

Yamako sniffled and looked defiantly at Vegeta. It was obvious she wasn't going to accept that. Vegeta broke eye contact and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Yamako…" Vegeta stated quietly.

Yamako gasped at being apologized to but before she had the time to even really process what had happened Vegeta nailed her squarely in the gut. Yamako grasped her stomach as she sunk to the ground slowly. As her vision blurred and darkened she gazed up at Vegeta in question.

Vegeta stood up and looked down at Yamako with a sad expression. "Take care of yourself Yamako. You're Earth's only hope now." Vegeta whispered just loud enough for Yamako to hear as he floated up into the air while Yamako completely lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

Once Vegeta was well above the trees he turned towards the city in which Rizaado was located and most likely destroying. Vegeta's eyes narrowed before turning around to give his granddaughter 1 last look.

_Be safe Yamako… I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you… Good-bye little Sapphire Princess…_ (Sapphire Princess is Vegeta's pet-name for Yamako)Vegeta thought as his eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

An instant later his eyes hardened and he turned back towards where Rizaado was. Instantly he was in level 4 as he shot towards Rizaado; leaving nothing but a fading golden ki trail in his wake.

SCENE CHANGE

Rizaado stood on the roof top of 1 of the many collapsed buildings around him waiting for Vegeta and his granddaughter to show. He soon sensed Vegeta approaching and was actually impressed by Vegeta's ki even though he still didn't think of Vegeta as an actual threat to him. Vegeta landed soon after and Rizaado was shocked by his appearance. While Vegeta stood there glaring at him Rizaado took the opportunity to look Vegeta over. Dark red fur covered his arms and back. His tail had changed colors to match his new fur color. His hair was still black but was down past his shoulder. His eyes were a bluish color with black pupils and outlined in red. Vegeta felt slightly unnerved by Rizaado studying him so vigorously but thankfully after Rizaado had sufficiently looked over Vegeta's appearance he smirked at the Saiyan prince and secretly looked around for Vegeta's granddaughter.

"Hey where's that bratty granddaughter of yours? She too afraid to face me? Smart girl." Rizaado chuckled.

"My granddaughter is of no concern of yours Rizaado!" Vegeta growled defensively.

"My my aren't we a bit touché on the subject. What's the matter afraid I'm going to take her away from you too?" Rizaado roared with laughter.

Vegeta growled. "I TOLD YOU SHE WASN'T YOUR CONCERN YOU HAD BEST WORRY ABOUT ME!" Vegeta roared angrily.

He had to keep him away from his granddaughter. That was the only thing that mattered to Vegeta anymore. He knew that he couldn't beat Rizaado but if he succeeded in keeping this monster away from Yamako then this fight had a purpose. Rizaado seemed to dislike Vegeta talking to him like that because he growled and a second later sprung forth for the attack. Vegeta powered up completely and attacked as well.

The battle raged on for an hour with Rizaado increasingly gaining the upper hand in the fight. Still Vegeta continued to fight and he managed to be a challenge for Rizaado. However, his ki was dropping rapidly and it was sheer will that kept him fighting despite the fatigue plaguing his body. The will to force Rizaado back through a dimensional rift and save his granddaughter. Once he felt that he had weakened Rizaado enough and that he had to force him back through the dimensional rift before all of his strength gave out he jumped back into the air and put his hands out in front of him beginning to gather ki in his palms. Rizaado jumped back and looked at Vegeta with amusement, interest, and curiosity.

_Now what does this fool think he's doing? He can't form a ki attack powerful enough to kill me without killing himself. _Rizaado thought.

Once Vegeta had gathered all the ki left in his body other than his own life force he paused for a moment to pant and gather his thoughts and courage. Vegeta closed his eyes and deeply sighed.

_This is for you Yamako…_ Vegeta thought as he opened his eyes afterward and began gathering his very life force into his palms as well.

Rizaado's eyes opened wide with shock. He never thought that Vegeta would go so far as to actually deliberately kill himself in order to save the Earth. But then he realized that it really wasn't for the Earth but for his granddaughter. Either way the blast was becoming strong enough to kill him and there was no way to avoid it because he could sense that Vegeta had made it so that it would follow him (because of Vegeta's consciousness being present inside the ball of energy). He was trapped.

Glaring defiantly at Rizaado Vegeta prepared to release the energy in his palms. Giving a cry he forcefully shot the blast forward towards the now frightened Rizaado.

_I'm coming Bulma…_ Vegeta thought as he released the blast; his soul also leaving his body and passing into the other world.

His lifeless body plummeted to the ground as his soul left it and instantly returned to its normal form just before it faded to rejoin its owner in the other world.

"NOOO!" Rizaado cried as the blast rocketed towards him.

In a second the blast was beginning to consume him. The energy seared and scorched his skin as the ball itself seemed to suck the very life out of him. Rizaado was desperate he had to find a way to escape. He was going to have to try to escape through a dimensional rift right there. He was going to have to focus almost all of his remaining energy into creating the dimensional rift inside the ki blast around his body. Gritting his teeth he concentrated as hard as he could until finally a small weak dimensional rift opened around his body causing him to vanish at the same instant the dimensional rift closed.

The scarred battlefield was eerily silent as all living things had fled. Only the whistling of the wind disturbed the silence as it swooped over the battle field. A small charred square object blew across the ground. When it temporally got caught on a rock it was revealed to be a photograph. The only photograph Vegeta had ever willingly been a part of. It was the picture that Vegeta had carried with him since the day it was developed. It was a picture of when Yamako was 5 and had just recently unleashed her Feral Saiyan powers and started her true Saiyan training with Vegeta. Bulma had taken the picture when she ran into them as Vegeta was carrying her inside to get a senzu bean. Bulma was naturally worried about her granddaughter and after Vegeta assured her that Yamako was fine she whipped out a camera and prepared to take their picture. It was expected that Vegeta would grunt and complain, attempting to put up a fight about having his picture taken but surprisingly he didn't. Vegeta simply took a couple steps back so Bulma could get a better shot and faced the camera. It was a picture of Vegeta and Yamako in identical spandex training suites.

Both of the suites were ripped up and both Vegeta and Yamako had multiple scratches on them. It was taken right after Yamako and Vegeta's first true training session and it was clear that Yamako had gotten the brute end of the beating. Yamako was unconscious and Vegeta had her cradled against him. Yamako's head was resting on his shoulder and she was gently cuddling into his chest with a small smile on her face. Surprisingly, Vegeta had a small smile on his face as well and his normally cold eyes held a tenderness and softness to them that was rarely ever seen on Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes weren't focused in front of him though but on the young girl in his arms. Just before the picture was taken Yamako snuggled just a little deeper into Vegeta's chest causing Vegeta to glance down at her slightly and smile faintly at her as his eyes dramatically softened. Taking the opportunity Bulma quickly took the picture knowing from experience how rare it was for Vegeta to have an expression like that on his face, especially in front of someone other than the person that look was intended for.

Vegeta had snatched the picture as soon it was developed and instead of destroying it like everyone assumed he had held onto it. As Yamako grew older she smiled less and less. When she did smile it was never a true genuine smile and she lost more of her carefree spirit than anyone liked. Although Vegeta enjoyed having a granddaughter that attempted to live up to her royal Saiyan heritage and loved the person she was he began to miss the innocent child that in many ways reminded him of the entire Son clan. He missed her smiles and happy-go-lucky spirit as much as Yamako missed her grandfather when he wasn't so distant and cold even towards her. Vegeta had kept this photo because by the time it was developed he had already started to notice the carefree spirit Yamako once had beginning to fade away and he wanted a reminder of what Yamako was once like. It had been in his pocket during the fight but it slipped out just before Vegeta's body faded away.

A strong gust of wind pried the picture loose and carried it high into the air. It sailed on air currents for miles and as if led by some mystical force it found its way back to where Yamako lay unconscious on the ground. Drifting down to the ground the corner of the photo almost magically ended up underneath Yamako's hand as the wind mysteriously died down after that.

Present Time

"I woke up the next day and instantly searched for Grandpa Vegeta's ki. When I didn't sense it or Rizaado I knew he had done what he had set out to do…and that he was gone. I was on my own after that. It took me a long time after that to understand why Grandpa Vegeta had no other choice but to do what he did but it still didn't make the pain of his death go away. I lived at the Capsule house for another year or so before the memories became too painful. I basically lived on the streets or in the forest after that. I brought the portable Gravity Chamber with me wherever I went. I moved from cave to cave while in the forest but after a while I longed for human contact. So when I was 14 I moved from city to city staying in abandoned buildings wherever I went. I usually caught my own food but in the city I made glass objects or whatever to sell for clothes and other supplies. It was hard but somehow I managed to get by and all my experiences made me that much stronger. In a few months I had become far more powerful than Grandpa Vegeta had ever been. My ki continued to increase over the years until I thought I was strong enough to beat Rizaado once and for all. I guess Grandpa Vegeta really did a number on Rizaado because he didn't return until just a week ago. I ended up bringing Rizaado to his knees when we fought and was just about to kill him when he blasted me away and opened a dimensional rift to this time in order to kill you. I followed him but by the time I got through the rift he was already disappearing into another to recover from our fight and get stronger so he can return and kill you. But that's not going to happen because you're going to become a Feral Saiyan before he returns so the 2 of us together can finish him off once and for all." Yamako stated confidently as she discretely fingered the photos in her jacket pocket.

Yamako had not told Pan about the picture of her and Vegeta that had found its way to her after his final fight. It was a special picture signifying the relationship they really had even after they began to grow more distant and sad. It was 1 of her 5 remaining most valuable possessions. The other things were the Saiyan Royal Family Talisman (that she kept secured around her waist/hip with the talisman/pendant part under her pants-to keep it safe and out of sight), the bandana she had gotten from Pan, her father's sword that she had inherited when he died but didn't get until she had dug it out of the Capsule Corp. rubble after Rizaado attacked, and the last was a photo of her when she was a baby with both her parents. She was wrapped in a soft blue blanket showing her head and scruff of hair along with her tail hanging out the other end. She was being held by her mother with her tail wrapped around her mother's arm and Trunks standing slightly behind and slightly to the side of her mother with both of his hands on her shoulders. This was her favorite because she was able to see her mother with a genuine smile on her face and eyes that weren't empty holes like she remembered her mother having. These 5 things were the things she treasured more than anything else in the universe. She hoped that once this was all over she could gather more things to help her remember what everyone was like when the threat of death and the pain of loss weren't constantly looming over their heads. Yamako secretly smiled ever-so-slightly at the thought.

Pan watched Yamako carefully for a second after she had finished speaking noticing the changes in her demeanor. All the time she was talking about her past her mood became progressively worse and Pan was shocked by the horrors Yamako had gone through. She didn't think anyone deserved that much pain and tragedy in their life let alone all of what she went through in just the first 10 years of her life and yet still come out of it in 1 piece. Granted Yamako did seem traumatized and emotionally scared by her past but she was still sane and it seemed still a relatively caring person. When she stopped talking she seemed a little happier and much more hopeful about the future and Pan realized just how much she liked seeing this side of Yamako. Now she was going to do whatever it took to ensure that Yamako's mood stayed so positive and hopefully continue to get better and it looked as though the only way to ensure that was to help Yamako kill Rizaado. She made a vow right there to help Yamako save not only this Earth but the Earth of her future too. Putting on a determined face Pan turned to Yamako who looked back at Pan with her usual emotionless expression.

"So when do we start…?" Pan asked with determination.

Yamako smirked much like Vegeta. "Right now… HE-YAH!" Yamako cried as dropped into a battle position and simultaneously sprung towards Pan at a mind blowing speed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Vegeta sacrificed his own life to ensure that Yamako would live…very heroic of him don't you think? I know Vegeta was a little out of character in this chapter but I think it really works well for the story and explaining why Yamako was so close to him. Besides we all know Vegeta really does feel that way he just never shows it. Hope you all liked it and please remember to review! Laters!


	11. Ten: Feral Saiyan

**Author's Note: **Hey here's another chapter. Hopefully I'll post the next 1 in a few weeks. I wasn't planning on these chapters being this long but I got inspired. The next 2 chapters will probably be shorter. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Feral Saiyan  
**5 months later

Pan was thrown backwards right into the force field surrounding the cave they were living and sparring in. This cavern was farther into the mountain than the other cavern where the Capsule house they were living in was set up and was illuminated by torches around the cavern wall. Pan groaned as she bounced off the force field and landed roughly on the ground. Her golden hair flickered back to black for a second before Pan regained her bearings and prevented herself from dropping out of Super Saiyan. She was thankful that she had become a Super Saiyan about 3 months ago thanks to Yamako's intense training otherwise she'd be in far worse shape than she was right now. Pan was panting heavily and her clothes were now little more than rags exposing all the cuts and newly acquired scars all over her body. Yamako defiantly didn't go easy on her during a spar and she had all of the new, although small, scars all over her body to show it. Pan groaned as she rose to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth before she winced slightly and gripped her right shoulder in pain. Her right shoulder was now completely useless thanks to Yamako's last attack. Pan gazed at Yamako with half lidded eyes. Yamako stood before her in Feral Super Saiyan mode with Vegeta's classic scowl plastered on her face. Yamako's black leather jacket was now a vest as the sleeves had gotten ripped off during the battle but other than that and a few holes in her pants she was completely fine. Yamako had a few scratches here and there but Pan had only managed to draw blood from a cut on her lip and another on her forehead. Yamako's red feral eyes narrowed and she stood over Pan expectantly as her tail whipped back and forth in anticipation. Pan was very grateful that Yamako somehow had a rejuvenation tank back in the capsule house because she knew she was going to need it after this. Yamako scanned over her body and snorted slightly. Pan looked at Yamako pleadingly with her eyes begging for a break and her hope rose when she saw Yamako's face soften ever so slightly. Pan stood up straight and powered down slightly, although she remained a Super Saiyan. Pan looked at Yamako desperately.

"Please say we can stop now… We've being going at it since 5 this morning and it's 8 at night now… I can't fight much longer…"

Yamako's expression darkened and before Pan could even blink Yamako had phased over there and back instantly. Pan gripped her face in pain and hunched over to the side slightly her left hand over her left cheek as blood dripped down the side of her face. She drew her hand away for a moment to look at her blood covered hand revealing 5 fresh slashes down the side of her face. She put her hand back over the injury. She turned to look at Yamako in pain and confusion.

"What the hell Yamako?!" Pan shouted in pained anger.

Yamako simply sneered at her. Yamako growled and took a threatening step towards her; blood dripping from the claws on her right hand.

"We will stop only when **I **say so! Until then you keep your guard up and continue fighting! Because only once you pass out will the battle really be over! You let your guard down like that again and I'll kill you myself!" Yamako yelled hatefully.

Pan cowered away in fear. She had never been more terrified as she was in that moment. Over the last 5 months Pan had come to see exactly how much like Vegeta Yamako truly was and really got to know her; including her vicious Saiyan side. However, Yamako had never been so openly violent with her. Even while sparring Yamako refrained from slashing at Pan with her claws, especially when it came to her face but now she had done so completely without warning. Yamako had also openly threatened her life and although Pan was used to Vegeta's death threats from training with him for the past 4 years Yamako's threats were more frightening. If you really knew Vegeta then when he threatened your life it was obvious that he wasn't serious and would never go through with it but with Yamako it was another matter. It actually seemed like Yamako was sincere in her threats and had every intention of carrying them out fully.

As Yamako saw Pan cowering away from her in fear she restrained the urge to back off and tell her it was ok. Seeing the mark she had put on Pan's face was secretly making her feel sick inside. She didn't want to be this cruel to 1 of her favorite people but she didn't have a choice. Judging by how badly Rizaado was injured, they only had 4 to 6 years to be ready to face him when he came back. Considering it had taken her 10 years to become a Feral Super Saiyan 3 even with having a head start she had to push Pan even harder so that she would at least be a Feral Super Saiyan 3 by the time Rizaado showed up. For the sake of the world she had to be cruel so that Pan would understand. Pan had never had the fate of the whole world resting on her shoulders or seen and lived through the horrors that Yamako had. Pan didn't know what Rizaado was like. Pan didn't know what any planetary villain was like because she had never encountered 1 unlike the rest of the Saiyans on the planet with the exception of Bra. It was up to Yamako to prepare Pan for the fight and the tragedies to come. Deciding that Pan was ready to unleash her true potential and that she needed to transform now Yamako focused on pissing Pan off.

"Stop whimpering and attack already! Do you think Rizaado is just going to wait for you to be ready to attack him?!" Yamako ordered harshly.

Pan groaned and took a shaky step towards Yamako before collapsing to her knees. She panted heavily and gazed up at Yamako pleadingly. Yamako snorted in disgust.

"Look at you! Giving up! How pathetic! You're a disgrace!" Yamako spat out venomously.

Pan breathing hitched as the words struck a nerve. Yamako noticed and continued.

"All your life you have fought to prove yourself worthy of being part of the team! A warrior capable of helping to save the world and now that you have the chance you're quitting! All you've ever wanted was to live up to your Saiyan heritage and now look at you… You're no Saiyan! You're just a little weakling girl!"

Pan's pants became short and ragged as her anger constricted her throat. A growl built up in her throat as her ki steadily began to climb. Yamako smirked knowing all she needed was 1 more push.

"Look how the mighty have fallen… The granddaughter of the 'great' Goku giving up on the Earth! He'd be so disappointed in you! And what would Grandpa Vegeta say? He actually thought that you were possibly worthy of being an Elite Saiyan but you're not! You're just weak and he wasted his time training you! You'll never be worthy of being a Saiyan! …What could my father ever see in you if you won't even fight to save him! Dad is going to **die** all because you're too weak to give a damn about him and at least try to save his life! **Don't you get it?! Trunks is going to be killed and it'll be all YOUR fault!**" Yamako screamed at Pan.

That's when it happened. Something snapped inside of Pan when Trunks was mentioned. Insulting her by calling her 'weak' was 1 thing. Telling her that her 2 mentors and the 2 people she held the most respect for would be disappointed in her was another. But Pan refused to let anything happen to Trunks ever. The mere thought of him dieing was unbearable but for him dieing when Pan could possibly do something about it was unthinkable. Pan would die before she allowed Trunks to be hurt. Giving a cry of anger and pain Pan arched her back and threw back her head in a powerful cry, closing her eyes in the process. Pan's aura whipped up fiercely around her as powerful sparks of energy surged through her. Her back jerked slightly as the energy crackled around her and her skeletal structure began to change. Her fists unclenched and sharp claws grew on the ends of her fingers as her canines grew evidently longer into sharp fangs. Pan thrashed her head back and forth as the radiating increase in her ki shot through her body painfully.

Yamako smirked as Pan's transformation took place. _That's it… Show me what you can really do… Reveal what a female Saiyan is truly capable of…_

As Pan continued to cry out as the transformation drew closer to being completed Yamako inwardly winced, remembering how painful her first transformation was. As if the emotional pain that it took to get to that point wasn't enough the first transformation to Feral Saiyan was excruciating because of all the physical changes that took place. The body wasn't used to being molded into its new form and thus was very painful. It had been painful for Yamako when she was only 5. She could only image how much worse it was for a person who was almost finished growing. However, once Pan had transformed a few times her body would become used to being molded in such a unique way and it wouldn't hurt to transform anymore.

Pan finally stopped crying out but hunched over as her eyes clamped more tightly shut. She let out strangled cries of pain as her body adjusted to its new form. Pan's skeletal structure hadn't completely finished shifting yet and every 2 seconds or so a crack could clearly be heard as the bones moved, accompanied by another strangled painful cry from Pan. Yamako face contorted slightly with pain as she watched Pan attempt to ride out the extremely painful transformation.

_Hold on just a little longer… You're almost there… Just hang on… _Yamako thought as she watched tears brim the edges of Pan's eyes even though they were still closed.

Finally the cries stopped and Pan slowly raised her head. Her eyes opened as she raised her head and looked at Yamako with red feral eyes as her golden aura flashed around her. She growled and rose to her feet; prepared to attack Yamako for her rage was still influencing her actions. Yamako noticed this and decided that having Pan ascend was enough for 1 day and she wasn't going to knock her out in order to knock her out of her rage; besides Yamako had to give Pan something now that she had achieved Feral Super Saiyan mode. Instead Yamako sent out a calming wave of ki that was radiating off her body and mind. The ki calmed Pan's soul and she relaxed but remained in Feral Super Saiyan mode. She looked at Yamako with a somewhat cold fixed gaze.

"Well…now that you've become a Feral Super Saiyan I think its time something was restored to you." Yamako stated casually as she began digging into her pocket.

Pan quirked her head slightly to the side and looked at Yamako curiously. Once Yamako had found what she was looking for she pulled it out of her pocket and dropped out of Feral Super Saiyan back to normal. Upon seeing this Pan did the same thing. Looking at the object Yamako held in her hand Pan saw that it was some kind of small box. Yamako opened it and removed a small bottle filled with an elixir.

"What's that…?"

"It's the formula Grandma Bulma invented in my time to allow Grandpa Vegeta and I to re-grow our tails. I found a sample after she died and synthesized some more." Yamako stated impassively.

Pan nodded in understanding but took a step back in apprehension when she saw Yamako take out a syringe and stick the end into the lid of the bottle in order to withdraw a small amount. After filling the syringe Yamako placed the veil back into the container and then putting it into her pocket. Pan had just thought that she was going to have to drink the elixir in the veil but now she knew otherwise. Pan was feeling a bit hesitant now that she realized that Yamako was planning on using that needle to inject her with that formula.

"Ah…I'm not so sure about this Yamako… I mean…me having a tail…I don't think I could control it… It would just end up being a weakness in battle… I remember Grandpa Goku telling me about how much his tail hurt when someone grabbed it. What if Rizaado gets a hold of it and uses it to immobilize me during a fight?"

Yamako looked up at her sharply. She remembered Vegeta joking about how neither Pan nor 'Kakarot' would have let Bulma get anywhere near them with a syringe because of how afraid they were of needles. Like her grandfather Goku Pan inherited his intense fear of needles and Yamako knew that that was probably her biggest problem with taking the formula.

"Relax…I'll teach you how to control your tail and as for the whole 'it-being-too-sensitive' thing I modified the formula so that your tail won't immobilize you in battle if someone managed to get a hold of it. Now get over here so I can give this to you because having your tail will make you twice as strong as well as open up the possibility of becoming a Super Saiyan 4 or even a Feral Super Saiyan 4!" Yamako spoke confidently while firmly ordering Pan at the end.

Pan gave a nervous look of discomfort and held back. She really didn't like this idea. Sensing Pan's discomfort Yamako's eyes narrowed and she gave Pan an expecting scowl.

"Don't tell me you're going to act like Goku and be a big baby about this because if you are then I'm going to forcibly inject you with this even if I have to knock you out in order to do it!" Yamako snapped sharply.

Pan really didn't feel like being knocked out for the next few hours so giving a gulp she swallowed her fear and took a few steps towards Yamako. Once she got to Yamako she stuck out her left arm and turned her head away; gritting her teeth and clamping her eyes shut. Yamako groaned at her fear and rolled her eyes as she firmly yet still gently grabbed her wrist with her left hand and quickly stuck the needle into a spot on the underside of Pan's arm just below the elbow. Yamako pulled the syringe out and was about to let go of Pan's wrist when Pan growled slightly in annoyance.

"What are you waiting for…?! Just do it already!" Pan ordered thinking it was going to hurt considering she had always been too afraid to get a shot so she thought it was going to hurt.

Yamako smirked in amusement and let go of Pan's wrist. Yamako backed away from her and after putting the syringe away she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Already done." Yamako stated; amusement evident in her voice.

Pan's eyes shot open and she turned back to look at her arm and saw the small puncture mark that had a small amount of blood already clotting around the wound. She rubbed her arm to get rid of the blood and then looked up at Yamako. A smirk of amusement was clearly spread across Yamako's face. Yamako guessed that she had never had a shot before and the only reason she feared them was because of how badly Goku was afraid of them and feared that they had to hurt for him to be so frightened of them. Pan shook her head and laughed at her stupid fear. Now that she knew that shots didn't hurt she wasn't afraid of them anymore. That didn't mean that she particularly liked needles but she wasn't going to cower from them anymore like her grandfather. Smiling at Yamako Pan silently wondered why she didn't have her tail back. As if on cue Pan's eyebrows furrowed as she suddenly felt tingly all over. The tingly feeling suddenly went away and was replaced with a shooting pain running down her spine. Pan hunched over and grabbed her stomach as her blood felt like it was literally beginning to boil in her veins. She looked up at Yamako with pain filled eyes; silently asking why Yamako hadn't warned her about this. Yamako gave a small almost sheepish looking grin.

"Yeah probably should have warned you about that…"

Pan gave her this look as though that was the most obvious statement in the universe. Growling Pan's knees started to shake and bend as if they were about to give out as the searing pain grew worse and collected around her lower back. Pan's eyes clamped shut and she bared her teeth in pain. Suddenly her eyes shot open as her tail erupted from her back, surprisingly ripping through her pants and began swishing around behind her. Once this happened, the pain and tingling feeling went away and Pan stood up shakily and looked at Yamako swaying a bit.

"Yeah it takes a while to get used to having your tail back. It'll take you a few minutes to learn how to balance with the new appendage and a couple days to learn how to fight with it but you should notice how much stronger your ki is now." Yamako said calmly.

After another minute of swaying Pan finally regained her balance and felt confident enough to take a step. She was a little shaky for the first few steps but she adjusted to walking with her tail quickly despite the fact that her tail was seemingly trying to suffocate her left leg. Yamako secretly chuckled as she saw Pan struggle with her tail. When she and Vegeta had gotten their tails back neither of them had had any difficulty controlling the things. Vegeta had grown up with his tail and thus knew how to control it and stay balanced with it when he got it back and even though Yamako hadn't had her tail since she was an infant she surprisingly took to it easily. Perhaps it was because she had been only 7 when she got her tail back where Pan was 14 (15 in another 3 months) that she was able to adapt and learn how to control it almost instantly or perhaps it was because her Saiyan blood and nature was particularly strong in her. Whatever the reason Yamako had been able to completely control her tail within a minute of getting it back but still had to reestablish a new center-of-gravity for herself. She adapted quickly and within a few days she was moving, sparring, and flying with her tail as if she had grown up with it. Even Vegeta had been impressed by how rapidly she adjusted to having her tail back.

Pan finally made it over to Yamako and stood before her as her tail still swished almost violently behind her. Yamako noticed and giving a nod directed Pan's attention to her tail. Pan looked over her shoulder and watched as her new tail swished back and forth before looking back at Yamako in question.

"Your tail is just like your arm or your leg. All you have to do is will it to do something and it will do it. Since you're not used to having your tail the signals from your brain aren't used to traveling to that location so instead of your tail obeying your will it's simply twitching as it receives the impulses. You've got to concentrate on making it do a single action and once you successfully do this the signals from your brain will easily travel to your tail because the path will have been reestablished." Yamako advised.

Pan nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. She focused on making her tail curl around her waist. After a few minutes her tail stopped thrashing about wildly and merely hung loosely behind her. After a few more minutes her tail twitched slightly before rising up behind her and then slowly but surely wrapping itself around Pan's waist. When Pan felt this she opened her eyes and looked down. She smiled brightly when she saw her tail curled securely around her waist. She looked up at Yamako with a huge grin spread across her face. Yamako smirked and nodded in approval. Pan had managed to get her tail under control faster than Yamako had expected.

Jerking her head to the side in a gesture to follow Yamako headed for the tunnel that connected this cavern to the 1 that had the Capsule house in it. Yamako deactivated the force field blocking the tunnel and headed out. Pan quickly followed her and grabbed the torch next to the tunnel entrance before Yamako emitted a blast of energy from her ki to blow all the torches out. Taking the torch from Pan Yamako led her to the other cavern where she quickly lit the torches surrounding this cavern with her ki and placed the torch in the holder near the tunnel entrance. Yamako quickly headed into the Capsule house with Pan following quite a few steps behind her. Once Yamako was inside she went straight to the back room and prepped the rejuvenation tank for Pan. Just as Yamako finished making the preparations Pan walked into the room and after receiving a nod from Yamako that the machine was ready she stepped in. Pan pulled down the oxygen mask and secured it around her head before signaling Yamako. Yamako nodded and pressed a button on the console for the machine. The rejuvenation tank began filling with a blue water like liquid. As it did Pan connected the various wires to herself that were meant to monitor her vital signs and closed her eyes as the liquid rose above them; completely submerging her. Letting out a sigh Pan let her fatigue overtake her and calmly drifted to sleep as the rejuvenation tank did its job healing her. Judging by Pan's condition and the fact that she was still conscious Yamako figured it would take her about an hour to fully heal.

Once Yamako was sure everything was working fine she left to tend to herself. Although she wasn't hurt too badly she still had a few injuries that needed to be addressed and was in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes. Going upstairs she went into the bathroom connected to her room and grabbed a cloth running it under some water to get the end wet. She wiped the blood away from her mouth and forehead and took a closer look at her injuries. The cut on her lip was already almost completely healed and the cut on her forehead would be gone by morning. The only other injuries she had were a couple of scratches here and there that wouldn't even be noticeable once she had showered. After taking a shower and changing into a new although identical outfit Yamako took another look at the cut on her forehead noticing that it was still bleeding slightly. Placing a small bandage on it Yamako went back into her room and went over to the dresser for her orange bandana. She had taken it off once she got back from training before her shower. Picking it up Yamako tied it securely around her head before heading for the door. As she was about to leave Yamako caught a glimpse of her father's sword that was leaning against the wall next to her dresser and smiled. She hardly ever wore it or took it into battle; in fact the thing hardly ever left her room but since it was once her father's she treasured it and thus still kept it in perfect condition. Giving another small smile Yamako went downstairs to get something to eat. Yamako figured that after being healed Pan would no doubt shower and change before getting something to eat and going to bed.

Pan usually went to sleep at about 10 where Yamako would always stay up at least another 2 hours either meditating or training some more. Then the 2 of them would start their training again the next day at 5 meaning Pan would wake up at 4 in order to eat before training would begin. Yamako would get up by 2 at the latest though in order to eat so she could train for at least 2 hours before being joined by Pan. Yamako never got more than 2 hours of sleep a night. She hadn't since she was 10. Although Yamako had not slept much since she was 5 because of the various nightmares she had and training with Vegeta it had gotten progressively worse as she got older and witnessed more horrors. By the time it was just Vegeta and her she was down to only 5 hours of sleep. But after Vegeta died Yamako was lucky to even get 4 hours of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she relived the last moments she had with Vegeta and sometimes even his death even though she hadn't actually been there. Yamako feared going to sleep because she didn't want to have to relive watching everyone around her die through her dreams; her nightmares.

However, 3 years after Vegeta died she had an experience that made her avoid sleep all together. There were many times where she didn't sleep at all. She only went to sleep if she collapsed from fatigue. This had happened about once every 2 months and 1 of the times it did was when Yamako was right in the middle of training with Pan. Pan had carried her back to the Capsule house and put her to bed only to have her wake up 6 hours later screaming and in Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode. Luckily Yamako had her room shielded with a force field for just an occasion and had only ended up destroying a lamp that had been directly in front of her when she had awoken. The other time was in the middle of the night and Pan had found Yamako the next morning panting and sweating profusely. Pan had woken her up and nearly got her head taken off when she jumped into Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode as soon as she woke up and had slashed at Pan's head. It was obvious to Pan that Yamako was having nightmares but Yamako refused to talk about what they were about no matter how much Pan begged. Pan knew that the nightmares had to be about something other than the deaths of everyone or Yamako wouldn't have been so adamant about not discussing them since Yamako had already told her about everyone's deaths. Pan just didn't know what to do and was confused about what Yamako was hiding.

Yamako had not told Pan about everything that had happened to her in her past. There was 1 event that was so painful and traumatizing that Yamako didn't even want to acknowledge that it happened let alone admit it to anyone. She had not only battled Rizaado but at 1 point had also been his prisoner. It was just after her 13th birthday that Rizaado showed up and sneak attacked her. Yamako had been surprised and was quickly knocked out. When she woke up she had been surprised to find herself strapped to a table in a strange room. Rizaado had taken her prisoner because he wanted to see the limits to not only Yamako's powers but also her mind and body. Rizaado had wanted to know if Yamako's will was weak enough to be broken because if it had been then he would've been able to control her. The whole time he had kept her captive Rizaado had done nothing but mercilessly torture her to the brink of insanity. He took away the last bit of innocence and child like spirit Yamako had left in her. After 6 grueling months of being physically, mentally, and emotionally tormented Yamako was able to escape and return to her own dimension. The only good thing that had come out of the whole ordeal was that being physically beaten almost to the point of death everyday for 6 months had made her ki rise exponentially and allowed her to be powerful enough to give Rizaado such a severe beating that he had no choice but to send her back to her own dimension and not return for another 4 and a half years because of needing to recover and become stronger. Not only that but being mentally and emotionally tortured for so long made her mentally and emotionally stronger. She was immune to any mind games an enemy could possibly attack her with as well as being able to block any attack on her emotions and channeling her own more effectively into making herself stronger.

Just as Yamako was sitting down to eat her meal Pan came into the kitchen wearing a tank top and some pajama shorts; hair still damp from the rejuvenation tank and recent shower. Pan slept in the outfit that she was wearing and noticed that Yamako had changed into her usual clothes and knew that she was going to go back outside to train some more after she finished eating. As Pan began making herself some food she also noted that it was in the middle of spring and the thermometer indicated that it was almost 90 degrees even with being in a dark and damp cave and wondered why Yamako was going to train in her normal outfit.

"Why do you always wear those clothes…? Even when it's this warm? Don't you have any other outfits?" Pan asked curiously.

"No…I don't have another outfit…" Yamako said between bites of food.

"Well why is that…?"

"Because…" Yamako sighed. "This was the outfit that Grandpa Vegeta would always wear when going into a fight." Yamako answered quickly before returning to her food.

Pan instantly understood and nodded. She understood that wearing clothes like the ones Vegeta wore made Yamako feel closer to him. But she was still curious about the necessity of wearing her leather jacket considering it usually got ripped up during training anyways especially considering how hot it was.

"But why the jacket…? It's almost 90 out there… Why not just go out and train without it…?"

Yamako froze in that instant and a stricken almost panicked look came across her face at the mention of not wearing her jacket. She would never go out and be seen not wearing her leather jacket and instead be seen wearing nothing but her red tank top. If she ever did go without her jacket it would only be if she were wearing a baggy tee-shirt or a vest. However, since she never wore any other outfit besides the 1 she was wearing that was not likely to happen anytime soon. Noticing her almost fear filled face Pan became extremely curious and looked at Yamako in question, silently asking what was wrong. After a second Yamako recomposed herself and her strange expression dropped returning to its usual cold look. Yamako narrowed her eyes at Pan and growled.

"That's none of your business! …I have my reasons so just **drop it!**" Yamako snarled out as she got up and stormed out of the kitchen and soon out the door leaving her plate half full of food.

Now Pan was really confused. A Saiyan never left a meal without finishing off their plate unless something was really bothering them. Also Pan had never seen Yamako get so aggravated over something before; well except when Pan asked her about the dreams she would have that would cause her to jump into Feral Super Saiyan 3 upon waking from them. Granted Yamako was just like a female version of Vegeta and both of them were notorious for having very short tempers but snapping back at Pan so violently angry over something as trivial as wondering why Yamako didn't go out and train in this heat in just her tank top instead of wearing her jacket was strange and temperamental even for Yamako. Realizing that wearing her jacket had to be related to whatever she was having nightmares about, given her unusually short temper regarding the subject, she decided that it would be best to let it go for now. Yamako would either tell her what her jacket and nightmares were all about when she was ready or Pan was eventually going to discover for herself what Yamako was hiding. Either way Pan would find out but pressing Yamako on the matter wasn't exactly wise considering Yamako was a Feral Super Saiyan 3 and Pan had only just become a Feral Super Saiyan. Yamako could easily kill her or at the very least put her into critical condition if provoked or angered. Pan personally didn't want Yamako to put her into a coma for pestering her on the subject. Sighing Pan took a moment to wrap up the food Yamako had left behind and put it into the microwave for her to finish later; making sure to leave a note on the front door for Yamako to let her know. Pan had really matured over these past 5 months of living with Yamako and had learned how to completely take care of herself. She then finished cooking her meal and after eating it she headed up to get some sleep.

Yamako had stopped once she got a fair amount of distance away from the Capsule house and simply panted heavily; gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tightly. Her eyes were clamped shut as she tried to suppress the anger and pain welling up inside of her. Pan's question about Yamako always wearing her leather jacket brought back painful memories from when she was 13 as she remembered the reason for her always having to wear her jacket. It was because the jacket covered her right shoulder blade. Calming herself she opened her eyes and unclenched her fists. Putting on a look of hurt instead she looked over her right shoulder and with her left hand gripped her right shoulder envisioning the scar located there. It was actually a brand. A brand of an 'R' in fancy capital lettering that covered her entire shoulder blade and a small part of her upper back just below her neck. It was the only thing from that part of her life that she couldn't forget or put behind her. It was always there as a constant reminder of not only her torment but of how close she came to betraying the Earth and her entire family. The scar marked her as working for Rizaado. It was only after he had temporarily broken her will that he had placed that mark on her. She had given up on everyone and was willing to do what Rizaado wished in order to stop the pain. She had become completely numb at that point; void of all emotions or conscience. It was only the pain that Rizaado inflicted on her when he marked her that brought her back to her senses. In that instant she remembered the promises she had made to her family and her will to fight returned. She fought Rizaado off and escaped his clutches but the scar remained. A constant reminder of how close she came to failing. In her mind she did fail. She wasn't strong enough to resist Rizaado. She was the Princess of all Saiyans, the heir to the Saiyan throne, and she had stopped fighting Rizaado's will. She had let Rizaado manipulate her and nearly turn her against her family. In her mind she had disgraced the Saiyan royal family by letting Rizaado do what he did. Every time she looked in the mirror she was reminded of her weakness but she refused to let anyone else see it too. It was bad enough being weak in her own eyes but she wouldn't let herself be weak in the eyes of the people she cared about or in particular in the eyes of the other Saiyans.

Facing forward and dropping her hand she shook her head slightly to clear her head. She suppressed those painful memories and began training again; pushing herself harder than she ever had since 4 months after that painful event. She wouldn't ever become that vulnerable again. She was never going to be weak like that ever again. She was going to make Rizaado crumble and break before her just as he had made her do. Killing Rizaado to avenge everyone's deaths wasn't enough anymore. She was going to make Rizaado feel just as helpless and weak as she did when she gave herself to him and in doing so disgraced the entire Saiyan royal family. She had a new goal to reach during the next 4 to 6 years besides making Pan achieve Feral Super Saiyan 3. Her goal was to become powerful enough to make Rizaado suffer just as much as she had all her life and specifically those 6 months of captivity.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Yamako was captured and tortured for 6 months. That explains her antisocial personality. What about these nightmares? Will Pan ever find out about the rest of Yamako's past? The answers will come in the next few chapters. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review! Laters!


	12. Eleven: Past Horrors

**Author's Note:** Hey here's another chapter. I broke my arm in 2 places last week so unfortunately I won't be able to type much until I get this cast off. I managed to type another chapter though. I'll type as much as I can but with only 1 arm I'm not going to be able to do much and that means it might be awhile before I post another chapter. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Past Horrors  
**15 months later

It had been over a year since Pan realized her full potential and her skills were improving dramatically. About 9 months ago she reached Super Saiyan 2 but was still working on sustaining Feral Super Saiyan 2 for any real length of time. Yamako had been true to the promise she made to herself after having to relive the reason that she always wore her jacket and was training harder than ever. The training she did with Pan was also increasing in intensity and Pan was being forced to spend more time in the rejuvenation tank for longer more often. Her birthday was tomorrow and she hoped that Yamako would perhaps take it easy on her considering it was her 16th birthday but she doubted it. Yamako had become truly merciless in her training. When ever she wasn't training with Pan she was training herself. She barely had time to eat or do anything now. Pan watched Yamako furiously attack an invisible foe from the window in her room of the Capsule house with a heavy heart. Pan was starting to become worried. Yamako was pushing her body to its breaking point and if she didn't slow down soon she was going to kill herself from the strain. Pan was still trying to find out what Yamako was hiding about her past but she wasn't having any luck in the matter. Yamako was eating less and less now and Pan feared that she was going to end up starving herself. Considering how high Saiyan metabolisms were she didn't see how Yamako could continue functioning normally given she was skipping at least 1 meal a day and staying awake for 24 hours. It was all getting out of hand and Pan had no idea what to do. She didn't want anything to happen to Yamako. For some reason Pan was very protective of the young Saiyan princess. Pan shrugged it off as just being the fact that Yamako was the future daughter of her true love. Sighing Pan re-closed the blinds and went to take a shower. Pan was getting ready for bed after a long day of training. It was a little past 9 now and she had come in from training with Yamako at about 8 and ate dinner before coming up to her room to shower in her own bathroom when she got side tracked watching Yamako furiously train.

After 45 minutes Pan came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Quickly getting out a large oversized baggy shirt and shorts she put them on before climbing into bed as the clock flashed 5 till 10. She fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow and was wisped away into dream world. She awoke from her deep sleep. Something was wrong. Saiyans are very heavy sleepers and for her to be awake after only going to sleep 5 hours ago was strange. She just sensed that something wasn't right. Deciding that she was probably just in need of a midnight snack she shrugged and got out of bed. She headed downstairs to get a snack and possibly check on Yamako. Pan paused for a moment and listened intently for sounds of Yamako training but surprisingly found none. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion Pan went to investigate. Once she stepped outside she gasped in shock at the sight before her. Yamako was lying unconscious on the ground with her arms slightly stretched out to her side. Her head was tilted back and slightly turned towards Pan as Yamako's legs lay stretched out shoulder width apart with her tail laying loosely between them. Pan's eyes widened and she rushed towards Yamako. Pan slid to her side and knelt down next to her. Pan lifted Yamako's head into her lap and scanned over her body in worry.

"Yamako! Yamako can you hear me?! Yamako wake up!" Pan cried desperately.

Yamako's eyes narrowed as they remained closed. A look of discomfort swept across her face as her right leg came up slightly and thrashed her head back and forth as the look of pain and discomfort on her face increased. Her hand began clenching and clawing at the ground desperately as her teeth grit in a mix of anger and pain. Her body began to scrunch together and she thrashed a little more violently. Pan knew Yamako was having another nightmare and it tore her up to see Yamako like this. She wanted to wake her up but just when she was about to Yamako uttered a soft cry.

"Ahhh! No…no don't… Please…stop…" Yamako mumbled out amongst the groans and whimpers of pain.

Pan looked at Yamako in desperation and shock. It sounded like Yamako was being tortured. She had never seen Yamako look so vulnerable before. She wished she knew what Yamako was dreaming so she could tell her it was alright. She just didn't know what was going on in her head that had her so frightened and helpless looking.

SCENE CHANGE

**_A severely injured and frightened girl of 13 backed away from something that was looming threateningly over her small figure. She backed up with a limp as her right leg simply hung uselessly, twisted slightly to the side. She was dragging her foot back as she moved away from the creature. Her right arm gripped her left shoulder as the arm hung limp and useless at her side. A look of utter terror was spread across the girl's face as a determined fire burned in her eyes but was dim compared to the magnitude in which it usually shined._**

**_Her clothes were in tatters and barely hung on her body as she continued to move away from the monster before her. Her shoes were also missing and she was forced to back away from him on the glass littered floor in her bare feet. There was an obvious trail of blood leading to a corner of the small candle lit room hidden in shadows. Her pants were nearly shredded and were almost beyond being considered shorts. The edges were ragged and had holes around the pockets and all over. They hung loosely to her hips and appeared as though the slightest tug would pull them off. Her shirt wasn't in much better condition. The sleeves that had once almost reached her elbows were now gone and the shirt was only being held up on her right shoulder by a strip of material that was no more than an inch wide. The strip that had once gone over the left shoulder was torn and hung in front of her chest. The edges were frayed the bottom of the shirt had been ripped off at just below her chest. The shirt had been baggy and now just barely hung so it covered all the necessities. The shirt also had small holes in some places. There were cuts all over her arms and legs that had blood dripping out of them. Most of the scratches on her arms and the rest of her upper body were on her shoulders and the front of where her shoulder blades were. She had scratches across her stomach and down her back as well as blood running down the left side of her face from a big gash on her head. Her hair was matted in many places due to the blood and sweat that streamed across her body. She had a right black eye, a broken nose, and a swollen busted lip on the left side. She also had many bruised or broken ribs that were starting to cause bruises to form on her abdomen._**

**_An evil laughter deafeningly echoed throughout the small dimly lit room as the creature approached her. Finally the girl was backed into a corner and she looked back at the monster as her eyes widened in evident terror. The monster snickered and continued his approach until he had pinned the girl's body against the wall; effectively blocking all means of escape. With a sadistic evil grin spread across his face he reached out and roughly gripped the girl's neck as his claws dug into her skin but yet not enough to strangle her. Seeing the girl's fear evidently grow the creature grinned even more evilly and advanced closer as his other hand roughly gripped the girl's right shoulder. He relished as she winced in pain and slowly racked his claws down her arm towards her elbow and to her side slowly._**

SCENE CHANGE

"No…Rizaado… **NOOOO!**" Yamako gasped out painfully as she let out a loud cry of pain.

In that instant Yamako awoke and surged into a sitting position as she leapt into Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode. Her body convulsed as the fur on her tail bristled and started taking a slight orangish-brown tint to it. Her eyes seemed to become more definitely outlined and her hair flashed back to brown for a second before it remained its usual golden color. The strange new tint to her tail vanished as quickly as it came and her eyes returned to the way they were supposed to be. Pan had been thrown back slightly by the force of Yamako's ki when she transformed and was now awkwardly sitting on her butt watching in amazement. She had seen Yamako do this before but Yamako had never reacted so violently to 1 of her nightmares before and it scared her a little. Yamako's eyes snapped open and she turned her sights on Pan. Pan gasped in shock and horror. Yamako's eyes were glowing completely red and her eyebrows were furrowed together in agitation. A lion like snarl escaped Yamako's mouth before she pushed off of the ground towards Pan. Pan was so stunned she almost didn't have time to react. Yamako slashed fiercely at Pan's face and Pan just barely managed to side step the attack. Yamako glided by her in slow motion and she watched as Yamako turned her head to lock eyes with her and scowl deeply at her. When Yamako was finally past she turned and leaped towards Pan again as soon as her feet touched the ground. Pan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and pushed all of her energy into moving fast enough to dodge Yamako's bloodthirsty attacks. Pan was confused about what Yamako was doing. Normally Yamako would just blow up something as soon as she awoke from 1 of her nightmares and then power down. She had never attacked her. Pan had never seen Yamako fight so viciously before. It was as if she was fighting for her life. She was also not thinking too clearly which is why Pan was able to dodge her attacks. Yamako was fighting blindly. Attacking her in a blind rage. Pan had to find something to snap Yamako out of this soon cause it was only a matter of time before her endurance gave out and Yamako's attacks hit their mark.

"Yamako! Stop it! What's wrong?!"

Yamako let out another loud snarl and showed off her sharp fangs. She made another attempt at Pan's face.

"Rizaado!" Yamako roared angrily as she moved after Pan again.

Pan gasped and she realized something in that instant. Yamako wasn't fully awake from her nightmare. She thought she was fighting Rizaado. That was why she was attacking so viciously. Yamako thought she was fighting for her life. This information stunned her. Unfortunately the temporary shock caused Yamako to land a hit. Yamako's claws sliced through the t-shirt Pan wore and made 5 bleeding gashes in her stomach. Pan jumped back quickly and assessed the damage. The 5 cuts were long but fortunately not very deep and Pan didn't have time to worry about them now because Yamako was relentless in her attacks. Pan had to find a way to wake her up soon before Yamako tore her to shreds.

"Yamako wake up! It's me! Pan! Calm down!" Pan cried desperately.

Yamako didn't seem to hear her because she just continued attacking her mercilessly. Soon Pan's speed started to waver and Yamako got more and more hits in. It wasn't long before Pan was cut up and bleeding pretty badly. Pan staggered back and looked at Yamako in pleading desperation as Yamako crouched down and leaped towards her. Time seemed to slow down as Yamako approached. Pan knew that the next attack would knock her out and that once that happened she was as good as dead because Yamako would continue to attack until she killed her.

_Yamako…_ Pan thought brokenly as she watched Yamako approach her. Pan clamped her eyes shut. _Please…let me find the strength to help her… I've got to help her beat Rizaado in order to save Trunks…_ Pan silently prayed to the kais and fates governing the general course of her life.

Concentrating on reaching deep within her soul for more power coupled with the thought of needing to save Trunks unleashed a spark of inner strength and unlocked more of her hidden potential. The spark surged to the surface and caused her ki to skyrocket. Giving a cry Pan leaned back and her aura blazed outwards violently. Her hair whipped around savagely as the ground beneath her feet began to crack because of the magnitude of her ki. The blue sparks crackling around her sizzled more erratically and fiercely than before. She clamped her eyes shut and let out a pain filled strangled growl as her canines lengthened into fangs. Her tail uncoiled from around her waist, lashing chaotically around behind her, and her back arched forward severely. Her muscles bulged as her bones cracked and re-shifted to its more agile feral form as her nails grew into claws. Giving a cry she hunched over as she growled. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth with eyes still clamped shut. In an instant the energy surging through her stopped and her eyes shot open to reveal her red feral eyes just as Yamako got close enough to slash her across the face. Moving with uncanny reflexes she moved out of the way and grabbed Yamako wrist of her right attacking hand as it moved past her head. Spinning around to her right she launched Yamako back in the same direction she came from. Yamako flipped and landed. She paused for a moment to look at Pan. Pan simply stood proud and tall where she was and watched Yamako. Yamako growled and attacked again. Pan braced herself and once Yamako was just an inch away from her she phased to Yamako's left side and punched her in the face as hard as she could. Yamako was sent flying and when she landed she skidded for about 20ft to a stop. Pan watched with apprehension as Yamako didn't move. A second later Yamako dropped out of Feral Super Saiyan 3 back to normal and Pan let out a breath of relief. She quickly ran to Yamako's side to check on her. As Pan got to her side Yamako groaned and sat up. She grabbed her head and shook it before looking at Pan. Upon seeing her appearance she then looked at her with a somewhat sorrowful expression. Seeing Pan there made her realize that everything she had thought that she was doing to Rizaado she was actually doing to Pan and it made her gut wrench with quilt. Pan sighed seeing that Yamako was alright and back to normal.

"Are you alright Yamako?"

Yamako nodded as she rose to her feet. Yamako really took in Pan's appearance and felt her heart lurch with pain but simply put a slightly amused smirk on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing…"

Pan looked over herself quickly before shrugging but winced slightly as soon as she did. She resisted the urge to grab her shoulder in pain. Yamako most likely already saw that flinch as a sign of weakness. The last thing she needed was for Yamako to think she was weaker than she already thought. Yamako noticed her wince and sensed her true pain and her heart lurched yet again.

"I…I didn't realize…"

"I know… You were still dreaming… You thought you were fighting Rizaado… You said so yourself… It's alright…" Pan sensed that it seemed that Yamako was desperate for her approval deep down but of course would never admit to something like that.

"Still…" Yamako spoke quietly as she lowered her eyes slightly.

"Don't worry about it… Besides…I finally reached Feral Super Saiyan 2…" Pan said a slight smirk.

Yamako smirked at her and nodded. "Yeah and on your birthday at that."

Pan paused, having forgotten that it was indeed the next morning and thus her birthday. She smiled at Yamako.

"You're right… So I guess you can just consider this my birthday present."

Yamako chuckled slightly as Pan finally dropped out of Feral Super Saiyan 2 and rewrapped her tail around her waist. Pan felt slightly dizzy as the fatigue caught up with her but regained herself with a shake of the head. She then looked up at Yamako and smiled reassuringly. Yamako nodded and turned to walk back to the Capsule house. Pan quickly caught up with her and watched Yamako's face for a moment. Yamako was staring straight ahead of her with an even deeper scowl plastered on her face than usual. Pan didn't know what was going on in that head of hers or what just happened but she desperately wanted to know.

"Are you ok Yamako…?"

Yamako glanced at her out of the corner of her eye for a second before looking straight ahead of her again.

"Of course… Why wouldn't I be…?"

"Well…it's just that I've seen the way you are when you wake up from 1 of your nightmares but…this time was the worst… You were going to kill me if I didn't snap you out of it."

Yamako growled and clenched her fists. Yamako stopped and turned on Pan in order to give her the meanest glare imaginable. Pan stopped and took step back in slight fear.

"Just drop it…! It's none of your business and I don't ever want to mention it again!" Yamako venomously snarled.

Pan gulped and slowly nodded in understanding. Satisfied Yamako gave 1 last look over before snorting and turning and walking to the Capsule house without looking back. Pan let out a breath. Yamako was downright frightening when she was in a bad mood. Deciding that it would be best not to ask about her dream again she decided to go in and heal herself in the rejuvenation tank. After setting up the tank she attached all the necessary wires and got into the tank. After spiking her ki to alert Yamako she sat down, let the tank close, and put on the oxygen mask. Yamako walked in a minute later and pressed the button that activated the machine. Pan drifted back to sleep as soon as the tank began filling with the healing liquid. Yamako watched her for a second and sighed.

_The nightmares are getting worse. I nearly killed her today… I thought I could put it behind me but it's been over 6 years and what Rizaado did still haunts me… I won't let what happened to me happen to anyone else. Rizaado took away everything I had. I won't let him take away my family of this world too. She's a Feral Super Saiyan 2 as well now. Hopefully she'll go Super Saiyan 3 and then Feral Super Saiyan 3 soon. The best thing would be for her and at least Grandpa Vegeta to be able to go Super Saiyan 4. I have to intensify her training and teach her how to completely control her transformation. Tomorrow things get a lot harder._ Yamako thought with determination before nodding and leaving the room to get food and prepare for Pan's future training.

Yamako was going to have to find a place to set up a shield so she could help teach Pan how to control herself during her Oozaru transformation. It would have to be a large area but surround by rock walls so she could place the devices that generated the force field on them. Yamako smirked as she thought of the perfect place. There was a valley not too far away from the cave that would be perfect for the training. Smiling in satisfaction she went to her room and grabbed the devices she needed before heading out of the cave and taking off towards the valley. It would only take her an hour and a half to install them and get back. Judging by Pan's injuries she should just be getting out of the rejuvenation tank by the time she returned and then they could eat before beginning the new training. Aside from her dreams everything was going according to plan and soon Pan would know what it was like to have the mental control and discipline of a real Saiyan.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So we got a glimpse into Yamako's past during those 6 months of captivity. The next chapter will be about Trunks and the others and how they've been dealing with Pan's absence over the past few years. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review! Laters!


	13. Twelve: Capsule Corp

**Author's Note:** Hey here's another chapter. I'm finally out of my cast but I still have a limited range of motion so I can't type as much as I'd like but I did manage to get another chapter written. It's a little short but hopefully the next 1 will be longer. I'll be able to type better once I fully recover. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Capsule Corp**

Trunks sighed as he gazed up at the sky from the Capsule Corp. backyard. He watched as the clouds floated by and to him it seemed that every single 1 either turned into Pan, her face, or her with himself. He shook his head and looked to the side as he sensed a familiar ki approach him. He saw Goten land a few feet away from him and slowly walk over.

"Hey Goten."

"Hey Bro." Goten said in a sort of depressed voice.

Ever since Pan was taken Goten had lost most of his care free spirit. The same was true for Goku as well. Everyone changed with Pan's absence. Vegeta grew more distant, Bulma and Chichi were really moody, and Bra wasn't nearly as chipper as usual. Gohan and Videl were the worst though. The basically cut themselves off from society. They never seemed to visit and they hardly spoke to anyone. On top of that it seemed their love for each other was wavering because of the loss of their daughter. Everyone assumed that Pan was dead. They had frantically searched for her for over a year but soon gave up when it was fairly clear that the girl that took Pan wasn't coming back and without being able to question her they had no idea of where to even begin looking. They considered the Dragon Balls but for some reason they were unable to find the 4 star Dragon Ball (they didn't know that Yamako had taken it and hid it from them so they couldn't ask Shenron about Pan). It seemed that they were out of options. They figured that Pan would have found a way to escape and come home by now so the only thing left to think was that she was dead. Trunks sighed. He just couldn't believe that. Deep down he had a feeling that Pan just couldn't be dead. He pushed that hope aside though. He allowed his logic and reasoning to suppress the instinct that told him she was alive. He had to move on after all. Sighing again he noticed the severely depressed look on his friend's face; more so than usual.

"What's wrong Goten…?" Trunks asked sitting up.

"Pan…"

Trunks gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't you know what day it is…?" Goten asked and watched as Trunks dumbly shook his head. "It's her birthday… Pan would be 16 today…"

Trunks suddenly felt his heart drop. Something had been nagging at him all day making him more depressed than usual but he had failed to realize the cause until now. In an attempt to shut out his pain he had pushed all memories or anything involving Pan to the back of his mind. Thinking about them just made him depressed.

"Oh yeah… I tried to forget… How are Gohan and Videl taking it…?"

"Not so good… As much as their social skills are improving they always get depressed around holidays and celebrations but this is the worst. After all today would've been Pan's 'Sweet 16th' and she's not here."

Trunks nodded. "I can't imagine what they're going through. Last year we were still looking for Pan and there was still hope that she was alive… Now everyone has pretty much given up…"

"You still don't think she's dead…do you…?"

Trunks looked to the ground. He clenched his fists.

"I know I shouldn't… It's just giving me false hope and making everything that much more painful… I know there is no logical reason for me to think so but I can't help feeling…" Trunks sighed. "I don't know…maybe I'm just in denial…"

Goten nodded and sat down next to him. "I think you need to let it go Trunks… It's just hurting you more… You've tried to move on with your life…now I think it's time you really do move on… Everyone else has accepted Pan's death…even Gohan and Videl…we aren't happy but we are slowly learning to deal. Even my brother and Videl are slowly rejoining the world and getting on with their lives…"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah you're right…"

Trunks sighed as he settled back down onto the grass. As much as he wanted to he couldn't get rid of this feeling in his heart. It told him not to give up on Pan and that she was still alive. Trunks shrugged off the feeling though and quickly asked Goten for a spar. Goten agreed and the 2 started the fight. The fight raged on for a few hours until Bulma came out to inform Goten that Chichi wanted him back home for dinner. He may have been 29 but he still lived with Goku and Chichi just as Trunks still lived at Capsule Corp. with his parents. Bidding farewell to each other Goten took off home and Trunks headed to the Gravity Chamber to train some with his father. Once he got there he knocked on the Gravity Chamber door Trunks patiently waited for Vegeta to answer. As he waited for Vegeta he thought back on some of the things that had happened recently.

His father had just recently achieved Super Saiyan 3 about 6 months ago and was pushing Trunks to that level as well. Vegeta was pleased with how powerful Trunks was but wanted him to become even more powerful and Trunks didn't really have any complaints. For some reason he had a feeling that they were in danger and he was going to need to be as strong as possible. Although everyone figured that the girl that took Pan was not coming back no 1 was certain and so everyone had been training in an attempt to be prepared if she did return. Trunks desperately wanted to be able to go past the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Trunks had not told anybody but Vegeta about his ability to go Super Saiyan 2 and he had yet to figure out exactly how it had happened. The day after Pan was taken he was training with Vegeta and he just did it when he powered up to his max. He had surprised his father with that transformation but had surprised himself even more. He figured it had to have happened when Pan was taken but he had never heard of reaching another level without being aware of it or not actually transforming into that level as soon as the ability to do so was obtained. Deciding that thinking about how it was possible would only make his head hurt he just shrugged off the whole thing.

Just then Vegeta opened the Gravity Chamber door with a scowl plastered on his face. Trunks nodded at his father slightly and Vegeta unnoticeably nodded back before stepping aside in order to let his son enter. Trunks walked in and over to the far end of the Gravity Chamber. Vegeta shut the door and reset the gravity before taking a position opposite his son's. Trunks instantly felt the pull as the gravity activated and he glanced over at the graviton. The screen flashed 600 and Trunks instantly powered up to Super Saiyan in order to help adjust to his new weight. Vegeta also powered up to Super Saiyan and launched himself at his son. Trunks launched himself towards Vegeta as well and the 2 traded blows with each other for a good 30 minutes before both agreed that they had had enough of a warm up and jumped into level 2. The battle between father and son raged on for a good 2 hours before Bulma called them in for dinner. Powering down and shutting off the gravity the 2 regarded each other from a distance. Neither of them spoke a word as a silent understanding passed between them. Both knew that this training session had been much more intense than usual and each knew why. Both Vegeta and Trunks were trying to fight out all of their frustrations of what day it was and what it meant. Pan had held a special place in both of their hearts and although Vegeta would never admit to it, Goku's granddaughter had earned a great deal of his respect and he missed his spunky little quarter Saiyan pupil. Trunks, on the other hand, forced himself to believe that he thought of her as another little sister but deep down he knew he cared for her more than that. She wasn't just his little sister's best friend or his best friend's niece. She wasn't even just his best friend either. Deep down he knew that he loved her. That he was in love with her but would never let himself admit or even believe that because of their age difference. Vegeta was aware of his son's feelings towards the girl just as Trunks was aware of Vegeta's but both of them were too proud to ever admit it to themselves. Giving Vegeta a nod Trunks headed out the door with Vegeta watching him for a second.

_Stupid Boy… Doesn't even see what is right in front of him…_

Giving a slight scowl at the thought Vegeta followed Trunks out of the Gravity Chamber and into the house. Vegeta was disappointed in his son's obvious denial of what was right in front of him but chose not to say anything. He was also concerned because if Trunks and Pan shared what he thought they shared then Trunks' health would soon be at risk.

_Unless…unless Trunks is right and the girl is still alive…then maybe everything will turn out all right after all… Perhaps things will play out as they should…_

Deciding to not interfere and see how things played out Vegeta calmly sat down and began inhaling his food. Hopefully fate was on his side and destiny would arrange things as he hoped. He had no way of knowing however, and thus decided not to worry about it. Everything that was meant to happen would occur when they were designed to. Until then he would just have to wait and see what the future held for him and his bloodline.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So we now know what's going on with Trunks and the others. It seems like they've been taking Pan absence hard. There should only be another chapter or so until Pan and Yamako go back. That should be interesting. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review! Laters!


	14. Thirteen: Understanding

**Author's Note: **Hey here's another chapter. I got another chapter written over Thanksgiving break. It's the last chapter of Pan's training. I still haven't completely recovered from my injury and with finals being only 3 weeks away I might not be able to update until afterwards. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

_**"talking within a dream or vision"**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Understanding  
**23 months later

Pan reached over and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock by her bed before sitting up. The force at which her fist came down on the device completely shattered the thing. Pan arched her back and yawned as she stretched her arms out wide. Smacking her lips a few times she looked around lazily as the last remnants of sleep faded from her body. Once she was fully awake she walked into the adjoining bathroom for a quick shower before going out to train with Yamako. She came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another on her head as she furiously tried drying it. After a minute or 2 of furiously rubbing the towel through her hair she wrapped it around her head and went to her closet to get clothes. She reached in and found 1 of the uniforms that she had been training in for the past 3 and a half years. It was a navy gi (gee) with a red sash belt and a red t-shirt under the navy top (similar to the 1 Gohan wears while training for the World Martial Arts Tournament when he's 18 only with the shirt under the top). She had on white Saiyan style boots and white Saiyan gloves. She quickly changed into it and moved to the other side of the bed in order to do her hair in front of the mirror. Just before she sat down at the dresser she noticed the pile of debris that was once her alarm clock.

"Ah damn! I broke another 1! You'd think after 13 months I'd have better control over my Super Saiyan 3 strength first thing in the morning but no…" Pan complained to herself.

Letting out a sigh and deciding that she'd have to go out and buy another month's supply of alarm clocks later that day she sat down in front of the dresser. She quickly leaned her head down and unwrapped the towel from her head. Once it was off she quickly threw her head back in order to get her hair out of her face. Her bangs were just as long as the rest of her hair now and her hair went down half an inch past her shoulders. She had done a fairly decent job of drying her hair for now it was only damp and only a few wisps still clung to her face. Pushing most of her hair behind her ears Pan concentrated on straightening and smoothing out the 2 red locks in front that framed her face. It was only another month until Pan's 18th birthday when she would finally be considered an adult and to mark that occasion Pan decided to do something different with her hair. As much as she loved her natural silky black raven hair she thought it was time for a change. Yamako had told her that they would be going back soon because Rizaado would soon reappear and Pan thought that she should have a new look to match her new personality and especially her new power.

When Pan was 'kidnapped' almost 4 years ago she was just the somewhat immature spunky little quarter Saiyan kid granddaughter of the great Goku. Although by human standards she was incredibly powerful she was the only Saiyan that actually had any real training that couldn't go Super Saiyan. The only other Saiyan that couldn't go Super Saiyan was Bra but she never trained at all. Pan may have been trained by Goku since she was 4 and then trained by Vegeta since she was 10 but she was still considered weak in comparison to the Saiyan males. However, that was no longer true. She was not only coming back as an 18 year-old adult but also as an extremely powerful Saiyan. She had become the legendary warrior of female Saiyans and was now stronger than all of the other Saiyans including her former masters, Goku and Vegeta. The only Saiyan that was more powerful than her was Yamako and she had had 18 years of death and fighting for her life on top of Vegeta's rigorous training to get her that strong. Pan wasn't just a Super Saiyan or even a Super Saiyan 2 she was a Feral Super Saiyan 2 and a Super Saiyan 3. Although she hadn't yet achieved Feral Super Saiyan 3 she had been working on accomplishing that for the last 13 months and was getting closer every day.

Pan's personality had changed too. Although she was still what everyone would consider a tomboy she was less negative about wearing things that clung to her body. She was perfectly comfortable wearing things that showed off her figure. That didn't mean she was going to be prancing around in skirts or dresses when she got back but she was still much more open when it came to her wardrobe. She definitely had the tomboy personality still. She was very independent and held herself in a high degree of class. She didn't turn into a bubbling idiot at the sight of a cute guy and was very much a 'rough-and-tumble' kind of girl. She'd rather get into a good fight than go shopping at the mall. But she still managed to have this feminine quality about her that made her stand out. She may have grown into a strong, hardcore, intense, and highly focused and centered warrior but she still had this gentleness to her that made a person feel welcome and safe around her. She wasn't the spoiled cry baby everyone thought she was anymore. It seemed that Pan was never allowed to mature because everyone wanted her to continue being the giddy little girl that had no worries or concerns because it gave them perspective on life and lifted their spirits. She was shielded from so much by her overprotective father, uncle, and Trunks that she was never able to experience anything. Yamako allowed her to actually grow up and drop the worry free mask everyone wanted her to wear. By training with Yamako away from anybody to influence her actions Pan was able to discover herself and find out who she really was. Pan realized a long time ago that the reason she was never able to go Super Saiyan until recently was because nobody would let her train to her full potential and actually get to that barrier let alone break past it. Vegeta had been the only 1 that had been willing to let her do that but she never could because of her 3 diligent overprotective guardians…namely Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Yamako allowed her to become the mature, responsible, and powerful person she always could have been even when she was younger but was never given the chance to because of her family.

In order to commemorate this self discovery of hers she had taken the 2 locks of hair that framed her face and dyed them red. It was meant to signify her stasis as a warrior and mark her entrance into the world of adulthood. It also showed how much her personality had indeed changed. She was more confident about herself and more outgoing and adventurous. She wasn't afraid or controlled by other people's opinions or expectations anymore. She was going to be herself no matter how much the people around her didn't like it.

Pan soon finished straightening all her hair and then seeing that she was running late for her training session with Yamako she quickly used her ki to dry her hair. Satisfied she grabbed her orange bandana from the drawer of her nightstand and tied it around her head in order to keep her hair out of her eyes. Looking out the window Pan saw Yamako furiously punching at an invisible opponent. Pan watched for a while and was surprised to see Yamako slow down after a few minutes. Yamako eventually stopped and after looking at her left pocket she reached in and pulled out an orange bandana. Pan gasped and quickly looked at herself in the mirror. She was sure that the 2 were the exact same bandana. Even looking out of a second story window she could see the corner where the letter 'P' was sewn in black fancy lettering. It was the same as the 1 that was sewn into the corner of her bandana. Her mother had sewn it on when she was about 8 after she went to a sleep over and nearly lost it when it got mixed up with 1 of her friend's bandana collection. She'd recognize it anywhere and that bandana was definitely hers and she'd never have given it up, even to Yamako. She wondered why Yamako had it. She quickly left the room and went downstairs to meet Yamako with the intension of asking her about that bandana.

She walked outside and noticed that Yamako was already stuffing the bandana back into her pocket before turning to face her. Yamako instantly dropped into a battle stance but Pan simply stood there for a second looking at her. Yamako raised an eyebrow in confusion and straightened. She looked at Pan with a bewildered look. Pan sighed, dropped her eyes and thought about how she was going to approach this. After a couple minutes of deliberation she looked up to see Yamako standing in front of her with his arms crossed in front of her chest and giving her an expecting and wondering look.

"I saw the bandana Yamako… It's mine isn't it…?"

Yamako froze for a second in panic but her expression didn't show her alarm enough to alert Pan that anything was wrong. Once Yamako had regained herself she answered.

"Yes…"

"Why do you have it…? I'm pretty sure my future self wouldn't have given it away… It means too much to me."

Yamako sighed and thought quickly so she could answer as best she could.

"After…Dad died you and I became really close…so…when Gohan found your bandana at the battlefield the day after you died…he gave it to me…"

"I guess I understand… Were your mother and I good friends…?"

Yamako hesitated. "I…guess you could say that…"

Pan was a little perplexed by Yamako's answer but let it go and accepted her answer. With her curiosity satisfied Pan went back into the Capsule house to get some breakfast before she started her training with Yamako. Yamako followed a moment later after breathing a sigh of relief. Yamako spent about an hour making enough food to satisfy their Saiyan appetites. Once they had completely finished cleaning up the kitchen they went outside to go to the training cavern.

When they got there Yamako went Feral Super Saiyan and dropped into a battle stance. Pan quickly followed suit by also transforming into a Feral Super Saiyan and getting into a battle stance. The 2 charged at each other and traded blows for an hour before deciding to get serious. Both jumped back from each other and powered up to Feral Super Saiyan 2. The battle between them raged on till 5 in the afternoon. Yamako sensed that Pan was at the brink of becoming a Feral Super Saiyan 3 and just needed a push to break through the barrier. Yamako wanted to do everything she could to get her to ascend. Yamako then remembered Bulma working on a virtual reality device before she died. Yamako also remembered that it was 1 of the things she and Vegeta salvaged when Capsule Corp. was destroyed and that Bulma had been pretty close to finishing it when she was killed. The device probably only needed a little work and some tweaking in order for it to function. All she would have to do is find or create a scene to program into the device. Thinking of the perfect thing Yamako decided to get started on working on it so she leapt away from Pan and held up her hand signaling Pan to stop as she straightened. Pan looked at her in question as she too straightened.

"What's up Yamako?"

"That's enough for today. I've got to work on something else. Go ahead and get some sleep. It looks like the last 4 years of sleep deprivation are building up on ya and wearing you out."

Pan smirked. "You're 1 to talk…"

Yamako scowled and sighed. "It's not that simple… You've seen me when I sleep…it's not pretty. I'm used to it. I've been staying up 24-7 since I was 13. I'm immune to it. Besides you're younger and need more sleep than me."

"Not to mention having Vegeta's endurance training and focus under your belt right…?"

Yamako smirked. "Right… Go get some sleep while I'm feeling generous. I won't be letting you off easy again."

Pan sighed and nodded. She dropped completely out of Super Saiyan and Feral Saiyan all together. Yamako also did this and the 2 headed back to the Capsule house. When Pan got there she took a shower before fixing herself dinner. After cleaning away the dishes she realized how right Yamako was. Now that she wasn't doing anything she felt exhausted. Trudging up to her room she quickly changed into a baggy t-shirt and some boxer shorts before climbing into bed. It was only a matter of minutes before she was sound asleep.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako went back into the Capsule house and immediately went up to her room. Going into her closet she pulled out an old faded blue backpack. She looked at it for a moment. She had not opened it since right after Bulma died. Everything that she and Vegeta had salvaged from the Capsule Corp. wreckage was stored inside. She had encapsulated it along with all her other stuff and she carried it around in her pocket. She had never opened the actual bag though. She had put all the things salvaged in there but never had the courage to face the memories the bag contained and open it after that day. But now she had too. Yamako had baited Pan with hurtful words so many times that Pan didn't fall for them anymore. Yamako had to find a new way to make Pan upset enough to ascend to Feral Super Saiyan 3 and the only thing that Yamako could think of that would accomplish that was inside this bag. Letting out a sigh as she gathered her courage again she slowly opened the bag and looked inside. Yamako felt a twinge of pain as she looked upon Bulma's inventions. She felt her eyes glaze with tears but she quickly blinked them away. Taking a deep breath she began digging through the various items in the bag until she found what she was looking for. It was a plastic bag containing 2 half sphere blue gems with a metal ring around the bottom edge and a metal layer on the flat surface. The flat surfaces of each were meant to attach to the sides of the temple, even with the eyes. Small microchips inside the gems tapped into the brain and overshadowed the signals from the person's eyes. The microchips would then directly download the scene programmed into them into the person's brain and cause the person to see the images programmed into the microchips.

The plastic bag containing the half spheres was attached to a set of strange looking metal bands. They were meant to go around the wrists and ankles in order to allow for them to have actual movement in the virtual reality world. Yamako wasn't going to use those however. She wanted to adjust the half spheres to just show Pan what happened to her family. She was basically going to force Pan to watch her family die and not be able to do anything about it. Yamako knew that that seemed harsh but it was the only way to get Pan to go Feral Super Saiyan 3. Letting out a sigh Yamako took out a set of small tools and then put the bag with the remaining inventions back into the back of her closet. Taking things to the desk by the door she began working on making the device work without being connected to the bands that were supposed to go around the subject's wrists and ankles and programming the scene she desired into the half spheres. Once she did this she looked at the clock and noticed that it was about dinner time. Focusing her senses she detected Pan moving to the kitchen to prepare the food. Pocketing the Holo-Crystals Yamako headed downstairs after her.

Yamako helped Pan finish preparing the food and once the food was finished and set on the table Yamako waited until Pan was sitting in front of the table with her meal before Yamako walked past her. While doing so Yamako discretely attached the Holo-Crystals to Pan's temple before sitting down. Pan was too engrossed in her food to notice and Yamako was moving too fast for Pan to see her movements. Yamako sat in her seat before Pan could notice anything suspicious and secretly smirked to herself upon seeing the Holo-Crystals flashing on Pan's temple. Yamako had the activator in her pocket and was going to wait until after dinner to activate the crystals. Yamako was going to take Pan outside for a meditation session before letting her go off to sleep. During that time she'd activate the crystals. When they had finished eating Yamako did indeed convince Pan to come outside for some meditation before going off to bed. Pan positioned herself against a rock about 50ft away from the Capsule house and sat down with her legs and arms crossed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Yamako watched for a minute and once she was sure she was in a relaxed stated she pulled out the controller and activated the Holo-Crystals. A jolt of pain seared through Pan's head as the crystals activated and she instantly gripped her head as the pain subsided and images started to surface in her mind.

SCENE CHANGE

**_Pan was running through what looked like a tunnel towards a distant light. The light drew closer and soon she was enshrouded in a blinding brightness that left her temporarily disoriented. When she was able to see again she gasped in horror at the sight before her. Ahead of her was a city that was in burning ruins and she could hear the sounds of fighting coming from nearby. She looked around then looked up and then to her right as she spotted a reptilian like creature fighting with Vegeta. Vegeta was in Super Saiyan 2 form and was pretty beat up. The reptilian like creature smirked evilly before pulling his right fist back and infusing it with his ki. It glowed a vivid black and giving a slight roar the reptile like creature punched Vegeta in his upper stomach. His fist went through the clothes Vegeta wore and then straight through his body. A look of shock and pain spread across Vegeta's face as he coughed up some blood. The blood from his injury soaked his shirt and dripped down his body, dropping down to the ground a 100ft below him. Vegeta had his hands gently wrapped around the monster's arm he had embedded in Vegeta's body. The creature's fist was stained with Vegeta's blood as it gruesomely came out of Vegeta's back. Giving another evil smirk the creature retracted his fist from Vegeta's body as Vegeta's hair changed back to normal and he dropped towards the ground._**

**_"VEGETA!" Pan cried out as she desperately tried to move towards his falling form but found herself incapable of movement._**

**_"VEGETA NO! RIZAADO!" a voice called from Pan's left._**

**_Pan turned to see her grandfather, father, and uncle flying towards the creature that was now revealed to be Rizaado. Pan watched as her father and uncle powered up to Super Saiyan 2 while her grandfather went Super Saiyan 3 as they closed in on Rizaado. Goku reached him first and aimed a kick to his skull. Rizaado dodged and blasted him in the back before turning and catching Gohan's foot as he tried to kick him in the back he spun around with him for a moment before sending him crashing into Goten. He turned back as Goku came back for a second attack. Easily catching Goku's fist in his hand he squeezed his fist and crushed Goku's hand while bending his wrist back and breaking it. Giving a cry of pain Goku grabbed his wrist and cradled his wrist against him as he watched Rizaado through his bangs. Giving a smirk Rizaado phased over to Goku and kneed him in the chin. Goku flew back as Rizaado thrust his hands out in front of him with all his claws aimed at Goku. On the ends on his claws 10 small orbs of black colored energy appeared. The ki beams shot out and struck Goku all over his body as he sailed towards the ground causing him to cry out in agony as they hit him. Rizaado raised his hands above his head and formed a large black ki ball in his hands. He launched it towards Goku with a roar of anger and triumph. Goku gave a cry of pain as the large beam connected with his body. He dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 just before he roughly struck the ground. He bounced then resettled on the ground as his life force slipped away._**

**_"NO GRANDPA!" Pan shouted as tears sprang to her eyes._**

**_Pan transformed into a Feral Super Saiyan 2 and tried to leap into battle but found that despite her efforts her feet wouldn't leave the spot they were planted on. She growled in aggravation but couldn't free herself._**

**_"DAD!" Gohan and Goten chorused from the ground to Pan's left._**

**_Pan's head whipped towards the sound and watched as both rose to their feet and charged Rizaado. Pan shook her head slowly in horror as she realized that they were severely outmatched._**

**_"HANG ON GUYS!"_**

**_Pan turned to look off in front of her in the distance and her eyes widened in terror as she made out Trunks' figure in the distant horizon. Trunks was in Super Saiyan 2 form and was speeding towards Gohan and Goten at top speed. Pan felt panic well up in her body as she saw Rizaado glance at Trunks out of the corner of his eyes with an evil smirk. Rizaado caught Gohan's right wrist and Goten's left wrist and swinging his arms out to the side he pulled them in opposite directions and then quickly brought his arms back straight out in front of him causing Gohan and Goten's heads to smash together. The force of the blow dazed them and caused them to temporarily drop out of Super Saiyan all together. They fell towards the ground and he quickly shot 2 ki blasts at them. The ki blasts struck each in the chest and forced them crashing deep into the ground. When the ki blasts dissipated Gohan and Goten lay motionless with their life forces completely gone._**

**_"DADDY! UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan wailed as the tears spilled freely from her eyes._**

**_Pan ascended to Super Saiyan 3 and tried to take off to stop Rizaado from hurting Trunks who was rapidly speeding towards him. Pan started to feel her heels lift from the ground but she wasn't strong enough to actually move from her spot. She watched desperately as Trunks and Rizaado began trading blows. Suddenly Rizaado delivered a heavy blow to Trunks' face and sent him sailing through the air. Rizaado held his hand out in front of him and a black orb filled his palm and giving an evil chuckle he launched it towards him. It struck him squarely in the front and exploded around his body as he let out an agonizing scream._**

**_"TRUNKS NOOOO!" Pan raged as he ki spiked around her._**

**_Her aura flared around her as she transformed into a Feral Super Saiyan 3 with the rage and heartache she felt when she sensed Trunks' life force disappear. She reared back as she let out a blood curling scream and closed her eyes as her emotional pain became physical pain. Her aura became so bright that it encompassed everything around her and thus shielding everything from sight._**

SCENE CHANGE

Pan's eyes snapped open and she looked around in panic as she panted heavily. She whipped her head from right to left trying to see where Rizaado and Trunks were. Upon seeing that she was only in the cave with Yamako she relaxed a bit. She let out a sigh and placed a hand over her raging heart. She glanced at Yamako and noticed the victorious smirk plastered across her face. She raised an eyebrow and gave Yamako a questioning look. Yamako's smirk widened slightly and she walked towards Pan.

"So…how does it feel to be a Feral Super Saiyan 3…?"

Pan gasped and quickly looked over her appearance. She raised her hands in front of her face and noticed the claws she had. She gently moved her hand over her face and felt the outcrop where her eyebrows used to be. She then ran her tongue over her teeth before feeling her lengthened canines with her finger in awe. She reached up with her other hand and felt the wild spikes of hair. She pulled a lock down in front of her eyes and examined the golden spike closely as if she had never seen the golden hair of a Super Saiyan before. She then looked over her shoulder to see the spiky mass go all the way down to below her butt with her tail swishing around from underneath. She looked back at Yamako in shock and was fairly surprised to see regret flash briefly in Yamako's eyes for a second. Yamako let out a sigh and walked over to Pan. When she was no more than a few inches away from her she reached up to either side of Pan's temple and grabbed something. There was a slight buzz as though something was being shut off. When Yamako moved away Pan saw that she was now holding 2 blue half sphere crystal-like things in her hands. She gazed at Yamako in confusion.

"These are Holo-Crystals. They were something that Grandma Bulma was working on in my time before she was killed and I modified them to work better for this circumstance. I put them on you before dinner and then activated them just now. These things are responsible for what you saw just now…"

At first Pan was pissed and a look clearly portraying that came across her face. Yamako's eyes twitched ever-so-slightly in shame as she glanced away for a second before turning back and fixing her hard emotionless face on Pan once again.

"I regret deceiving you but I do not apologize for my actions. I had no choice. The only way I was going to be able to push you past the barrier that separated you from achieving Feral Super Saiyan 3 was by showing you exactly what's going to happen in about 2 and a half years if you don't get strong enough. I knew that nothing I said would push you to this point so I had to make you actually see it for yourself."

Pan sighed. "I understand Yamako. …But it still wasn't exactly right for you to do something that deceitful and hurtful to me. You know that right… But I can see why you did it and the necessity behind the action."

Yamako nodded. "I'm glad we understand each other then." Yamako stated as she turned to head for the larger training cavern. "We'll test out your new level tomorrow. Go get some sleep. Unless you want to test them now…?"

"No…tomorrow's good. See ya in the morning Yamako." Pan said with a small wave and a smile as she turned back towards the Capsule house.

Pan dropped out of Feral Super Saiyan 3 along the way and just as she got to the front door she stopped and looked over her shoulder towards Yamako. Yamako was about 3 steps away from the entrance to the tunnel that would take her to the other cavern when Pan did this.

"Oh and Yamako…" Yamako stopped and turned at the sound of her name. "Thanks… I may not agree with your methods but I know you did what you did in order to ensure the safety of the Earth and that you had no other choice. Sometimes you have to do things you don't necessarily like for the greater good. At times you have to be hard and cruel in order to survive because the world around you is the same way. Occasionally the only way to survive is to shut yourself off from anything and everything that could inevitably cause you pain, especially emotions. Being the way you are might not necessarily be your choice but just a way to survive. A way that's simply been programmed into your brain as being the way things are meant to be. That's something both you and Vegeta have taught me… I won't forget it…" Pan says quietly before disappearing into the Capsule house.

Yamako smiled slightly to herself. She knew that Pan would be 1 of the few people to actually understand that no matter how coldhearted and dead to the world she may seem it didn't mean that she was a bad person just that she had learned how to behave in order to survive in her world. Yamako let out a small half chuckle.

_Grandpa Vegeta always said she knew him better than everyone except Grandma Bulma because she was the only 1 willing to learn about what Grandpa Vegeta experienced in his past. He was right…_

With 1 last smile she disappeared into the cavern. It was going to be a good training session the next day. Pan was finally a Feral Super Saiyan 3 and so they would be fairly evenly matched. Yamako just hoped that she would master the transformation before they returned to Capsule Corp. to explain the situation to them in 5 months. Yamako wanted to restore Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan's tails so that they could possibly achieve Super Saiyan 4 in the 2 years they were training with them. Pan had already mastered her Oozaru form about 10 months ago. So with the combined efforts of her, Yamako, and Vegeta they should be able to teach Goku and Gohan how to control themselves in their Oozaru forms and possibly get both of them and Vegeta and Pan to go level 4. Yamako doubted that Pan would be able to make it to Feral Super Saiyan 4 in just 2 years considering how long it took her to go Super Saiyan 3 and then Feral Super Saiyan 3; but hopefully she would at least go Super Saiyan 4 in the years of training with the other Saiyans. It was going to get hectic and intense from here especially when they go back in 5 months time. Yamako just hoped that the others had kept up with training and that all the training she and Pan were doing was going to be enough. It had to be or the Earth of this time was going to suffer the same fate as the Earth of her time did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Pan has a brand new look and has finally achieved Feral Super Saiyan 3. Now both her and Yamako are getting ready to go back. How will the others react when they return and how will they respond to Pan's new look and the information Yamako has to share with them? The answers will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review! Laters!


	15. Fourteen: Reunion

**Author's Note:** Hey here's another chapter. I got another chapter written over Christmas break. I've also been working on a story I've been working on with a friend of mine but have been ignoring for over a year. This is why I haven't updated in so long. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again for at least a month depending on how it goes with that other story but I'll update as soon as I can. Anyways back to this story…the moment of truth has finally arrived. Pan and Yamako are finally going back. How will the others respond to seeing Pan again and learning about their futures? You'll just have to read and see. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream**_

_**"talking within a dream"**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reunion  
**5 months later

Pan busily packed up her clothes in her light blue backpack along with all her other belongings that she had acquired over the last 4 years. It was exactly 4 years ago to the day that Yamako had showed up at her school and then Capsule Corp. and 'kidnapped' her after effortlessly defeating her family and friends. She figured that everyone would be getting together to remember or more than likely mourn the day and that suspicion was confirmed when Yamako did a ki scan for everyone and found them at Capsule Corp. Once everything was packed she straightened her gray baggy pants that hung from just above her hip with a chain hanging from her right front side looped around to her right side (even with her shoulder) that went to just an inch or 2 above her knee and her tight red tank top (just like Yamako's top) that showed off her new figure perfectly. Pan went over to her desk and set her bag down next to it as she reached for the gloves and belt on the top of the desk. She quickly put the belt on and pulled on the black fingerless gloves before reaching for the jacket that was flung over the back of the desk chair. She lifted it up and flicked it in the air to get some of the wrinkles out before putting it on. It was a black leather trench coat that came down to just 3 inches above the ground. Quickly pulling out her bandana from her pocket she tied it around her head, taking special care to hide her red streaks for now, and then picked up her bag and carelessly flung it over her right shoulder. Putting on her tan Capsule Corp. boots (like the kind Mirai Trunks wears) she walked out, gently pulling the door shut behind her with her left foot and makes her way out of the Capsule house. Yamako was waiting outside for her wearing her usual attire and as soon as Pan was outside Yamako encapsulated the house and casually dropped it into her blue backpack. Yamako also carelessly flung the bag over her right shoulder and nodded at Pan.

A silent understanding past between the 2 of them as Pan nodded back. Yamako and Pan walked out of the cave they were in and emerged into the sunlight. Pan closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Pan had only left the cave on a few occasions during her 4 years of training with Yamako. Doing a quick ki search they discovered that all of the male Saiyans were out in the yard while the females were inside. Pan guessed that they decided to deal with this mournful day in different ways but soon their sorrow would turn to joy once she returned. At least that's what Pan hoped. Pan didn't know how they'd react to her new look or personality but however they did she wasn't going to change. Opening her eyes she looked at Yamako with a serious expression and nodded. Yamako gave a slight nod in response and took to the sky with Pan following close behind.

SCENE CHANGE

Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten stood in a circle with their heads slightly lowered and forlorn expressions on their faces. Vegeta was leaning against the wall a little ways off with a similar look plastered on his face. None of them said a word just simply dwelled in each others and their own sadness as they replayed the memories they had of Pan in their minds. Finally Trunks gave a slightly chuckle and everyone's eyes quickly locked on him.

"Remember how Pan beat Goten at the World Martial Arts Tournament when she was 4 even though Goten was a Super Saiyan. The little Squirt sure was powerful back then and she only got stronger." Trunks said with affection as a smile briefly crossed his face.

"Yeah and remember when she brought over her current boyfriend when we were all having a party here for Bra's birthday and the guy freaked out and took off half way through dinner because he was so amazed at our appetites and crazy ways. The look the guy had on his face when Dad and Vegeta started eating was priceless." Goten laughed slightly.

"I remember the hurtful look she had on her face when he ran off. Pan was so crushed that he was so afraid of her Saiyan habits. She didn't cry though. She just sat on the roof staring off into space with pain filled eyes. I sat with her for hours before she finally fell asleep from the sorrow she felt. She never once shed a tear though. She was too stubborn to do that." Trunks said with regret.

"I'd take seeing her like that over her being gone any day. As much as it hurt seeing her like that I'd give anything to see her again even looking like that if it meant having her back." Gohan stated sadly.

Trunks growled. "If I ever see that girl again I'll make her pay for taking Pan away from me-US!" Trunks quickly covered his brief lapse of thinking.

"Well now's your chance…" said a voice from behind.

Trunks snapped his head up and looked over Gohan's left shoulder as Gohan did the same to his right. Goku turned slightly to his right to look at the source of the voice while Goten turned slightly to his left. Vegeta snapped his head up and looked directly at the source of the voice.

Yamako stood off in the distance about 30ft away from them with arms crossed firmly over her chest and an arrogant smirk plastered on her face. Pan was hidden out of sight behind a tree nearby and was waiting for her signal to reveal herself. Gohan growled and instantly turned around dropping into a fighting stance as his sights fell on Yamako. Yamako's appearance hadn't changed much in 4 years and even if it had Gohan would recognize the face of his daughter's killer (at least that's what he thought) anywhere. Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta were by his side almost instantly in similar stances. All of them had glares plastered across their faces and periodic growls escaped their throats.

"YOU!" Gohan seethed as stepped forward slightly and started to power up along with the others.

"Wait!" Yamako said forcefully yet calmly as she held up a hand signaling them to stop powering up and relax.

Gohan and the others paused for only a moment in confusion and stopped raising their kis. They were still on guard but were looking at Yamako in suspicion and confusion.

"Before you attack me there's someone here you ought to see." Yamako said before looking over her left shoulder towards a nearby tree.

Yamako nodded slightly and an instant later Pan emerged from the shadows. She walked out calmly and stopped next to Yamako as she gazed upon the confused faces of her family and friends. Her eyes landed on Gohan.

"Hey Daddy. Long time no see." Pan smiled slightly at them.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Pan as though she had sprouted another head. They stared at her for a few minutes looking her over before realization finally sunk in. None of them could believe how much Pan had changed and they weren't sure if it was her for a while. They didn't even recognize her until she spoke and when she did they started noticing similarities between the Pan they knew (as well as Videl and Chichi) and this new girl. When they realized it was Pan they were too shocked by her being alive to even act.

"So…what…? You guys haven't seen me in 4 years and you're just going to stand there and stare at me…?" Pan asked after a while.

Both she and Yamako sensed the others shock and so Pan decided to break the ice. Almost instantly Gohan broke out into a huge grin and raced towards Pan with Goten and Goku not far behind. Gohan swept Pan up into a bone crushing hug as Goku and Goten gathered around to wait their turn.

"PANNY! YOU'RE BACK!" Gohan cried happily.

Pan laughed as best she could with her air being deprived. "Dad…need…oxygen…" Pan wheezed out.

Gohan let out a little chuckle before releasing Pan from his grasp slightly. Pan hugged her father back before turning to meet her grandfather as he swept her up into a hug as well.

"We're so glad you're back Pan. We missed you…"

"I missed you all too Grandpa Goku…"

Goten was the next person to hug. He hugged her nearly as hard as Gohan had.

"PANNY!"

Pan laughed. "It's good to see you too Uncle…"

Once she was released from Goten's grasp she looked to Vegeta and caught his eye. He gave a slight nod as a happy smirk spread across his face. Pan returned the nod before setting her sights on Trunks. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him. Even after 4 years of knowing they weren't meant to be he could still make her heart swim. Brushing the feelings aside she gave him a grin and placed her hands on her hips expectantly.

"Well aren't you going to welcome me back too?"

Trunks came back to himself when she spoke to him. He had been lost in a daze ever since she showed herself. When she first stepped out from the shadows and revealed her identity he felt his knees get weak and his breathing shallow. He could not get over how utterly beautiful she had become. His eyes must have roamed over her body at least a dozen times in those few moments it took for Gohan and the others to realize it was indeed Pan. Trunks somehow knew before Pan had even finished talking to Gohan that it was her. He felt his heart rate quicken and his stomach churn as he looked her over. The tight tank top she wore didn't help him either as it showed off her perfect figure. Also, knowing that Pan was now 18 didn't help his situation as he realized she was legally an adult. He had wanted nothing more than to go over to her and kiss her, which is exactly why he had hung back when her family went to hug her. He wasn't sure how his body would react being so close to her. But now that she had spoken he had no other choice but to go over there and welcome her home. He could tell by the way she was looking at him that she was expecting a hug from him too. He was 1 of her best friends and had hugged her on many occasions for a lot less significant reasons. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he swallowed his sudden overwhelming desire for her and approached her. As he got closer to her he subconsciously noticed she had grown a lot taller. She was now easily as tall as his shoulder. Smiling down at her he swept her up into his arms in a gentle loving embrace. Not failing to notice how seemingly perfect the 2 of them fit together.

"Welcome back Panny…" he said quietly after a moment.

Pan leaned into his embrace and breathed in his scent. She tried to stop her heart from fluttering at being this close to him but it was no use. She also didn't fail to notice how perfectly they fit together but pushed those thoughts and feelings aside. It wasn't good for her to be thinking about such things when Trunks was destined for someone else. The living proof of that was standing not more than 3ft away from her. Still, being in his arms made her feel so warm and happy and safe. It was just perfect until he called her by her childhood nickname. It didn't matter, well at least not to such a degree, when her family called her by the name 'Panny' but it did with Trunks. She wanted them to see her as an adult; especially Trunks. Pan secretly sighed to herself. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Everyone would always see her as a little girl and Trunks would never see her as anything more than a second little sister. But perhaps it was better that way. If she could force herself to see Trunks the same way he saw her then maybe letting him go when he found his life mate would be easier. With that in mind she pulled out of Trunks grasp hesitantly.

Trunks' insides nearly ached when she pulled out of his grasp. It had felt so right to have Pan in his arms. It felt like she belonged there and that if he let her go he would never be able to hold her in his arms again; that she might be stolen away from him forever. His instincts screamed that she was supposed to be in his arms. It almost felt like his soul was getting ripped away from him. He wanted nothing more than to pull her back into his arms and never let go but he pushed those thoughts and feelings aside. It wasn't right to have these kinds of wild thoughts for someone so young. She had just turned 18, 4 months ago and he was turning 32 in 5 months. He was nearly 14 years older than her. Taking a moment to calm himself in secret he looked at her with a smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Trunks. It's great to be home Bro…"

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako watched them with a smirk as her heart fluttered with happiness. She didn't fail to notice how content the 2 of them seemed when in each other's arms or how much her father had to restrain himself from doing anything more than just hugging Pan. Yamako was excited by this. She knew that both Pan and her father had been fairly miserable the past 4 years being separated from each other. Her father more than Pan. Trunks had been left assuming Pan was dead or at the very least being tortured while Pan at least knew she wasn't in danger and was being prepared for the fight ahead. She also noticed how forlorn they both looked when they let go of each other. She could sense the turmoil raging within them. She could sense how upset Pan was that Trunks called her by her childhood nickname as if she were still a child. It was 1 thing for her family to call her by that name but with Trunks it was as if he saw her only as another little sister. She didn't fail to notice how Trunks' spirits dropped when she called him 'big brother' as if confirming his suspicions that she would never see him as anything more than an older brother. Yamako smirked secretly to herself at how dependent Pan and Trunks were on each other even if they didn't realize it.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks' heart seemed to drop into his stomach when she spoke. It proved that Pan would never see him as anything more than an older brother. As much as he tried to convince that it didn't matter and that it was better to have that kind of relationship with Pan he just couldn't deny how unsettling it was to realize that he never had a chance with her. Pushing that all aside he smiled at Pan brightly before reaching out to give her right arm a gentle squeeze before rubbing it slightly with affection. He desperately tried to ignore the sensations that shot through him when he made contact with her again. He wanted nothing more than to pull her back into his arms and never let her go. He quickly stepped away from her as fast as was possible without causing suspicion. He had to get away from her before he lost his self control and actually acted on his desires. His heart rate was increasing rapidly being so close to her and he needed a chance to collect his thoughts and sort out his feelings before getting too close to her again. Pan had a similar problem with her heart rate and breathing. As depressed as she was not being close to Trunks anymore she was also relieved because she had the opportunity to recollect herself.

With the 'welcome homes' out of the way Yamako uncrossed her arms and stepped towards Pan. Everyone was immediately on guard. Gohan growled and crouched down, ready to strike but Pan saw this and intervened. She stepped between Gohan and Yamako with her arms out stretched as if protecting Yamako but in actuality protecting her father from making a costly mistake.

"Dad don't! Leave her alone!"

Gohan growled. "Get out of my way Pan! She can't be allowed to take you against your will and threaten us! I'm going to make her pay! She's obviously done something to you to make you defend her!"

"No Dad! Trust me you don't want to attack her! She could kill you easily and without a second thought. Also she didn't do anything to me…at least nothing like what you're thinking… The reason I'm defending her is because I know who she is and why she did what she did 4 years ago!" Pan answered forcefully.

Gohan looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean…?"

"She isn't our enemy Dad."

"Then who is she?" Gohan turned to Yamako. "Who are you?!"

Yamako smirked and unwrapped her tail relishing in the gasps escaping everyone before her. Her smirk widened for a moment before she wrapped her tail around her waist once again.

"I'm a Saiyan…as if that wasn't blatantly obvious by now…" Yamako spoke with a condescending tone.

"But that's impossible! You can't be a Saiyan! You're too young to have escaped from Planet Vegeta and Kakarot and I are the only Saiyans left so there is no way for you to have Saiyan blood!"

"Well she is a Saiyan Vegeta. She from 21 years in the future. Her name is Yamako…Yamako Hasukii Briefs… She's your future granddaughter Vegeta…that's how she can have Saiyan blood." Pan quickly answered before Yamako could.

Everyone gasped and their eyes widened in shock as they gazed at Yamako in astonishment. Suddenly they could see the family similarities between them.

"You know…now that I think about it they do sort of look alike..." Goku said in an offhanded manner.

"So…are you mine or Bra's daughter…?" Trunks asked cautiously.

Yamako smirked. "What do you think…Dad…?"

Trunks' eyes widened a little more and he took a step back in shock. He blinked at Yamako a few times before gulping and finding his voice.

"My daughter…" Trunks said in a dazed voice. "How…how old are you…?" He stumbled out after a moment.

"22…but I was 18 when I came here 4 years ago…so that's how I'm from 21 years in the future… I was from about 25 years in the future back then."

Everyone nodded in understanding but were secretly still reeling from the knowledge they had just gained. Trunks quickly did the calculations in his head and then asked Yamako to confirm his assessment.

"So you're born in about 3 years right…?"

"Yeah…a little less than that…" Yamako answered quietly before her face hardened. "But that's not important… What is important is why I took Pan and made it seem like you were under attack."

Everyone nodded and listened intently as Yamako and Pan began explaining about Rizaado.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So it looks as though Trunks and Pan are still oblivious to what's going on between them but fortunately Yamako isn't. Now everyone knows who Yamako is and soon about what happened in her world. What will be their next move for preventing Rizaado from doing the same thing to their world? And what about the women? How will they react to seeing Yamako and Pan? The answers next time. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review! Laters!


	16. Fifteen: Proposal

**Author's Note: **Hey here's another chapter. I got a chance to work on this story for a while but I'm still working on a story I've been working on with a friend of mine but have been ignoring for over a year. I'm going to be going back to that story again soon so I probably won't update again for at least a month but to make up for that I'm posting both of the chapters I've gotten written. I'll update again as soon as I can. Anyways back to this story…so everyone is finally going to find out about Pan's true power. No 1 will ever underestimate her again after this. How will they respond to seeing Pan so powerful and learning about Super Saiyan 4? Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream**_

_**"talking within a dream"**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Proposal**

"But you still haven't told us why Rizaado came here to kill Pan or why you had to make us think you were an enemy and take Pan just to train her. What makes Pan so important to Rizaado or for this fight?" Gohan asked Yamako after the few minutes it took to explain about Rizaado and such.

Knowing that Yamako would most likely say something obnoxious and condescending (and that it would be harder for Gohan to accept if it came from her), Pan quickly answered instead. "Because Rizaado thought that if I was killed before I had the chance to achieve my full potential that Yamako wouldn't reach her full potential either and thus not pose a problem for his present counterpart. As for the whole attacking us thing it was so you guys would all train intensely enough to make a difference because you'd think that my life was in danger and also…" Pan turned away a bit. "she knew you wouldn't have let me train as hard as I needed to in order to achieve my true potential; and I needed to be able to do that in order for us to win this fight."

"What do you mean you wouldn't have been able to train as intensely as you needed? You could've trained just fine with us!" Gohan shouted not understanding.

"No Dad! I couldn't have. You wouldn't have let me. You would've been too worried about my safety to let me train like I needed to. You wouldn't even let me train with Vegeta when he was in Super Saiyan form! There is no way you would have let me train the way I have for the last 4 years!" Pan nearly shouted firmly.

Gohan jerked back slightly in shock and then lowered his head in defeat. He knew she was right but that didn't change the fact that he was upset that she didn't contact them to let him know she was alright. And now that Pan had mentioned how intensely her and Yamako trained he was worried about what kind of training Yamako had put his daughter through. Knowing the girl was trained by Vegeta and that she had spent most of her life watching her family and friends get killed and fighting for her life wasn't exactly reassuring. Yamako was probably a harsh and strict training partner that didn't believe in holding back. He was also still confused about why Pan was so vital.

"Alright I admit I probably would have been too overprotective but that doesn't explain why you're so important to the fight Pan. I mean as powerful as you are you're only a quarter Saiyan. You can't even go Super Saiyan!"

Pan and Yamako glanced at each other smirking. Pan then turned back to face her father.

"You're wrong Dad."

Pan calmly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. They thought that since Pan was only a quarter Saiyan that she wasn't capable of going Super Saiyan. Pan smirked victoriously at them.

"I've been a Super Saiyan for almost the last 4 years Dad. I'm stronger than you think. …But you know…being a Super Saiyan isn't the real accomplishment…it's just beginning." Pan stated as she turned back to normal. "My true power lies in me being what's known as a Feral Saiyan." Pan spoke confidently.

Everyone looked at Pan confused except Vegeta who inaudibly gasped and gazed at Pan in shock. Yamako was the only 1 to notice his expression however, and smirked to herself.

"A what…?" Goten asked with a clueless expression and voice.

"A Feral Saiyan! The legendary warrior of the Saiyan female. It's meant to balance out the power among the Saiyan genders. Male Saiyans are usually stronger than females but a Feral Saiyan would even be stronger than the male Saiyans of higher ranks. A second class Feral Saiyan would be stronger than a dozen of even the strongest Elite male Saiyans. But only 1 in every 1000 female Saiyans can become 1 because it's a recessive genetic trait that is past on by both males and females but is only displayed in the females when it is inherited from both parents." Vegeta answered.

"Yes but since humans don't possess the gene hybrid Saiyans, with only 1 Saiyan or part Saiyan parent, only need to inherit it from their parent with Saiyan blood. That's why Pan is a Feral Saiyan… Gohan possesses the gene but since he's a male the gene remains inactive. Gohan passed on the gene to Pan and since Videl is human and doesn't have the gene at all only 1 copy of the gene was needed to become active inside Pan since she's a female." Yamako explained calmly.

Everyone nodded in understanding, although Goku and Goten were still confused, with eyes wide from shock.

"So that means that Goku has the gene too if it was passed to Gohan and then Pan…?" Trunks asked in question as he quirked an eyebrow at Yamako.

"Yes…somewhere along the line 1 of his female ancestors was a Feral Saiyan." Yamako answered casually.

"How is it that you know about all of this?" Goku asked Yamako in confusion.

"I make it my business to know about Saiyan history, myth, and legend…especially when it directly pertains to me."

Everyone looked at Yamako confused. They didn't understand what she meant by that.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked.

Yamako smirked arrogantly. "Goku's not the only 1 with a Feral Saiyan as an ancestor. Your own mother was a Feral Saiyan was she not Grandpa Vegeta…?"

Everyone whipped around to look at Vegeta in shock. Vegeta stood there wide eyed and gaping as he remembered the rumors about his mother's power. Trunks blatantly stared at his father in amazement.

"Is that true Dad?"

Vegeta snapped back to reality. "Yes…according to the rumors circulating she was. But I never believed in Feral Saiyans actually existing because there hadn't been 1 to actually surface in 2000 years. I suppose my mother was the first in that length of time to surface but since very few Saiyans actually believed that legend they brushed off the claims." Vegeta answered in a hushed tone.

"Having the Feral Saiyan gene was 1 thing. It was probably more common than everyone assumed, after all…1 in every 1000 female Saiyans had the gene and thus the potential to become a Feral Saiyan but actually unlocking that power and transforming into 1 was not so easy. Like the transformation into Super Saiyan it's not enough to just have the potential to be 1 but having the power, the right frame of mind, and the right motivation to unlock the transformation." Yamako explained calmly.

"It sounds like you know this first hand…" Trunks said quietly.

"I do… I'm a Feral Saiyan as well. Dad, like Gohan you inherited the Feral Saiyan gene from Grandpa Vegeta and then passed it on to me. But Pan was the first to transform to that level and make Grandpa Vegeta realize that the rumors surrounding his mother's power were true. Knowing that, he figured that there was a good chance I could be a Feral Saiyan too and he pushed me to become 1. That's why Rizaado wanted to kill Pan so badly."

Everyone was silent for a moment as all the information they had gotten on Rizaado and his reasons for coming to the past finally fell into place. If Pan had that kind of power then it was no wonder Rizaado wanted to make sure she didn't attain it let alone Yamako attaining it as well. Pan definitely had the potential to be stronger than all of them.

"So exactly how strong are you 2…?" Goku asked after a while.

Yamako and Pan glanced at each other smirking. Yamako gave a small unnoticeable nod to Pan, signaling her to power up fully. Pan nodded in response.

"Well…I'm the strongest 1 here aside from Yamako."

Everyone's eyes widened. "No way!" they all chorused.

Pan simply nodded and quickly transformed into a Feral Saiyan. She looked up at everyone as they stared at her in disbelief. Pan smirked at them.

"This is just me as a Feral Saiyan, now I'll show you what a Feral Super Saiyan looks like."

Pan gave a cry and transformed. Everyone's eyes widened a little more and their jaws dropped slightly. They jerked back slightly when Pan focused her red eyes on them though. With another smirk Pan ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and then Feral Super Saiyan 2.

"That was level 2 and Feral Super Saiyan 2. Now it's time to show you my full power." Pan stated before giving a cry and transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 and then Feral Super Saiyan 3.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor as they gazed upon Pan and sensed the extraordinary ki she was putting off. They couldn't believe how powerful she was. They all thought Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were strong in Super Saiyan 3 but Pan made them look weak. It was truly incredible. For a couple of minutes they all just kept staring at her trying to get their mouths to work. When it was obvious to Pan that they weren't going to be able to talk for a while she dropped down to Super Saiyan and let out a breath as she looked at them with her fists on her hips. Shaking her head at their shocked faces she gingerly bent down and picked up her bandana (which had been thrown off when ascending to Super Saiyan 2 form). Once she had the bandana tied securely around her head again she dropped back down to normal. She had done this so they wouldn't see the 2 locks of red hair she had. She wanted to wait and tell them later. When she looked back at everyone she saw that they were still frozen in shock and that Yamako was chuckling slightly to herself at the scene. Pan sighed.

"I was able to accomplish this all in the last 4 years thanks to Yamako's training but yet she's still more powerful than I am by far."

Everyone snapped back to reality somewhat after hearing that. They gazed at Yamako in astonishment. If Pan was that powerful and Yamako was even more powerful than her they couldn't even fathom how strong Yamako truly was. Yamako smirked at them and decided now it was time to explain some other things to them.

"Pan hasn't even reached her max. She can become even more powerful. You all can be more powerful too. You 3 can possibly become almost as strong as Pan is now with the right training and a small addition to your anatomy." Yamako stated while indicating Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan at the appropriate moment.

Everyone stared at her confused while Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan quickly glanced at each other in question before turning back to face her. They were all looking for some clarification.

"How can that be? How can Dad, Vegeta, and I become almost as strong as Pan is now when Vegeta said that Feral Saiyans are so much more powerful than ordinary male Saiyans? And what do you mean 'a small addition to our anatomy'?" Gohan asked after a while.

"Tails." Yamako answered emotionlessly. At everyone's confused expression Yamako elaborated. "Having your tail will open up the possibility of being able to ascend to Super Saiyan 4." Yamako began before she was suddenly interrupted.

"SUPER SAIYAN 4?!" everyone chorused in amazement.

Yamako nodded and smirked at their shocked expressions before continuing. "Pan hasn't achieved that yet but she can and possibly even Feral Super Saiyan 4. I plan on being a Feral Super Saiyan 4 when it comes time to fight Rizaado and with your tails restored I'm confident that the 3 of you could be Super Saiyan 4s as well since you've already reached Super Saiyan 3." Yamako stated with a shrug.

Everyone continued to gaze at Yamako in astonishment for a few more moments before recovering. After rolling her eyes slightly, as she let out an amused chuckle, Yamako removed her bag from her back and set it on the ground. She opened it and reaching in she pulled out a small tin box.

"Grandma Bulma invented a serum that allowed Grandpa Vegeta and I to re-grow our tails. I have some doses of it left. It will make your tails grow back. You interested?"

Vegeta nodded furiously and stepped towards Yamako. Vegeta had grown up with his tail and he's missed it since it was cut off. It took him a long time to get used to not having it. He always wanted to find a way to get it back and now that he had the opportunity he was going to take it.

"Yamako can we get our tails back too…?" Goten asked anxiously.

Yamako was about to answer but Goku cut her off. He wasn't sure if getting their tails back was a good idea.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Yamako. I mean none of us except Vegeta know how to control ourselves in our transformed states. It could be dangerous and besides what about the tails being so sensitive that when squeezed we can't move because of the pain."

"I've taken care of that situation already. The serum negates that from happening and we have about 2 years before Rizaado should show so Pan, Grandpa Vegeta, and I can teach you how to control yourselves while in your transformed state. I have some special equipment that I used when teaching Pan that will shield the surrounding area from destruction and besides…it shouldn't be too difficult to teach you and Gohan how to control yourselves in your Oozaru forms because you've both transformed before and have experience with having a tail. The more experience you have with a tail and the Oozaru transformation the easier it is to learn the mental control necessary for the Oozaru form."

"What about us…?" Goten pouted.

"Unfortunately I only have 3 doses and since you and Dad aren't at level 3 yet and have no experience with the tail or the transformation it's best that these 3 take the serum." Yamako stated motioning towards Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta.

"What about Pan? She never had any experience with a tail or the Oozaru transformation but you still restored her tail!" Goten grumbled.

"Pan's different. Being a Feral Saiyan gives her natural superior control over her tail. Also since she's the only other Feral Saiyan besides my self it was only fitting and necessary for her to have a tail."

Goten mumbled an acceptance but still pouted because he really wanted to get his tail back and know what it was like. Trunks rolled his eyes as he gazed upon his best friend. He couldn't believe how childish Goten was acting.

"So you guys willing to get your tails back or not…?" Yamako asked with annoyance.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So the proposition of having their tails restored has been made. Will they accept the idea of having their tails restored or not? And how will they restore Goku's tail if he agrees once he sees the needle? The answers next time. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review! Laters!


	17. Sixteen: Tails x3

**Author's Note:** Hey here's another chapter. I got a chance to work on this story for a while but I'm still working on a story I've been working on with a friend of mine but have been ignoring for over a year. I'm going to be going back to that story again soon so I probably won't update again for at least a month but to make up for that I'm posting both of the chapters I've gotten written. I'll update again as soon as I can. Anyways back to this story…now it's time for Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan to get their tails back. How will they restore Goku's tail once he sees the needle? And how will the girl respond to Yamako and Pan's story? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tails x3**

Vegeta simply strolled over to Yamako without another word or thought while Goku and Gohan glanced at each other in question. Shrugging at each other they both turned back to Yamako and nodded their heads. Yamako smirked and opening the tin box secretly pulled out a needle. The needles were already filled with the serum and all they needed was for them to be injected. Yamako knew that she would have to inject Goku first because as soon as he saw the needles he would bolt. She gave Pan a sideways glance and Pan smirked a little in response.

_Well this should be interesting. I wonder how Yamako's going to get close enough to Grandpa Goku in order to inject him as long as she has that needle._ Pan thought as she saw Yamako catch Vegeta's eye.

Vegeta smirked as he saw the syringe in his future granddaughter's hand. It would be a very entertaining display to see how Yamako would manage to give Goku the serum once he noticed the needle.

_This outta be fun… _Vegeta thought with an amused smirk.

Yamako moved towards Goku with a smug and amused smirk on her face. Goku quirked his head to the side as he saw the smirk and gave a questioning look at Yamako. Yamako's smirk widened ever so slightly at the look and she twisted her wrist the tinniest bit causing the actual needle to catch and reflect the sunlight. Goku look of confusion dropped as he caught glimpse of the shinny object in Yamako's hand. A look of absolute horror and terror appeared on his face as he recognized it as a syringe. His eyes opened wide and every muscle in his body tensed.

"AHHH! A NEEDLE! NO WAY, I HATE NEEDLES! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Goku shouted in a panicked voice.

He moved to lift his left hand to his forehead, extending his middle and pointer finger with the intent of using Instant Transmission. Yamako phased out of sight and appeared behind him before his hand had moved more than a few inches towards his forehead. Extending her middle and pointer finger together on her left hand her hand swung out across her chest and the ends of her fingers struck Goku in the back of the neck, hitting a pressure point and temporarily paralyzing him. Agilely flipping over Goku's head Yamako gracefully twisted around in midair so she landed no more than 6 inches from him facing him. Quicker than even Vegeta and Gohan could see Yamako grabbed his right wrist securely in her left hand and lifted it up and straight out. Goku could only watch in disbelief and horror as she hastily and firmly brought down the syringe into a vein just below his elbow and injected the serum into him. Everyone gaped in shock at Yamako being able to immobilize Goku so easily with 1 hit.

"How did you do that…? What did you do…?" Pan asked in disbelief.

"I **am** a genius. I know about anatomy and physiology… I hit a special pressure point on his spine that causes temporary paralysis if hit the right way, at the right angle, and with the right amount of force." Yamako answered before giving Goku an arrogant glance. "You're lucky I have such amazing control over how much ki I use and have such perfect accuracy when it comes to my movements…if I had hit that pressure point with too much ki or was off my mark by even a millimeter I could have paralyzed you permanently." she stated smugly as she backed away from him while the paralysis wore off and Goku rubbed his arm soothingly, looking at it.

"Now don't tell me that actually hurt…" Yamako paused to snort before casually incinerating the syringe and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Big stupid baby…" Yamako mumbled under her breath as she looked away.

Vegeta picked up what she said and chuckled slightly to himself as a smirk broke out across his face. Goku's head snapped towards Yamako as she spoke and he looked at Yamako in horror as he leapt back about 3ft in case Yamako was planning on giving him another needle; his arms coming to a faintly bent position a little ways away from his body at his side. Yamako rolled her eyes and turned around to walk over to Pan in order to retrieve the tin from her (Yamako tossed it to her after she took out the syringe for Goku because she knew she'd need both hands in order to inject him). When she turned around she noticed that Goku had this puzzled look on his face. Pan noticed too and then remembered back to the pain she had experienced when she got her tail back.

"Oh yeah just to let you know… It hurts like hell when your tail grows back. It feels like your blood is literally boiling in your veins." Pan warned.

As if triggered by her warning a searing pain shot through Goku causing him to double over and grip his stomach tightly. He let out a growl as he stifled a cry of agony. He sank to his knees as the pain ran down his spine. After a moment his newly re-grown tail erupted from the base of his spine and ripped through his pants. It swished around wildly as the pain subsided and Goku shakily rose to his feet. He shook his head and looked over his shoulder at his furry brown appendage before looking back at everyone with a grin.

"I forgot what having a tail felt like. It's actually good to have it back." Goku said with a goofy grin.

Everyone chuckled a little except Yamako and Vegeta. Those 2 simply rolled their eyes. Although Pan chuckled along with everyone else it was much smaller and even she rolled her eyes a bit at her grandfather's behavior. Once the moment had passed Yamako turned to Pan and gave her a look. Pan understood and walked over to her. Yamako opened the tin and Pan took out a syringe. Yamako took the remaining 1 and closed the tin, casually tossing it over her shoulder into her bag. Goku stayed off in the distance as his tail twitched nervously. Pan moved over to Gohan and took his offered right wrist into her left hand. Taking a moment to find the vein she waited till Gohan nodded his assurance before she injected him with the serum.

Yamako simply turned to Vegeta and stared at him for a moment. Nodding at each other Vegeta stuck out his left arm towards her. Yamako carelessly gripped his arm with her right hand and stuck the needle into his vein. She easily incinerated the syringe once she had injected him with the serum and pulled the needle out. Pan did the same once she had finished injecting the serum into her father's arm. Both of them took a few steps back from Gohan and Vegeta as they waited for the formula to take effect. Nothing happened for a moment and Gohan and Vegeta simply inspected themselves for any changes. Suddenly an intense jolt of pain shot through Vegeta and Gohan and they hunched over with their arms around their stomachs. Gohan cried out a little as he sank to his knees and tried to withstand the searing pain. Vegeta refused to cry out and simply growled as he dropped to a single knee, too stubborn to actually show how much pain he was truly in by dropping to both knees. They both continued to cry out and growl in pain until finally the pain moved down their spines as their tails erupted from the base of their spines and the pain subsided. After taking a few seconds to recover they both stood up. Vegeta took a quick glance over his shoulder to observe his tail as he flicked it slightly. Smirking in satisfaction he faced forward again and took a moment to flex his muscles in order to assess the increase in his ki as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

"It's good to finally have my tail restored. It isn't right for a true Saiyan like me to not have a tail."

Yamako smirked and silently agreed with him. Any true Saiyan, especially a full blooded Saiyan prince, wasn't complete without having a tail. In the meantime Gohan was getting used to having his tail back. He observed it twitch uncontrollably from over his shoulder before concentrating on trying to regain control of the thing. Once he had succeeded in doing that he wrapped it around his waist and looked back at everyone with a smile. Goku had come back over when he saw that both needles were incinerated and had watched as Vegeta and Gohan's tails were restored. His tail was waving behind him in a gentle rhythm as he watched. When he saw Vegeta and then Gohan wrap their tails around their waists along with noticing the location of both Pan and Yamako's tails he focused on doing the same to his own. It took a minute or so before he was able to successfully do it and keep it there without too much thought. Yamako wasn't impressed with how quickly the 3 gained a fair amount of control over their tails. Vegeta had grown up with his tail and had had his until adulthood. He had enough control for his mind to remain in control while in his Oozaru form. Goku and Gohan may not have the ability to control themselves in their Oozaru forms and had their tails removed at a young age but they still had experience with their tails and had had them for at least part of their childhood. It was only natural for them to regain control over their tails since they could all remember back to a time when they actually had them.

With all the important matters taken care of everyone was silent for a moment as they were all absorbed in their separate thoughts. The silence was broken when a loud growl was suddenly heard. The guys' heads snapped towards Goku with a look of amusement and accusation. Goku simply looked at everyone with a confused and dumbfounded expression plastered on his face.

"That wasn't me…" Goku said slowly.

"No that was me…" Pan answered from behind with a nervous chuckle. "What do you expect…? I haven't eaten since early this morning."

"Well it is past noon. I'm sure the girls have lunch ready now…" Gohan paused as realization suddenly dawned on him. "They still don't know that you're back yet…or about any of this. We completely forgot about them. We should go in now and tell them."

Everyone nodded and were just about to head in when they heard Chichi's voice from the building. They all cringed and covered their ears slightly at the volume.

"LUNCH TIME! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Secretly grinning amongst themselves they all headed inside. Goku and Goten were the first ones to reach the door and they quickly bolted inside. They quickly called the girls to come over to them. They refused to say why so when the girls finally did comply they didn't look too happy. Goku and Goten stepped aside slightly to allow Vegeta and Trunks to file in. Vegeta moved to the side to stand next to Goku as Trunks went to stand next to Goten; all of them with eyes glued to the entrance. Gohan stepped into view but stopped in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey look who it is…" Gohan said happily as he stepped to the side to allow them to see the person standing behind him.

Pan stood in the doorway with hands loosely gripped into fists at her sides and a small almost shy smile on her face. Gohan went to stand near Trunks and Goten as Pan moved forward. All their eyes followed her as she moved into the building.

"Hi Mom…Grandma…Bulma…Bra…" Pan said quietly smiling at them a little.

The girls' eyes went wide as they looked Pan up and down. After several moments of observation they finally recognized her as Pan. Videl was the first to fully realize this and raced to Pan, encircling her in a tight hug.

"PANNY! Oh my baby! You've come back!" Videl cheered joyously as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Mom…" Pan sighed comfortingly as she returned the embrace.

Videl released her hug a little and Chichi quickly took her place. She didn't say anything but simply cried into her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Grandma…"

The 3 hugged for the longest time before Videl and Chichi finally completely released Pan and instead moved to embrace their husbands. Goku and Gohan held their wives as tears continued to flow from their eyes. Bulma and Bra simultaneously rushed forward to take Videl and Chichi's places. Pan mentally sighed at not even getting the chance to breath between embraces but simply laughed good naturedly and returned the hug.

"I'm glad to see both of you too…"

Bulma and Bra pulled away and wiped the tears from their eyes as they smiled at Pan happily. The girls were so happy to have Pan back that they didn't notice Yamako walk in and stand off in the distance somewhat towards the door with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Vegeta noticed, however, and turned his head towards her. Their eyes locked and Vegeta gave a nod acknowledging her presence. Yamako nodded in return and as she moved to look at Pan again she noticed her father was looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at her father and nodded at him. Trunks smiled at her as he gave a small nod in return and, without another act, Yamako turned back to watch Pan.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks was happily watching the exchange of embraces going on between Pan, Chichi, Videl, his mother, and sister when out of the corner of his eye he noticed his father turn his head towards the door. He followed Vegeta's line of sight and saw his daughter (pausing as the weirdness of that thought crossed his mind) stop behind them off in the distance with arms crossed firmly in front of her chest and an emotionless scowl plastered across her face. He looked back at Vegeta and caught the nod he directed at Yamako. He smiled to himself a little.

_Yamako's really something special. She's already managed to gain Dad's respect._ Trunks thought as he looked back at Yamako and caught the nod she gave in return. _They're so much alike… Yamako says Dad practically raised her… He did a good job…better than I would have expected but she's still so cold and distant to everyone._ Trunks thought as his heart dropped as he remembered what she had to endure growing up. _She's had to deal with so much death…all she has ever known is hurt and misery. I hope that I can stop that from happening to my daughter in this time. I don't want my daughter to experience nothing but pain and death._

Trunks saw Yamako turn to him and nod in acknowledgement. Trunks smiled in response before giving a small nod towards Yamako. Yamako simply turned back to watch Pan and Trunks didn't miss how her eyes almost immeasurably softened while gazing upon Pan laugh and smile happily at Bulma and Bra.

_But there's a deeper, more emotional, side to her…I can see it in her eyes sometimes when she's looking at everyone, especially Dad and Pan…I hope I'll be able to help her so I can see that side more often. She may not show it but she loves us… She's experienced a lot of love in her life or she wouldn't be capable of feeling it for anyone else and she wouldn't look so hurt when her past is mentioned. Her mother must have been an incredible person to give Yamako so much love for it to survive so strongly through all those years of torment. _Trunks turned back to watch Pan. _She reminds me a lot of Pan even before Pan was taken. Yamako is so fortified on the outside but so loving and caring when it comes to family deep down. She may not act like it, let alone admit it, but I suspect given the right circumstances she could be an absolute angel just like Pan. _Trunks thought with affection as his heart swelled with happiness at watching Pan laugh gleefully at his mother and sister.

SCENE CHANGE

Once everyone had gotten over the original shock of seeing Pan again they started the interrogation. Videl was the first to question Pan on her condition.

"Are you alright Pan…?" Videl asked concerned as she took a few steps towards her.

Pan nodded and gave Videl a smile. At that Videl sighed in relief along with the other girls. However, that didn't last long as Chichi's disposition did a 180 and she placed her hands on her hips. She looked Pan over disapprovingly. She caught sight of the jacket Pan wore along with the chain and tight top that was far too short for her liking.

"Pan Son what on Earth are you wearing a leather trench coat, a chain, and such a short top for? You look like some kind of punk gangster!" Chichi screeched angrily as she moved away from Goku to step towards Pan.

Everyone either rolled their eyes or smacked their foreheads in disbelief. Leave it to Chichi to comment on Pan's wardrobe before even bothering to ask how she got there, how she escaped, and why then. Pan simply shook her head and smirked to herself secretly.

_If she's this upset over the clothes…wait until she sees my hair…_

"Grandma I can wear what I want… I've changed a lot in the last 4 years and since I'm 18 I can wear whatever I like."

"That's another thing…just where have you been the past 4 years?! You must have escaped from that girl before now or you would've been killed by now so where were you?!"

"With me…" Yamako spoke from behind them.

All the girls' heads snapped in her direction in shock. None of them had noticed the girl standing their. The boys and Pan calmly glanced back at Yamako after she spoke before turning back to watch the girls' reactions. Although they hadn't actually been there to see Yamako before they knew who she was from the descriptions the boys had given them. Their eyes widened with shock and terror as they knew right away that Yamako was the same girl that had 'kidnapped' Pan 4 years ago. They let out shocked frightened gasps as they all stiffened at Yamako's presence. Yamako chuckled somewhat at their obvious apprehension around her.

"Wha-What are you doing here…?" Bulma stuttered fearfully while wondering why everyone except her, Chichi, Videl, and Bra were so at ease around her.

"It's alright Bulma…Yamako here is not an enemy…she's actually a friend of mine…"

The girls looked at Pan confused. They looked between Yamako and Pan a few times before setting their sights back on Pan in question.

"But…how can that be…? She's the 1 that kidnapped you isn't she…?" Bra asked uncertainly.

"Technically yes but…" Pan stopped as she saw their confused faces and knew that she'd have to explain everything. "Come on…I'll tell you 4 everything over lunch…" Pan stated as she led everyone into the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well Goku didn't prove to be nearly as big of a challenge with restoring his tail than everyone believed. And the girls reacted better to Pan's return and Yamako's arrive than anticipated. But everyone has yet to see Pan's new hair style. How will that go over with the parents and Chichi? The answers next time. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	18. Seventeen: Changes

**Author's Note:** Hey here's another chapter. This chapter is shorter than the past few have been but it's still not that short. I decided to work on this story for a while but since I'm still working on that story with my friend it will probably be another 2 weeks to a month before I update unless I get more reviewers asking me to update sooner. That's probably the amount of time that going to be present between updates for a while, at least until spring break. But I'll update again as soon as I can. Anyways back to this story… Now it's time for everyone to see Pan's new look. How will everyone, and especially Chichi, react to her hair? What plan of action are they going to take in regards to their training and how will everyone react when they find out about Yamako's insomnia? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Changes**

After lunch was finished and everything was explained they all headed into the living room while leaving the dishes to the cleaning robots. They all sat down except for Pan, Yamako, and Vegeta who stood leaning up against a wall. Vegeta was behind everyone else while Yamako and Pan were in the center. They were silent for a few moments until Bra decided to break the ice.

"So Pan why are you wearing your bandana like that anyway…? It's covering up your bangs."

At this everybody took notice of the fact that Pan was wearing her bandana in a somewhat awkward way that had all her bangs combed back and under the bandana out of sight. Pan sighed she knew this was coming sooner or later.

"Well I wanted to surprise you all with my new look…"

"New look…? What new look…?" Bra asked.

Pan let out a sigh and gently pulled her bandana off her head and let her bangs come down. She shook her head to untangle it a bit before combing her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. Everybody's eyes widened at the sight of the 2 bright red locks framing her face.

Trunks stood there agape at the sight before him. He never thought a simply dye job on only 2 locks of hair could be so appealing. The red locks made Pan's face stand out and Pan's dark black eyes became more defined. It made Pan look so incredibly sassy and wild. It was like she was some sort of daredevil willing to try anything once and that she was a rebel that liked to challenge authority and was domineering.

_Damn she looks beautiful… That look is so unbelievably hot on her… I mean I've seen similar dye jobs on girls before but with Pan it's just so damn sexy… Where are these thoughts and feelings coming from? It's like I'm drawn to her… I feel like there's a connection between us now… Ever since she came back I can't get her out of my mind… My erotic little minx…_

Trunks was nearly drooling at the sight of her and his thoughts weren't helping his case either. He hesitantly lifted a hand to his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding while trying to get his body temperature to go back down to a normal level. Luckily for him Chichi's shrill voice forced him back to Earth and got all the erotic images and thoughts out of his head.

"PAN SON WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!" Chichi screeched angrily.

All of the Saiyans unnoticeably cringed at the volume and pitch of her voice. Their ears were way too sensitive for something like that. Pan growled a little and sighed.

"I decided it was time for a change… I wanted a new look to go with my new power and personality. I'm not the same 14 year-old girl that was taken from here anymore…I'm 18 years old and what I do with my body and my life is no body's business but my own…" Pan stated firmly. "I'm sorry if that upsets or offends you but this is my choice and I like my hair this way…I'm going to keep it like this…at least for now…" Pan sighed out.

Chichi seethed with anger but didn't say anything. She simply turned away from her granddaughter with an angry expression on her face. She really wasn't as mad as her appearance would lead you to believe. She was actually thinking over what her granddaughter said and although she didn't agree with the new look she did agree that it was Pan's choice. Since she was 18 and technically an adult she couldn't stop Pan from keeping her hair the way it was and neither could Gohan and Videl. Gohan and Videl didn't completely approve of the new look either but kept their mouths shut; especially after Pan's speech to Chichi. They respected Pan and her decisions enough to let her have her way and not argue with her about it.

Everybody else watched the scene unfold with anxiety. They could feel the tension in the air and knew it was best to stay out of it. The silence was deafening though and the tension in the room was still running incredibly high. Bulma quickly decided it was time to change the subject.

"So…what are you planning to do now…? I mean…what are we going to do about Rizaado?"

Everybody sighed in relief as the tension started to lift a little. The change in subject was exactly what they needed right now. They all silently thanked Bulma for intervening.

"Well the first thing is for Grandpa Vegeta…" Yamako paused to glance over at Vegeta; silently asking if it was alright for her to refer to him as that and after she received a nod of conformation she looked forward again and continued. "Pan, and I to teach Goku and Gohan how to truly control their tails and their Oozaru forms. But we're all going to train hard for the next 2 years so hopefully we'll be prepared for the Rizaado from my time. You shouldn't have to worry about the Rizaado of this time. When he shows up you'll all be strong enough to stop him easily." Yamako answered with a shrug.

Everyone nodded in understanding while taking a moment to contemplate everything that they've just recently learned. After a while Bulma stood up and sighed slightly.

"So I guess you guys will start training tomorrow huh…?" Bulma asked as she looked at everyone.

"Actually we'll probably start Goku and Gohan's Oozaru training tonight for a few hours and then have regular training tomorrow afternoon. It would probably be better if we were to all train together, that way we can have multiple sparring partners and learn how to fight against different fighting styles." Yamako responded.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at the suggestion.

"Well then I guess we'll being seeing you all around a lot. Goku, Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan you're all welcome to stay here for the next 2 years since you'll be coming here anyways to train. We have plenty of room and it would save you guys the trips in the morning and night." Bulma volunteered happily.

The Sons thought about it for a moment before glancing at each other to silently ask everyone else's opinions on the matter. They nodded at each other before turning back to Bulma.

"Are you sure Bulma…? I mean none of us would want to intrude or be a burden…" Videl questioned hesitantly.

Bulma waved off her concern. "It's no trouble at all Videl. As I said we have plenty of room and it would save you guys time and energy from having to come here every morning and then go home every night."

"Alright then…" Videl answered with a smile while the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Thank you…"

"No problem…" Bulma then turned to look at Yamako. "You're welcomed to stay here too Yamako… We have enough room for you too and besides…you're family…"

"Thanks but no thanks… I'll stay in my Capsule house if it's all the same to you… Trust me you don't want me sleeping in here…unless of course you want me to blow up the building… If you don't believe that just ask Pan…" Yamako said as she walked out of the living room and then out of the building in order to set up her Capsule house in the backyard.

Everybody watched Yamako go in question, confused by her last statement. They turned back to look at Pan for answers. Pan sighed a little and looked at everybody, nodding her head in conformation of Yamako's statement.

"It's true… If Yamako slept in 1 of the rooms she'd end up blowing up half the house unless she or Bulma installed a ki shield around the room and everything in it."

"What do you mean…? Why would Yamako blow up her room…?" Trunks asked with concern.

It was amazing how fast he took to worrying about her. He had only known that she was his daughter for a few hours and he was already extremely protective of her. He worried about her even though he knew she had taken care of herself for most of her life and she hadn't even been a part of his life for more than a few hours. Pan sighed.

"It's not like she would do it intentionally… It's just…" Pan paused to sigh heavily. "Yamako has nightmares…and not just any nightmares… I mean horrific torturous nightmares that are so bad that when she awakens from them she automatically jumps into Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode and blasts the first thing she comes across. She's not even aware that she's awake or that she's doing anything until afterwards…it's all instinctual. I've seen and experienced the results of these nightmares of hers first hand." Pan paused to unconsciously rub her stomach as she remembered how viciously Yamako had attacked her after not fully awakening from 1 of her nightmares. "They're so bad that she actually avoids going to sleep because she's afraid that she'll have a nightmare, although she'll never admit to it. She only sleeps for 1 or 2 hours at most if she sleeps at all and the only time she sleeps for longer than that is when she completely collapses from exhaustion every few months."

Everybody was just sitting their in shock with their heads bowed and disturbed looks on their faces. They knew Yamako's life had been bad but to know that it was so gruesome that it made her have such horrendous nightmares and made her not want to even sleep. They all felt bad for the girl and each of them silently vowed to make sure that they not only spared this world's Yamako from the same fate but did everything they could to help Yamako beat Rizaado and restore peace in her world.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well as expected the hair didn't go over too well with Chichi but Pan handled it well huh? And what about Trunks' reaction? Anyways the next chapter will probably be about Pan's birthday so it should prove interesting. Particularly the gifts from Bra and Marron. What are the gifts Pan receives? The answers next time. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	19. Eighteen: Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note: **Hey here's another chapter. Pan and Yamako are now back with the rest of the gang. What will happen now that they are back? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

_**"talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or a note_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter18: Birthday Surprises  
**8 months later

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAN!" everybody coursed as Pan walked through the front door.

Pan laughed and thanked them for it. She strolled into the living room and hugged all the other Z-Fighters. It hadn't been long after she came back that the others found out she was back but she hadn't seen them much since because of all the training. This was only the second time in the last 7 months, since they found out about her, that Pan has seen everyone besides her family and the Briefs. The first person she acknowledged was Piccolo who she gave a small greeting accompanied by a small bow. Piccolo gave a small nod back. Pan casually greeted Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Puar, and Dende. When she saw Uub she grinned brightly and waved. Uub waved and grinned back at her. Pan made a conscious choice to avoid going too close to Master Roshi and Oolong but instead greeted them from afar. Pan waved as Krillin and Android 18 came into her line of vision but then looked around for Marron. Not seeing her or Trunks she went over to Krillin and looked at him in question.

"Hey where's Marron…?"

"Oh she'll be here any minute. She and Trunks just went to a movie…" Krillin stated casually as if it was common knowledge.

Pan stood there gaping at him. She felt her heart drop a little at the implication of those words. Just then Trunks and Marron came in through the front door. They were laughing and smiling at each other and Pan noticed that they were holding hands and could of sworn her heart shattered. Pulling herself together she put on a false smile and walked over to them. She greeted them both with a hug and then, pulling them along, Pan headed to kitchen in order to eat. After they ate they went back into the living room so Pan could unwrap her presents.

"Here Pan open mine first." Bra cheered happily while running over to her and handing her a box.

It was wrapped in shinny royal blue paper with light baby blue ribbon bow on the top. Pan took it and read the card. Before she could open the present Marron rushed forward and shoved her gift into Pan's arms next to Bra's present. Her gift was wrapped in bright pink shinny foil like paper and had a large white ribbon bow on the top of it. Pan looked at Marron in question as Marron grinned back widely.

"Mine goes with it…" Marron smiled.

Pan smiled back somewhat nervously. She quickly read the card and then unwrapped Bra's gift but before she actually opened the box she went to Marron's gift and ripped off the wrapping paper. She opened both boxes and her eyes instantly widened in shock and horror. She looked up at both of the girls responsible for the gifts and gaped at them in disbelief. At seeing both of their grinning faces she shook her head in absolute horror.

"No… No-no-no-no!" Pan uttered forcefully.

"Yes Pan… It's your 19th birthday and since you weren't here for either of your proms you are going to dress up like a girl for 1 night!" Bra said forcefully while grabbing onto Pan's arm.

She dragged Pan up the stairs as Marron followed carrying the presents. When they got to Pan's room they went in and shut the door. The others stood downstairs in confusion and then shock as they shuttered as Pan's cries of protests were heard from the room where the girls were. After a few minutes the protests died down and an hour later they heard the door being opened and soon 2 sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. They all looked towards the stairs and soon Bra and Marron came into view with huge grins on their faces. They stood on each side of the stairwell and Bra coughed to make sure she had everyone's attention.

"Allows us to introduce…Ms. Pan Son…" Bra declared happily while she and Marron motioned towards the stairs proudly.

At that soft footsteps were heard coming down the steps. All of their eyes widened in shock as Pan came down the stairs into view. Pan stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited for their reactions. She was wearing a black dress that had spaghetti straps and had a low v shaped neckline. The dress was tight around her chest and stomach down to her hips. At her hips the dress flared slightly and flowed down to just above her ankles with a slit on her left side up to her mid thigh. The dress had vines and leaves of shinny silver thread with deep red roses budding and blooming all over the dress. She was wearing black strappy sandals with an inch heel. The straps over her feet just below her toes had a blooming deep red rose on each with shinny silver leaves of thread. She had an elegant silver bracelet adorning her right wrist. Her nails were painted in black nail polish with sparkling silver stars in the center of each nail. Her hair was done up in a loose bun with the 2 red locks of hair hanging down and framing her face. Her eyes stood out against her pale skin thanks to the faint but distinct black and silver eye shadow around each eye. Her cheeks were lightly adorned with both her own natural blush and the makeup blush. She had on glossy red lipstick that shimmered when the light caught on her lips in the right way. She had a small somewhat nervous smile on her face and her head turned to the side to avoid direct eye contact but she could still see everyone out of the corner of her eye.

Everybody's eyes went wide with shock and amazement although in Vegeta case it wasn't very noticeable. Yamako was only mildly shocked and it certainly wasn't enough for the amazement to actually reach her facial features. She had been living with Pan for almost the past 5 years and had seen the transformation Pan had gone through. Living in such a small Capsule house with Pan for 4 years made it impossible not to notice the change. Also being a tomboy herself Yamako understood all too well how misleading baggy clothes can be when it comes to one's figure. In fact she and Pan had very similar figures and body structures so Yamako basically knew what Pan's body would look like when adorning such revealing and formfitting garments. It wasn't nearly as great a shock to her as it was for everyone else. It was still a little amazing because actually seeing Pan in such clothes was quite a bit different than just mentally envisioning what she would look like.

As for the others they couldn't believe that the girl, no woman, in front of them was tough tomboy Pan. They had not really noticed how curvaceous and stunning she had become because she usually wore baggy clothes. Even when she had shown up wearing that tight tank top it couldn't compare to now and only members of her own family and the Briefs family were there to see her in something so formfitting. The dress was even tighter than the shirt and it was a lot more feminine. They were just completely shocked into silence. None of them even let out amazed gasps of surprise. They simply stared at Pan for a good 5 minutes before the silence was broken.

"WHOOWEE! Damn Girl you sure have grown a lot!"

All the females in the room as well as all the male Saiyans (yes even Vegeta, he sees Pan as a second daughter so he's very protective of her just like he is with his own daughter) snapped their heads towards Master Roshi with glares written all over their faces. A threatening growl escaped from both Gohan and Trunks' mouths. With angry glares written on their faces Chichi and Videl stomped over to Master Roshi and simultaneously whacked him on the top of the head. He gently rubbed the 2 newly formed bumps on his head as he slinked slightly away from the group and shut his mouth. Seeing that their task was complete the 2 gave a snort of triumph and walked back to their original spots. All the others turned back around as Pan entered the living room.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks' jaw dropped open as his eyes trailed up and down Pan's figure at least a dozen times per minute. He had seen Pan wear tight clothing before but nothing like this. The dress clung to her figure so perfectly. It was like a second skin and the way the neckline came down showed off the swell of her breasts. The way she was standing with her left leg peeking out through the slit in the dress made his knees shake and his body quiver with desire. Her makeup, hair style, and simple bracelet complimented her look perfectly. It showed how simple she was and how she wasn't interested in flashy jewelry or expensive tastes but she was still very elegant and had sophisticated tastes.

_Damn…she looks positively ravishing… How can anyone look that hot…? Why am I feeling this way…? This isn't right… Why do I want you so much Panny…?_

Trunks breathed heavily trying to get his hormones under control. He gulped and tried to turn his eyes away from her but it was proving to be very difficult. As much as he wanted to look away he couldn't. It was like he was bound to her; drawn to her. Her lavender and strawberry scented shampoo and perfume were assaulting his nose and wasn't helping his situation at all. He grit his teeth secretly and tried to focus his mind on anything but the raven haired goddess before him.

"WHOOWEE! Damn Girl you sure have grown a lot!"

At Master Roshi's words Trunks quickly whipped around to glare at him. He was completely unaware of the women and the other Saiyan males doing the same thing. At the moment he was almost seeing red. He was practically blinded by the sudden rage he felt when he heard Master Roshi direct that comment towards Pan. Of course he had heard similar comments be directed at his mother, sister, and even his girlfriends that happened to meet the old man and had never gotten this mad before. Sure he had been angry at all those other times but only at the sick ways the old man thought and annoyed that Master Roshi hadn't gotten a clue yet. But with Pan it was different. Master Roshi's comments had never angered him to the point where he had to refrain from phasing over there and ripping the old hermit's head clean off. When Pan was involved it felt like the old fighter had disrespected him and was insulting something that was his most valued possession. He was always very protective when it came to Pan and even though he was able to hold himself back from killing the old hermit it took every ounce of self-control he had in order to do so, preventing him from stopping the thoughts raging in his head at the moment.

_How dare he talk about Pan like that! He has no right to say something like that to her in the way that he meant it! He shouldn't even be looking at MY Pan like that!_

Trunks didn't even register the thoughts running through his head or how he chose to phrase the last statement that ran through his mind. He simply glared harder at Master Roshi and growled menacingly. He stopped growling as he saw Chichi and Videl whack the old fighter on the head but still glared. He gave Master Roshi 1 final glare before turning his attention back to Pan when she entered the living room again.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan glared at Master Roshi for making that comment but quickly let the issue go. The ancient warrior had always been like that and Pan didn't see any point in getting upset at him for doing something he had done his entire life. She knew that the same thought was probably running through the minds of all of the single male members of the gang. She just ignored him. As long as he didn't touch her he was safe but as soon as he did she would beat him to within an inch of his life. Shaking her head she walked into the living room after she saw her mother and grandmother hit him and Trunks and her father growl ominously. Pan sat down in her former position on the couch and looked at everyone as they stared at her waiting for an explanation. Pan sighed.

"This dress and the shoes are what Bra got me and the makeup and this bracelet are from Marron. They forced me into wearing these things for the rest of my birthday party…"

Everyone nodded in understanding and watched with anticipation as Pan grabbed another present from the table Pan read the card and discovered that it was from Bulma. She then ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the small box. Inside was a black watch of some kind. Pan looked at Bulma in question.

"It's a watch that will allow you to change into your training clothes instantly so you wont have to take the time search for your training outfit and then putting it on when you want to train."

Pan smiled. "Thanks Bulma."

The next gift was crudely wrapped in gray tinfoil. It had a tag on it that indicated it was from Piccolo. She opened it and found a pair of new fingerless gloves but with 2 rows of short somewhat flat square spikes on each meant to go around her wrists when she wears them. She smiled secretly at Piccolo who gave a small nod and smirk in response. The next gift was from Tien and Chiaotzu. She read the card and then opened the gift. It was a photograph of the entire gang taken at the last reunion when Pan was almost 14. She thanked them and then picked up Uub's gift. It was a handmade blanket featuring a beautiful beach lit up by a glorious sunset. Uub explained that 1 of the woman in his village made it for her. She grinned at him and made sure he would give the woman her compliments before she pulled out Yamcha and Puar's gift. She opened the gift after reading the card silently. Yamcha and Puar's gift was somewhat strange but useful. It was a box that had a bottle of her strawberry scented shampoo, her blossom scented body wash, and 2 bottles of the body spray she sometimes used, 1 lavender scented and the other cherry scented. She wondered how they knew what shampoo, body wash, and body spray she used but figured they probably asked her mother, Bra, or Marron for the brands and scents she preferred. She gave them a small smile before continuing to open her gifts. The next gift came from her parents. After reading the card she opened the gift and found some books she had wanted for leisure reading and 2 of the movies she had wanted.

"Thanks Mom, Dad."

Next came Chichi' gift who gave her the newest encyclopedia set to help with making up the school she had missed while with Yamako. Everyone rolled their eyes or snickered quietly at the gift but they soon turned into full blown wails of laughter as Pan opened her gift from Master Roshi and Oolong. It was a red string bikini with a black wave like pattern across the center of each part of the bathing suit. Master Roshi and Oolong quickly got 2 bumps on their heads from Chichi and Videl and another 2 vicious growls from Gohan and Trunks when they had the audacity to ask Pan to go put it on so she could model it for them. After a moment Pan went on to her next gift which was from Krillin and Android 18. She got almost a dozen books on mythology, astrology, and astronomy because of her interest in those subjects. The next gift was from Mr. Satan and she got a certificate that stated she officially held an instructor position at his dojo. But it wasn't just any instructor position but the top instructor position so she would basically be in charge of the whole dojo and that guaranteed that she would only be teaching the members of her grandfather's dojo that were the top fighters on the planet outside of Earth's Special Forces. She beamed happily at this and gave her human grandfather a huge grin. It had always been her dream to run a dojo and become a Super Saiyan. She had achieved the later with Yamako's help and now her human grandfather had just made the other come true. She slowly got up and walked over to him, smiling. She hugged him firmly when she got to him.

"Thanks Gramps."

"You're welcome and don't worry it's an open invitation so you don't have to take the position until you take care of this Rizaado character."

Pan smiled happily and nodded. She went back to her seat and picked up the next gift. It was from Goten. Opening the gift she discovered 3 training gis inside. She looked at Goten in confusion since she had plenty of training gis. Goten smiled.

"Hercule told me about his gift and since I know what kind of training you do with Yamako I figured instead of coming in from the training you do with her barely clothed that you could save your old gis for when you teach at the dojo and use these new ones for training with all of us and especially Yamako. I had Bulma make the material for me. It's more durable than the kind your other gis are made of so they won't get ripped up as easily."

Pan nodded and thanked him. She then picked up the next gift without looking at the table of presents. She looked at the card and saw it was from Goku. She smiled and looked up at him before turning to the small box in her lap. She opened it and pulled out a palm sized clear crystal that was shaped like an octahedron with about 24 faces instead of 8. A black chain was connected to the top point of the crystal by a small black metal ring going around the top of the crystal. Pan held it up and looked at it. It was indeed beautiful but it was a strange gift. The chain was too long to comfortably be worn around her neck and crystal itself was too big for her to ever wear as a necklace because it would not only look strange but also hinder her in a fight because of how large the crystal was. The crystal was at least 3.5 inches long from point to point and at least an inch in diameter. She didn't see the point in receiving a gift like this.

"I got that on Planet Yaardrat. It's the Lunar Crystal. When light from the moon and stars shine through different parts of the crystal different colors will be reflected. The colors supposedly recharge different aspects of your spirit and ki while you sleep; making you stronger." Goku explained with a sense of intelligence that was unlike him.

Everyone looked at him in bewilderment for a moment before the shock passed and Pan smiled at her grandfather. She went up to him and hugged him tightly. She mumbled her thanks into his chest before pulling out of his grasp and returning to her seat. She turned to the table that had supported all the gifts but found that it was empty. Pan frowned. She knew that she was supposed to have 1 more gift to open.

She hadn't opened Trunks' gift yet. She figured Vegeta and Yamako wouldn't get her a gift but she expected to get 1 from Trunks. Her heart dropped when she realized that he might not have thought it was worth the time or effort to get her a gift but then fluttered slightly when she saw an envelop still sitting on the table. Picking it up she glanced at the handwriting her name and 'Happy Birthday' were written in. She instantly recognized it as Trunks' handwriting. She quickly opened it and began reading.

_Dear Pan,_

_I'm sorry I was a little late coming to your party and I'm sorry that you can't open my gift now. I do have 1 for you but it's best that I give it to you in private. Meet me on the roof at midnight and I'll give you your gift then. Once again I'm sorry for being late and not having your gift now but I hope you'll be able to forgive me and I hope that when you find out what my gift is it'll more than make up for both. Happy Birthday Panny!_

_With love,_

_Trunks_

Pan smiled and ignored how her heart fluttered as she read the 'love' part of the message and at the thought of being alone with Trunks on the roof. Pushing that aside she gave Trunks a weak smile and nodded. Trunks smiled back and nodded to her in return. Carefully folding up the letter she put it in her pocket and glanced at the time so she would know when to meet Trunks. It was 3:37 now. Pan let out a small sigh as she felt her heart race a little.

"Alright now that the presents are over with it's time for cake and ice cream!" Bulma declared loudly.

At that all of the male Saiyans, with surprisingly the exception of Vegeta, raced into the kitchen with everyone else following closely behind. Pan went to follow after setting all of her gifts by the stairs but ran into Vegeta before she had gone 10 steps. She pulled back shocked. She thought that he would have gone to the kitchen with the others to get cake and ice cream. Vegeta looked at her with a slight glare and with the ever present scowl plastered on his face. After a moment the glare faded and he roughly shoved a small object into her hands. Pan jerked slightly in surprise and unfolded her hands. She looked down and saw a pendent hanging from a long gold chain. On the pendent was a strange Saiyan symbol (that looked a little like the Z from the 'Dragon Ball Z' title with curvy edges and lines curving off the center part of the symbol) that was over a red gem shaped like a half sphere that was the main part of the pendent. She gazed at the pendent in question and then looked at Vegeta in confusion. Vegeta groaned and shook his head.

"It's the symbol for the Saiyan Elite rank in the ancient Saiyan language. You are far too powerful and too much of a true Saiyan to be a member of the Third-Class rank so I'm promoting you to Elite." Vegeta said roughly before pausing as a look of uncertainty crossed his face. "The red gem is called Amphairate and it's the official jewel of the Princess of all Saiyans; it signifies that…I not only see you as an Elite…but that you're…practically…part of…my-my family…the Saiyan Royal Family of Vegeta…" Vegeta struggled out before pausing again to take a calming breath. "Also I'm christening you with a Saiyan name…Shinabi (She-na-be)… It means…warrior of honor and beauty…" Vegeta stated while avoiding eye contact before turning and disappearing into the kitchen leaving a very stunned Pan in his wake.

Pan gaped at him and looked down at the pendent in her hands again. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Not only had Vegeta given her this totally awesome pendent but along with it he had made her a Saiyan Elite and said she was practically a Saiyan Princess on top of that. Vegeta had also given her a wonderful Saiyan name that's meaning itself was a compliment. Vegeta was saying that despite her Third-Class blood and her blood being mostly human he still considered her a real Saiyan and enough so that she had gone from being a Third-Class to a Royal Elite in 1 moment and was given a true Saiyan name instead of just a human name. This was possibly the best gift she could have gotten from anyone.

She had always wanted to prove herself to everyone especially Vegeta that she was just as much of a Saiyan as the other Saiyans who had more Saiyan blood than her but she had never gotten the chance. Whenever Vegeta was willing to give her the chance she couldn't take advantage of it because of her father, uncle, and Trunks. Now that dream had come true. Not only did she prove herself worthy of being a Saiyan but just the fact that Vegeta considered her a Saiyan Princess meant he respected her. She had earned Vegeta's respect and that was something only a handful of people had ever gotten from Vegeta. Vegeta didn't hand out respect for anyone very often or easily so if he had it for someone then they more than earned it and this pendent showed he had a great deal of respect for her. Pan beamed happily and quickly put on the necklace. She then went after Vegeta into the kitchen. They couldn't very well start serving the cake and ice cream without her. When she entered the kitchen she saw everyone gathered around the room anxiously awaiting her arrival.

Pan smiled apologetically at them for making them wait and moved over to the cake with the 19 candles flickering in the room even though the lights were still on. Once she was close enough to really see the cake she saw that the cake was really small for being expected to feed 8 Saiyans and 12 others with normal appetites. It was a rectangular cake that was 17 inches long, 13 inches wide, and about 2 inches high. It had 'Happy 19th Birthday Panny' written in fancy lettering with strawberries and flowers made of frosting dotting the top of the cake. Pan could tell that the frosting was whipped frosting but couldn't tell what type of cake it was until she actually tried it. Pan rolled her eyes at them for using her childhood nickname on the cake and continued to move towards it. When she got to the cake Bulma turned out the light and the room was cast into shadows except for the light dancing off from the lit candles in front of Pan. Pan turned away from the candles and as she spun around to face everyone Trunks discreetly sucked in a breath.

The light dancing off her face and hair was mesmerizing. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The shadows cast over parts of her face gave her such depth and such a sense of mystery. He couldn't explain why looking at her made his heart race and his breath catch in his throat. Her beauty was simply mind-boggling. Gulping he desperately tried to get his body under control.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako smirked as she saw Pan enter the kitchen. Unknown to Vegeta and Pan Yamako had noticed Vegeta hanging back when everyone else was heading to the kitchen and stayed back to watch him. She saw him approach Pan while she was putting her gifts on the stairs and hid just around the corner with her ki suppressed almost to the point of it being non-existent. Fighting and training to survive her entire life had taught her how to manipulate her ki perfectly and thus suppress it so flawlessly well so she could hide from Rizaado if needed in order to regain her strength or something. Doing this allowed her to see the exchange between Vegeta and Pan. She not only saw what Vegeta had given her but she heard what he said to her afterwards. She felt her heart swell slightly with pride and relief. She was glad that this Vegeta accepted Pan as much as the Vegeta from her time had. It was comforting to know that Vegeta saw Pan as a part of the family and respected her. Once the exchange was over and she saw Vegeta about to leave she quickly left to go to the kitchen so she would get there before he did and not rouse suspicion. She got to the kitchen just less than a minute before Vegeta and carelessly took a position leaning against a wall in order to prevent looking too suspicious.

When Pan entered a few moments later Yamako's eyes instantly locked onto her neck and the pendent around it. She recognized it. She remembered the Pan from her time placing it around her neck just before she took off to her last battle with Rizaado. She had never taken it off after that day but unfortunately Rizaado had stolen it from her while she was his prisoner (along with the Saiyan Royal Family Talisman). She was still angered by that and longed to get them back. Leaving the memories of her painful past behind her she focused on Pan as the lights were switched off. Yamako noticed the dazed look on her father's face out of the corner of her eye and smirked. The lack of real light worked to Pan's advantage when it came to showing off her mysteriousness and beauty. She smirked at she saw the look on his face instantly knowing the thoughts running through his head. Being raised by Vegeta had taught her how to read people very well. Since she had to learn how to read Vegeta's thoughts and emotions based solely on the **extremely **subtle changes in his emotionless expression she could read what other people were thinking and feeling as though she herself were thinking and feeling the things they were because their changes in their expressions were not nearly as subtle and their expressions in general weren't nearly as emotionless.

In just the 8 months she had lived under the same roof as him she had gotten to know him pretty well and could read him as if she had known him her whole life even though the only memories she had of him were those that she had gained over the past 8 months and that first day when she had taken Pan away to train. In fact she could read all of the Z Fighters' expressions perfectly despite only seeing them on a few occasions over the last 8 months and on those occasions not even spending more than an hour or 2 in their presence. She was just a very observant person and despite her emotionless exterior knew emotions intimately at least when it came to reading and deciphering them. She knew her father was physically very attracted to Pan and was drawn to her both mentally and emotionally. He cared very deeply for her. That was obvious by his actions in certain situations and he knew that she was mentally a match for him. Although physically she was far stronger he was fast improving and he didn't seem bothered by that very much. He was more impressed and stunned by her power than jealous or aggravated by her skill. Giving a final secretive smirk Yamako turned back to watch Pan as the others began singing her 'Happy Birthday' with the exception of the most antisocial members of the group…Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 18, and herself. When that was finished Pan quickly blew out all the candles but made sure to leave the cake where it was. Everyone but the few antisocial members cheered and applauded gleefully. Pan smiled a little and let out a small laugh as a small blush crossed her face. After a moment the applause and cheers died down and Pan cleared her throat a little nervously.

"Thanks everybody…" Pan said politely.

Everyone either smiled at her or gave her a small smirk and nodded in acknowledgement. Bulma then stepped forward with Chichi and Videl at her flank and instantly gained everyone's attention.

"Alright cake and ice cream time. Now this is how it's going to be… You are to go to the backyard where we'll be eating the cake and ice cream out at the picnic tables. Since we all know how much you Saiyans eat Chichi, Videl, and I came prepared… As you may have noticed this cake is awfully small for all of us when considering the amount of Saiyans here…that's because this is Pan's personal cake…" Bulma explained as she handed the cake to Pan with a warm smile.

Pan smiled in return and took the cake and after grabbing the fork Chichi held out to her she went to stand near the entrance and waited to start eating until Bulma had finished the explanation for the cake. Bulma then turned back to the others.

"As for those of us without Saiyan appetites we have another cake that's the same size for all of us to share…" Bulma trailed as she looked over to Videl who went to the refrigerator and pulled out another cake that was exactly the same as the 1 Pan was given but didn't have the writing on the top of the cake. "Now for you Saiyans…there's already a giant cake out on 1 of the picnic tables for all of you to share. But since I know you'll all be getting into fights over how much each of you get I've taken the liberty of cutting enough equally sized pieces for all of you. I also have another cake that's almost the same size waiting in case you want seconds after you finish the first cake. Now as for ice cream… There's a freezer set up out there…Chichi will be dishing out ice cream to those of you who want it. As for you Saiyans…and this includes you Pan…there's a tub for each of you in that freezer. Each tub of ice cream has a label with your name on it. Find the 1 with your name and then feel free to dig in. I think I got all of your favorites so there shouldn't be any complaints. If there is no label on the tub DO NOT TOUCH IT! Those are for the rest of us. If you want more it'll be brought out with the second cake. …Any questions…?" Bulma asked as she looked around the room.

Everyone remained silent and after a moment Bulma smiled. She gave a nod of satisfaction and looked at Chichi and Videl. They nodded back at her.

"Alright now you Saiyans can go ahead and head outside. There are plates and silverware for all of you waiting by the cake and the freezer is near the back door." Bulma announced and almost instantly all of the male Saiyans were out the back door in a second with Bra and Yamako following at a much slower pace and Pan bringing up the rear at a casual walk as she began to slowly dig into her cake. "Now for the rest of you… Line up and Videl will give you a plate…" Bulma said as they all lined up before Bulma turned to Android 18 and Piccolo. "I know you 2 don't eat so you can head outside if you want. There's a cooler outside if you want a water to drink Piccolo."

Piccolo and Android 18 nodded slightly before heading out the back door. Chichi went with them to get ready for the others who wanted ice cream. Once everyone had gotten cake Bulma got herself a slice and Videl got a slice for herself and Chichi. The 2 headed outside where Chichi gave them some ice cream along with herself. By this time the Saiyans were already finishing their first piece of cake which was almost half the size of Pan's whole cake and their entire tub of ice cream. The cake turned out to be Pan's favorite, marble, and the ice cream was also her favorite kind, chocolate chip cookie dough.

Since the picnic table was covered everyone took seats on some big picnic blankets that were set up outside. Vegeta, Yamako, and Piccolo, of course, didn't sit down with everyone else but leaned up against trees slightly away from the rest of the group. Piccolo stood slightly closer to the group than Vegeta or Yamako who were leaning against the same tree just out of ear shot for a normal human but not for a Saiyan. There were actually 3 blankets set up. Sitting on 1 were Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Videl, Bulma, Krillin, and Android 18 (although she wasn't eating anything). Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu were on another blanket close by. On the last blanket was the younger generation. Trunks sat at the edge of the blanket nearest the other 2 blankets. Marron sat to his left and was practically lying on top of him. To Trunks' right was Goten and Uub was seated on Goten's right (he made sure he was a good distance away from Goten as he ate), with Pan seated on his right and directly across from Trunks. Bra sat neatly, perfectly in the middle between Marron and Pan. Pan couldn't help feeling her heart drop ever-so-slightly every time Marron leaned over to whisper something in Trunks' ear and he would chuckle and then whisper something back in her ear causing Marron to giggle and swat at Trunks flirtatiously playful. Pan did her best to drown them out and focused on the cake and ice cream in front of her.

When the first cake was finished Bulma activated a few robots to bring out another slightly smaller cake that was also cut into equally sized pieces. This cake was decorated the same way as the first had been and the first cake had been decorated the same way as the other 2 cakes without the writing and had covered half of an entire picnic table. The new cake was set next to the cardboard the first cake had been on and almost covered the other half of the picnic table. Another 2 robots brought out an open cooler with 8 more tubs of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in it. Each of the Saiyans took 1 tub in turn and 1 piece of cake until they all were busy working on their second tub of ice cream and second piece of cake. Pan took the second tub of ice cream when she was about halfway finished with her cake. When everyone was almost finished with both the cake and the ice cream Marron leaned over and whispered something in Trunks' ear. He nodded and then stood up; helping Marron to her feet. They walked to the center of the 3 blankets holding hands and Trunks cleared his throat slightly to gain everyone's attention. Once everybody's eyes were focused on them Trunks coughed a little nervously.

"Everyone…Marron and I have something to tell you…" Trunks said a little hesitant.

Pan felt like some kind of doom was slowly moving in over her. She started to feel a little uneasy and knew something dramatic and bad (at least for her) was going to happen.

"Well…we're…ah…getting…married…" Trunks stuttered hesitantly.

"We're engaged!" Marron hurriedly imputed excitedly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh-oh Trunks and Marron are engaged. What will Pan and the others make of this development? Also will Yamako's attitude change now that everyone is aware of Marron and Trunks being engaged? Find out in the next chapter. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	20. Nineteen: Engagement?

**Author's Note:**Hey here's another chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been busy with helping my parents with moving back to the states and such so we've been stuck in hotels for over a month and the internet has been crappy. Anyways I'll probably be busy with that stuff and getting moved into my parents house for a while so I might not be able to update for a while. I'll try to update again in a month or so but I don't know how likely that is or not. I promise that I'll update again as soon as I can and as often as possible during the summer. Anyways back to this story… Trunks and Maron have just announced that they are engaged. What will Pan and Yamako's reactions be to this news and how will things play out? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

"talking"

_thinking_

**_dream or something happening within a dream or vision_**

**_"talking within a dream or vision"_**

_something written/read like a sign or note_

**P.S. **I'm going to apologize in advance for those people out there that like Marron. This chapter does have a fair amount of 'Marron bashing' but it's necessary for the plot of the story. I personally don't have a problem with Marron. I really don't care either way about her but if you like her then you're warned that harsh words will be said towards her and she will be made out to look like a bitch.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Engagement?**

Pan's world came crashing down around her as the words registered in her brain. She knew that she was going to lose Trunks to somebody within the next 2 years but that didn't stop her from dreading the moment it happened or that she had lost him to 1 of her closest friends. She didn't blame Marron though. Marron was a good person, if not a little spoiled and self-centered, and had no idea of Pan's feelings for Trunks. No 1 did except Yamako. Even though Pan had not actually told Yamako about her feelings for Trunks the way Yamako spoke about him when attempting to provoke her into ascending to another level of Super Saiyan or Feral Saiyan showed that she knew. Pan's jaw dropped slightly and a look of shock came across her face. She felt her jaw quiver as her vision became blurry with the unshed tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head while closing her eyes tightly.

_No not now… I refuse to cry in front of everyone… I won't ruin this moment for Trunks…_

Pan tried to suppress the tears but was quickly beginning to fail miserably. Just as she was about to lose it the silence was broken as everyone let out ecstatic cheers of joy at the news. The only people besides Pan to remain silent aside from the couple themselves were Piccolo, Vegeta, and Yamako. Piccolo just gave a small smile as he watched the couple. Vegeta simply snorted and turned away while mumbling something about pathetic humans and their worthless traditions. Yamako looked at her father and Marron as if they had just sprouted a second head. She had wide, surprised eyes, and a slightly slack jaw. However, Pan was too caught up in her own emotions to notice Yamako's face and Vegeta was turned away from the scene.

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU GUYS!" they all chorused.

The cheering brought Pan back to reality somewhat and she quickly decided to make an escape while nobody would notice in order to avoid making a scene. Carefully stepping backwards Pan turned around and quietly slipped away from the crowd at a run. Tears streamed down her face as she ran. She didn't dare fly because she knew that if she raised her ki then everyone would notice her departure and be able to sense the distress laced with her ki. That would cause them to track her down and ask her what was wrong and she didn't feel like explaining things to them (nor have the ability to so) right now. She ran all the way to the front door where she quickly proceeded inside and up to her room. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her arms as she cried. The door to her room slammed shut behind her but she didn't care. She was too heartbroken to worry about her door slamming shut so forcibly behind her. What made her sorrow worse was that she could hear the excited squeals of Bulma, Chichi, and Bra from the backyard. Luckily her room was facing the side of the house nearly opposite the backyard so she could only barely hear the commotion with her sensitive Saiyan hearing (also given that Bulma, Chichi, and Bra were squealing so loudly) but didn't have the energy to get up and close her window. Pan knew that she was going to lose Trunks eventually but she didn't think it would happen on her birthday. This was supposed to be a happy day for her but instead it was the worst day of her life. She had just lost her true love. She just laid there and cried.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako's attention instantly turned away from her father and Marron and focused on Pan when she took a few steps back. A slightly sorrowful and understanding expression came across her face as she watched Pan turn and race off (turning herself so her back was facing the others in order to watch Pan more easily). Her heart dropped as she saw and sensed the pain Pan was feeling written clearly across her face and in her ki. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to take that pain away from her. She instantly dropped the look from her face when she vaguely caught Vegeta glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Since he had turned away from Trunks and Marron he was able to see Pan's attempted escape and hurt look as plain as day. He knew there was something off about the situation and had known about Pan's feelings for awhile and was looking to Yamako in order to confirm his suspicions about the whole situation. Yamako turned slightly to her left so her front was facing his (he had turned towards her) and locked eyes with him for a moment. Vegeta slightly nodded at her but before Yamako could do anything in response both of their attentions were drawn to Bulma.

"Oh congratulations Son! I'm so happy for you and proud! And now we finally know who Yamako's mother is!" Bulma said excitedly with a grin spread across her face before turning towards Yamako. "Why didn't you just tell us Marron was your mother?" Bulma asked her curiously (this causing Yamako and Vegeta to look towards her).

Yamako's eyes significantly narrowed at her words. She didn't like the implications of the situation at all. She didn't appreciate them all assuming that Marron was her mother without her actually confirming it. Yamako just gave a short snort with her arms crossed over her chest and turned her head forward. Everyone but Marron (she was too oblivious to notice Yamako's disposition) gave each other curious looks wondering why Yamako wouldn't answer Bulma's question when they already knew who her mother was and why she seemed so disgruntled about the news. Yamako slightly turned back to look at them again shortly (specifically Trunks and Marron) and for a brief moment regret and displeasure flickered across her face before she turned her head completely away to look off in the direction Pan had rushed off in. No 1 seemed to notice her absence besides Vegeta and Yamako. Marron, mistaking the regret and displeasure that came across Yamako's face for nervousness and insecurity about approaching and addressing her as Yamako's mother (not to mention letting her guard down to her), walked over with a sweet bright smile on her face.

"It's ok to let your shield down now Yamako…" Marron stated as she placed her right hand on Yamako's shoulder. "Mommy's here…" Marron said as though she were talking to a child.

Nobody but Vegeta saw Yamako's eye twitch when Marron touched her and referred to herself as 'Mommy' because he was the only 1 with a clear enough view to actually see her face. Vegeta instantly knew that Marron had just made a very huge mistake

"Don't touch me…" Yamako stated slowly and firmly; also indicating that she wanted Marron to get away from her.

Marron quickly removed her hand as a shiver ran down her and everyone else's (except Vegeta's) spines at the malice and coldness laced into her voice. Marron didn't back up though so with a growl Yamako turned to look at her. Yamako wore the meanest and most menacing look imaginable plastered on her face and Marron instantly jumped about 2 feet away from her. Yamako growled at her before giving her father a hatful and betrayed look prior to turning and walking away with a disgruntled groan. Everyone watched her go with curiosity. They all looked at each other strangely and then focused on Vegeta who was slightly smirking. Vegeta looked at them.

"What…?" Vegeta asked strictly also informing them that he wouldn't give a reason for his smirk or if he suspected why Yamako acted the way she did so they decided to look to Trunks.

Trunks sighed. "I'll go talk to her and see what's going on…" Trunks said making a move to follow Yamako.

Marron stopped him. "No Trunks… I'm her mother I should be the 1 to talk to her." Marron stated before going to find Yamako after Trunks gave a nod of approval.

Marron smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek before taking off after Yamako. Yamako was pacing in the yard on the side of the house almost opposite of the backyard. She stopped and growled when she sensed Marron following her. She crossed her arms over her chest with her back facing in the direction of the backyard and waited for Marron to come around. She knew that she had to talk to Marron (no matter how much she didn't want to) in order to prevent the future from getting extremely screwed up.

Marron came around the house and walked over to her after spotting her; stopping about 5 feet from her. She placed her hands on her hips and gave a disapproving stare at the back of Yamako's head. Marron waited a few minutes before giving an aggravated sigh and breaking the silence.

"Alright what's the deal with the scene earlier Yamako…? You'd think you'd be happy that my identity is out in the open and that Trunks and I are together but instead you act as though we've done something wrong! This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and I won't let you ruin it with your bad attitude!"

Yamako unnoticeably straightened and let out a tiny growl at Marron's words. Hearing the growl Marron sighed and took a few steps towards Yamako. She placed her hand on Yamako's shoulder blade (right on top of where she was branded) and glared.

"Enough of this attitude of yours! I'm your mother and I expect you to show me some respect!" Marron declared.

Yamako's eyes twitched and she tensed as Marron touched her. She let out a snarl as she whirled around and firmly grabbed Marron's left wrist. She twisted it so it was almost to the point of breaking and Marron let out a cry of pain as she stared at Yamako with scared eyes. Yamako glared and bared her teeth at the blond.

"I will show respect to no 1 that has not earned it and that includes **you**!" Yamako roared. "You have no right to ask for my respect after what you just did! 'THE HAPPIEST DAY OF **YOUR** LIFE'?! What about Pan?! This was supposed to be Pan's special day! The first time she has gotten to celebrate her birthday in nearly 5 years and you had to ruin it! All because Pan was getting all the praise and you couldn't stand for anybody but you to be the center of attention! I know my father…he would never have done anything as selfish as ruining Pan's moment by announcing your engagement unless **you** put him up to it! You're nothing but a bratty, self-absorbed, selfish, attention-whore!" Yamako nearly shouted in fury as Marron visibly cringed in fear and after seeing this Yamako took a breath and calmed slightly but still glared hatefully at Marron. "Know this MARRON…you are **not** my mother… I could never be related to a spoiled bitch like you…" Yamako seethed as she released Marron's wrist.

Marron quickly brought her hurt wrist to her chest and cradled it in her other hand as she soothingly rubbed it and gave Yamako a hurt and somewhat unbelieving look. Yamako turned and started to walk away but stopped after only taking 2 steps.

"Oh and Marron…" she spoke calmly as she looked at Marron from over her shoulder; Marron's expression added a look of question. "If you **ever **touch me again without my permission I'll kill you…in the most excruciating way I know…and I'll enjoy it…especially when I rip your head off! …Understand…?" Yamako threatened sincerely.

Marron let out a squeak of fear and jumped back a little from her as she gulped and nodded her head hesitantly in understanding. Yamako snorted before turning away and continued on her way. Marron quickly dashed off to go back to the backyard as Yamako went to the front door of Capsule Corp. and entered. As she entered she walked past Pan who was at the bottom of the stairs and looking at Yamako in confusion.

Pan had sensed Yamako's ki angrily flare a little as she moved to the front-side yard and started pacing (although Pan didn't know the cause) and had come down to see what was going on. Since Yamako was in the front-side yard there was hardly any fear of having to face anybody (she hadn't sensed Marron follow Yamako so she didn't know she was going to be there) so she decided to go downstairs and see what was wrong. However, when she reached the bottom step she heard Yamako's growl and paused when she heard someone else sigh. She reached out with her senses and discovered Marron's ki was present just as Marron once again spoke to Yamako. Pan felt tears welling up in her eyes again and was about to dash back up the stairs when she heard Marron's cry of pain. She stopped and focused her hearing as she heard Yamako menacingly growl her response. Pan was amazed by the harshness in Yamako's voice. True being Vegeta's granddaughter, growing up constantly surrounded by death and fighting for her life in her world, and practically being raised by Vegeta didn't exactly make Yamako the most friendly of people but still Pan had never heard Yamako speak so cruelly before, except that 1 time when she was fighting Rizaado in her dream where Yamako had nearly killed her. She couldn't understand why Yamako would speak like this to her mother especially when Yamako had always seemed to hold her mother in such high regard and (on the few moments she talked about her mother) had spoken so fondly of her. Not able to deny her curiosity Pan listened to the exchange with interest.

Once the exchange was over she stood there in absolute shock and confusion. Pan couldn't believe what Yamako had just (unknowingly) revealed to her. She had revealed that Marron wasn't her mother and that that also meant she wasn't Trunks' life mate since Yamako had stated that her parents were life mates. Saiyans mated for life and once a Saiyan met their life mate they instantly formed a connection with them that was very powerful and distinguishable. But Pan was still confused. According to everybody else Trunks and Marron had been dating for the last 3 years and that out of all the girls Trunks ever dated Marron was the only 1 he had any real feelings or connection with yet she wasn't his life mate and Yamako was supposedly destined to be born in about 2 years so she wondered how Trunks was suppose to meet his life mate and get her pregnant with Yamako in basically a year when he hadn't been successful in doing so yet; especially with the added complication of Trunks not getting out much because of all the training.

_What if Yamako changed something and made it so she's not born into this world before Rizaado shows up like she should?! After all…history changed when that 1 Trunks came to the past to warn everybody about the Androids… What if the same thing has happened here…?! What if she's prevented herself from being born all to save me?! _Pan thought with a hint of panic.

She gazed at Yamako in confusion and slightly in fear of what consequential changes might have occurred because of Yamako coming back to save her life. Yamako paused for half a second to glance at Pan before passing her. Pan watched her go for a second before snapping back to reality.

"What about your mother Yamako…?"

Yamako stopped and looked over her shoulder at Pan with an emotionless expression but Pan picked up on the hidden message instantly. She wanted Pan to elaborate on her question.

"I mean…will Trunks meet her in time for you to be born…? What if you've changed history?"

Yamako smirked at Pan. She let out a small chuckle while giving Pan a slightly amused look.

"Let me worry about that… You don't need to concern yourself with it…just focus on beating Rizaado… What's meant to be will be… We just have to let destiny run its course…however altered it may have become…after all…my parents are life mates so they'll find their way to each other sooner or later…" Yamako stated before walking off and soon disappearing into the kitchen.

Pan stood there for a moment more processing what Yamako had just told her before shaking her head and snapping back to reality. She walked towards the door to backyard. She decided that since she had effectively dried her tears (as well as removing the remains of her ruined make-up) and that she at least didn't have to worry about Marron being Trunks life mate that it was safe for her to rejoin the party; especially since they would start to get worried and become suspicious if she was gone for too long. But as she reached the back door she stopped as thought hit her.

_What if Marron and Trunks still get married? I know that they're not life mates but what if they get married and then get divorced when Trunks does find his life mate? After all Marron has never been 1 to give up on what she wants and right now she wants to marry Trunks. I'm not sure even Yamako managed to successfully scare her away from this…_ Pan thought frantically.

Lost in thoughts she failed to notice Yamako come up behind her and take a position in the doorway next to her. Yamako smirked as she looked at Pan out of the corner of her eye. She could just image what was going through Pan's head based on the look upon her face and knew there was nothing to worry about. Things were about to work themselves out. Although Pan still didn't truly notice Yamako's presence but was subconsciously aware of her as she watched Marron pull Trunks aside with a slightly dazed look across her face. She didn't know what was going to happen but she was intent on following the conversation about to take place. Yamako's smirk widened as she saw Marron approach Trunks and pull him off to the side.

_And here it comes…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well it looks like Maron isn't Yamako's mother after all. Yamako sure put Maron in her place huh? But Pan is still a little unsure of Trunks' future and whether or not Maron will actually call off the wedding. How will Maron choice to act in regards to her and Trunks' engagement? And how will Trunks respond to what Maron has to say to him? Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!

**P.P.S.** I must once again apologize for how Yamako speaks to Marron in this chapter. As I said I don't really care either way about Marron and I don't hate her but I needed to make her look like a bitch and such for the sake of the story. I also needed for Yamako to say those things to her the way she did because 1: Yamako has a short temper and a bad attitude so she would speak to Marron that way and 2: I don't think anything else would've gotten through to her.


	21. Twenty: Breakup

**Author's Note: **Well here's another chapter. I've had some luck with the internet and I had a bit of time to type while I was sick 1 day and had to stay at the hotel. Anyways I'll probably be busy with the final preparations of moving in and possibly getting a part-time job so I might not be able to update for a while. I'll try to update again in a month or so but I don't be surprised if it's longer. I promise that I'll update again as soon as I can and as often as possible during the summer. Alright now we left off with Yamako telling Marron she wasn't her mother but it's unclear if Marron is going to do the right thing or not. Will she let Trunks go so he can find his life mate or not? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

_**"talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Breakup**

Marron paced back and forth for a few minutes smack in the middle of the distance between the backyard and the place where she and Yamako had had their talk trying to think of how to say what she needed to say. Although she would never admit it; Yamako had opened her eyes to what a huge mistake she was about to make and how truly selfish she had acted that day. She had been jealous of the attention Pan was getting. She wanted it to be all about her since Trunks had proposed to her earlier that day but it had been clear that he wanted to wait until tomorrow to announce the engagement because he didn't want to ruin Pan's day but Marron wasn't satisfied with that. She wanted everyone to be making a big deal about her and not Pan but she now saw that that was wrong; especially since she also happened to not be Yamako's mother like she originally thought.

The truth was that was kind of a relief. Yamako honestly scared the hell out of her and she was a little glad to know that Yamako wasn't her daughter with the kind of attitude and such that she had. Also, it was only through Yamako confronting her about the engagement that made her realize Trunks wasn't the right person for her. Although she felt close to him and loved him the love wasn't that of soul mates it was of super close friends with even a hint of sibling affection. She had been lying to herself for awhile, trying to convince herself that Trunks was 'the one' and she knew that Trunks was doing the same. She didn't see the point in continuing this relationship when it obviously wasn't meant to be. She was truthfully intrigued and interested in pursuing a relationship with Goten and leaving Trunks to find his true life mate. The 1 that was Yamako's mother. Deciding that she had to do this now she headed off towards Trunks again; still not sure how she was going to tell him her decision.

She stealthily rejoined the group and made her way over to Trunks. Luckily the females were too busy discussing wedding plans to notice her return and the males were preoccupied with talking about old times. Vegeta was the only 1 that was aware of Marron's return and casually opened his eyes. He looked over at her and studied her features closely. He noticed the nervous aura surrounding her and the serious though uneasy and mournful look in her eyes. He instantly knew what was going to happen. Marron saw Vegeta staring at her and looked back at him. Vegeta kept his eyes on her for a few more seconds before allowing them to drift shut so he could return to his almost meditative state. Marron heaved a sigh. It was obvious to her that Vegeta knew what was about to happen. She wasn't surprised just frustrated by this a little. Giving a shake of her head she finished walking over to Trunks' side. She carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, with her eyes slightly fixated on the ground and waited for him to turn around and face her.

"Hey Marron, did you patch things up with Yamako?" Trunks asked with a smile.

Marron raised her eyes to look at him with a sad and uneasy expression and upon seeing the look Trunks' smile immediately dropped. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Marron…?" Trunks asked uncertainly.

At this the males paused to look over at Marron and Trunks. Feeling very self conscious Marron shrank away from them slightly. After a moment she took a breath and regained her nerve. She looked Trunks in the eye.

"Can we go someplace…? I need to talk to you."

Trunks gave her a curious look but nodded before excusing himself from the group and leading Marron off to the side so they were just out of sight and earshot from the others. Once there he turned around to face Marron.

"What did you want to talk about Marron? What's wrong? Did something happen with Yamako?"

Marron held up her hand to get him to be silent. She sighed and reached up to run a hand through her hair but winced as she had unconsciously used her injured hand and grabbed hold of it as she cradled it to her chest. She soothingly rubbed it as she hissed slightly in pain. Trunks noticed this and quickly moved to her side. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled it away from her chest to inspect her wrist. His eyebrows furrowed in concern and slightly in anger as he saw the red and bruised flesh. He looked at Marron.

"What happened to your wrist?"

Marron sighed. "Yamako…I managed to aggravate her by touching her shoulder and she grabbed me." Marron said quietly. "It's nothing though really… I'll be fine in a few days… It's ok…" Marron added when she saw Trunks' eyes narrow in anger.

"No it's not! Yamako knows better! I'm going to go set her straight!" Trunks growled as he made a move to head over to Yamako.

Marron grabbed his arm before he had gone more than a step. Trunks tried to gently shrug her off but Marron simply tightened her grip and tugged on his arm to get him to focus on her.

"No Trunks! It doesn't matter! Just let it go!" Marron pleaded.

"No! She has no right to do that to someone for no reason! Particularly to someone who is so much weaker than she is! Especially you! You're her mother!" Trunks nearly shouted as he finally freed himself from her grip and took off towards where he felt Yamako's ki.

"But that's just it I'm not her mother!" Marron yelled back as tears started to form in her eyes.

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her in confusion. Marron broke out into tears slightly.

"What do you mean you're not her mother…? How can you not be…?" Trunks asked in confusion as he walked back over to her.

Marron sniffled. "I mean just that Trunks… According to Yamako I'm not her mother and now that I know that I honestly can't see how I ever believed she was my daughter. She's nothing like me and I hate to admit it but I'm a little glad she's not my daughter…" Marron paused to glance at Trunks. "Don't get me wrong Trunks…I think your daughter is a great girl deep down but I don't think I could handle having a daughter with her personality and attitude… I was honestly scared about having a daughter like Yamako…"

Trunks sighed. "So what do we do now…?"

Marron sighed as well. "Well now that I know I'm not your life mate I can't honestly marry you with a clear conscience Trunks…" Marron took off the engagement ring and handed it to him.

Trunks looked at the ring in disbelief. He then looked back at Marron.

"But Marron…"

Marron shook her head. "I'm sorry but your heart doesn't fully and completely belong to me…it can't since your life mate is still out there…and…I don't know if my heart completely belongs to you either…" Marron trailed quietly.

Trunks looked at her in confusion. He didn't understand any of this.

"What do you mean Marron…?"

Marron looked back into Trunks' eyes. "Don't get me wrong Trunks I do love you…but looking back on this now, knowing I'm not your life mate I think I overestimated my love for you. I think I mistook the love I have for you as a very dear friend and in some ways even as an older brother as true love… I think you did the same to me… I'm not the right person for you to marry Trunks…and if we do get married both of us are going to end up miserable. Besides…what's going to happen when you find your life mate if we do get married? You're either going to end up divorcing me or cheating on me…not getting married is the only way to get out of this without a lot of heartache or trouble. I would just keep you away from finding your life mate if we did get married so let's just call this off now."

"I do love you Marron. Maybe destiny has changed and we are life mates now."

Marron shook her head. "You can deny it all you want Trunks but you know as well as I do that I'm not the right person for you. You can sense it. And you can sense that your true mate is out there waiting for you. Stop lying to yourself and go find her."

Trunks looked down at the ring and then back up at Marron. He gave her an uncertain look.

"But what about us…? You…?"

Marron shrugged. "Aside from friendship there is no 'us' anymore Trunks. You've got to track down your life mate so Yamako can be born… As for me…I'm not too sure yet…but don't worry about it… I know I'll find my soul mate sooner or later…" Marron said simply.

Trunks nodded in understanding and looked down at the ring again before smiling slightly. He finally realized that everything Marron was saying was true and that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. He looked back up at Marron with a small grin.

"Thank you Marron…for setting me straight…"

Marron let out a small laugh. "Well it's your daughter that you really should be thanking…after all she's the 1 that set me straight…if she hadn't come at me the way she did I wouldn't have realized the truth myself. Although…she could've lightened up on the threats and physical abuse a bit…but then again…I'm not sure anything less would've gotten through to me."

Trunks let out a small laugh and nodded slightly. He smiled to himself.

_Note to self…remember to thank Yamako for this later…_

"So what do we do now…? How are we going to break the news to everybody…?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Well it's getting late and the sun's about to go down. Why don't we just tell our parents and they can let everybody else know in due time huh?" Marron suggested.

"Sounds good to me…" Trunks responded before wrapping his arms around Marron in a friendly embrace. "Thanks again Marron."

Marron smiled and returned the hug. "You're welcome… I may not love you in a romantic way but I do love you enough not to let you make possibly the biggest mistake of your life…not to mention my life…" Marron said with a small laugh.

Trunks laughed slightly and the 2 walked side by side back towards the backyard. Trunks glanced at Marron out of the corner of his eye and remembered something she had said earlier.

"Hey Marron you never answered my earlier question…"

Marron looked at him in confusion. She tilted her head to the side a little.

"What question…?"

"You know…the 1 about what you meant exactly when you said you weren't sure if your heart completely belongs to me either..."

Marron stopped walking as she bit her bottom lip slightly. "Well…ah…I've…um…I've actually felt drawn to Uub and Goten for a couple months now." Marron admitted shyly with a slight blush.

Trunks also stopped walking and gave her a small reassuring smile. Although he should have been mad or jealous he wasn't since he knew that Marron wasn't really his life mate and that it was very possible that either Goten or Uub was her soul mate. He gave Marron a suggestive curious look.

"Oh really…then why didn't you dump me and try shack up with 1 of them…?" Trunks asked with a chuckle.

Marron blushed and gave him a glare. "It wasn't like that! …I mean…I don't know… I guess it was really subtle and so I dismissed it because I was so certain I was in love with you…but now I might have to give them each a chance… I'm not sure where or if either choice will lead me anywhere but there is 1 thing I do know…and that's that your true mate is out there…maybe closer than you think." Marron said suggestively before giving him a wink and walking off.

Marron quickly located her father's ki signature and headed towards her parents (Android 18 was standing right next to Krillin). She found that they were in the living room so she walked into the back door; passing between Pan and Yamako as she did so. She passed by Pan first (since she was a few inches further out of the door than Yamako) and stopped to look at Pan. She gave Pan a small smile and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"He's all yours Pan…" Marron said kindly, her apology for her behavior earlier evident in her voice.

Pan looked at her in confusion and slight shock. Marron simply gave her another small kind smile before removing her hand from Pan's shoulder and taking another step into the building. She was next to Yamako at this point and she turned her head towards the Saiyan to lock eyes with her. Yamako stared at her with emotionless eyes and Marron merely gave Yamako a small smile to show that she understood what Yamako had been doing when she threatened her life like that and that she harbored no ill feelings (though she was still very much afraid of Yamako). Yamako didn't do anything for a second before giving Marron an almost unnoticeable nod. Marron smiled a little wider before continuing into the building. Yamako watched her with her eyes for a while and a small smirk spread across her face. The truth was she didn't have a problem with Marron (now that the whole issue of ruining Pan's birthday and being engaged to Trunks had been resolved) and she was only overly harsh with her earlier because she was pissed at the time and she knew that that was the only way to get her point successfully across. Now that the issue was resolved she had no ill feelings towards the blond and in fact even had a little respect for her because of what she did about her engagement to Trunks and understanding Trunks' destiny.

Pan watched the exchange with curious confused eyes and as soon as Marron walked away she looked at Yamako with a bewildered expectant look. Yamako caught the look out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to face Pan more directly. Yamako smirked at the younger Saiyan. Pan raised 1of her eyebrows at her.

"What was that about…?"

Yamako's smirk widened. "You'll see…" Yamako proclaimed as she turned towards the living room but paused before taking a single step. "Oh and…Happy Birthday…Shinabi." she smirked smugly at her before she walked towards the living room.

Pan watched her go with a look of utter confusion plastered on her face as she stood transfixed in the doorway.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks stood completely still out in the yard in exactly the same spot he'd been in for the last 5 minutes; since Marron had last spoken and walked off. He was still trying to figure out what she had meant by what she said but wasn't really having any luck; although subconsciously he already knew exactly what Marron was talking about. After a moment he finally returned to the realm of reality and shook his head. He chose to go find his parents or at least his mother and rectify the current situation before anyone started to leave. He would worry about the meaning behind Marron's words later. He quickly moved towards the back door but froze once again when he saw Yamako and Pan in the doorway.

For some reason he didn't feel ready to face either of them yet. He felt ashamed for nearly making such a huge mistake as almost getting married to Marron when she wasn't really his life mate. But he felt the most shame about the matter when it came to Yamako and Pan. He figured that in Yamako's case it was for mistaking Marron for her mother and forcing her to go through watching him announce his engagement to someone other than her mother as well as forcing her to have to set things right when she already had enough to worry about. However, he had absolutely no idea why he felt so ashamed when it came to Pan. He decidedly reasoned that it was because he had ruined her birthday all for a false cause. Suddenly seeming to remember that he made a mental note to also apologize for that as well and make it up to her somehow. Now successfully out of his catatonic state he phased over to the front door and went in that way so he could avoid the girls and get to the Living room around the same time as Marron in order to tell their parents about the break.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako noticed her father avoiding them and took a quick glance at Pan from the opposite side of the Living room from where Trunks entered. She smirked and knew that although she herself might be partially the cause of Trunks avoiding the back door she knew that it was mostly Pan's presence that was responsible for it even if Trunks wasn't truly aware of that. Yamako secretly chuckled to herself and shook her head slightly before turning back to watch as Trunks and Marron lead their parents into the kitchen. Trunks gave Yamako an unsure sideways glance as he passed her. Yamako gave Trunks a small half smile from across the short distance (about 5 to 10ft) and a nod to let him know she understood and wasn't angry anymore. More importantly the look clearly declared that she would be there when he was ready to talk. Trunks gave a small smile in response to show he understood before continuing into the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen Trunks and Marron stood on 1 side next to each other facing where their parents were sitting (except Vegeta who was standing off to the side near Bulma). Both of them were uneasy and looking at each other and their parents, trying to find the right words to say to them.

"Oh get on with it already while we're young!" Vegeta irritably declared.

"VEGETA!" Bulma scolded him angrily before turning back to Marron and Trunks. "Now what is it you needed to tell us dears…?"

"Well…Mom…" Trunks paused to sigh. "Marron and I…well…we've decided to call off the wedding." Trunks spoke not looking directly into anyone's eyes.

Vegeta was the only parent that didn't looked shocked. He instead smirked and secretly let out a chuckle as he discretely shook his head. Bulma, Krillin, and Android 18 on the other hand glanced at each other before looking back at the pair. Krillin and Android 18 looked at their daughter expectantly. Seeing the look Marron also avoided eye contact.

"It's true…"

"But…why…?" Bulma asked pleadingly.

"Because Mom…Marron's not my life mate. I thought she was but now I know she's not…and looking back now I see how misguided that belief was…"

"But how do you know…?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"Yamako…" Marron responded. "When I went to talk to her she told me the truth…that I'm not really her mother and so knowing this I couldn't really marry Trunks when he has a life mate out there waiting for him."

Everyone nodded in understanding. The silence didn't last long though for soon Bulma was speaking up again.

"So what are you 2 going to do now?"

"Well first thing we need to do is announce our break to everyone else and then I'm not sure… We'll both just go on with our lives I guess… I mean Trunks can start looking for his life mate and I can look for mine too." Marron answered calmly with a shrug.

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Actually that's why we wanted to tell you 4 about our break up first… We were wondering if you guys could help us in telling everyone else…at least how we're supposed to do it…?"

"Just tell them the same way you just told us…simple…" Android 18 answered swiftly.

"I think 18's right. It is the best way to do it. But I'll tell you what…dinner is going to be in about an hour so you can just tell them right before we eat so that most of them will be too preoccupied with food to bombard you both with questions…although expect plenty from me about this later Trunks…" Bulma said simply.

Trunks nodded. "I understand…"

"Good…" Bulma responded as she got up to get out the pots and stuff required for making dinner.

The others quickly got up as well and headed back into the Living room. Trunks and Marron were the first to get into the living room and both quickly went their separate ways. Marron went over to talk to Bra while Trunks went over to talk to Goten and Uub; every now and then glancing at Pan out of the corner of his eyes.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan snapped out of her transfixed stated after a few minutes and headed towards the living room to rejoin everyone. She came into the room while Trunks and Marron were talking to their parents and moved to stand near the hall entrance. When Marron, Trunks, Krillin, and Android 18 reentered the room she studied them to see what was going on but couldn't figure out what it was. Krillin started mingling with the others while Android 18 gathered Chichi and Videl together and lead them back towards the kitchen so that they could help Bulma with making dinner. She watched as Marron walked over to Bra and started talking to her as Trunks moved over to talk to her uncle and Uub. She wasn't feeling completely anti-social at the moment and wanted to get involved in some conversation with somebody especially since it was her birthday and important to do that so she started looking around for some interesting people to talk to. Seeing Marron talking to Bra she decided that she wasn't ready to face Marron until she knew for sure what was going on so that ruled out talking to Bra and it was obvious Yamako wanted to be left alone as she stood off in the corner with her eyes closed like she was meditating; besides, Yamako wasn't much into talking anyways. Pan also didn't want to face Trunks until she knew about him and Marron either so that left her family and her father's friends. She went over to where Goku as standing next to her father and Krillin. She pleasantly greeted them and started mostly listening to the conversation that was already going on about the 'old days' but inputted her opinion and view every once in a while.

SCENE CHANGE

Once the others had left Vegeta made a move to leave as well but Bulma spotted him before he got halfway to the doorway. She turned around to face him.

"You knew that Marron and Trunks weren't life mates didn't you…? That's why you looked the way you did when they announced their engagement in the first place and when Yamako took off…"

"Of course…" Vegeta responded smugly with a smirk.

"Why didn't you say anything…?"

"The brats needed to learn about it on their own… If they were stupid enough not to see that they didn't share a bond then they deserved to break up miserably…"

Bulma scowled. "And how did you know they don't share a bond…?"

"I could sense it… The boy was too blinded by his human emotions to sense his Saiyan ones and it nearly cost him his life mate…" Vegeta responded as he continued towards the doorway.

"You know who Trunks' life mate really is don't you…?"

Vegeta paused as he reached the doorway. "I have my suspicions…"

"Who is it…?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know…" Vegeta answered smugly as he left the kitchen just as the other women entered.

Vegeta chuckled as he heard Bulma let out groan of aggravation and quickly moved to take a position on the wall next to his granddaughter. She opened her eyes slightly for a second to glance at him before closing them once again. Vegeta smirked and also closed his eyes as he took up his usual stance as the conversations of the other people droned on around him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well it looks like things are going to work themselves out after all. Marron and Trunks have broken off their engagement and both are ready to really find their life mates. And it looks like Trunks and Marron aren't going to lose their friendship over this either. And why does Vegeta seem to know more about what's going on than everybody else? Just who does Vegeta suspect is Trunks' life mate? More will be revealed in the chapters to come. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	22. TwentyOne: Father & Daughter

**Author's Note:** Well here's another chapter. I've had a lot of time to type this past week so here's another chapter. I'll be posting another sometime next week probably but most likely not more than 2 weeks from now. Anyways I left off with Trunks and Maron had just finished telling their parents about them breaking the engagement and Vegeta revealed that he had his suspicions about who Trunks' life mate really was to Bulma. How will the rest of the gang respond to the news? And what about Trunks' gift for Pan? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Father & Daughter**

It was an hour before dinner was ready and the women came back into the room to announce it. As planned Trunks and Marron announced that they were breaking the engagement as everyone made their ways to the dining room. Of course they managed to turn some heads and many asked them both why they were calling off the engagement. Both simply relayed that they realized they weren't right for each other and that Marron wasn't Yamako's mother. Luckily the smell of food pulled the Saiyans away which caused everyone else to gravitate to the dining room since the women refused to serve the food until everyone was seated. Trunks and Marron were more than relieved to get the attention off of them and quickly made their way into the dining room to avoid more questions though they suspected they'd get more after and possibly during dinner. Trunks took a quick at Pan's shocked face as he stepped into the kitchen and could've sworn he saw a great deal of relief shining in the depths of her eyes but was unable to truly tell because she quickly disappeared from sight as he fully entered the dining room where his attention was immediately drawn ahead of him.

Pan remained transfixed for a moment longer before shaking off the majority of her astonishment and following everyone into the dining room. She took her seat at 1 of the heads of the table and avoided looking at Trunks who sat about 4 or 5 seats away from her on her right side. Goten sat on his right while Marron sat on his left. On Marron's left sat Uub and at the end of the table between Uub and Pan sat Bra. On the other side of Goten sat Krillin then Android 18. Next to them sat Chichi with Goku sitting on her right next to Vegeta who sat on the end. Bulma sat at the other table head and sitting on her right was Yamako, right across from Vegeta. Next to him sat Piccolo with Dende, Master Roshi, and Oolong to Piccolo's right. Next came Puar, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien before Videl and Gohan finished off the other side of the table sitting to Pan's left.

Once dinner was over the cleaning bots took care of the mess as the quests steadily began to drift off and head home. Piccolo and Dende were 2 of the first to leave. Pan thanked them 1 last time for their gifts as they took off into the sky to go back to the Lookout. Soon after Yamcha, Puar, Tien and Chiaotzu headed home as well. Master Roshi was scared off by Yamako when she launched a ki blast at him because he was stupid enough to say something she considered offensive to her. Oolong quickly followed after him as both headed off and Krillin and Android 18 left shortly after. Annoyed by the whole situation and deciding that she had had more than enough 'togetherness' for 1 day Yamako let out an aggravated growl as she headed outside to train by herself for a few hours before it was time for Goku and Gohan's Oozaru lesson.

Seeing that all of the adult guests were gone Bulma, Chichi, and Videl retreated into the sun room/lounge in order to have a pleasant conversation with each other. At seeing this Vegeta quickly disappeared to also get some training in before he and Yamako gave Goku and Gohan their lesson on the Oozaru transformation and he tried to achieve Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Gohan decided to relax and conserve their energy until their lesion. Learning how to focus their minds and stay in control during their Oozaru transformation took a lot of energy and they didn't want to spend any of that energy sparring or training before their lesson started. Goten, Trunks, and Uub relaxed in the living room for a while. After a few hours or so Goten ended up challenging Uub to a battle to see who was stronger. The 2 headed out to the yard to start their fight and out of curiosity Trunks followed them to watch. Trunks watched them for a few minutes until he sensed his daughter's ki drop back down to normal and move to her capsule house. Remembering what she did about him and Marron and getting bored with watching to 2 nearly evenly matched warriors he made his way to the backyard to talk to his daughter.

When he got to the backyard he paused in the shadow of the main building as he saw his daughter sitting on the roof of her capsule house with her right leg curled up to her chest. Her other leg was stretched out before her. Yamako had her right arm resting on her right knee and her other hand was sitting in her lap. She was looking up towards the sky with this look that could almost be described as lost; as though she were searching for answers from the glistening stars. Trunks watched for a second before stepping out of the shadows towards Yamako. The look instantly dropped from her face slightly as he did this and her eyes instantly locked with his. Trunks froze and quickly searched Yamako's eyes as she stared at him with her usual emotionless expression on her face. As he found that Yamako's eyes held no warning or indication that she wanted to be left alone Trunks smiled a little and Yamako turned back to look at the sky. Trunks took a few more steps forward before gently taking off into the sky. He floated over to the roof of her capsule house and slowly lowered onto it. Yamako took a second to look at him and watch as he landed next to her on the roof. Once he was seated a few feet away from her and was looking back at her she set her sights back on the sky as he gave her a smile. Immediately after she did this Trunks turned his attention to the stars as well. They sat like that for a good 5 minutes, not saying anything before Trunks decided to break the silence.

"Yamako…" Trunks said quietly as he turned his head to focus on her.

Yamako turned to look at Trunks and silently waited for him to continue. Trunks smiled at her.

"Thanks for setting me and Marron straight…although you need to lighten up on the physical abuse a bit…" Trunks stated with a smile as he remembered the reason he and Marron had broken their engagement.

Yamako gave a small nod as a small amused smirk spread across her face. A second later it faded and she wore her trademark emotionless expression again.

"Whatever…" Yamako said as she looked at the sky again.

Trunks gave her a small half smile before also setting his sights on the sky again. They sat there in silence for about another 15 minutes before Trunks turned to watch her and noticed that the same look from earlier was spread clearly across her face. As Trunks continued to stare at her for several more minutes in curiosity Yamako came to notice his curious and questioning look out of the corner of her eye. The look of being in search of, and in desperate need of answers had come across her face the second her eyes had locked onto the sky again and Trunks wanted to know what was causing the look.

_I wonder what she's thinking about... She looks so lost… So much like she's in pain… Like she's searching for something…_ Trunks paused to glance up at the sky in the direction Yamako was staring in and noticed that she was looking at 1 specific spot in the night sky. _What is she staring at that's causing that look…?_

"Vegeta."

Trunks started when Yamako's monotone voice suddenly broke the silence without warning. Trunks turned to look at her in obvious confusion. He blinked several times trying to comprehend what she was talking about. Yamako turned to look back at Trunks with her usual emotionless expression.

"That's where Planet Vegeta used to be…" Yamako clarified as she took a second to point out a spot in the sky.

Trunks looked at the spot Yamako was indicating and studied the star formation of the spot. The place Yamako was indicating looked to be the center of a disproportionate 5 pointed star design (pentagram). After looking at the spot for a few seconds Trunks looked back at Yamako who had lowered her left hand and returned it to its previous position in her lap; not taking her eyes off the location she had pointed out. Trunks just stared at her in absolute amazement and confusion, wondering how Yamako knew what he was thinking about. It was almost as if she had been reading his mind. Shaking off the thought Trunks simply watched the indication of memories play out across her face and in her eyes for a few minutes before deciding to continue the conversation.

"Did Dad point that out to you…?" Trunks cautiously asked.

Yamako nodded. "Yes…when I was 9…after I asked him about the planet and where it used to be…"

Trunks smiled slightly and nodded as he watched the slightest amount of pain flash across Yamako's face when she said that. Truthfully he was jealous of the relationship Yamako obviously had with Vegeta. Trunks had never had as close of a relationship with Vegeta as Yamako clearly had with him. When he was younger he had, on a few occasions, asked about Planet Vegeta but Vegeta had never told him anything and had occasionally even snapped at him for asking. Trunks understood that it was probably mostly due to it being too painful for Vegeta to remember that part of his past but the fact that he was willing to share the knowledge of their planet to Yamako but not to his own son made Trunks a little jealous. However, Trunks was glad that at least his daughter was going to have that kind of close relationship with Vegeta when she was born into this world; the kind Trunks had always wanted. Shaking his head Trunks decided to get back to the conversation and quickly looked at Yamako as she stared at the sky again.

"Did Dad teach you a lot about the Saiyan race and Saiyan culture…?" Trunks asked curiously as he quirked his head to the side in question as he looked at Yamako.

"Yes…he taught me everything he knew…everything I was supposed to know as the royal heir…" Yamako said slowly as the memories flooded back and the emotional pain she was in instantly washed over her face for a minute.

Trunks decided to change the topic as he knew how much his daughter hated and avoided talking about her past. He also stopped because he noticed the more he asked about her past the more upset she became and the more distant she seemed to become. He didn't want her to pull away from him when he was actually getting to have a decent and true 'father-daughter' conversation with her. This was the first time he'd actually gotten a chance to have a moment like this with her. He knew she'd had moments like this before with Pan but he knew that, like Vegeta, moments like this (having real heartfelt conversations and moments) were few and far between and he didn't want to ruin what was possibly the only chance he had to really connect with his daughter but he just had to take this opportunity to ask her about 1 more thing. Trunks took a deep breath. He knew he was pressing his luck with this next question but he had to ask.

"What was your mother like…?"

Yamako stiffened slightly and looked at Trunks with a blank expression. Trunks sighed heavily.

"I mean…you're supposed to be born in about 2 years and I don't even have an idea of what your mother is like. It would be nice to know a little bit about her so I can try to find her in time…" Trunks replied hesitantly.

Yamako stared at him for moment blankly before sighing as she turned her head away slightly. She looked up at the sky once again.

"Mom was…amazing… She was the perfect match for you…or at least that's what Grandpa Vegeta used to always say…and I guess according to destiny too since you 2 were life mates… She was 1 of the few people to earn Grandpa Vegeta's respect but…other than that I don't really know…I was only 3 when she was killed. The only things I really knew about you and Mom were what others told me about you 2…at least before I came to the past that is… 1of the things Grandma Bulma used to always say about Mom was that she was incredibly stubborn but that she also cared about almost everybody… The only thing I really remember about her is the sound of her voice…" Yamako paused at this; she wasn't really sure that she should reveal this next part for fear of sounding weak or like some sentimental fool; she let out a sigh. "She used to sing me to sleep at night…" Yamako said quietly with a slightly pained look.

Trunks smiled sympathetically at her. "She sounds like a wonderful person… I just hope I can find her here in time for you to be born…" Trunks said softly as he thought about what she had said.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You'll find her when you're meant to… It's really all up to fate now…and she might not be as difficult to find as you think…" Yamako said simply, quickly recovering from the painful memories of talking about her past and more specifically her mother.

Trunks gave her a confused look. "What do you mean…?"

Yamako gave him a smirk before looking down at her right wrist as the alarm on her watch went off. She quickly pushed the sleeve of her jacket up and, while pulling the glove down slightly, exposed her watch so she could check the time. She let out a groan of annoyance.

"Looks like it's time for Gohan and Goku's Oozaru training." Yamako said with distaste as she moved to stand. She groaned again remembering something. "Oh great… And just my luck it's my turn to train the idiot Third Class." Yamako grumbled exasperatedly.

Trunks chuckled a bit at how much like Vegeta she just sounded when referring to Goku. He looked at Yamako in amused disbelief.

"Oh come on…Goku can't be that bad…"

Yamako gave he a look that relayed a message similar to 'oh really' or 'you wanna bet' before rolling her eyes and letting out a little growl as Trunks gave another chuckle at her look.

"Oh yes he can. The dumb-ass has less focus than a toddler and when he's in his Oozaru form he has the coordination and control of a beached whale. Damn him for being so ignorant of his Saiyan heritage and for being so stupid and so human…" Yamako spat out as she rose to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey…!" Trunks snapped back as he too rose to his feet.

"Look no offense Dad…I mean I'm more human than you are but we are talking about a total absence of Saiyan instincts unlike any other Saiyan including Shinabi who's only a quarter Saiyan!" Trunks cocked his head to the side in confusion at the unfamiliar name; Yamako rolled her eyes and sighed. "Pan…Shinabi is her Saiyan name." A look of understanding crossed Trunks face and he nodded slightly. "Anyways Gohan isn't that much better than 'Kakarot' but at least he has some marginal degree of intelligence and the presence of some Saiyan instincts!" Yamako stated begrudgingly.

Trunks laughed softly at how she had just referred to Goku as 'Kakarot' like Vegeta always did although he had the feeling it was intentional as a way to mock Goku's total lack of knowledge regarding his Saiyan heritage. Trunks shook his head before giving Yamako a supporting look and gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well cut them some slack huh…? I mean they didn't grow up with their tails or have any adult experience with them like you and Dad…"

Yamako sighed and nodded. "Yeah…I guess you're right. After all I can't really blame them for being completely inferior to us royals…"

Trunks shook his head and let out a sigh. "Yamako you completely missed the point…"

Yamako gave him a smirk. "I get it Dad…" Yamako said as she pulled away from his hand and started walking to the edge of the roof.

"Good luck Yamako…"

"Yeah… Laters!" Yamako stated as she paused to throw a small smile over her shoulder back at him before taking off into the sky in order to meet up with Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta for the lesson.

"Bye…" Trunks said quietly with a smile as he waved at Yamako's rapidly disappearing form.

When she was out of sight Trunks glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was nearly midnight. Remembering that he was supposed to meet Pan in a few minutes he quickly flew over to the back entrance and rushed down to the basement in order to get Pan's birthday gift. The gift for practically ruining her birthday was going to come in the form of concert tickets. Once everything with Marron had gotten taken care of he had made a few calls to get 2 front row tickets for the concert of Pan's favorite group (which coincidently happened to be 1 of his favorite groups too) that was coming to the area in 4 months. That was his way of making up for Marron announcing their engagement on her birthday and practically ruining the whole birthday effects. The tickets were for her and whoever she chose to bring with her. The tickets would arrive the coming night and he would give them to her then. Smiling at his plan Trunks quickly gathered up Pan's gift and carefully placed it in a special silver colored box before wrapping a blue ribbon around it. Smiling proudly at the final product he proceeded to carefully tuck the gift under his arm and headed up to the roof in order to meet Pan.

SCENE CHANGE

While everyone currently residing at Capsule Corp. dispersed to do their own activities and the other guests left to head home Marron stayed. Marron had been invited to spend the night by Bra so they could spend time and continue celebrating Pan's birthday that night and so that the next day the 2 could go shopping while Pan trained with everyone else. Since neither Marron nor Bra were warriors they spent their time the same way they did before finding out about Rizaado. Pan decided that she wouldn't go back to her training till tomorrow since it was her birthday and since Marron was staying the night. It had been a while since the 3 of them had a girl party. Pan figured that was alright since she was as strong as she was anyway. So after Pan retreated to her room to change into a t-shirt and loose sweats she rejoined the other 2 and the girls got comfortable in the den. Bra was sprawled out on the loveseat while Marron was curled up in the big cushy reclining chair. Pan was leisurely sprawled out on the couch.

The 3 talked and caught up with each other for an hour or so before they turned on the TV and mostly watched movies for the majority of the night. They watched a few random TV programs as they talked some more about themselves and the shows they were watching before deciding to enjoy some movies. They watched some movie on a movie channel before watching their own movies. It was while watching 1 of Pan's new movies that Bra and Marron fell asleep as it played. Pan was unaware of her friends falling asleep as she herself was close to falling asleep as well. Just as she was about to drift off into the world of dreams the movie ended and brought Pan back into reality. She got up and after putting her movie back in its case so she could take it up to her room she turned around to suggest they go ahead and head to bed only to notice that Marron and Bra were sound asleep. As she debated whether or not to wake them she decided to pick up the popcorn bowl and put it in the kitchen. As she deposited it in the sink she happened to glance over at the clock on the microwave and noticed that it was only a few minutes till midnight. Knowing that she had to go meet Trunks in order to get her gift she decided that she would check on them afterwards. If they hadn't moved then she would wake them up so they could all go to their rooms to sleep (Marron was using a guestroom on the other side of Bra's room as the room Pan was occupying). If they had already headed off to bed then she would just do the same. Nodding in satisfaction of her decision she turned off the TV and made her way up to her room. Once there she grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on before hopping out her window and flying up to the roof to wait for Trunks.

She sat down and hugged her knees as they curled up to her chest. She let out a big sigh and looked out at the stars. Her eyes slowly roamed over the many stars as she thought over everything that had happened in the last 5 years. As she did this she unconsciously started to pick out all of the constellations she could find out of the sky. She did this for a while and soon it was 10 after midnight. Just as Pan was about to get frustrated and leave she sensed Trunks' ki approach her. Trunks landed a few feet away from her with his present behind his back and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"You're late." Pan said after a while without looking at him. "That seems to be becoming a habit with you lately…" Pan said as she turned her head to look at him with a smirk.

Trunks grinned at her as he let out a small chuckle while he walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You're right but I have an excuse…I was having an actual 'father-daughter' conversation with Yamako…"

Pan looked intrigued at this and she turned her body to face him more directly. Her eyebrows rose in obvious surprise and interest.

"Really?! Wow that's really something. There aren't too many moments where she's that civil and talkative."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah you're telling me. It was nice though and by the time she had to leave for Goku and Gohan's Oozaru lessons it was almost midnight and I still had to get your gift. That's why I'm late. Sorry."

Pan shrugged. "No big deal. I haven't been waiting too long and since you were taking advantage of a rare opportunity to get to know your daughter better I'll let it slide this once. …But that still doesn't explain why you were late earlier today…"

"You're right and I don't really have a suitable excuse for that 1. I was late because I was on a date with Marron that ran longer than expected. But hopefully this'll make up for it." Trunks said as handed the package to her.

Pan took the package and after repositioning herself so she sat cross-legged she set the package in her lap. Trunks watched eagerly as she slowly unwrapped the blue ribbon. Trunks held his breath as Pan set the ribbon aside and gently gripped the lid of the box in her hands. She lifted it and as soon as she peeked inside her face brighten at least tenfold and she let out awestruck gasp as her left hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Oh Trunks…" Pan whispered as tears started forming in her eyes as she gazed at her gift.

Pan set the lid of the box down next to her as Trunks let out the breath he was holding. He smiled at her.

"Trunks…" Pan murmured as she affectionately stared down at her gift. "It's adorable…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well it looks like Trunks and Yamako are really starting to bond as father and daughter. Trunks got to learn a lot of neat things about Saiyan history and heritage that he didn't know as well as things about Yamako's mother. We got to take a deeper look into Yamako's personality and her relationship with her mother. But what about Trunks and Pan? What did Pan get from Trunks for her birthday? More will be revealed in the chapters to come. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	23. TwentyTwo: MakeUp

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter. I have recently been inflicted with writer's block but I managed to type 2 more chapters before that happened so here they are. I'll be posting another chapter or 2 as soon as possible. Hopefully my writer's block wont last too long. Anyways Trunks and Maron just told everyone about breaking their engagement and Trunks had a father daughter talk with Yamako. Pan also just opened her gift from Trunks. What is it? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Make-Up**

Inside the box was a tiny husky puppy. It was curled up and sleeping. Its small tail was wrapped around the puppy's body and its muzzle was buried in it. It was completely white except for a small dark gray strip of fur that started on its forehead and went down the length of its spine to stop at its shoulder blades. It also had a small dark gray patch of fur over its right eye that sort of looked like a crescent moon and that accentuated the peaceful look on its face, which made the puppy all the more adorable. Pan made a small noise of adoration as she carefully reached in with 1 hand and gently stroked the puppy's head. The puppy stirred slightly and Pan abruptly stopped so she wouldn't awaken the little dog. Regardless a moment later the husky's eyes fluttered open and it lifted its head to look around. It looked up towards Pan with blearily eyes and Pan saw the cutest ice blue eyes she had ever seen. The puppy slightly cocked its head to the side in confusion and Pan just couldn't resist that face anymore.

"Oh it's just so cute!" Pan said enthusiastically as she reached in and lifted the puppy out of the box.

The puppy looked at her curiously for a moment before brightening. The puppy barked and yipped happily as its tongue lolled out to give the appearance of a happy grin spreading across its face and its tail started furiously wagging. It stretched its neck forward in an attempt to lick her face and Pan obliged, bringing the puppy closer to her and laughing as it licked her face furiously. Pan giggled as the puppy energetically licked her face.

"He's just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Pan giggled out after a moment as she attempted to stop the puppy licking her face all over (having seen that the puppy was a boy when she lifted it out of the box).

Trunks grinned brightly at the sight. He was glad that Pan liked her gift. Pan had always wanted a dog and now she finally had 1. Trunks just loved seeing Pan's face light up with happiness. It was so satisfying to see Pan so happy. It made a wave of joy sweep over his entire being and her laughs sounded heavenly as they calmed his very soul. Pan continued to laugh as she pulled the puppy away from her face and proceeded to cradle it to her chest. The puppy calmed down after making a few attempts to climb back up to her face and continue licking her and settled into her arms. He snuggled into her chest and arms as his tail continued to wag furiously. The puppy gazed up at Pan with a smile and occasionally gave an excited little bark.

Pan giggled and gently scratched behind the puppy's ears. "Oh he is so sweet! But…when did you get him?" Pan asked curiously.

"A few days ago…"

"How in the world did you hide him from me?" Pan asked as she tried to figure out how she could have missed him getting the puppy when she was living in the same house as him.

"I picked him up from the breeder while you were training with Yamako and I kept him locked in the basement. I only told Mom about him. I didn't want to risk Bra or anyone else squealing on me. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well you did a great job in that department." Pan stated smiling as she looked back down at the puppy as it let out a big yawn and rested its head on her arm, closing its eyes. "So tell me…how old is he…? Does he have a name…?" Pan asked as she looked back up at Trunks.

"He's about 8 weeks old and no he doesn't have a name…I thought that since he's yours you should name him."

Pan smiled and thought for a moment. Trunks watched a look of deep concentration and thought came across her face. After a moment Pan glanced down at the puppy again and he let out another yawn. A smile spread across her face and Trunks could tell that she had come up with a name.

"I'm going to name him…Lunis…" Pan stated proudly with conviction.

Trunks gave her a curious look. "Lunis…? Where'd you get that from…?"

"Well it's derived from the word 'lunar' as in the moon or the lunar cycle. It's fitting considering he has that grey mark of a crescent moon around his eye." Pan declared as she pointed to the mark.

Trunks nodded in understanding. After all it wasn't his place to judge what the puppy's name would be. The puppy was hers to name as she saw fit no matter how unique or strange that name seemed.

"I know it's a strange name Trunks but it's definitely unique and I like it."

Trunks glanced at Pan in shock and confusion for a second. For an instant it was like she had read his mind. Shaking it off Trunks smiled at her. If Pan liked the name then he decided he liked it as well.

"Then Lunis it is…after all…it does suit him…"

Pan grinned before glancing down at her clock as the alarm went off. She sighed and looked back at Trunks after seeing what time it was.

"I've got to head off to bed. Knowing Yamako she's going to drag me out bright and early tomorrow morning for training since I chose to not train at all today so I better get some rest." Pan stated as she carefully stood up with the snoozing Lunis in her arms and then moved to pick up the remains of her gift.

"Don't worry about that. I've got it." Trunks reassured as he grabbed her hand and stopped her from picking up the box Lunis was in before.

Pan and Trunks jerked their hands away as it felt like a jolt of electricity shot through their bodies when they touched. Both nervously looked around and away from each other for a few seconds before cautiously looking back at each other. After a moment of awkward silence Trunks nervously coughed.

"Well…um…you should probably…ah…get some sleep…" Trunks suggested tensely.

"Yeah…yeah I should…" Pan hesitantly responded.

They both didn't do anything for a moment more before Pan gave a tense cough and gave a smile uncomfortable smile to Trunks. Trunks gave another small uncomfortable laugh as he looked back at her.

"Well…ah…thanks… Um…I guess I'll see you in the morning…or later… Night Trunks…" Pan said before taking a deep breath to gather her courage and stepping closer to Trunks.

Pan stood up on her tip toes and leaned over to plant a kiss on Trunks' cheek before quickly disappearing into the house. She went to her room and after carefully depositing the sleeping Lunis on the end of her bed she changed and got into bed (after doing a quick ki scan to see that Marron and Bra were now both asleep in their own rooms). As Pan's head hit the pillow Lunis awoke and took a look around his new surroundings. He seemed a little unsure and confused about where he was. Noticing this Pan urged him over. Lunis got up and clamored over to Pan's side and nestled down next to Pan's stomach. Curling up tightly and comfortably it wasn't long before Lunis was sleeping again and after watching him for a moment with a smile Pan also drifted to sleep thinking about her great gifts, particularly Lunis and more importantly who gave him to her.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks stood rooted to the spot with a blank look spread across his face. Slowly his right hand lifted up to gently touch the spot on his cheek where Pan's lips had touched him. His heartbeat had quickened tenfold at the action and a small blush spread across his face. He felt light and warm all over as a strange sensation swept over his entire body. He couldn't quite describe the feeling or why his body was reacting in such a way but after a moment he decided to just blame it on shock. Pan wasn't known for being overly affectionate; especially not of late so for her to initiate such an affectionate action simply caught him off guard. Shaking his head to clear his head of those sorts of thoughts Trunks gave a small yawn before proceeding to finish cleaning up the area and head inside to bed. He walked by Pan's room on the way to his and briefly looked inside. He paused at the sight before him and a small soft smile spread across his face as he leaned against the doorframe. He felt a wave of happiness and satisfaction at the sight of Lunis curled up against Pan with Pan's hand gently and carefully placed around him. As Trunks watched Lunis snuggle into Pan's warmth he got this sudden and strange craving to be the 1 sleeping next to Pan so closely. Brushing the feeling aside Trunks pulled the door to Pan's room shut before continuing to his room and going to bed after changing. Soon Trunks drifted to sleep as images and flashbacks of Pan fluttered through his mind.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako and Vegeta watched from a high cliff in the distance with their arms crossed over their chests in identical stances as the giant Oozaru-Goku and Gohan recklessly swiped at each others' faces with their large hands; the artificial moonlight shining brightly overhead. The 2 snarled and roared viciously at each other, completely unaware that they were father and son. Yamako and Vegeta wore identical expressions of disgust and disappointment. Although both also had their tails and were in full view of the artificial moonlight neither had transformed. Yamako had learned how to prevent herself from transforming ever since she was able to go Super Saiyan 4 (with moonlight), since she was 13 years old (she had escaped Rizaado with that transformation when he branded her: a total fluke being able to do it without moonlight), and Vegeta had learned how to do this in the last 8 months. In fact, with Vegeta's ability to stay mentally aware while in Oozaru form and being able to control the transformation he was much closer to achieving Super Saiyan 4 than both Goku and Gohan were. This translated out to Vegeta being stronger than both of them as well. Next to Yamako and Pan, Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan in existence. The 2 groaned in disgust and rolled their eyes as they watched the 2 Oozaru novices. Yamako let out a sigh as Gohan took a sloppy swipe at Goku's head and missed, causing him to tumble forward clumsily.

"Alright this is just pathetic…! I mean look at those 2 idiotic amateurs! Even after 8 months they are no closer to staying in control of their Oozaru forms than they were when they first got their tails back!" Yamako proclaimed irritably as she turned her head to look over at Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded his head and his tail twitched from around his waist as he looked over at her. "Agreed…Kakarot and his son are no closer to being like Saiyan warriors than their human mates are! This is a waste of our valuable time!" Vegeta growled out disgustedly as he turned away from them a little.

Yamako growled in annoyance. "I have half a mind to forget about teaching these 2 Saiyan rejects how to control themselves in their Oozaru forms, and eventually become Super Saiyan 4s, and instead simply slice off both their tails right now!" Yamako snarled with frustration as she uncrossed her arms for a second and produced a ki disk in the palm of her left hand to emphasize her point.

Vegeta huffed. "No complaints here… Kakarot and Gohan aren't worth the effort and we should simply forget about the both of them! We've wasted enough of our energy on these 2."

"True…I mean…they're just slowing us down with our own training. If we weren't so busy trying to teach these morons about the Oozaru transformation you'd probably **be** a Super Saiyan 4 by now!"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes…after all…I've already surpassed them simply by knowing how to control myself while in my transformed state. If I wasn't spending all my time trying to teach Kakarot and his son how to do the same I'd have ascended already!"

"Exactly! I mean think of it Grandpa Vegeta…it only took Shinabi," Vegeta smirked slightly at hearing Yamako use the Saiyan name he'd given Pan. "2 months to learn how to control her Oozaru form and she's only a quarter Saiyan!" Yamako said exasperatedly before turning back just in time to see Goku make another sloppy go for Gohan's face and she groaned. "Oh that's it. I can't take another second of this pitiful display!" Yamako spat out in utter repulsion while quickly transforming into a Feral Saiyan.

She leapt up into the air towards them as she focused her sights more closely on the artificial moonlight before and above her. Her eyes went blank and she was enshrouded in a golden light as her tail unwrapped itself from around her waist. When the light cleared a giant tan (same color as a cougar) colored saber-toothed tiger and mountain lion cross was bounding towards the 2 Oozarus in Yamako's place. A small smirk spread across Vegeta's face at the sight. He never got tired of seeing his future granddaughter transform into her Feral Oozaru form. Giving a small snorting laugh he also unwrapped his tail from around his waist and focused on the artificial moonlight. Soon his eyes went blank as the transformation began. He let out a fierce cry and a bright golden light enshrouded him. When it cleared the entire cliff was covered by the massive figure of Vegeta in his Golden Oozaru form. Vegeta gave a mighty roar and bounded after Yamako. When they reached the pair Yamako tackled Gohan to the ground and pinned him there with both her front paws placed firmly on his chest. She snarled and gave a mighty roar as Vegeta tackled Goku to the ground. The 2 giants tussled around on the ground for awhile before Vegeta managed to pin Goku on his stomach with his left arm curled behind his back and held there by Vegeta.

Seeing that both Goku and Gohan were secure Yamako gave a warning snarl at Gohan before turning her head skyward and focusing her sights on the artificial moonlight. Narrowing her eyes they flashed blue for an instant and a second later the artificial moonlight exploded outwards and faded away. As this happened Gohan and Goku gave out strangled growls as they struggled to resist the change back to normal. Vegeta and Yamako backed off of them as their change back to normal began and they let out growls as their transformations began to reverse themselves as well. Soon all 4 of them were back in their normal forms. Vegeta and Yamako weren't any worse for wear and simply cracked their necks and flexed their muscles without a second thought or care. Goku and Gohan, however, were extremely drained from the night and instantly collapsed to their knees panting. It took them a few moments to regain their strength enough to stand. Vegeta and Yamako simply rolled their eyes and took off to head back to Capsule Corp. as soon as they saw that both were fine and could stand. It took Goku and Gohan a few minutes more to recover enough to fly back to Capsule Corp. and by the time they got there they saw that both Yamako and Vegeta were in Yamako's Gravity Chamber training hard for the next few hours. Goku and Gohan simply retired to their rooms and went to bed. Neither had enough energy to train anymore that night. After a few hours a battered and bruised Vegeta also headed inside while Yamako continued to train out in the backyard by her Capsule house for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So Vegeta has finally surpassed both Goku and Gohan in strength. Both he and Yamako are really in control of their Oozaru transformations as well. Goku and Gohan's Oozaru training doesn't seem to be going too well and Vegeta and Yamako are definitely getting frustrated. Also how will the others respond to Lunis? More will be revealed in the chapters to come. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	24. TwentyThree: Nightmare

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter. I have recently been inflicted with writer's block but I managed to type 2 more chapters before that happened so here they are. I'll be posting another chapter or 2 as soon as possible. Hopefully my writer's block won't last too long. Alright Vegeta and Yamako just showed off their superior talents when it came to their Oozaru transformations and how much more powerful they are. Also Pan's birthday gift from Trunks was finally revealed. Now it's time for everyone else to find out about Lunis. How will they react and what doesn't this kind of gift from Trunks mean? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

_**"talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or a note_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Nightmare**

Pan awoke the next morning to Lunis licking her face excitedly. Pan laughed as she gently pushed the puppy off of her as she sat up. After a moment her senses kicked in and she discovered the cause of Lunis' excitement was the scent of breakfast cooking downstairs. She glanced over at the clock and noticed it was already 8. Pan was shocked and confused about why Yamako hadn't awoken her 3 hours ago to come out and train with her but decided to focus on that issue after breakfast. Curious to know what was being served and who was serving it Pan quickly got changed into a training gi before heading downstairs. Lunis excitedly scrambling on her heels just behind her. When she got downstairs she found Chichi, Bulma, and Videl busily cooking while Goten, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta sat stuffing themselves at the table. Just then Bra and Marron came into the kitchen behind Pan.

"Good morning Pan." Bra said sleepily though cheery as she moved over to Vegeta and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Daddy!" she then went and gave Bulma a kiss on the cheek too. "Good morning Mom." she then sat down at the table and began piling food onto her plate.

"Morning Pan." Marron said simply as she passed Pan and went to sit next to Bra. "Good morning everyone." she said to everyone else as she sat down.

Pan smiled at the 2 girls. "Morning Bra. Marron. Everyone." Pan said as she moved into the kitchen and started looking for a bowl to put Lunis' breakfast in.

Various greetings were heard from the current occupants of the room. Naturally the Saiyans didn't pause for even an instant in eating to greet her or pay enough attention to notice Pan wasn't joining in on the meal. Videl, however, did notice her daughter's slightly unusual behavior.

"What are you looking for Pan? There's plenty of food on the table."

"Yeah I know Mom but I'm looking for a dish for Lunis."

Videl gave Pan a confused look. "Lunis? Who's Lunis?" Videl asked.

Just then a bark was heard and everyone, including the Saiyans, turned to look at the source. Lunis sat wagging his tail happily and staring up at the occupant of the seat he was sitting next to, begging for food and it just so happened that he was sitting right next to Vegeta. Vegeta glanced down at the little dog with an eyebrow cocked and Lunis looked back at him with a tilted head and pleading face. Then seeing Vegeta was paying attention he gave another small yip before raising up on his haunches; his front paws curled in front of his chest and gave a small pleading whimper. Pan giggled at the sight.

"That's Lunis." Pan declared pointing at him as he gave Vegeta another pleading whine accompanied by a wagging tail. "I think he likes you Vegeta." Pan said as she let out another giggle but stifled it as Vegeta shot her a quick glare.

As if to confirm this Lunis dropped back down onto his front paws and gently pawed at Vegeta's boot with his left paw as he whimpered. Pan suppressed another giggle as she saw this and quickly filled the dog bowl she had found with dog food (Trunks had put both in the kitchen a few nights ago and Bulma had kept them hidden until now). She then whistled quietly for Lunis to come to her. Lunis' ears perked forward and he immediately turned to look at Pan. Pan smiled at him and held the bowl out towards him.

"Here you go Lunis. Come here."

Lunis yipped happily and his tail wagged furiously as he bounded over. Pan placed the bowl down next to the chair she would be sitting in. Once Lunis had dug into his own food Pan also sat down and began to pile food onto her plate. Marron and Bra (who sat next to her) peaked around Pan to watch Lunis as everyone else went back to their breakfast. Bra and Marron squealed with delight as Lunis paused in his meal for a second to look over at them with excitement and furiously wagging tail.

"Oh he's so cute! Where did you get him?" Marron asked gleefully as she beckoned Lunis to her with a small piece of sausage.

Lunis sniffed it as he approached and then eagerly took it from her. He quickly chomped it down and then began begging for more. Marron giggled and was about to give him another bite but Pan shook her head and called Lunis back to her side.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't feed him scraps Marron. I don't want him constantly begging us for food. And I got him from Trunks for my birthday if you wanna know." Pan said as she gave Lunis a scratch behind the ears as he went back to his meal.

"Speaking of my brother where is he? I thought he'd be down here eating by now." Bra stated looking around.

"I'm right here." Trunks said as he walked into the room. "I was just taking care of something after I kinda overslept a little from being up a little late last night." Trunks stated as he smiled at Pan and took a seat between her and Goten. "Hey there Lunis." Trunks said smiling as he took a second to pet him and give him a good scratch under his jaw; Lunis' tongue lolled out and he wagged his tail happily.

"Hey Trunks why did you get Pan a puppy?" Bra asked curiously.

"I just felt like it and…I guess it was a way of making up for the 4 I missed. Besides Pan's wanted 1 for forever so I thought I'd get her 1." Trunks answered with a shrug as he began eating.

Everyone continued to eat and once Chichi, Videl, and Bulma had finished making their meals they joined the others at the table. About the time everyone was close to finishing up their meals is when Lunis finished his and after giving a look around at everyone for some scraps he picked up a sound from outside. Giving a sniff Lunis cautiously headed out of the kitchen and towards the backdoor following his nose and ears. Nobody noticed his departure because they were all too engrossed in their food. But as Pan finished her meal she noticed that Yamako hadn't come in for breakfast. Although she knew it was possible that she had made her own breakfast earlier in her Capsule house she hadn't been doing that the entire 8 months she'd been living there. She would always eat breakfast with them. She would get Pan up to train for a few hours before both of them would come in to eat breakfast with everybody. In fact meal times were the only time she would do anything with everyone else or act like part of the family; it was only for meals that she wasn't completely antisocial or like an isolationist. Pan took a quick look around the kitchen to see if Yamako had eaten earlier or something but didn't find any other dirty dishes aside from the ones she, her family, and the others at the table had piled up.

"Hey have any of you seen Yamako this morning?" Pan asked as she cleared her dishes off the table alongside the other girls (who were clearing off their own dishes as well as the older women clearing off the boys' dishes).

The girls looked up from putting the dishes in the sink and glanced around the room before shaking their heads. Goku looked up at Pan as he stuffed the last of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Ot inc as ight." Goku mumbled with a full mouth.

The girls made appalled faces at him and groaned in disgust before Chichi glared at him. She walked over and lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Goku swallow then repeat."

Goku gave his wife an apologetic look as he rubbed the back of his head and quickly gulped the food down. "Not since last night."

Goten shook his head since his mouth was still full with the remnants of his meal and he knew better than to repeat his father's action in front of his mother. Trunks swallowed before locking eyes with Pan.

"Not since before she went to train with Dad, Goku, and Gohan." Trunks said as he carried the last of his plates to the sink.

"Me neither." Gohan quickly said after he swallowed the rest of his meal. "But she was still training with Vegeta when Dad and I went to bed."

Pan turned to look at Vegeta as he finished the last bite of his meal and pushed his plate away roughly. Vegeta snorted and stood up as he stared back at Pan coldly.

"Don't expect anything from me Shinabi. I haven't seen Chaos since we finished our training. Yamako was preparing to train some more when I came in…" Vegeta said harshly with a firm look on his face; though his voice and expression softened a little when he said 'chaos'. "Chaos is always training…like a true Saiyan." Vegeta spoke mostly to himself and once again his expression and voice softened when he said 'chaos' but this time much more noticeably than before.

_Chaos?!_ Trunks and Pan thought simultaneously in amazement as they shot each other a glance.

Everyone else had pretty much the same thought going through their heads at that moment (as well as being confused about Vegeta calling Pan 'Shinabi'). They were all giving Vegeta strange looks and most had an eyebrow raised in curiosity and bewilderment.

"Shi what?" Bra asked after staring at her father in wonder for a few moments and deciding that it was safe to at least ask about this.

"Shinabi…It's the Saiyan name Vegeta christened me with." Pan stated quickly while giving everyone a look indicating that they shouldn't ask anymore on the subject.

Everyone gave Pan a silent look of understanding before once again focusing on Vegeta with questioning expression; they hadn't forgotten what he'd called Yamako. They couldn't believe Vegeta had just addressed Yamako by such an endearing and somewhat affectionate pet-name. It was totally out of character for him to come up with a pet-name as friendly as that. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he sneered at them as he caught the looks they were sending him. What he chose to call his future granddaughter was his business and nobody else's. He snorted as everyone quickly looked off in other directions and pretended as though everything was completely normal. At that moment Lunis began barking and alerted everyone to his missing presence. As Lunis was heard pawing at something Pan looked around for any sight of him.

"Lunis?" Pan called quietly as she followed the sound of his barks toward the backdoor.

Trunks was only a step behind her with the others following a little ways behind him. When they got to the backdoor they saw Lunis furiously pawing at the door in an attempt to get out. Pan walked over and opened the door. Lunis ran out barking and Pan looked out after him to see what had gained the puppy's interest.

"Yamako." Pan stated quietly and in slight horror at the sight.

Yamako was lying on her side with her face turned away from them. Her left arm was stretched out above her head and her right was curled around her stomach. Her knees were slightly bent and her tail was lazily lying behind her. Lunis was already at Yamako's side sniffing her over and barking slightly. Lunis once in a while nuzzled Yamako's side in an attempt to wake her up. Trunks and the others came out behind her and gasped at the sight.

"Yamako!" Trunks exclaimed worriedly as he rushed towards her.

Pan gasped in horror as Trunks ran past her and she reached out to grab him. She knew what was going on and that it would be better to leave Yamako alone at times like this but this was the first time Yamako had had an episode like this since she and Pan came to live there so the others didn't realize how dangerous Yamako really was at this point.

"Trunks no wait!" Pan cried desperately as she reached out to stop him.

Bulma and the others went to follow Trunks but Pan turned around to face them and stretched her arms out to block their path. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Look it's not safe to go near Yamako right now. This is the reason why she didn't stay in Capsule Corp. We should just leave her alone right now so just stay here. I've got to go get Lunis and Trunks away from her." Pan said before she turned and ran towards Trunks, Yamako, and Lunis.

"Yamako!" Trunks worriedly cried as he reached her side.

Trunks bent down at Yamako's side and turned her slightly in order to see her face. He worriedly scanned over her body checking for injuries. There were numerous cuts and scraps all over her body but none looked serious enough to cause her to collapse and that brought him some comfort but at the same time worried him even more because he had no idea why she collapsed if not from an injury.

"Yamako wake up." Trunks called trying to awaken her.

There was no response from her and Trunks' worry increased. He desperately racked his brain for an explanation of what was wrong.

"Yamako can you hear me? Yamako come on wake up!" Trunks' voice grew more desperate.

Lunis whimpered by his side and Trunks glanced at him quickly as Lunis looked up at him with big eyes before turning and running off. Trunks was about to watch where Lunis ran off to and why but Yamako started twisting and turning in his arms. Trunks quickly whirled back to look over Yamako worriedly.

"Yamako?" Trunks said in a questioning voice lanced with concern.

She didn't wake up but instead she started groaning and growling in her sleep and her face scrunched up in pain and anguish. Yamako roughly pulled out of Trunks' arms and rolled back onto her side. She scrunched up into a ball slightly and growled in pain and let out whimpers of fear. Trunks was stunned. He had never seen or heard Yamako express anything close to fear before; especially not the paralyzing fear she was expressing right now. The worst part was that he didn't know what exactly was causing such fear and he desperately wanted to. He wanted to know why so he could shelter her from that fear. He wanted to comfort her and take her fear away but he couldn't.

"Trunks get away from her! Come over here!" Pan's voice frantically called from behind him.

Trunks briefly glanced over his shoulder to give Pan a confused look. He didn't understand why Pan would want him to get away from his own daughter when she clearly needed help and was in pain. Trunks was determined to find out the cause. So he decided to ignore Pan and turned back to Yamako as she began shifting in her sleep again.

SCENE CHANGE

As Pan approached she whistled and called for Lunis to come back to her. Once Lunis was there she quickly motioned for him to go to Bra. Bra beckoned him over to her and quickly scooped him up as she anxiously watched the scene before her unfold. Once Pan saw that Lunis was taken care of she continued towards Trunks and tried to get him to get away from Yamako as she saw Yamako begin to toss and turn in her sleep.

"Trunks get away from her! Come over here!" Pan called desperately.

She saw Trunks throw her a bewildered expression from over his shoulder before turning back to focus on Yamako as she began thrashing around again. Pan groaned in annoyance and gasped in slight panic as she recognized the signs of Yamako getting ready to awaken from her nightmare.

SCENE CHANGE

**_A crippled and half dead young teen hung by shackles from the ceiling in the middle of a room completely hidden in shadows. Her ankles were shackled together and chained to the floor. The teen was pulled completely taunt so she couldn't move at all. The girl looked to be unconscious and hardly breathing but as a rustle was heard from behind her she suddenly surged to life again and whimpered in fear. She tried to look behind her as the room became slightly illuminated by overhead lights that just barely managed to light up her face and body. She whimpered as she caught a shimmer out of the corner of her eye as the light reflected off the handle of something the sinister reptilian like creature was holding as he entered the room. A small faint sniffle and whine was heard from the girl as the monster circled in front of her with a menacing look spread across his face. The creature snickered wickedly at her expression as he passed in front of her. She wore a painful and terrified expression on her face that was smeared with blood. Her face was also stained with her tears and the rest of her body was just as smeared with blood as her face was and perfectly matched the state of her attire._**

**_She didn't have an actual shirt on but instead had a raggedy piece of red cloth that used to be her shirt tied around her neck and right under her chest with the use of a rope. The rope went around her front under her chest then under her arms up to the back of her neck where it was looped through the knot of the cloth around the back of her neck; exposing all of her back. Her pants were nothing more than rags and were now shorts where they were once long and had rips and tears all over them. They were held up by rope that was tied around her waist tightly and she had gashes, scrapes, and cuts all over her legs. She was also completely barefoot and both her wrists and ankles were covered with abrasions from the shackles. Her stomach had abrasions from some sort of restraining device as well. She also had gashes, cuts, and scrapes all over the rest of her body; such as her arms, stomach, upper chest, and face. Her hair was matted together and to her forehead with blood from a large bleeding injury on the top of her head. She had a huge wound above her left eye that dripped blood into her eye while her right eye was black and bruised. Her bottom lip was swollen and her mouth was bleeding. Her nose was bloody and obviously broken. Her neck was covered with wounds that looked like teeth marks and there were bruises on her arms, sides, and thighs that resembled hand impressions. Her back was the worst of it all. It was completely covered with long slashes running all the way from her shoulders and shoulder blades to her lower back. They were neither thick slashes nor deep but they severely stung and the way they were inflicted was extremely painful. Underneath were very faint and familiar looking scars reminiscent of her last torture session._**

**_"No… No not again… Rizaado…" the girl sobbed as she saw the item Rizaado was carrying._**

**_Rizaado simply laughed at the girl's plea and moved back around behind her. The young girl whimpered desperately at this and tensed slightly at the knowledge of what was to come next. As she sensed Rizaado raise his right hand holding the object into the air she clamped her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she braced herself for the coming assault. She let out a cry of pain as Rizaado brought his hand down at a lightning fast pace causing the whip to violently crack against her back and create a brand new bloody slash. This continued another 2 dozen times before Rizaado finally paused in his torment. The girl panted heavily and tears dripped down her face as the blood dripped down her back. Rizaado laughed evilly as he came around to stand in front of her. The girl looked up at him from under her bangs with a pained look on her face. Rizaado snickered at her and moved closer to her. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look directly into his eyes; delighting in the terror he saw there._**

**_"You can end this… Just swear your allegiance to me. Swear that I own you…" Rizaado ordered._**

**_The girl's eyes instantly narrowed and hardened. The look of terror was replaced by determination and a spark of defiance burned brightly in the depths of her eyes. She quietly growled deeply in her throat at Rizaado._**

**_"In your dreams!" the girl firmly declared with a growl._**

**_Rizaado's face hardened over and he snarled at the girl for the declaration. He roughly backhanded the girl squarely across the face for her defiance and let out another fierce growl. The girl boldly turned back to him with a look of insolence spread across her face and briefly moved her face slightly to the side in order to spit out a wad of blood before facing him again with the same defiant look clearly expressed over her entire features. Rizaado stared back just as fiercely._**

**_"You shall regret that decision." Rizaado firmly declared with confidence._**

**_"Go to Hell!" the girl spat harshly._**

**_Rizaado smirked as he moved closer to her. "This is Hell…and I'm its keeper." Rizaado whispered calmly into her ear before moving away and back behind her. "Before I'm done you'll be begging to be my servant." Rizaado declared as he raised the whip above his head and prepared to strike her again._**

**_"You wish…" the girl seethed quietly as she focused on the space before her._**

**_As the whip cracked down on her back again the young teen forced herself to remain silent and didn't utter a cry; she barely even let out a groan of pain as each blow struck. She gritted her teeth and flinched as each blow landed as her eyes squeezed shut for each strike. When Rizaado was unable to force cries of pain from her he increased the speed and energy behind each crack of the whip in order to make each more painful than the last. Slowly it began to force groans and grunts of pain from her until finally small short cries of pain were being forced from her. Smirking in satisfaction Rizaado raised the whip up higher than he ever had before and put all of his strength into a single final crack of the whip, which he brought down with such force that it cut down through 2 whole layers of muscle tissue and forced a long, loud, and pain filled cry from the young teen's throat._**

SCENE CHANGE

"AAHHH!" Yamako screamed in her sleep as she turned back on her side and forcibly yanked out of Trunks' grip in the process.

Trunks gasped in shock at the violent movement and viciousness of her scream and flinched back from her slightly as she moved. When both he and Yamako moved her jacket shifted and slipped down off of her shoulder, revealing a good portion of her brand. Trunks' eyes narrowed in confusion and he leaned towards it to get a better look.

"What is that…?" Trunks asked quietly to himself.

He reached forward and pulled her jacket away from her right shoulder blade in order to see the mark more easily. He revealed the curly calligraphy 'R' brand and gasped in horror. He couldn't believe that his daughter had such a mark and he knew as soon as he saw it that it wasn't just a scar but a brand. He inwardly flinched upon seeing the brand just imagining how painful it would have been to get that. Judging by the fact that even her Saiyan healing couldn't prevent it from scarring her he guessed that the branding instrument had to have given her a third degree burn. Trunks knew that his daughter had had a rough and dangerous life but he had no idea she had endured torture like this. He couldn't believe she had to live like that. Trunks' eyes filled with grief and sorrow as he reached out towards the brand with his right hand.

"Oh Yamako…what happened to you…?" Trunks whispered to himself as he gently touched the brand.

Yamako's eyes snapped open the instant Trunks' hand made contact with the brand. Yamako gave a battle cry as she awoke and rolled over onto her right shoulder in a swift motion; viciously slashing at Trunks' face with her left hand. Trunks was just barely able to jump back enough to avoid being thrown across the yard and having his entire face torn to shreds. He gazed on in amazement as Feral Super Saiyan 3 Yamako sprang to her feet and snarled at him. Trunks had never seen Yamako like this before. Her power was higher than it had ever been while in this form and the blood thirsty look in her eyes sent a chill down his spine. He had never expected her to be like this and he had never known just how traumatizing her life truly was until he saw her in this waking nightmare state. He knew about her nightmares and the way she sometimes awakens from them because of Pan telling all of them but seeing it for himself was much more vivid and dramatic.

"Yamako! Yamako it's alright." Trunks proclaimed hurriedly in a desperate attempt to get Yamako to calm down.

Yamako snarled and ferociously lunged at Trunks. Trunks flinched back and closed his eyes as he brought his right arm up to protect his face as Yamako let out another battle cry. Just as Yamako was about to reach Trunks another battle cry was heard and she was tackled to the ground by Pan. Trunks opened his eyes the instant he heard the second battle cry and watched as Pan saved his life by tackling his own daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well it appears as though little Lunis is quite fond of Vegeta for some reason and everyone else simply adores him. Andd what's with Vegeta's petnames for Yamako? Also some more of Yamako's past is revealed as she was once again assaulted by 1 of her nightmares. Now Trunks and the others have witnessed 1 for themselves. How will Pan snap Yamako out of this nightmare and just what kind of damage will their fight cause? Also will the others finally learn about Yamako's brand and her imprisonment? The answers will come in the next chapters. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	25. TwentyFour: Feral Saiyan Duel

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter. I've gotten over my writers block at least for the meantime so I was able to continue writing. Also this might be the last chapter for awhile since I'll be going back to college next week. I'll still try and type as much as possible but with classes, a job, and homework I don't know how much time I'll find to work on this story. I'm sorry for that and I promise that I'll update as soon as possible. Ok so Trunks has just discovered Yamako's brand and everyone has witnessed Yamako's most recent nightmare. Pan has managed to save Trunks from getting torn to shreds by his daughter but how will her intervention turn out? How will the battle between them play out and what will the others' reactions be to fight? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**_dream or something happening within a dream or vision_**

**_"talking within a dream or vision"_**

_something written/read like a sign or a note_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Feral Saiyan Duel**

Pan and Yamako rolled on the ground for a few feet before roughly coming to a halt and being forcibly thrown apart. They both instantly sprang into a crouched standing position opposite of each other. Their arms were bent and out to their sides with their hands open and posed to strike. Their claws gleamed in the sun and their red feral eyes pierced the very depths of each other's souls although in Yamako's eyes it was clear she was still in a dreaming state. The 2 bared their teeth and hissed like a pair of lionesses at each other as their golden auras flashed around them. The almost peaceful standoff went on for a moment as everyone watched with suspense.

SCENE CHANGE

The girls gasped in horror as they saw Yamako attack Trunks and then Pan tackle Yamako just as quickly. They brought up 1 of their hands to cover their mouths in dread as they witnessed this and their other hands were gently placed on their husband's shoulders. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl pleadingly looked at Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan.

"Goku do something!" Chichi worriedly yet forcibly declared.

Goku turned to look at Chichi with a questioning and regretful look on his face. He sorrowfully shook his head.

"I can't Chichi!" Goku said remorsefully.

"Gohan that's our daughter out there we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Videl frantically declared.

"What do you want me to do Videl?! I'm not strong enough to help! Vegeta is the only 1 that has anywhere near the kind of power required to do that and even he would need moonlight to make a difference!" Gohan desperately stated in a hurried voice.

At this everyone turns to look at Vegeta in desperation and gave him pleading stares. Bulma anxiously began trying to push him towards the 2 fighting female Saiyans as Vegeta simply looked over his shoulder at her with an amused smirk plastered on his face when he didn't even budge an inch.

"Don't just stand there Vegeta! Go out there and stop them!" Bulma ordered as she continued to try and push him towards the pair.

With arms crossed firmly over chest Vegeta took a small step forward before shifting so his left shoulder was turned towards Bulma and the right was turned towards Yamako and Pan. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Bulma and looked at her with a contemplative and unbelieving expression (the look you give someone when you're clearly thinking 'you must be joking' or 'you can't be serious') plastered on his face.

"You want me to try and stop that!" Vegeta emphasized as he swiveled his head to nod at Pan and Yamako as he finished his statement.

At that moment the standoff was quickly and suddenly broken as Yamako sadistically sprang forward with a vengeance. Vegeta briefly glanced back at Bulma to give her a smug and questioning look and upon seeing Bulma stunned by the kind of fighting going on before her he took that as his answer and went back to watching the scene. On top of him not being insane or suicidal enough to try and break up 2 fighting female Saiyans, especially 2 Feral Saiyans (1 of them being his own granddaughter that he had trained), he wanted to see what both were truly capable of when put into the situation that required neither of them to hold back, or at least not Pan. He was actually interested and even looking forward to seeing this fight play out. Vegeta secretly smirked as he watched.

SCENE CHANGE

When Yamako viciously sprang forward she slashed at Pan's face but miraculously Pan managed to jump back just in time to dodge the attack and then blocked the next slash that was aimed at her chest. Pan continued to scarcely dodge or block each of Yamako's attacks as they were thrown at her for a few moments before deciding to stand her ground. She was tired and out of breath and had a few cuts on her body from where she wasn't quite fast enough to dodge an attack completely. Although she herself was also a Feral Super Saiyan 3 she was still not as strong as Yamako was in this form so she was drained of energy and Pan decided it was time for Yamako to really wake up. Springing back once more to evade Yamako's swipe that was aimed directly at her face she ducked and maneuvered to her right as Yamako's right hand moved past her in an attempt to swipe her face again. As she did so she came up to Yamako's eye level again and then swatted Yamako across the face with her right hand. Pan's claws create 4 thin and shallow cuts along the side of Yamako's face as her head was turned sideways and she was thrown a few feet away. Pan stood there for a moment with her guard up as she watched Yamako raise a hand to her head and shake it before looking around. She saw Trunks sitting on the ground and looking at her with an amazed yet a somewhat disturbed and distraught look on his face, as well as everyone else off in the distance with equally amazed and distraught looks (besides Vegeta). She then noticed that Pan was in Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode and was in a 'battle ready' posture. She quickly scanned her own ki and glanced herself over. She groaned as she noticed that she was in Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode and instantly knew exactly what happened. She stood up, dropping out of Feral Super Saiyan 3 as she did so and gave Trunks a slightly apologetic look once she was standing.

Upon seeing Yamako calm down Pan sighed and relaxed. She dropped out of Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode and took a few steps towards Yamako as Trunks rose to his feet. Yamako quickly turned her attention towards Pan and looked her over for injuries. She secretly sighed with relief when she saw that Pan had no serious injuries but only a few small cuts and scratches aside from appearing a little worn out. As Pan reached Yamako's side Trunks hesitantly approached.

"You alright Yamako…?" Pan asked quietly.

Yamako discreetly nodded. "And you…?" Yamako almost inaudibly asked.

"A little worse for wear but I'm fine." Pan answered casually.

Yamako nodded in satisfaction and turned to focus on Trunks as he came up next to Pan. Trunks looked concerned and he quickly looked Pan over.

"Are you alright Pan?" Trunks asked as he put a hand on Pan's shoulder and studied the cuts on her face.

"I'm fine Trunks. Believe me I've taken a lot worse from Yamako…especially when in her waking nightmare state." Pan answered calmly as she gently removed his hand from her shoulder. "But are you ok? I know from experience that her first attack can be the most damaging if you're not prepared for it." Pan asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm alright." Trunks casually laughed as he answered.

Vegeta smirked at the scene. Things seemed to be unraveling exactly as he predicted. Yamako also smirked and let out a tiny chuckle at the scene before her. It was obvious that the 2 cared very deeply for 1 another whether or not they were aware of exactly how much. At Yamako's slight chuckle Trunks turned to look at her. He scanned her over with worry filled eyes.

"What about you Yamako?" Trunks asked.

Yamako scoffed. "Never better." Yamako said impassively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But why were you lying on the ground unconscious?"

Yamako looked away slightly with distressed and somewhat hurtful look on her face. She had hoped to go the entire 2 years without letting anyone aside from Pan see her after or during 1 of her nightmares; especially the affect that they had on her. She had hoped to avoid even Pan finding out but when she did she wanted to keep it from everyone else, especially Vegeta. She didn't want them to know exactly how terrified of Rizaado she had been and how much she still feared him. Pan knew about her desire to never show fear or look weak in Vegeta's eyes and knew that telling Trunks about her dreams would be like admitting to that if it was she herself that said it. At least if it was Pan that explained everything it was possible for Yamako to deny it later and claim that that wasn't true for the sake of protecting her pride. Pan sighed and cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. Trunks and everyone else turned around to look at her.

"I told you 8 months ago that Yamako hardly ever sleeps and when she does it's only when she collapses from exhaustion. That's probably what happened early this morning. She was probably training and then she just collapsed from exhaustion. That's why she was unconscious even though she doesn't have any serious injuries. And I've told you all about what she does when she wakes up from the nightmares she has. She doesn't mean to attack anyone it just happens and the only way to snap her out of these dream rages is to hit her back." Pan explained.

Trunks nodded in understanding before turning back to look at Yamako and smiling at her slightly. Yamako glanced back at him with the same distressed and hurtful look as before only now self loathing was mixed in as well. But the look quickly faded and her usual emotionless scowl replaced it. Yamako snorted and quickly turned away from them even more.

"Whatever." Yamako stated emotionlessly as she started walking away.

Trunks sighed and bowed his head in disappointment. He was hoping that Yamako wasn't going to deny the effect her dream had on her and pretend like her dream never happened. He wanted Yamako to know she could tell him and feel comfortable enough to tell him about it. Not to simply ignore it and suppress the memories and feelings linked to those memories. Yamako however, wasn't into sharing and simply disregarded his sigh as she continued to walk away. As she did this Trunks suddenly remembered the brand on her shoulder.

"Oh Yamako wait!" Trunks called.

Yamako paused for a moment but didn't turn back to look at him. Trunks let out a sigh after a moment.

"Where did you get that scar? The 1 on your right shoulder blade…?" Trunks asked loud enough for everyone else to hear the question.

Pan looked at Yamako in amazement and confusion. She was wondering what scar Trunks was talking about. Over their 4 years training together Pan had understandably become very familiar with Yamako's body (knowing about many of her scars-particularly her more remarkable scars) but this 1 seemed like it must be fairly unique and she wanted to know why Yamako had been so adamant about nobody ever seeing this scar. Everybody else just looked at Yamako in question. In response to Trunks' question Yamako gasped slightly and her left hand shot up to touch her right shoulder and she glanced over her shoulder but down towards where the scar was. Trunks noticed Yamako's response and instantly knew he had stumbled upon a scar of significant meaning and connected to important memories.

"It's not just a scar is it? Where did you get it?" Trunks asked; desperate for answers.

Yamako sighed and dropped her hand as she turned her bowed head forward again. She raised her head again after a moment.

"It's a brand." Yamako answered as she turned her head to look over her shoulder while she took the collar of her jacket on her right shoulder with her left hand and moved down enough to reveal the curly calligraphy 'R' shaped brand. "Rizaado's brand." Yamako declared after they got a look at the brand.

Everyone gasped and looked at the brand in shock. Trunks gulped as he thought about the circumstances that brought that brand about.

"Wh-…what happened…?" Trunks struggled out.

"It doesn't matter!" Yamako stated firmly as she pulled her jacket back over her shoulder. "It's the past and it's not important." Yamako declared.

"It's important to me. I want to know what happened to my daughter!" Trunks exclaimed almost hysterically.

Yamako growled. "Look just drop it! It's none of your concern or business! I don't need any of your protection! Just leave it alone! …" Yamako growled out at him angrily before turning and storming off.

Everyone just stood there with confused looks on their faces and stared after Yamako as she stomped off in an angry huff. They didn't really understand the reason for her anger or her sudden hostility but they now knew that the dreams and her brand were connected. Also that whatever circumstances surrounding Rizaado giving her that brand were obviously very traumatizing and affected Yamako so much that she couldn't even talk about it. Not only that but she couldn't bear to even remember it so she was obviously trying to suppress the memories and was unwilling to admit or acknowledge their occurrence to anyone else. Trunks and Pan felt their hearts swell with sorrow over what happened to Yamako in her past and the fact that she felt the overwhelming need to hide it from everyone, especially them. They both wished they could do something to erase her pain and despair.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako stormed off to the backyard with a furious expression plastered on her face. She stopped and growled fiercely as she clamped her eyes shut. Her hands clenched tightly into fists and her arms bent slightly at her sides. Her ki flickered dangerously erratic and powerful around her. She threw her head back and let out another ferocious growl/howl of anger as her ki shot up. Instantly she was in Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode and her cry of anger turned into a roar. Her tail lashed violently behind her and the nearby trees were swaying back and forth in the wind her raging ki created. Dust and dirt swirled up around her as she continued to stand there in the midst of her physical release of her anger, frustration, and pain. A small dent in the ground was created beneath her as she rose into the air and ended up hovering just a few feet above. Her muscles expanded and suddenly her jacket exploded into shreds around her as parts of her tank top were torn because of the strain put on them. Her gloves were also reduced to a pile of shreds by not only her muscles expanding but also by her extremely sharp claws digging into her palms because of how tightly her fists were being clenched.

After a few moments Yamako calmed down and her tail wrapped back around her waist as her screams quieted. She lowered her ki back down to normal and calmed down as she unclenched her fists. She simply stood there as the blood from the wounds on her hands caused by her claws ran down her fingers and dripped down to the ground. She completely ignored the fact that she was bleeding or the fact that her jacket and the rest of her clothes looked ragged and at least twice as bad as they had a few minutes ago. She didn't care about any of that anymore. Her outburst had successfully vented all her feelings and emotions regarding everything, especially the recent situation, so she was completely numb to the point where she didn't feel anything for the time being, even physical pain. She stood still for a moment longer before turning and walking back towards everyone as though nothing had happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well it looks like all of Yamako's pent up emotions and frustrations have finally become too much for her. Yamako is more upset with and affected by the recent events and her displayed vulnerability than it apparently seems. What will Yamako do now that she seems to have become completely numb to everything and how have the others responded to her raised ki? Also what will Yamako's behavior and personality be like when interacting with the others now that everyone knows about the brand? The answers will be given in the upcoming chapters. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	26. TwentyFive: Release, Numb, & Tattoos

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with other things and just haven't been in the mood to write this story and if I tried to work on this story when I didn't feel like it I wouldn't write very good stuff. Anyways I'm sorry again for the wait. I'll try to work on this story more often and I'll update it again as soon as possible. Probably in about a month or so. Alright so Trunks and the others just got a major clue about what Yamako experienced in her past and have questioned her about her brand and Yamako has just let off all of her pent up rage and frustration. How will she react to this massive emotional release? And how will the others respond to it as well? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

_**"talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Release, Numb, & Tattoos**

The heads of all the Saiyans and Marron shot up and towards the other side of the house when they felt Yamako's ki skyrocket. The Saiyans' keen ears even picked up the roar of pure rage and pain that came from the young Saiyan princess' mouth. They felt the ground shake slightly below them and Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan quickly caught their wives as the quaking caused them to lose their footing and nearly fall to the ground. Since Marron wasn't a Saiyan and Bra never trained they both wobbled on their feet but shakily remained standing. Goten took a quick grasp of each of their arms to help steady them. Also since Pan was still weary from her fight with Yamako she ended up loosing her footing and she sunk down to 1 knee roughly. Trunks instantly bent down next to her and grabbed onto her. He gently hoisted her to her feet and continued to hold her securely to his chest and on her feet. When the shaking ended Trunks and Pan locked eyes and gazed at each other for a couple of minutes. Then when both realized this and the fact that Trunks was still holding onto her they quickly separated and looked away from each other as they both blushed. Fortunately nobody except Vegeta noticed and he simply smirked to himself in secret before turning towards the approaching figure.

Yamako came around the corner and headed towards them with a completely blank and void expression on her face. Her normal scowl was plastered on her face but there was no trace of any emotion in it; even in her eyes. Even Vegeta's eyes usually held some residual trace of an emotion (even if that emotion was anger and hatred) but Yamako's were completely hollow, empty. When Yamako got close enough for Pan to get a good look at her expression she instantly became concerned; especially taking her appearance. She walked up to her as Yamako stopped a few feet away from them.

"Yamako are you alright?" Pan asked worriedly as she placed her left hand on her right shoulder.

Yamako didn't say or do anything. She didn't even acknowledge her presence or question by looking at her. Yamako just continued to stare straight ahead of her. After a few seconds of not getting a response Pan started thoroughly looking over her appearance. When her sights reached Yamako's hands she gasped in shock and horror.

"Yamako…your hands…" Pan said quietly as she gently grasped the back of Yamako's hand in her right hand and her wrist with her other hand and raised it up to the point where Yamako's elbow was bent so that the hand was almost even with her chest as she gazed at the 4 deep crescent moon shaped wounds on Yamako's palm.

At first it seemed like even this wouldn't be enough to get Yamako to move on her own or react but then out of nowhere she turns her head to look down at her hand. Yamako looks over her hand with a blank and emotionless expression on her face for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah…" Yamako casually stated with a voice void of anything even remotely resembling emotion. "I forgot about that…" Yamako said almost to herself.

Pan gasped and quickly stepped back as Yamako's right hand was illuminated by her aura as a tiny violet ball of ki formed in her hand. Everyone's eyes grew wide and they gasped as they looked on in shock and horror as they heard the skin on Yamako's palm sizzle as she used the ki ball she was holding to sear the wounds shut. As Yamako did this she didn't give any indication of what was happening or the fact that it had to be extremely painful to do what she was doing since she was literally giving herself a second degree burn. After a moment the ki ball dissipated and Yamako briefly glanced over her palm before lowering it to her side and looking straight at Pan as though what she had done was perfectly normal and expected. Pan looked from Yamako's face to her right hand and back several times before finally stopping on Yamako's face.

Pan looked at Yamako like she was insane. "How could you do something that painful?"

"What pain?" Yamako sincerely asked emotionlessly as she turned slightly to look at her left hand and proceeded to do the same to it as she had done to the other.

Pan's jaw dropped slightly along with everyone else as they watched this. They couldn't believe that Yamako was so numb at this point that burning herself didn't hurt her. It meant that she had endured more than they all thought because she had become so accustomed to pain that nothing seemed to hurt her anymore.

Without another word Yamako walked past everyone and went to 1 of the picnic tables that was still set up. She sat down on it in reverse (her back facing the table) and raised her left leg up so her foot was on the bench and her knee was up against her chest. She rotated her left shoulder slightly in front of her and lifted her elbow to set it on her knee. With her right hand she rubbed her upper left arm for a moment and after a while a faint scar was revealed. It was obvious that the scar wasn't just any kind of scar but 1 that was designed but exactly what design was unclear.

"What's that?" Trunks whispered to himself.

Pan smiled to herself because she knew what it was but was still curious as to what exactly Yamako was up to. Just then Yamako shifted into Feral Saiyan and raised her now clawed right hand up to her face. She looked her hand and claws over for a second before she looked back at the scar on her left arm and then, with her pointer finger extended, she brought her right hand to the scar. Everyone gasped in horror and shock as Yamako sunk her claw into her skin and drew a short line straight down her arm for an inch or so before pulling the now blood covered claw away from her arm.

"YAMAKO!" Trunks practically shouted rushing over to her. "What are you doing?! STOP!"

Yamako's eyes snapped to him and Trunks backed up because of the look in them. Although they were completely void of all emotion they clearly showed 1 thing; that she wanted him to get away from her and Trunks wasn't about to find out what she would do if he didn't comply so he took a few reluctant steps back. Once he was a little ways away from her Yamako focused on her arm once more as she began cutting into her arm again.

"I'm re-scarring myself. Tattoo parlors don't exactly exist in my world anymore so I had to give myself 1, and since super advanced healing make it so the scar only lasts a week at most I have to redo it every week. This time it's for good though." Yamako stated as she finished cutting the design into her arm.

"What mark?" Trunks asked almost horrified.

Yamako glanced at him with a raised eyebrow for a second before she pulled a small bottle of ink out of her pocket and put it on the table next to her after giving it a good shake. She opened the lid and after quickly glancing at Trunks she grabbed the ink bottle firmly in her right hand. She then proceeded to pour the ink on her left arm just above the mark she had made. She watched as the ink flowed down her arm and into the fresh cuts she had made; mingling with her blood as it dripped to the ground. Trunks and the others looked on in utter shock as she did this. Doing something like that could cause an infection (although unlikely since she was a Saiyan) and on top of that it had to sting and burn a lot with that ink going into a fresh open wound like that. Yamako carelessly put the ink bottle back on the table before she turned forward and pushed herself off of the bench. She stood up about a foot away from the picnic table and after glancing over everyone quickly she raised her right hand to the side and halfway in front of her face. As everyone watched she summoned her ki into her hand and brought it to her left arm. She and everyone else watched as her arm was burned by her ki in order to solder the capillaries and skin shut. When she pulled her hand away a brand new professional looking tattoo adorned her upper left arm.

The design resembled a combination of the Chaos Star and the Lemniscates (the Chaos Star has a round dot that has 8 lines with arrow heads at the end spanning out from the center dot in a circular pattern and the Lemniscates is more commonly known as the 'infinity' symbol). The design looked like the Lemniscates was laid on top of the Chaos Star so that the 4 diagonal lines with arrow heads actually ended up forming the Lemniscates centered exactly where the Chaos Star was centered. The line from the Chaos Star pointing downward was twice as long as the others and the arrow head ended up turning into a symbol that resembled the bottom part of an anchor and the line was broken by a gap with 2 horizontal equally spaced dashed lines within that gap. Everyone stared at the mark in amazement and utter disbelief; especially Vegeta who audibly gasped and openly stared at the symbol. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta with a strange expression at the way he was looking at the mark.

"Vegeta…?" Bulma questioned.

Yamako glanced up at this to notice Vegeta staring. She smirked and moved her arm to show off the mark better.

"You recognize my tattoo don't you Grandpa Vegeta." Yamako stated.

Vegeta nodded as everyone turned to look at him. They gazed at him with curiosity.

"Yes…it's the same emblem my mother wore on her Saiyan armor." Vegeta stated with a little bit of difficulty.

Everyone's eyes widened a little as Vegeta said this and they stared at Vegeta for a minute before turning to look at Yamako in slight shock. Yamako smirked at them and stood up as she casually wiped her right hand on her pants to clean off the blood from it. She stared at everyone calmly.

"That's right." Yamako stated before turning her head to look carelessly at the tattoo. "The symbol for the female members of the Royal House of Vegeta is combined with the Saiyan symbol for Feral Saiyans. The symbol that looks a little like a sun with the anchor is the symbol for female royals. The symbol that looks like the sign for infinity is the Saiyan symbol for Ferals. To Saiyans it means 'sacred' which is what Feral Saiyans were considered to be. The other symbol means 'chaos' and 'serenity' to Saiyans; and to Saiyans 'chaos' stands for balance. Together they stand for royal females." Yamako paused for a second. "Since both Grandpa Vegeta's mother and I are Feral Saiyans of the Royal House of Vegeta we both wear this symbol. "Yamako paused for effect. "It's customary for the heir to the throne to get the royal symbol tattooed on their upper arm when they reach adulthood." Yamako explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding and Vegeta continued to stare at the mark as the memories of his mother were brought back. Pan smiled slightly and stepped towards Yamako. Yamako turned and glanced at Pan as she approached while moving her arm back to her side. Not seeming to notice this, Trunks continued to stare at Yamako in utter confusion and then anger derived from panic and concern for his daughter's welfare surged forth.

"If that's true then why doesn't Dad have 1?" Trunks asked accusingly.

"Because I was only a child when Freeze destroyed our home planet and he wouldn't allow me to get the symbol for the male members of the Royal House. If there had been a way to get the mark then I would have done so." Vegeta declared with narrowed eyes.

Trunks glanced back at him before setting his sights back on his daughter. He gave her accusing look.

"But why did you give yourself the tattoo instead of having it done? …Especially when Dad never got the tattoo for himself?"

"As I told you before Dad…there aren't really any tattoo parlors in my world for me to have gotten it done there and I didn't know that I would be coming to the past where I could have it done by the time I became an adult so I just did it to myself. And for your information Dad…Grandpa Vegeta did have the tattoo for royal males in my world when he told me about the tattoos. Asking about what his tattoo meant was why he told me about them." Yamako answered firmly as she gazed as their stunned faces, particularly Trunks slightly annoyed face and Yamako scoffed. "What's the big deal? I mean it didn't hurt. Believe me I've taken a lot worse and I am an adult. It's my choice and my body. …Besides…Shinabi has a Saiyan tattoo as well." Yamako declared with a shrug as she carelessly pointed to Pan off to her side.

Pan's eyes went wide and she shot a vengeful glare towards Yamako for revealing that. She saw Yamako turn to look at her out of the corner of her eye with a smirk spread across her face and mouthed 'thanks a lot' to Yamako; only to see Yamako's smirk widen into an almost evil grin. Everyone's eyes widened slightly and they turned to look at Pan with curiosity as Gohan and Videl shot their daughter accusing and questioning stares. Chichi was stunned and outraged at Pan getting a tattoo but Pan had already made her position known when it came to what she did with her body 8 months ago so she chose to not say anything. She just took the tattoo in stride despite her immense shock. Once the initial shock wore off some the accusation in Videl's stare disappeared and she looked at her daughter with genuine curiosity and question. She wasn't going to make a big deal about this after witnessing Pan's speech to Chichi 8 months ago and understanding that her daughter was indeed an adult and thus could do whatever she wanted. Both Chichi and Videl stayed silent along with Bulma, Bra, and Marron who had no right to judge Pan on her choice, let alone say anything. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks decided to not get involved. Gohan didn't follow their example.

"What is she talking about? What tattoo?" Gohan asked firmly.

Pan sighed and shrugged off the red and black windbreaker she had been wearing. She tossed it onto the picnic table Yamako had been sitting at a moment before and then pulled out a black rag from her pocket. She brought it up to her right shoulder and began rubbing her upper arm. After awhile a tattoo was revealed when all the 'cover-up' makeup Pan had been using to cover the tattoo was removed. Pan lowered the rag from her arm and stuffed it back into her pocket before rotating her shoulder to give everyone a better look at the tattoo. It was much less complex than Yamako's was. It was a combination of the Lemniscates and the Ankh (the Ankh is a design that has a shape that looks like a balloon on top and at the bottom of the balloon is a cross). It appeared as though the Ankh was laid on top of the Lemniscates so the center of the Lemniscates was in the center of the top circle/balloon part of the Ankh. Everyone stared at the mark curiously; especially Goku.

"What is it Goku?" Chichi asked upon seeing the strange look on his face.

"This may sound crazy but I think I recognize part of that mark." Goku said slowly as he looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Yeah we all do Dad…" Goten said with an amused smile. "The infinity symbol from Yamako's tattoo."

"No not that part…" Goku responded slowly. "The other part…I think I know it…I've seen it before…"

"You probably have…it's your family's symbol so you probably saw it on the armor of your father or mother when you were born. Or even your brother before you came to Earth." Yamako stated with a shrug.

They all stared wide eyed at Yamako and Yamako simply rolled her eyes at their expressions. Pan smirked to herself as she glanced between Yamako and the others; wondering how long it was going to take for her grandfather to ask how Yamako could possibly know something like that.

"How…how could you possibly…?" Goku stammered.

"Know that?" Yamako finished cockily.

Goku nodded as he and everyone else stared blankly at her. Yamako smirked and shrugged.

"Apparently I have memory encoded DNA. Important memories or knowledge from my ancestors is coded into my DNA sequence and I'm able to access it through my subconscious. It's a trait that's bred into the royal line in order to ensure they have all the knowledge necessary to rule but it's also a recessive trait that tends to skip 2 or 3 generations and mostly retains memories and knowledge mainly from or about the royal line but sometimes information from or about the non-royal line is also retained." Yamako paused in her explanation. "When Grandpa Vegeta was telling me about our symbols I asked him about that 1 and several other Saiyan family symbols I had seen within my mind. I guess at some point your ancestors held some importance in the Saiyan hierarchy and to the royal line and that's why your family symbol was logged into the memory of 1 of my ancestors. Anyways…Grandpa Vegeta remembered your family symbol from seeing your father, Bardock, when he developed the artificial moonlight technique." Yamako explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding as Pan smirked over at Yamako. Yamako smirked back briefly before turning to lock eyes with Vegeta who was looking at her with suspicion. He knew that there was something off about her story. It was unlikely that at 1 point Goku's ancestors had held enough importance to the royal family for them to be coded into the royal DNA. Even if they had been important enough at 1 point the symbol shouldn't have been remembered because it was a small detail pertaining to the family, not something that should be remembered through DNA coding. His eyes narrowed with scrutiny as he looked at his granddaughter. He would find out the truth behind this whole situation sooner or later. He'd give himself some time to filter through the information Yamako had given them and then wait for everyone else to put this whole conversation and everything behind them so he could easily approach Yamako for questioning without anyone around. He'd wait a few months for this to be forgotten and keep watch for the opportune moment to confront Yamako about the holes in her story.

Yamako knew that Vegeta suspected something but knew that he wouldn't say anything to anyone. She knew Vegeta better than probably everyone except maybe Bulma and even that was debatable. He had raised her and taken care of her throughout her entire life. He had been more like a father to her than a grandfather but on top of that he had been her trainer, her teacher, and most importantly her friend. Yamako knew his habits and how his mind worked because she had many of the same habits and her brain worked basically the same way. She had no doubt that he didn't believe her tale but was positive that he would only confront her about his assumptions and not reveal them to anyone else. Yamako was sure that he knew perfectly well about the necessity of keeping certain things secret and he wouldn't reveal her secret as long as it didn't do anything to jeopardize him or the people and things he cared about. Yamako's smirk widened for a second as she looked at Vegeta before turning to look back at Pan.

"I gave Shinabi that tattoo when she turned 18. But there's more to the tattoo than just your family symbol. It's combined with the symbol for a Feral Saiyan…just like mine was. Your family symbol means 'eternal life' to Saiyans. But it's not 'eternal life' as in immortality it's more like 'eternal loyalty' and such." Yamako shrugged as Pan nodded in agreement with a wide half smile.

Everyone looked between Pan and Yamako with wide eyes. Gohan's eyes settled on Yamako and he gave her a hard stare as he clenched his jaw.

"What do you mean 'you gave Pan that tattoo'? You convinced her to get it?" Gohan asked heatedly.

"No Dad she didn't. I asked about her tattoo when I was 16 and she told me about it. Then she told me she knew our family symbol and showed me what it looked like. I liked it so I asked if she could tattoo it on me but she said that she couldn't until I was 18 and even then that she wouldn't because she refused to give me the mark the same way she gave it to herself. She knew that I wouldn't have the same tolerance to pain as she had and that it would be too painful for her to give it to me; especially since I would have to constantly redo the tattoo to prevent my Saiyan healing from making it disappear. But I really wanted it so on my 18th birthday I took a drawing of the symbol and went out to SatanCity and got it professionally done. I asked Yamako to come along but she decided to stay and train some more. She said that her way was just fine for her but she was fine with me taking time out of training to get my tattoo. You know…preserve my Saiyan heritage." Pan said shrugging at the last part.

Yamako and Vegeta smirked proudly at that remark. Pan was definitely the only member of Goku's family that actually acted like a true Saiyan and seemed interested in her Saiyan heritage. It was the 3 of them that were the true Saiyans. The only Saiyans that were completely and utterly proud and in tune with their Saiyan heritage and refused to pretend to be anything else. They wouldn't be content with hiding their true power or forget Saiyan traditions in the name of acting human. Yamako and Pan's Saiyan sides were in complete control and both tossed their human sides away and took after Vegeta in regards to their Saiyan behavior. All 3 refused to settle for being anything less than what they were. And they were Saiyans.

"Well I can't believe you actually went through with getting a tattoo!" Bra said amazed. "I mean don't get me wrong…I think it's cool…I guess…but the fact that you actually got a tattoo when you are terrified of needles."

Pan laughed slightly. "Yeah well I got over that fear as soon as Yamako threatened to…what was it that you said again Yamako…?" Pan asked as she turned to look at Yamako.

Yamako smirked. "I said 'don't tell me you're going to act like Goku and be a big baby about this because if you are then I'm going to forcibly inject you with this even if I have to knock you out in order to do it!' and I would have done that and a lot worse." Yamako relayed calmly.

"Hey!" Goku interjected when Yamako made the comment about him being childish.

He put a pitiful pout on his face shot a small scowl at Yamako. Yamako allowed an amused smirk to cross her features at this and Pan shook her head as she rolled her eyes at her grandfather before she laughed at what Yamako had said about Goku all those years ago.

"Yeah that's it. Anyways that's what she said when she was preparing to give me the serum to get my tail back. After I found out that it didn't hurt when she injected me I got over my fear; especially when I had other things to fear and worry about." Pan stated with a smile.

Everyone stared at Yamako curiously. Trunks raised an eyebrow at Yamako.

"You remember the exact words you used after more than 4 years… How is that possible…?" Trunks asked.

Yamako looked at Trunks blankly. She gave a small shrug.

"Photographic memory. Or better yet…idiographic memory since I remember what is said as well as everything that happens." Yamako stated impartially.

Trunks stared as his mind processed exactly what this meant. A look of anguish crossed his face as he realized that this meant that everything that had ever happened to Yamako in her past; every action, every harsh word, every pain she had endured was fresh and crisp in her memory. It meant she didn't even have the comfort of knowing that her memories would dull and fade with enough time. They would always be as vivid as the day they happened. Trunks' eye softened as he gazed at Yamako sadly. Yamako's eyes narrowed and she turned away as she snorted.

"It's no big deal…besides…I'm not the only person to have that kind of memory. Believe me it was a lot worse for Grandpa Vegeta after Rizaado killed Grandma Bulma." Yamako stated with a shrug.

Vegeta suddenly looked very alert, almost nervous, and tensed as everyone's eyes quickly shifted to him. He silently cursed Yamako for revealing that little bit of information. He didn't want them all knowing that he would always have a vivid memory of what Freeza had done to him. He didn't want them to pity him for that. He had dealt with the issues of his past long ago and in doing so he tapped into a portion of his full potential and made himself stronger. He didn't and hadn't wanted anyone to be aware of just how vivid the memories still were and so far had been successful in keeping that information from everyone, including Bulma. He did not know why his future self would have told Yamako about his memory capabilities. He guessed that it was because she had the same memory capabilities as he did and that she had endured some of the same traumas as he had as a child. Never-the-less Yamako should have known better than to bring such information to light and thus resulting in this unwanted attention and he was not pleased about that. Noticing Vegeta's slight glare Yamako decided it would be best to take the spotlight back off of him.

"Look, don't get all emotional about it! It's not going to change anything. The past is the past and no amount of wishing or pity will change that so save it for someone who cares!" Yamako stated harshly as she turned to leave.

Lunis let out a whimper from behind Trunks (Bra had released him once Yamako had calmed down but he had hid behind Trunks when Yamako released her ki and cried out and had remained hiding behind Trunks the entire time) and hearing that stopped Yamako dead in her tracks. Lunis whimpered again and Yamako stiffened slightly as everyone watched with curiosity.

"Lunis…?" Yamako nearly whispered out in shock.

Pan and Trunks' eyebrows hitched up at this and they both turned to look down at the little puppy that cautiously began to venture out from behind Trunks' legs. Yamako turned around and looked down at the little puppy. An expression resembling sorrow and adoration flashed across Yamako's face for a fraction of a second the instant her eyes landed on the puppy's face. Yamako stood perfectly still and stared at Lunis as he slowly moved farther out from behind Trunks. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at Yamako and slowly began wagging his tail at Yamako. A tiny smile graced Yamako's lips at this and her entire stance relaxed.

"Lunis…" Yamako said softly as memories flooded her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright so everyone has just found out about Vegeta and Yamako's ideographic memory and the fact that their past experiences will remain fresh in their minds forever. Also it seems that Lunis is causing some sort of emotional response from Yamako. Why is Yamako reacting so strongly to Lunis and how does she know him? The answers will be given in the upcoming chapters. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	27. TwentySix: Future Lunis

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had to deal with some family problems and a lot of school work since it's getting close to the end of the semester. Hopefully the fact that this is a fairly long chapter will make up for the wait a bit. Anyways I'm sorry again for the wait. I'll try to work on this story over Thanksgiving break when I'm stuck in a hotel room with my parents and sister. I'll update as soon as possible. I'll try to update sooner this time. Alright so everyone has found out about Vegeta and Yamako's "videographic" memory and Lunis has just revealed himself to Yamako. Why is his presence causing Yamako to react the way she is? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Future Lunis**

Flashback

A white dog stood crouched on the top of a picnic table ready to pounce. Standing, the dog stood at 3ft 4in at the shoulder and was pure white, except for a gray strip that went down along its spine to its shoulders and a patch around 1 of its eyes. Its tail was gently wagging and a happy look was in its eyes as it frantically looked around. Suddenly a violet ki ball appeared out of no where and the dog quickly sprang to the ground and bound a few feet away before spinning around. He spanked the ground happily with his front paws and barked excitedly as his tail wagged furiously. Laughter was heard as a 5 year-old Yamako floated down and landed on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Good boy Lunis! You nearly lost me that time but I almost got you with that last attack. I'm getting better." Yamako stated happily.

Lunis barked louder and spanked the ground again as his tail furiously began wagging. Yamako beamed and laughed as he did this.

"So you ready to go again Boy?" Yamako asked as she formed a small violet ki ball in her hand.

Lunis barked. "Yeah!" Lunis said excitedly.

Yamako laughed. Every single time Lunis spoke she was amazed. When Lunis was a year old (he was now 7) Bulma developed a pill that gave Lunis the ability to understand and speak just like a human. It did this by increasing his intelligence to that of an average 18 to 25 year-old so that he could have normal conversations and such with people. The pill also produced the interesting side effect of giving Lunis enhanced strength, speed, and overall power. He was able to run faster than normal and had incredible physical strength. He also had the ability to fly and could withstand being hit with weak ki blasts without any damage. In fact he seemed to be about as strong as Krillin was and was even able to create a ki shield. He was even able to form ki balls, blasts, and waves but could only channel it through his mouth (the same way Oozarus shoot ki beams out of their mouths) and was able to create shockwaves with his ki radiating from his body.

The reason the pill produced these side effects was because it was laced with a strand of Saiyan DNA. Saiyan DNA had a high mutation factor, meaning that Saiyan DNA was very susceptible to mutation and change (thus explaining the changes of the Super Saiyan transformations), and was very adaptable. It was compatible with DNA from many different species and thus was very versatile. Bulma used Saiyan DNA to create the pills so they would be compatible with anybody Bulma chose to give the pill to. She had plans to use it to give people the ability to speak any language they wanted as well as making working animals smarter so they could tell their owner what they needed. She had been working on it for about 2 years but had just finished it when Lunis turned a year old. Lunis had actually been the test subject. When he developed the enhanced strength, speed, and power on top of also acquiring some of the Saiyan aggressiveness and instincts, including their love for fighting, Bulma decided that the pill wasn't ready for the general public yet.

Although Lunis couldn't do anything complex or overly advanced or manipulative with his ki he still proved to be very helpful in training the young Saiyan when it came to her own manipulation and execution of her ki. Yamako would chase him and try to hit him with a ki ball and Lunis would try to dodge all of the ki balls she threw at him. It was a game to the 2 of them. Lunis loved helping Yamako practice. He understood what was going on around him and he wanted to help her through it all; especially when it came to helping Bulma and Vegeta raise and take care of her. Pan had left that duty to him when she died and Lunis wasn't about to let her down.

"Ha!" Yamako cried as she tossed the ki ball directly at Lunis.

Lunis quickly jumped out of the way and sped off. Yamako redirected the ki ball to go after him. Seeing that the ki ball was headed right for him he sped towards a tree and allowed the ki ball to gain on him. Just when it was about to strike his tail he leapt into the sky before hitting the tree before him. Yamako wasn't able to redirect the ki ball in time and it crashed into the tree. The tree tumbled forward and fell towards Yamako. Yamako gasped and shrieked in surprise. Too stunned to respond Yamako simply stood there as the tree fell towards her. Lunis hovered in the air above her and tilted his head back. His mouth began glowing bright green and when he swung his head forward he opened his mouth wide as a ki ball shot out. It impacted the tree and exploded, causing it to shatter. Dust and bark fell like rain around her as Yamako slowly looked up towards Lunis. Lunis smiled down at her as he floated down and landed a few feet in front of her. He walked up to her and Yamako quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in gratitude. Lunis brought up 1 paw and wrapped it around her back to hug her in return.

"Thank you Lunis…" Yamako whispered gratefully.

Lunis smiled. "You're welcome Princess." Lunis whispered back.

"Sorry for freezing like that. You won't tell Grandpa Vegeta will you…? He'd be ashamed if he knew I had frozen up like that." Yamako said uncertainly as she pulled away from him slightly.

"Your secret is safe with me and don't worry about it." Lunis responded softly.

Yamako beamed and wrapped her arms back around Lunis again. Lunis smiled softly at her.

"Thanks Lunis!" Yamako cheered happily.

Lunis chuckled a little. "Sure…"

Yamako pulled away from him completely and smiled at him. She got in a guarded stance.

"Come on lets go some more."

Lunis barked happily in response took a few steps back as he crouched down. He locked eyes with her and got into a stalking posture. He flexed the muscles in his body before wagging his tail slightly and grinning as he anxiously waited for Yamako to make her move.

Real World

Yamako continued to stare at Lunis with amazement. Trunks looked between Lunis and Yamako curiously. Pan did this as well and mentally reeled at the look in Yamako's eyes. She had never seen the look of astonishment and almost loving familiarity in her eyes before as she did now. Trunks almost nervously cleared his throat.

"Yamako…you ah…know Lunis…?"

Yamako slowly nodded as she regained her composure. She straightened and cleared her throat.

"Yes he was mine after Pan died. Gohan and Videl didn't feel up to taking care of him; especially when he was most useful to me."

"Useful…?" Pan asked. "How…?"

Yamako chuckled slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked directly at Lunis.

"Well let's just say the fur-ball was good for target practice. He was an excellent training partner."

Pan looked outraged. "You used my dog as a target?!"

Yamako chuckled. "Relax. I never intended on hurting him. Lunis knew what I was doing and why it was important. It was a game to the 2 of us. He'd dodge my ki attacks and I'd have to practice controlling them and manipulating them to try and hit him. He was fine with it."

"How do you know?" Pan asked suspiciously.

"I asked him." Yamako stated with a shrug. "And I wasn't exactly abusing him either. He gave me a few bruises from his attacks; particularly his ki shockwaves." Yamako said carelessly.

They all stared at her shocked and confused. Pan blinked several times in confusion as she looked between Yamako and the wagging puppy a few feet away. She looked back to Pan in utter bewilderment.

"Asked? What do you mean asked? And what ki shockwaves are you talking about?" Pan asked utterly confused.

Yamako laughed lightly. "That's right you don't know what Lunis was like in my world…" Yamako said as she phased into her Capsule house for a second.

After a while she phased back in front of them with a small blue backpack in her hands. She dug around inside it for a moment and soon found what she had been looking for and pulled out the Holo-Crystals (the devices she had used on Pan to make her see what Rizaado would do to her family and friends in order to make her ascend to Feral Super Saiyan 3) and held them out in front of her. Pan looked uneasy and took a small uncertain step back. She remembered the images she had seen the last time she was exposed to those things and the pain that they inflicted and wasn't in any hurry to be exposed to them again.

"If you're planning on sticking those contraptions on my head again you can forget it Yamako! I'm never going through that Hell again." Pan said firmly.

For a second Yamako froze and her eyes took on a look of pure fury. In an instant she was an inch away from Pan's face. Yamako growled.

"Live my life and then you can talk to me about Hell!" Yamako growled menacingly to her face.

Pan fearfully took a step back. She had never seen Yamako like this before. She had only ever heard that voice when Yamako was talking about Rizaado and the same went for the look in her eyes. Pan was nervous now. Yamako could seriously hurt or even kill her if she was pushed to that point and it looked as though she was at her breaking point. Yamako's fists were tightly clenched and she glared angrily at Pan with a growl as her tail lashed around violently behind her. Vegeta saw the reaction and tensed. A Saiyan's tail was the ultimate way of telling what a Saiyan was thinking or feeling. A Saiyan tail acted primarily on instinct and would behave according to the Saiyan's true desires. Yamako's tail lashing around so viciously behind her indicated that she was indeed restraining herself from ripping the young quarter Saiyan's head clean off. It was obvious that Pan had made a critical error in her choice of words and Vegeta was mentally preparing himself for the battle he was sure would happen. He knew he would have to get involved to help hold Yamako back and save Pan's life. Right now Yamako was using every bit of will power she possessed to keep herself from killing Pan and that was clearly shown by not only her tail but by the expression on her face. Trunks didn't like the look Yamako was giving Pan and despite the fact that he was even less of a match to Yamako than Pan was he quickly stepped between them and stared his daughter down.

"Calm down Yamako! You know Pan didn't mean anything by it. Please just chill out and relax." Trunks pleaded.

Yamako continued to glare at the 2 until her attention was drawn away by Lunis' whimpering. She turned to him and her expression softened a little as she remembered why she had the Holo-Crystals in the first place. She took deep breaths as she calmed herself down.

_Alright Yamako just breathe… She didn't mean anything by it… Just calm down… _Yamako said to herself as she mentally counted to 10 inside her head.

Yamako took a few steps back and looked away for a moment. Trunks and Pan both relaxed and Pan stepped forward next to Trunks to look at Yamako more closely. Yamako glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and nodded to her slightly. It was her form of an apology; silently relaying that she was sorry for getting so worked up. Pan smiled slightly and nodded in return; showing that she understood. Seeing this Trunks breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as he smiled a little at his daughter. Yamako smirked in return before returning her focus to the Holo-Crystal in her hands. She pocketed 1 and turned the other over so the flat part (the part that attaches to the head) was facing her. She began pushing buttons and tinkering with various parts in a hurried pace.

"What are you doing with the Holo-Crystals anyway Yamako?" Pan asked curiously.

Yamako paused for a second and looked at Pan. Her mouth twitched into a smirk for an instant before she returned her focus to the device in her hand.

"Grandma Bulma designed these Holo-Crystals to work with a virtual reality program for me and Grandpa Vegeta. They were meant to be used with special bands that would go on the wrists and ankles so we could fight in a virtual setting. I modified them when I used them for you so you could see the virtual image but not take part in it. Now I'm modifying them again to suit my new purpose for them." Yamako said casually. "And…you burned or shorted out some of the circuitry when you ascended to Feral Super Saiyan 3 so I'm repairing that too."

Pan stared at them with a slightly slack jaw. Everyone was staring at her with similar looks.

"You mean you're actually able to modify Bulma's inventions…? You understand how they work…?"

Yamako smirked. "Please…" Yamako said as she rolled her eyes. "I surpassed her level of intelligence by the time I was 7. Who do you think rebuilt and remodeled the Gravity Chamber every time Grandpa Vegeta or I blew it up after Grandma Bulma was killed? I was helping her with most of her inventions by the time I was 5." Yamako stated with an amused look on her face. "Heck I was the 1 that perfected the serum that allowed you all to re-grow your tails; Grandma Bulma's serum took over 12 hours to fully re-grow a tail." Yamako said as she finished her adjustments to 1 Holo-Crystal and pulled out the other.

Everyone stared wide eyed at her after she said this. Even Bulma was awestruck at Yamako's admittance.

"Really? You were that smart?" Bulma asked with amazement, excitement, and skepticism.

Yamako nodded. "Of course. I was able to complete and modify your inventions when I was 5 after all. …How else do you explain that or that I was able to continuously rebuild the Gravity Chamber after you were killed?" Yamako asked cockily with a raised eyebrow.

Bulma nodded. "Point taken. I guess it's not a complete impossibility that you were indeed that smart at that age."

Yamako gave a curt nod. "Naturally. And, as you can imagine, my IQ has only increased since then. After all…I was only 8 when I was rebuilding the Gravity Chamber and such and I'm 23 now. My IQ now is well off the charts."

Bulma gave a small nod of understanding. "That's a reasonable assumption… Although I find it hard to believe you could have actually been as intelligent as you say at that age it's obvious you're indeed brilliant."

Yamako smirked. "Believe what you want but that doesn't change the fact that I am indeed as smart if not smarter than you. …After all I believe my IQ when I was 5 was about 215 so now it's probably somewhere around 250. But then again…did you really expect anything less?"

"Well with the moron here governing the majority of your learning and having you focus on training I honestly did. It's amazing that you are so smart." Bulma said with amazement.

Vegeta glared at Bulma and sneered at her as she grinned cheekily at him. Yamako chuckled secretly.

"Well I've got good genetics." Yamako said simply with a shrug.

"True…but you certainly got your intelligence from me. It's nice to know at least 1 of my descendents will inherit my genius." Bulma declared proudly.

Everyone gave a small roll of their eyes as Trunks and Bra glared at their mother. Yamako gave a small chuckle as she finished tinkering with the other Holo-Crystal and then slowly unwrapped her tail from around her waist. Her tail skillfully dipped into the backpack on the ground by her feet and slowly pulled out a device that looked like a PDA or calculator. She used her tail to hold it as she attached the 2 Holo-Crystals together to make a sphere. She then grabbed the device from her tail and held it up to her face.

"What's that?" Trunks asked.

"It a surveillance hard drive. When I started training I built special cameras that followed me and my opponent, if I had 1, around when I was training and recorded everything we did. The data was transferred to this device so I could look over it on any display monitor or TV I wanted later simply by sending the desired footage over the correct frequency. I made it so I could spot my mistakes and see any alternative attacks and movements my opponent made that I might have missed." Yamako calmly explained as she used her thumb to push a button on the device in her hand and scroll through the various surveillance files.

Yamako admitted to herself that it had been a long time since she last used this device. The last time must have been about a year after Capsule Corp. had been destroyed. At that point she not only ran out of the components she needed to keep the devices running properly but her fighting had become nearly flawless so needing to study her own moves was no longer necessary. On top of that she was always too busy to keep the cameras in perfect working order. When Bulma was alive she had helped with the repair and upkeep of her cameras. She had made sure that there was always a large supply of the components she needed to make them work and the tools she needed to keep them working. When Capsule Corp. was blown up not only had the majority of the supplies she needed been destroyed but she no longer had Bulma around to get more of the components when necessary and keep the components in stock. Also when Bulma was killed the responsibility of keeping the Gravity Chamber and other training devices she and Vegeta used in complete working order fell completely to her. Normally Yamako and Bulma would rebuild the Gravity Chamber together when it was accidentally blown up and the training bots they used for target practice had always been Bulma's complete responsibility. But that all changed when she was killed. Everything mechanical that Bulma had made her responsibility to maintain and keep in working order fell to Yamako since she was the only 1 of the 2 with the intellect and knowledge to do so. Vegeta was great for her training but wasn't much help when it came to rebuilding the Gravity Chamber or anything else so Yamako had to do so alone. This resulted in her having less time to work on her own projects like the surveillance cameras and such. That didn't mean she didn't keep them around. Like many of the inventions Bulma had been working on at the time of her death she kept them for future use. She never knew when they could come in handy.

Yamako found the file she had been searching for and she immediately started using her thumb to furiously hit different buttons on the surveillance hard drive so that she could set it to the correct frequency. Once that was done she pointed towards the sphere in her other hand and pushed 1 last button causing a light at the front to glow brightly as the data was transferred. Yamako stuck the surveillance hard drive into her pocket before grasping the sphere in both hands. Trunks and everyone else looked at her curiously.

"So what are you doing now?" Trunks asked slowly.

"I'm going to show you what Lunis was capable of in my world." Yamako answered as she quickly tapped different part of the sphere before turning the 2 halves in opposite directions a little.

She held the sphere out as it glowed brightly and then projected an image just a foot above her hand. They all sat fixated on the projection as a scene played out before them.

A young brown haired girl was darting back and forth at unnatural speeds. Suddenly she skidded to a stop as she nearly ran right into an older looking Bulma.

"Oops! Sorry Grandma Bulma." the girl said quickly.

"That's alright. What are you doing Yamako?" the older looking Bulma asked.

"Wow that's you?" Trunks asked Yamako in amazement. "How old were you?"

"5."

"You looked a lot like Pan did at that age." Trunks said quietly.

Yamako and Vegeta smirked to themselves as everyone continued watching the scene.

"Oh I'm just playing with Lunis." young Yamako answered.

Suddenly a loud howl was heard and Yamako snapped her head around to look off in the distance where the sound was coming from. She instantly looked anxious and quickly turned back to Bulma.

"Gotta go Grandma Bulma! Laters!" she said in a rush before dashing off rapidly.

Bulma smiled slightly and shook her head slightly as she continued on her way. Soon, however, Lunis slid to a stop at her feet and looked up at her. Bulma smiled down at him and shook her head as she carelessly threw a thumb over her shoulder towards where Yamako had run off.

"She went around the house."

"Thanks!" Lunis declared as he sped off at a super fast pace.

Everyone's eyes bugged out when they heard Lunis actually say something. They didn't know that Lunis in Yamako's world had been able to speak but now they understood what Yamako had meant when she told them she had asked Lunis about training with him.

"Whoa! How come he can talk?" Goten asked enthusiastically.

"Special pills Grandma Bulma made when he was a year old. She wanted to use them for making working animals smart enough to look after themselves and for people to be able to speak any language they wanted or something. I'm not a 100 percent sure on that. It was before I was born and she had given up on the project by the time I was born." Yamako stated with a shrug.

"Why would I do that?" Bulma asked herself.

"Yeah…that sounds like a pretty cool invention." Pan asked curiously.

"The pill was manufactured using Saiyan DNA and produced some unexpected side effects."

"What kind of side effects? And why Saiyan DNA?" Trunks questioned.

"Saiyan DNA has a high factor for mutation and is compatible with a lot of species. It's very adaptable so it's plausible it would allow the speech enhancements to bond with the person's DNA no matter what their DNA sequence looked like." Yamako and Bulma answered together.

Everyone glanced between the 2 in utter astonishment and amazement. Bulma let out a small chuckle and gave a small embarrassed cough. Yamako smirked slightly and let out a small chuckle before she cleared her throat. Everyone turned back to look at her.

"And as for the kinds of side effects it produced… Just watch and you'll see." Yamako continued from earlier.

Lunis ran around until he reached the other side of the house and then he began sniffing around for her. Yamako stayed perfectly quiet in the branches of a nearby tree and waited. When Lunis was directly below her she let out a battle cry and leapt down from the tree. Lunis threw his head up just in time to see her getting ready to punch him and leapt out of the way. He flipped in mid air and landed a few feet away facing her. Yamako landed on the ground and created a small crater from where her fist impacted the ground. She looked up towards Lunis and jumped out of the crater. She made a flying punch for his face and Lunis was just barely able to duck and move to his right to get out of the way. Lunis instantly reared up and forward on his hind legs and head-butted Yamako in the shoulder. Yamako unsteadily backed up a few feet as she tried to reclaim her balance. Once she had done so she shook her head and growled at Lunis as she threw her arms out to the side. Lunis' ears perked forward and his eyes widened as he saw this.

"Final FLASH!" Yamako cried as she brought her hands together in front of her and blasted Lunis away.

Everyone's mouths dropped open in amazement and they shifted their gaze to Yamako. Yamako rolled her eyes and groaned as she held up her hand to stop any questions.

"Just watch."

Everyone nodded in understanding and turned back to the projection. Yamako sighed and refocused on the scene before her as well.

Yamako gave a gleeful laugh and pumped a fist into the air before taking off to the other side of the compound. Lunis landed on his back a few meters away and skidded for another meter to a stop when he crashed against something immovable. Letting out a groan Lunis slowly opened his eyes and looked up at what had stopped his movement in the middle of the yard. He gazed up at the scowling face of Vegeta who simply stared down at Lunis with an emotionless expression but with 1 eyebrow raised.

Everyone stared at the image of Vegeta before them. He looked exactly the same as he did now except the 1 in the surveillance footage looked just slightly older and had a nasty scar on the left side of his face. It ran diagonally down from just below the bridge of his nose to the end of his bottom jaw bone. He also had a scar running right over his right eye. The 2 scars looked to have been created at the same time by the same attack or weapon. The shorter 1 over his eye looked to be the continuing part of the longer scar. Everyone was amazed and mortified by the image before them.

"Dad… What happened to him…?" Trunks asked looking at Yamako.

Yamako looked away. "He got that saving my life when Goku, Gohan, and Goten died. He took an attack that was meant for me and it nearly cost him his sight and his life." Yamako said lowly; voice filled with self loathing.

"What happened…?" Goku asked.

Yamako growled. "Let's just say he got caught on the wrong end of 1 of Rizaado's Ki Sabers."

"Ah…'Ki Sabers'?" Goku asked hesitantly.

"You don't wanna know." Yamako answered before focusing on the images before her.

Everyone else returned their attention to the images playing out before them. They watched with fascination at the projection being displayed.

Lunis smiled brightly and let out a small yip as his tail started wagging. He was obviously glad to see the scowling and moody Saiyan prince.

"Hey Vegeta!" Lunis said happily as he rolled over onto his stomach.

Vegeta grunted a greeting in return and Lunis let out a small laugh as he shook his head. He quickly jumped to his feet and gave another wag of his tail as he smiled at Vegeta.

"Sorry to bump into you like this and run but I gotta go kill your granddaughter now." Lunis proclaimed with a grin before turning on his heel.

He took a few bounding steps until he was a few feet away from the Gravity Chamber positioned near the house and then he leapt up into the air. He easily landed on the roof of the Gravity Chamber and instantly he leapt up again. This time he landed on the roof of the house and he darted over to the far edge. He looked over the edge and grinned as he spotted Yamako down below frantically searching around for him. Lunis took a few steps backwards before taking off running and leaping high into the air. He did a 180 in the air and went sailing straight down at a high speed towards Yamako. He growled quietly and that caused the young Saiyan princess to be alerted to his presence. His front paws were poised to land squarely on her and force her into the ground as his claws and teeth were gleaming in the sunlight. Yamako gasped when she saw him and quickly dived out of the way. Lunis impacted the ground hard and created a new crater. Dust fluttered around and Lunis coughed as he climbed out of the crater. Yamako laughed at Lunis' dust and dirt covered face and body. Lunis glared at her after he had cleared his lungs and sinuses of all the dust.

"Using Vegeta's Final Flash was just low, even for you. You know I can't do anything complex enough to counter that. I can barely block those with the amount of ki you put into them." Lunis growled.

Yamako smirked. "Why would he have taught it to me if he didn't intend for me to use it?" Yamako asked cheekily with a shrug. "Besides, Grandpa Vegeta says that there is no such thing as fair or unfair on the battle field. Rizaado wont be playing nice so neither will I."

Lunis raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like Rizaado to you?"

Yamako grinned. "Well you're as ugly as him." Yamako laughed.

Lunis gasped and snarled as he tensed and concentrated. A second later a pulse of bright green ki shot out and threw Yamako backwards. She tumbled head-over-heels for a few feet before stopping on her stomach and groaning in irritation. She hopped to her feet and shifted into a defensive battle posture with a wide grin spread across her face. Seeing Yamako recover so quickly from his attack Lunis let out a wolf roar and sprung forward. Yamako turned serious and leapt out of the way and into the air. She raised her hands above her head and gathered ki into her palms. Her hands glowed violet as a ki ball formed above her head. She hurled it at Lunis as he stopped all movement and braced himself. He stared at the approaching ki ball and concentrated. Just as the ki ball reached him a field of bright green ki developed around him and enveloped him in a cocoon of ki. It created a shield that protected him from the ki ball, which exploded once it made contact with the shield and caused dust to fly up everywhere around him. Lunis sprung out of the cloud of dust and shook himself off before looking around for Yamako. Yamako was floating in the air laughing her ass off at the way his fur was coated in dirt and ruffled all over the place. He also had had a ton of dirt on top of his head in a pile. He spotted her after hearing her laughter and snarled. A turquoise flame burned brightly around him as he crouched down and propelled himself into the sky. Yamako immediately stopped laughing and clenched her fists as her indigo flame burned brilliantly around her. With amazingly fast reflexes Yamako caught his top and bottom jaw in each hand and held them away from her so he couldn't bite her. She turned her whole body to the side and in doing so twisted his head to the side as well. But since she put a great deal of momentum into turning horizontally when Lunis was released from her grasp he continued to spin in a horizontal circle (corkscrew) away from her for a little bit. Lunis recovered from the spin and then safely landed on the tree he was sent sailing towards. He sneered and growled at Yamako from his position against the tree.

"You ready to lose Princess?" Lunis asked coyly.

Yamako smirked broadly. "Bring it on Fuzz-Face!"

He let out a snarling howl as he kicked off the tree and flung himself towards Yamako again. He swiped at her with his right paw and Yamako brought up her wrist to block him. Lunis spun around to try and kick her but Yamako ducked down below him and came up to try and punch him under the jaw. Lunis spun horizontally to get out of the way as he allowed himself to free fall slightly away from her attack. He then spun so his back was facing the ground and raised his right paw straight up to knock Yamako squarely in the jaw. Yamako did a back flip in mid-air as Lunis rolled so his stomach was no longer exposed and scooted a foot back as Yamako turned right-side-up once again. She shot a small ki ball at him and Lunis quickly raised his left paw up to block his face. It struck his shoulder and smoldered but didn't do any damage. He lowered his leg and glared at Yamako. Yamako grinned and waited for his attack. Lunis tilted his back so his muzzle was pointed towards the sky and a bright green glow was seen coming from his mouth. He whipped his head forward and opened his mouth wide as a beam of bright green ki shot out from his mouth right towards Yamako. Yamako crossed her arms in front of her face to block the attack and then lowered them as soon as the ki blast had stopped. She launched herself at Lunis and kicked him in the stomach. Lunis quickly recovered and swiped at her face. Yamako dodged and countered. The 2 continued to continuously block or dodge each other's attacks without either seeming to gain an advantage.

Yamako turned each half of the sphere in her hands the opposite direction and then carelessly tossed it into the backpack at her feet. She studied everybody's amazed faces with a small smirk. Trunks and everyone stared with wide eyes at Yamako and where the projection had been just a second ago. Yamako cleared her throat to bring them all back to reality. Trunks shook his head and focused on Yamako.

"Whoa… So that's what Lunis was capable of in your world? Amazing." Trunks asked totally bewildered.

Yamako smirked. "Yup. In sheer strength and power he was probably as strong as or stronger than Krillin just not as refined when it came to ki manipulation."

Their eyes widened another fraction. Pan's jaw dropped open.

"Some 'side effects'. All that from the pill being laced with Saiyan DNA?" Pan asked astounded.

Yamako nodded. "Yup. That's why Grandma Bulma scrapped it. She could never figure out how to eliminate the side effects produced by the Saiyan DNA and she could never find a way to make it work without the Saiyan DNA." Yamako explained with a shrug.

"Just out of curiosity…whose DNA did she use?" Videl asked.

"I'm not entirely sure… I think she used a combination of Dad and Gohan's DNA." Yamako spoke simply.

Yamako looked down at Lunis as he let out a yip and started furiously wagging his tail. Yamako softly smiled down at him before turning back to everyone else and looking them over.

"So any of you have any qualms about Lunis being the same in this time?" Yamako asked calmly. "I mean he'd be getting the power boost a year earlier but then again all of you are more powerful now than you were in my world's past." Yamako said with a small smirk.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So everyone now knows what Lunis was like in Yamako's world and why he could do the things he did. It also seems that Yamako can give Lunis the same abilities in this world as he had in her world. How will the others feel about Lunis being so powerful and unique? The answers will be given in the upcoming chapters. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	28. TwentySeven: Lunis' Change

**Author's Note:** Well here's another chapter for all of you readers. I'm sorry about the wait I'm been busy with finals and getting my first semester finished up so I haven't had much time to write recently. I hope to have more time now that I'm on my winter break. Alright so everyone got to see a video clip of what Lunis was like in her world and some of what happened to Vegeta in her world. Now Yamako wants to give Lunis the same abilities in this time. Will the others agree to that? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Lunis' Change**

Everyone stared at Yamako with wide eyes. They all glanced at each other briefly before they looked at Yamako again with curious expressions. Yamako smirked and bent down next to her backpack. She grabbed a small pill box out of the bag and stood up. Trunks and Pan glanced at each other before turning back to Yamako while everyone else simply stared at Yamako.

"Can you do that?" Pan asked.

Yamako nodded. "Yeah. I've got 1 of Grandma Bulma's canine smart pills. He eats this and he'll be as strong as Krillin and be able to do everything that Lunis could do in my world."

Pan looked unsure. "I think maybe we should wait till he's older then. I don't know if it's a good idea to have a puppy with that kind of power."

Yamako smirked. "Well that's why you're so lucky to have someone of my brilliance around." Yamako said as she pulled the pill out. "This happened to be 1 of the things I worked on improving while I wasn't able to train because I was recovering from a battle with Rizaado or overdoing it while training. I made it so the first year isn't constant…meaning that over the first year Lunis' ki will grow until he becomes as strong as or even stronger than Krillin then it will stop growing and stay the same for the rest of his life provided he stays healthy and active."

"Wow you did that?" Pan asked in amazement.

"Wait…if you could do that then why didn't you get rid of the side-effects or the need for Saiyan DNA?" Bulma asked curiously.

Yamako shrugged. "Never felt like it. Besides if I had done that those pills would have been boring." Yamako said with a smirk.

Everyone kind of looked at her strangely and then nodded in understanding. Trunks and Pan nodded to each other before looking at Yamako.

"Alright." Pan stated simply.

Yamako smirked. "Perfect." Yamako stated as she bent down and held out her right hand towards Lunis.

Lunis hesitantly walked over at a slow pace and sniffed her hand. He sniffed the pill for a moment before sticking his tongue out slightly to taste it. Pulling back he looked at it curiously before hesitantly moving forward and taking the pill into his mouth. He chomped down on the pill and after chewing it he swallowed it. After a few moments Lunis cocked his head to the side and a strange look crossed his face. He smacked his lips a couple times and when he did so little sparks of energy crackled around his mouth. He looked freaked and jumped back causing a little pulse of energy to radiate from his body. Everyone looked on amazed and wide eyed as all those who could sense ki registered his elevated ki and how it was spiking because of how freaked and scared Lunis was. Yamako chuckled and rolled her eyes as she bent to next to Lunis. Lunis looked scared when Yamako reached her hand out to touch him but Yamako actually gave him a small smile and he calmed slightly.

"Relax Fuzz-Face." Yamako said softly.

Lunis calmed at her words and wagged his tail slightly as Yamako placed her hand on his head. Yamako closed her eyes and flared her ki slightly (making it continuously fluctuate) as she incoherently whispered something (they assumed she was explaining everything) to him. Everyone watched in amazement as Lunis totally relaxed and closed his eyes as his new ki flared outwards to meet Yamako's ki in a fluctuating rhythm. The 2 kis clashed and mingled with each other as they both began synchronizing and matching in perfect harmony. After a moment Yamako's ki stabilized and lowered down to normal and she opened her eyes as she removed her hand from Lunis' head. Lunis looked dazed for a moment then he shook his head a little and looked around. He looked up at Yamako and smiled as his tail began wagging.

"Wow…!" Lunis yipped happily.

He paused and quirked his head to the side in bewilderment as he heard the sound of his own voice speaking like people. He pondered over this for a minute. Trunks, Pan, and the others looked on in wonder with wide eyes.

"Stra…nge…hear…ing…my…voice…" Lunis said slowly trying to get used to his new way of communication.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Trunks exclaimed utterly astounded.

"Yeah…" Pan uttered in amazement.

Everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement. Yamako smirked at them and looked down at Lunis who was looking at everyone and everything in admiration. Lunis blinked at them curiously for a second.

"Whoa…I…can…under…stand…you…" Lunis said slowly; still not used to his new form of speech.

Pan and Trunks glanced at each other in confusion for a second. They thought he had figured that out when Yamako told him to relax.

"You mean you couldn't before…?" Pan asked curiously.

"Not…till…just now…" Lunis answered a little more normally; finally getting used to his new voice.

"Well…then how did you know to calm down or what was going on?" Trunks asked.

"My ki." Yamako stated.

Everyone turned their attention to her and looked at her with confusion. They weren't sure what she meant by that. Yamako sighed at seeing their confused faces.

"It's an ancient Saiyan communication technique. Messages are sent through the ki, laced within the energy, and the ki that matches it and spans out to touch it receives the message. The transmitting brain codes the desired sentences into different energy frequencies and patterns, which is laced within the ki and then sent to the receiving brain, which then decodes them back into sentences. Since Lunis' DNA is now mixed with Saiyan DNA his brain was able to decode the message I sent once his ki instinctually reached out to touch mine." Yamako calmly explained.

"Whoa. Like a kind of Saiyan telepathy. Neat! But…how come you never told us, even me, about that before Yamako?" Pan asked.

Yamako shrugged. "Never came up. The only reason Grandpa Vegeta taught me the technique was because of us constantly needing to be on the look out for Rizaado and we needed to be able to stay in contact, especially if we got into a fight with him." Yamako spoke simply.

Lunis excitedly nodded his head. "Right…felt message. …Strange energy…with message."

Yamako chuckled slightly. "His brain will progressively adapt to his new level of intelligence and allow him to talk in normal sentences. It'll take a full year to reach his full level of intelligence. During that time he'll have to learn about things like any normal child that comes across an unfamiliar word. He doesn't really know what 'ki' is or what 'Saiyans' are and such. Perhaps…you 2 could teach him about things Aunt Bra, Marron?" Yamako paused for a moment. "After all neither of you train and since Lunis will probably be spending most of his time during the day with you because Pan will be training you might as well teach him about everything."

Bra and Marron looked at each other for a second. They shrugged at each other before turning back to Yamako.

"It's alright with us." Bra stated.

"Great." Yamako said emotionlessly before she hoisted the backpack over her shoulder as she turned around and walked off. "Let's go Shinabi. You've missed out on enough training as it is. We've got to get you used to training in 1000 times normal gravity before next month if you want to be on track for becoming a Super Saiyan 4 before Rizaado shows up. Introduce Lunis to everyone and then leave Bra and Marron to teaching the little mutt everything. I'll be waiting in my Gravity Chamber." Yamako said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Everyone's eyes went as wide as dinner plates at Yamako's words. Even Vegeta's eyes widen in shock at hearing the level of gravity Yamako wanted Pan to train under. He could only train at about 700 times gravity without getting crushed and even then he was barely able to move yet it seemed Pan and Yamako were training at much higher levels than that. They all turned and stared at her in shock. Pan gave them a sheepish grin.

"Pan…" Gohan started slowly staring intently at his daughter.

"Yes Dad...?" Pan asked hesitantly.

"Is what Yamako said true…? Are you 2 training at 1000 times normal gravity?"

"Well…it's only 975 for now… That's all I can handle and still be able to move with even ½ my speed but we're working up to it. Yamako expects me to be capable of handling at least 1600 by the time Rizaado attacks so I have to be able to handle 1000 by next month to be on track and that's just me… I have no idea what Yamako's goal is for the level of gravity for her. All I know is it has to be way more than the 1 she has for me because she has no problems moving in 975 times normal gravity."

Everyone's eyes widen a little more and their jaws drop open. They stare at Pan in absolute shock.

"Are you serious…?" Trunks asked.

Pan nodded slowly.

"What's the highest level Yamako has trained in?"

Pan thought it over for a second. She brought her hand up to her chin and looked diagonally off to the sky as she tried to remember the amount of gravity she had seen Yamako training under.

"Hmm…last week when I came in from our training I think I saw her turn the gravity up to…what was it…8000 I think?" Pan said as she still looked off into space and appeared to still be deep in thought.

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sculls with this information and a loud THUNK was heard as everyone's jaw (including Vegeta's) hit the ground. Pan snapped out of her thoughtful state and turned to look at their amazed faces. She laughed nervously and gave a sheepish grin as put 1 hand behind her head (finally showing her true relation to Goku).

"Of course when she was training under that gravity it looked like she was completely comfortable in it. I'm not sure how much gravity she's truly capable of handling." Pan said nervously.

"9100." a voice said from behind.

Everyone whirled around to see Yamako standing with her arms crossed over her chest in the classic 'Vegeta' stance. She looked at them with a blank emotionless scowl plastered on her face. Yamako now wore a new red midriff tank top, new baggy black pants, and new black fingerless gloves. She looked as though her day was just starting and not like she had been up almost all night. However, she wasn't wearing a new leather jacket (she was wearing 1 of her older ones as a vest since she didn't have to worry about the consequences of it getting trashed to the point of it revealing her brand considering they had all seen it already) and her new tattoo was being proudly displayed. The burned skin around the new tattoo was already showing signs of healing.

Yamako had come back after she had changed her clothes and washed off the ink and blood from her body and then had not found Pan in the Gravity Chamber when she went back out there. She knew that it shouldn't have taken that long to introduce Lunis so she wondered what was taking Pan so long. She had arrived just in time to hear Pan's last statement and decided to answer their questions so Pan could get away from the interrogation and come join her for some much needed training. Everyone looked at Yamako in question and Yamako simply raised an eyebrow at them in response to their stares.

"You wanted to know what level of gravity I could handle… 9100 times normal gravity is what I can actually train under and still move fairly easily. The highest level of gravity I can be in before I can't even stand up anymore is about 9350." Yamako clarified after a moment with a careless shrug.

If it was possible everyone's eyes grew another fraction larger and their jaws dropped a little more. They stared at Yamako in utter disbelief as even Pan looked at her like she had just sprouted wings or a second head. Yamako rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"What's the big deal…? I mean I was born a Super Saiyan…" Yamako said carelessly with a shrug as she looked away from them but was interrupted by a unanimous gasp of shock and she glanced at all of them briefly. "Or…did I forget to mention that little detail…?"

"As a matter of fact you did Yamako…" Pan struggled out after taking a moment to find her voice.

"Well now you know… Anyways…I was training under 500 times gravity with Grandpa Vegeta when I was 5 and a 1000 with him when I was 10."

Everybody just stared at Yamako in complete astonishment as Yamako simply rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at Pan. She gave Pan a hard look.

"Come on Shinabi! We've got a lot of training to catch up on. Hurry up and introduce The-Mutt then get over to the Gravity Chamber! Now move it!" Yamako ordered harshly as she did a 180 and headed towards where her Gravity Chamber was located.

Pan took a moment to collect her thoughts before she cleared her throat and looked down at Lunis who was looking around at everyone confused. He didn't understand what was going on or what was shocking everyone. He instantly locked eyes with Pan when she bent down next to him.

"Hey Lunis. Do you…know…who I am…?" Pan asked uncertainly.

Lunis nodded. "You Pan."

Pan smiled. "That's right. What about him…?" Pan asked with a nod in Trunks' direction.

Lunis looked at Trunks. "Him Trunks."

"Right again." Pan beamed. "I'm in charge of taking care of you. So you need to listen to what I tell you and do them…ok…?" Pan asked.

Lunis nodded. "Ok."

"Alright…" Pan smiled before picking him up and holding him so his back was against her chest. "This is my father Gohan." Pan said to Lunis while pointing to Gohan.

"Gohan." Lunis repeated with a wag of his tail.

"Right…and this is my mother Videl."

"Videl."

Pan went around and introduced everyone that was there and what their connection to both her and him were. In about 10 minutes Lunis knew everyone in the group and how they related to him and especially how they related to who he took orders from. When Pan introduced Vegeta Lunis grinned widely at him and tried to jump out of Pan's arms and into Vegeta's arms. However, Pan held on to him tightly and told him not to bother Vegeta. Lunis was a little upset about this but nodded in understanding; still grinning brightly at Vegeta. Just as Pan finished the introductions a loud slam was heard.

"SHINABI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW WE'VE GOT TRAINING TO DO!" Yamako's voice thundered from around the house where her Gravity Chamber was located.

Pan whirled around as the thundering voice startled her and looked off to where Yamako was. She took a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves before turning back to everyone, who were also trying to calm themselves.

"She yells louder than you do Woman." Vegeta scoffed as he shot a look at his mate.

Bulma whirled on him with a look of fury written on her face. She then proceeded to rant and rave at Vegeta for the implied insult. Everyone just rolled their eyes and ignored them as Pan moved towards Bra.

"Here B. Take care of the little tyke for me. He's probably got a lot of questions about everything." Pan said as she passed Lunis into Bra's arms.

"Sure thing Pan." Bra smiled as she gently took Lunis into her arms.

"Lunis…" Pan said as she bent down to be eye level with the puppy. "You be good for Bra and listen to what she tells you. Alright?" Pan asked once Lunis had turned to look at her.

"Yeah." Lunis answered with a smile.

Pan smiled back before her head shot around when she felt Yamako's ki spike with anger. She stood up straight and looked off to where Yamako was.

"I'd better go before she ends up blowing up something." Pan said to everyone as she started racing off towards where Yamako was. She turned back to look over her shoulder at everyone. "See you all tonight! Later Trunks!"

"Later Pan! …Oh and Pan…!" Trunks called after her.

Pan stopped and turned back to him slightly. "Yeah Trunks…?"

"Can you meet me tonight…? I've got something else to give you."

Pan smiled. "Same time same place…?"

Trunks nodded and Pan's smile broadened. She nodded slightly.

"I'll be there." Pan declared before she raced off to Yamako again.

Pan reached the Gravity Chamber a few seconds later only to find a slightly disheveled looking Yamako standing just outside with a pissed off expression on her face. Her face was contorted by her eyes being narrowed into slits and her scowl was now a deep frown of anger. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest and her right foot tapped impatiently as she stared at Pan. Pan gave a sheepish grin and let out a nervous laugh as she quickly stepped in front of Yamako just a foot away from her. Yamako gave her a hard long glare before letting out a growl and rolling her eyes as she turned back towards the Gravity Chamber entrance. She walked into the Gravity Chamber and Pan quickly followed, letting out a breath of relief when Yamako didn't shout or strike her for taking so long. Once Pan was inside the Gravity Chamber slid shut and bolted closed. Yamako was at the console and was busily typing in commands. The lights dimmed and the graviton hummed as it turned on.

Soon Pan felt the force of 975 times normal gravity weighing down on her and she instantly jumped into Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode. In an instant Yamako was also in Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode and she attacked Pan fiercely, not giving Pan the chance to fully adjust to the level of gravity she was in. Pan barely managed to evade the attack and then countered with 1 of her own. Yamako easily dodged and since she had no problems in this gravity she soon had Pan at her mercy. Pan managed to stay conscious and put up a decent defense all things considered and as the training session wore on it became easier and easier for Pan to move under the gravity. By lunchtime she was able to move around the Gravity Chamber with 1/3 her speed despite her depleted ki and injuries. They both headed inside to eat lunch. Yamako normally would have skipped lunch but since she didn't have breakfast she didn't have a choice. Her body needed food. When lunch was over both Saiyans returned to their vigorous training until dinnertime. Once they were finished with dinner they returned to the Gravity Chamber to continue training for another few hours until about 11. At that point Pan called it a day while Yamako chose to train for another ½ hour before taking a break long enough for her to shower and change for the Oozaru training with Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. Pan went right to her room and entered through the window when she finished her training. She simply headed straight into the shower and then changed into a pair of blue-grey sweat pants and lime green tank top before relaxing in her room reading a book (she didn't see the point in going down to watch the last 15 or 20 minutes of a movie) with Lunis until a couple minutes before 12. This is when she headed up to the roof to meet Trunks.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks smiled at her retreating form and despite his mental protests his eyes drifted to her backside. A smirk slowly spread across his face.

_Nice ass…_ Trunks mentally shook his head. _Whoa. Get a hold of yourself. This is Pan! Panny! You should not be thinking that or looking at her like that! Stop staring at her butt!_ Trunks gave a small shake of his head before turning to go inside after giving a brief glance at everyone (no 1 seemed to notice his behavior or what he had been staring at a moment ago).

Everyone casually dispersed and went off to do their own things. Chichi and Videl went to den and talked for awhile before sitting and watching some TV for a little bit. When they couldn't find anything good on TV they ended up doing things like reading and mending ripped clothes and such. Once Bulma had finished her argument with Vegeta she headed to her lab for a few hours and worked on her latest invention. Then the 3 women got together to prepare lunch and then the 3 joined Bra and Marron in going to the mall for some shopping. They came back to prepare dinner, after which they spent the night talking and having fun together. Chichi and Videl went to bed at around10 with their husbands simply laying down beside them until they had to go off for their Oozaru training. When they went off to bed Bulma went to work in her lab for an hour or so before finally heading to bed.

SCENE CHANGE

Bra and Marron decided it would be best and safest to teach Lunis how to control his new ki so he wouldn't accidentally break or blow up something. They took Lunis to the side yard and proceeded to teach him the basics of using and controlling his ki. They taught him to fly and how to control his ki well enough that he wouldn't create shockwaves of ki every time he shook himself. They then decided it was time to give Lunis the grand tour of the house. They began showing Lunis around the house and as they gave him the tour they explained all the things to him that he didn't understand or know about. They explained what everything was and what it was used for. They told him about everybody and what to or not to do when in the presence of certain people (like Vegeta not wanting to be bothered). They showed him about ¾ of the house by the time lunch rolled around and after lunch they quickly showed him the rest of the house before Bra and Marron went shopping with Bulma, Chichi, and Videl.

While they did this Lunis did some exploring of his own. He went around looking for small places that only he could fit into to use as hideouts or places to relax. He found all the little nooks and hidden spots that he could hideout in to stay out of the way but also be comfortable. He picked a secluded corner in the den that was inaccessible to anybody but him (a chair was in the corner so the only way to get to the corner was to crawl under the chair) and he settled down into it for a nap. When Bra and Marron returned with Bulma, Chichi, and Videl he came out to lie in Bra's lap while she and Marron watched TV until dinner. When dinner was over they were joined by Trunks, Goten, and Uub. Lunis was introduced to Uub and was told about him by Trunks as Lunis jumped into Trunks' lap and took a nap while they watched TV and movies. When Marron and Uub went home Lunis awoke long enough to say 'good-bye' to them before going back to sleep in Trunks' lap again. At 11 Lunis woke up when he heard the shower in Pan's bathroom being turned on and he quickly jumped down from Trunks' lap to go investigate (he couldn't sense ki very well yet so he didn't know if it was Pan or not). Lunis padded up the stairs to Pan's room after saying 'good-night' to Trunks, Goten, and Bra and looked around for Pan. Recognizing her scent coming from the bathroom he jumped up onto her bed and curled up at the foot of it (where he had slept the previous night) to wait for her to come out. When he did he happily greeted her and then curled up on her stomach as she lay on the bed with a book to read. When Pan left to meet Trunks Lunis went back to the foot of her bed and curled up into a ball there. He sunk into the soft comforter and quickly fell asleep.

SCENE CHANGE

Meanwhile Goku and Gohan went off to train in the new training arena Bulma had recently built for them and once Vegeta and Bulma had finished their argument he joined them. The 3 trained hard until lunchtime when they took a break to eat before heading right back out to do more training till dinner. After dinner Goku and Gohan relaxed and conserved their energy for their midnight Oozaru lessons until their mates went to bed at around 10, which is when they laid down next to them to have a nap before their training. Vegeta, however, headed right back out to train in the Gravity Chamber after dinner until it was time for Goku and Gohan's lessons.

Goten went off to find Trunks after standing around for a moment looking confused so they could train. The 2 boys trained in the other ½ of the new training arena until lunchtime. After lunch Uub showed up to join them and the 3 continued where Trunks and Goten had left off. When dinner rolled around Uub stayed for it and once dinner was done he, Trunks, and Goten ended up relaxing in the den with Marron and Bra. The 5 ended up watching TV and movies for the rest of the evening. Trunks claimed the big comfy easy chair while Bra spread out on the loveseat and Goten, Uub, and Marron relaxed on the long couch. Around 8 Marron decided it was time that she headed home. Uub decided to escort Marron home since it was on the way to his home and he thought it was time for him to go home as well. At 11 Trunks, Goten, and Bra sensed Pan come in from her training and said 'good-night' to Lunis when he went upstairs to be with Pan. Around 11:30 Bra fell asleep on the loveseat she was sitting on and Goten carried her to her room and set her on her bed before heading off to sleep himself. Trunks said 'good-night' to Goten and Lunis as he watched the puppy scamper up the stairs to settle down for the night in Pan's room. Trunks then made himself a quick snack before grabbing the tickets that had arrived around dinnertime and then headed up to the roof to wait for Pan. He was up there a full 15 minutes early but that was fine with him. He wasn't going allow himself to even have the risk of being late this time. He had been late twice already on her birthday so he wasn't about to be late this time.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan landed on the roof near where Trunks was sitting. She walked over to him with a smile and sat down next to him. Trunks turned to grin at her as she sat down but froze when he saw what she was wearing. Trunks jaw went slightly slack and his eyes widened.

_Oh man does that look hot! She's barely clothed and that outfit is just so sexy. How can anyone possibly look that gorgeous wearing such raggedy clothes? Oh man does she look good…_

"On time for once I see eh Trunks." Pan joked.

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and mentally shook his head to clear it of all the disturbing thoughts that had no business being inside his head. Pan gave him a curious look when Trunks didn't respond and moved to try and get a better look at his face. Trunks seemed to have spaced out but when he saw Pan's concerned face move to look more closely at his he laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a small blush spread across his face. Both of them blushed as a warm sensation shot through them. Trunks and Pan both looked away from each other briefly and then Trunks coughed a little as he removed his arm from around Pan. Pan nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked down. Trunks glanced at Pan out of the corner of his eye before he cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Well Pan…I know I still owe you for being late to your birthday and I thought that maybe this would make up for it…" Trunks said as he dug into his pocket.

Trunks pulled out a small envelope and quickly handed it to Pan. Pan looked at him strangely but excitedly before she hurriedly opened the envelope. She reached inside and her face lit up with joy and amazement.

"TICKETS TO THE BLACK LYCANTHROPE CONCERT!" Pan shrieked happily as she pulled out the tickets (Black Lycanthrope is a possible name of the band my friend is trying to start).

Trunks grinned at her response and nodded as Pan turned to look at him. He let out a happy laugh at seeing her ecstatic face. The tickets had the picture of a black forward facing wolf head almost completely hidden in shadow with a red 'B' and grey 'L' interlinked in the center with white outlines.

"2 front row center stage tickets. You can take who ever you want to the concert."

"Trunks how in the world did you get these?! They've been sold out for months!"

Trunks grinned. "Well I **am** the president of the world's largest company. I called a few people. Got a few favors. No big deal."

"It is a big deal Trunks…I love Black Lycanthrope. They are my favorite band."

"Well…anything for my best girl…" Trunks blushed after he said that.

Pan smiled and threw her arms around his neck happily. Trunks was knocked onto his back by the force in which Pan put into the hug. Pan landed with herself lying on top of him and their chests pressed together. Trunks tensed at the feel of her on top of him and at the position they were in. He found that he enjoyed having Pan this close to him and being in this position. Trunks gulped and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her as his body shivered with the sensation of her breath brushing against the skin on his neck. Pan tensed and abruptly pulled away as soon as she realized exactly how she and Trunks were situated. Pan blushed profusely as she looked away from Trunks and tucked some more hair behind her ear in nervousness. Trunks sat up on his elbows and watched her. He became mesmerized as he saw the light from the stars reflecting off her face and eyes.

_Beautiful…_

Pan whirled towards him and looked at him in question. "What did you say…?"

Trunks straightened and coughed nervously. "Nothing…"

"Yes you did… I heard you…" Pan stated slowly.

"I didn't say anything…" Trunks exclaimed quickly. _Not out loud at least…_

"I could've sworn…" Pan trailed. "Forget it…I must be losing it…" Pan said with a shake of her head.

Trunks cleared his throat as he sat back up. Pan turned back to watch him.

"Anyways…have you thought about who you're going to take to the concert…?" Trunks asked; trying to change the subject and ease the tension.

"Well I was actually thinking you could go with me… I know you love Black Lycanthrope almost as much as I do. Bra and Marron don't really like that hard rock music (think mix of Crossfade, Breaking Benjamin, and 3 Doors Down) and they would feel hurt if I chose 1 over the other; same goes for Uncle Goten and Uub. There is no way I'm taking Mom, Bulma, or Grandma Chichi to that concert and Dad and Grandpa Goku wouldn't really like that music let alone fit in to that kind of scene; besides who wants to go with people over twice my age anyway. The only people besides you that might actually like that music are Vegeta and Yamako and I'm not crazy enough to ask them to go. I know that neither of them are going to take time away from training to go to a concert. I'd much rather spend the night with you." Pan blushed after she said that; realizing that in different circumstances it could be misconstrued.

Trunks blushed a little too but he smiled anyway and nodded his head in agreement to her request. Pan beamed brightly and cheered as she jumped to her feet. Trunks laughed as she did this and rose to his feet behind her. Pan turned around and slowly approached him. Pan slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. Trunks took in a breath and his heart rate quickened at the action. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response and pulled her closer; burying his nose in her hair. He inhaled her scent deeply and as he did a comforting and completing feeling flowed through him. Pan let out a deep sigh and it sent shivers down Trunks spine causing him to almost noticeably shudder.

"Thank you so much for the tickets Trunks. This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me." Pan whispered into his ear; sending another shiver down his spine. "You're the best friend anyone could have." Pan said as she turned and planted a kiss on his cheek, right next to his mouth.

Pan backed away from him with a small smile and blush covering her cheeks. She turned and moved to head back inside with her concert tickets held firmly in her hands. She paused when she reached the edge of the roof and turned to look over her shoulder at Trunks. She let out a small laugh at seeing his stunned expression and whispered 'good night' to him before she turned back forward. She slowly took off into the sky and floated down to her room. She climbed in the window and greeted Lunis, who was instantly awake and eagerly awaiting her. She took a few minutes to calm Lunis down and safely stash her tickets in her nightstand until the concert before she crawled into bed for the night. In about 5 minutes she was sound asleep and Lunis followed her into dream land just a minute later.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks remained completely frozen and simply stared off into space with a blank expression as Pan pulled out of his arms and headed back inside. Many minutes later Trunks finally regained his composure and headed in himself. He had no idea where all these new thoughts and feelings were coming from but he knew he had to find a way to get them under control before he did something that would ruin his friendship with Pan. Trunks didn't know how he was going to be able to handle a whole 3 hours with her. As it was he could barely handle being around her for an hour maybe less without having disturbing feelings and thoughts about her. He knew that it would be too risky to go to the concert with his body and mind reacting to her the way it was now so Trunks made a pledge to use the next 4 months to get over this strange reaction towards Pan he'd been having lately. He was going to spend all his time becoming comfortable with her again the way he used to be. With that resolution in mind and firmly set he levitated into the air. He silently flew around the house to his bedroom window and climbed in. He changed out of his clothes and took a quick shower before changing into a pair of light yellow boxers and simple green sweat pants to sleep in. He climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thought running through his mind was how adorable and amazing Pan looked when her eyes lit up as she saw her tickets.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well now Lunis is capable of speaking and becoming as strong as Krillin and such with time. Also everyone now knows about the level of gravity Pan and Yamako can train under. Also it looks as though Trunks' feelings for Pan are continuing to develop. On top of that Trunks gave Pan the rest of her gift and they are both going to the concert together. What will happen at the concert? The answers will be given in the upcoming chapters. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!

**P.S. **The name for the band is a proposed name for my friend's possible future band so please don't steal it.


	29. TwentyEight: Concert

**Author's Note: **Alright here's another chapter for all of you. I'm sorry about the wait I'm been busy with getting my new semester started and dealing with the physical ramifications of my snowboarding class so I haven't really been feeling up to writing. I also have been busy working on some of my other projects so sorry again for the wait. I hope that now that I've gotten used to snowboarding and have gotten my semester started I'll have more time to write. Alright so everyone got to find out what the rest of Trunks' gift to Pan was. Now it's time for Trunks and Pan to go to the concert. What will happen there? Read and find out. Anyways hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

_**"talking within a dream or vision"**_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_something written/read like a sign or a note_

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Concert  
**4 months later: concert night

Trunks stood impatiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Pan to finish getting ready for the concert. They were currently the only people in the building. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl had gotten sick of all the constant training and the same exact routines day after day so earlier that day (it was 7 Friday night) they had taken off on a 3 day retreat to a spa a few hours away (driving, minutes flying). Bra was spending the night over at Marron's place that night because they were planning on shopping all day tomorrow and everyone else was busy training. Since dinner had consisted of take out and since both Trunks and Pan were going to be gone for a large portion of the night Vegeta and Yamako decided to get a head start on Goku and Gohan's Oozaru training and were already at their training location. Goten was also taking a break from the rigorous training and was out on a date.

Trunks let out a breath and tapped his foot anxiously. He was wearing what he dubbed his concert/clubbing clothing. The only time it was fitting for him to wear that kind of attire was when he was out on the town for a night of fun. He hadn't had 1 of those kinds of nights in a long time. Probably since his early or mid twenties and he was now in his thirties. His concert/clubbing clothing consisted of baggy black pants with straps crisscrossing the pant legs and a silver chain hanging around his left side from half way in front to half way behind. He wore black Capsule Corp. boots (like Mirai Trunks' boots only black) and a black muscle sleeveless shirt that had a picture of a full moon on it. On the right side of the full moon (when looking at the shirt) a werewolf was crouched and holding a dagger with blood dripping off the tip while looking off to the other side of the full moon (with its eyes, its head was facing forward) where 'Black Lycanthrope' was written in bloody red letters. Around Trunks' neck spiked silver chains were hanging like a couple necklaces and he completed his clothing selection with a studded wristband on his right wrist while a watch adorned his left wrist. He completed the look by putting temporary black streaks in his lavender hair. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"PAN! Come on! The concert is going to start in an hour! If we don't hurry we're going to be late!" Trunks called up the stairs.

"Hold on Trunks I'm almost ready. Keep your pants on Purple-Boy!" Pan answered from upstairs.

Trunks rolled his eyes and scoffed at the nickname she had just recently picked for him. He didn't particularly like the nickname but for Pan he'd deal with it. It was better than some of the other nicknames he'd been given in his lifetime. He smiled to himself. That was like Pan's own personal pet-name for him. Nobody else was allowed to call him by that name except her.

Lunis came into the hall from the den and walked up next to Trunks. He was now 6 months old and was about 2/3 of his full height and weight. For a husky he was unusually large. He stood at about 2ft10in at the shoulder and about 3ft10in at the top of the head; another 2 inches more if you counted the 'hair' (the Saiyan DNA caused him to grow a spiky dark gray mohawk of fur on the top of his head and down his neck coming from the existing strip that had been there before). Most of his body had grown out and was proportioned correctly for an adult dog but his legs were still a little too short for his body and his paws were still too big for his height and leg length. He had advanced quite remarkably in these past 4 months with his ki training and intellectual studies. He was now able to control his ki enough to fly perfectly, create ki shockwaves, form a ki shield, and sense ki perfectly. He was also just starting to learn how to form weak ki blasts. Intelligence wise he was as smart as about an average 10 year-old now. His fighting skills were also growing. He watched the others train and then learned how to adapt their moves and techniques to his 4 legged body. He was still clumsy and ill coordinated in his 'human based' attacks (like punches, kicks, and such) but he had inherited the love of fighting and inherent fighting skills of Saiyans so he picked up on fighting techniques and such amazingly fast. Bra and Marron were training him and in the process they were finally training themselves. But he was also learning from watching Trunks, Goten, and Uub train and spar with each other (he couldn't keep up with the others, they moved too fast). He looked up at Trunks and noticed Trunks' very annoyed expression and he sensed that he was distressed.

"What's the matter Trunks…? Pan will be down any minute. You'll have plenty of time to get to the concert with your Saiyan speed." Lunis asked confused seeing that Trunks couldn't possibly be this anxious about being worried about being late for the concert since they were planning on driving and they could get there in about 1/3 the time if they flew.

Trunks tensed ever so slightly at Lunis' words. He was hoping his nervousness wasn't that obvious but if Lunis had picked up on it then it had to be more noticeable than he thought. Lunis was a very observant animal but since he was still a kid mentally he didn't really have the intelligence to distinguish the source of Trunks' discomfort unless it was fairly obvious.

Trunks wasn't nervous about being late for the concert. He was nervous about what Pan would look like if it was taking her this long to get ready. In 4 months he still hadn't gotten a grip on his brain or body when Pan was with him but had managed to hide his uneasiness around her. He was afraid that if she looked too gorgeous then he wouldn't be able to put on a convincing mask to cover the way his brain and body were reacting and that he wouldn't be able to act normal around her this time. He gulped.

_Oh great…just thinking about how amazing Pan is going to look is making me act strange. How am I going to stay cool when I actually see her? If I don't act normal not only will Pan know something is wrong but so will Lunis and he won't see anything wrong about asking me about it in front of Pan or asking somebody else about it and if Gohan finds out what I've been thinking about his daughter lately…oh man he'll skin me alive!_ Trunks thought panicky.

"Hey what's wrong Trunks? You almost look sick…but Bra said you Saiyans don't get sick…" Lunis asked confused as he studied Trunks' face go pale.

Trunks shook his head and cleared it of all the frightening thoughts running through his mind. His face regained some of its color and he turned to Lunis to give him a small grin.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about."

Lunis gave him a skeptical look and opened his mouth to ask more but then seemed to think better of it and shook his head with a shrug. He watched Trunks for a moment when suddenly his enhanced canine hearing (made even keener with the Saiyan DNA) picked up a sound from upstairs. He turned his head to look up the steps towards the second floor just as Pan's voice rang through the halls.

"Alright here I come!"

Lunis watched Pan approach with a small smile and admiration in his eyes. Lunis let out a whistle (well as good a whistle as any canine can pull off).

"Wow Pan you look great!"

Pan blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks Lunis. You look good with that new collar too."

Lunis looked down at the new royal blue collar that now adorned his neck. It had just been bought earlier that day and this was the first time Pan had seen it on him. An ellipse shaped gold colored rabies tag hung from the collar with another ellipse shaped silver colored tag hanging in front of it with his name and Pan's cell phone number on it. The tags jingled and glittered under the ceiling lights. Lunis was old enough now to need the collar and tags and he found them very dashing. He still found them a little itchy and annoying since he wasn't used to them yet but he would adjust to them soon and he thought that they made him look much nicer. Lunis grinned back at Pan.

"Thanks. I do like this thing and now I can go out exploring without worry." Lunis said happily.

Pan smiled. Lunis had been practically a prisoner there. He hadn't been allowed to leave the complex unless he was with somebody because they didn't want people mistaking him for a stray and with all the training everybody had been doing there was hardly a time when anyone left the complex except to go shopping for different things and he wasn't allowed to go in the stores so he couldn't go with. Now that he had a collar with a license and name tag he could go explore the city during the day while everyone was busy with training or whatever and not worry about being mistaken for a stray. Lunis was extremely happy about this and Pan was glad that her pet and possibly closest friend was now free to do what he wanted.

Pan nodded her head to him and turned to Trunks. Trunks was still staring at her with wide surprised eyes and dropped jaw. He hadn't said anything yet and Pan wondered what was wrong with him. She took a few steps up to him and looked at him strangely.

"Trunks…?" Pan asked uncertainly.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks instantly turned towards the stairs just as Pan came into view. Trunks' eye grew steadily larger and larger the farther down the stairs she came. His jaw progressively dropped open as she came more into his view. Pan was wearing a black leather skirt that went to just below her knees but had slits on both sides up to nearly her hip and a black top that appeared to have been made from a bandana (her shoulders and crook of her neck were completely bare) with an interlinked 'BL' for 'Black Lycanthrope' in the center in sharp silver letters with white outlines. The apparent corner of the bandana hung down to just above her bellybutton and the only part of her back that was covered was the place were 2 apparent corners of the bandana were knotted together perfectly level with her shoulder blades to keep her top from falling down. She was wearing a silver chain as a belt with 1 end hanging down to about 4 inches above her knee on her right side a little and she was wearing her studded fingerless gloves. She was also wearing black almost knee high platform like boots with a 2 inch heel and a black studded dog collar around her neck like a cocker. She completed the look by wearing black nail polish and black eyeliner. She had silver eye shadow and black lipstick on. She had on silver dangling crescent moon earrings and a silver chain held her hair in a pony tail. Her 2 locks of red hair framed her face and held a slight curl to them (Pan used her ki to curl the locks when her hair was wet). There were silver sparkles on her cheeks over the slight amount of makeup used to give her a tiny faint blush. Her tattoo was proudly displayed and her skin seemed to sparkle and gleam in the light from some unknown source. Upon closer examination Trunks realized that all of Pan's exposed skin was coated with some kind of body oil in order to make it gleam and sparkle the way it was and even added a slight tan look to her skin.

Trunks swallowed as his eyes slowly grazed over her form fully from top to bottom. He loved how that body oil made it look like she had a layer of sweat all over her body and the thoughts and images brought on by the idea of a sweaty Pan were not ones he needed to have right now. He couldn't describe in words just how…desirable she looked at that very moment or how much his body craved her.

_She looks so good…so sexy… I'm getting hot just looking at her…she is so incredible…I just want to take her upstairs and…_ Trunks abruptly stopped his thoughts there. _No! I can't do that…I can't think or feel like that… She's too young…she's practically still a child… She's still a teenager… I'm 33, she's 19 and I have no business thinking of her in a sexual way… So what if she's totally and utterly sexy right now…_

Trunks continued to stare at her as she reached the bottom of the steps and stood before him and Lunis. His heart raced and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Pan smile beautifully at Lunis as she heard his whistle.

"Wow Pan you look great!" Lunis exclaimed excitedly.

Trunks couldn't help but silently agree with that statement. The truth was Trunks didn't think a word existed that could accurately describe just how wonderful she looked and do her justice. Trunks was simply awestruck.

Pan blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks Lunis. You look good with that new collar too."

Trunks vaguely heard her response or noticed Lunis' glance towards his neck. The only thing Trunks was really aware of at the moment was Pan. He couldn't take his eyes off her and despite his mental protests he couldn't stop his eyes from scanning over her figure from head to toe and take in every one of her exquisite curves. It was made even harder to keep his eyes off her and his mind out of the gutter so to speak as her scent invaded his nostrils. It was a mix of 2 distinct scents (strawberry and lavender) along with her own unique, indescribable scent that sent his brain spiraling into a whole different dimension. He was barely able to distinguish the smell of her shampoo (strawberry) with that of her body spray (lavender blossom). All of his senses were blended together and all his thoughts were blurred. The cognitive part of his brain had essentially shut down. The only clear thought he had at the moment was how unbelievable desirable she smelled. His Saiyan instincts screamed, begged for him to taste her. To get closer to her and mix her scent with his own but his human side fought back. It tamed the raging instincts that he had and kept him in control of his actions; though he was completely displaced from his body and mind.

"Thanks. I do like this thing and now I can go out exploring without worry." Lunis said happily.

Trunks barely registered what Lunis said or the fact that Pan nodded her head to him before turning towards him. Trunks was still staring at her with wide surprised eyes and a dropped jaw and was totally captivated by every move Pan made. He was lost in a trance of his own thoughts and could only stare directly into her eyes when she turned to look at him. What ever logical part of his mind that was still intact shut down when he looked into her eyes and he did absolutely nothing. He didn't even move a single muscle.

"Trunks…?" Pan asked uncertainly.

Trunks immediately snapped out of his thoughts and straightened. Taking a second to collect his thoughts he took a breath and turned away from her. He blushed fiercely and hoped that with his back to her she couldn't see. He was absolutely disgusted with his thoughts and feelings and was desperately trying to get himself under control. He was slowly regaining his logic and rational thought when suddenly he felt Pan put her hand on his shoulder and all reasonable thought was cast aside once again.

"Are you ok Trunks…?" Pan asked with concern.

Trunks swallowed and took in a breath before turning around to face her and smiling at her. He looked her over and somehow forced all of the sexual thoughts out of his head and retained his ability to think rationally.

"Yeah I'm fine Pan. I'm…just in shock at seeing you so grown up and dressed like this…willingly at least…" Trunks managed out with a small joke at the end.

Pan gave a small laugh and Trunks' breath caught in his throat again as he saw this. Pan shyly brushed her bangs out of her face and away from her eyes. She looked up at Trunks with a smile.

"Alright…so…what do you think…?" Pan asked as she slowly twirled around so Trunks could see her entire outfit.

Trunks' eyes drifted to her butt as she did this and he couldn't help but notice that the skirt hugged it perfectly. With the type of shirt she was wearing almost all of her back was exposed and Trunks couldn't help but follow the curve of her spine up from her butt to her shoulders. Against his wishes his mind instantly began thinking and picturing the fact that the only thing that shielded her chest from his sights was the knotted cloth between her shoulder blades. He quickly shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and let out a long breath to regain his composure so he could answer her without making a fool of himself.

"Whoa…my gosh Pan…you look…" Trunks paused trying to find the right word. _Delicious…edible… _"…gorgeous. Absolutely stunning." Trunks said with a smile.

Pan smiled at Trunks and stopped when she came around fully to face him again. She bowed her head slightly and blushed as she nervously brushed hair away from her face again (despite it not needing to be brushed away).

"Thanks Trunks…you're so sweet…" Pan said quietly.

"I'm just telling the truth. You're beautiful Pan." Trunks smiled with a small blush of his own.

"Trunks! Enough you're making me blush." Pan protested as he face grew even redder from embarrassment.

Trunks let out a laugh, feeling much more relaxed and like himself now. He was still uneasy around Pan and was still thinking and feeling the same things as before but he was dealing with them much better now and was at least able to act like his normal self around Pan; even if it was just for show.

"Come on let's go." Trunks said as he ushered Pan towards the door. "Night Lunis!" Trunks threw over his shoulder as they headed out.

"Good night Lunis!" Pan also called over her shoulder as she went out the door.

"Bye! Have fun!" Lunis called after them just before the door swung shut.

Lunis trotted over to the window by the front door and rose up on his back paws to set his front paws on the windowsill and look out the window at Trunks and Pan as they prepared to get into Trunks' black convertible. Lunis smiled as he saw Pan turn and look back at him. She waved at him and Lunis waved back as Trunks turned to nod in his direction. They both got into the convertible and soon they were on their way to the concert. Lunis watched them until they were out of sight and then he dropped back down onto all fours. As he moved away from the window he shook his head and sighed. Even to him and his limited knowledge of human affairs he could tell that Trunks had deeper feelings for Pan than friendship. He knew Pan did too because she had confided in him about that subject during late night chats they had. The 2 were hiding their true feelings but it was becoming progressively harder to hide their feelings and act normally around each other.

Lunis sighed and shook his head. When it came to claiming mates humans were so complicated. With animals it was simply a matter of who was best suited and the best candidate for a mate was chosen and there were no rules or regulations placed on their selection choices. With humans age made a difference in whether or not it was acceptable for you to fall in love or mate with a person but with animals and even Saiyans it didn't. As much as Pan acted like a Saiyan she didn't have any qualms about the age difference. She just lacked the confidence and self-esteem to believe that Trunks could actually be attracted to or fall in love with her, a tomboy and almost little sister to him, while Trunks had his own issues. He had no doubt about being attractive or that people could fall in love with him (since he was 1 of the world's most eligible bachelors) but he just doubted that somebody he used to baby-sit and always treated him and looked at him like an older brother could feel anything more than friendship or sibling love towards him. On top of that Trunks was too human. Or at least acted and was influenced by his human blood a lot more than Pan was. Trunks actually cared about their age difference. Being 14 years older than Pan made him hesitant to allow himself to fall in love with her or be attracted to her because human society frowned upon that kind of age difference in a relationship. Lunis really didn't understand these humans when it came to their views on love and mating. They firmly believed that love conquered all troubles and conflicts but yet wouldn't accept 2 people with such a large age difference falling in love with each other. Lunis thought it was all just ridiculous and decided that it was best just to stay out of it. The last thing he wanted to do was get involved in a love affair of the human variety; especially when they caused everyone so much trouble and trying to understand it gave him a headache.

Heaving another sigh Lunis padded into the den and after a little searching he found the rawhide bone he'd been chewing on earlier. Picking up the bone he went over to the stereo system and turned on the radio with a push of his nose. After using his paw to tune it to his and Pan's favorite station he settled down next to the couch and began chewing on the bone again while listening to the radio until Goten returned from his date. When Goten returned at 10 he turned off the radio after changing into some sweats and started watching some TV to wait for Pan and Trunks to return. Lunis continued chewing on the bone during all of this but also participated in some light conversation with Goten through out the night waiting for the 2 Saiyans' return.

SCENE CHANGE

The ride to the concert hall was relatively silent. The 2 Saiyans had a few good conversations but mostly just sat and listened to the radio, sometimes singing along with it. It took them about 45 minutes to get to the concert hall, get parked, and walk to the entrance. Trunks and Pan flashed security their tickets and they were quickly ushered to their seats. The 2 took their seats and waited for the opening act to begin. In about 10 minutes the lights on the stage dimmed and a man stepped forward to the microphone at the center and front of the stage. The crowd cheered as they saw this.

"Alright! Now it gives me great pleasure to introduce the new band known as Black Chaos!" the man said into the microphone loudly after he had quieted the crowd down.

The man stepped back as 5 young men walked out onto the center part of the stage 2 of them came in from the left and the other 2 came in from the right. The 2 towards the center each picked up a guitar (1 electric bass and 1 normal electric) and the 2 on the outside took positions behind larger instruments (1 was a set of drums the other was a keyboard). The fifth (who was the lead singer) grabbed the final electric guitar and strummed a few cords as he cleared his throat into the microphone to gain everyone's attention.

"Yeah all! We're Black Chaos and we're going start things off here. Hope you like!" the lead singer proclaimed.

A cheer went up through the crowd as basically everyone stood up. The first song started playing and drummed on over the sound of the cheers going through the crowd. After singing a variety of songs for nearly an hour Black Chaos took a bow and all of the members of the band left the stage except for the lead singer. He stepped up to the front of the stage panting heavily and tried to calm everyone down.

"Well I hope you enjoyed the act. We'll be releasing our first album in a month and I hope you'll all buy a copy. Anyways it's my great pleasure to introduce the stars of this show some good friends of mine…BLACK LYCANTHROPE!"

A roar of joy and excitement sprang up from the crowd when he said this and the lead singer waved at them as he walked off the stage with his guitar. As he walked off stage a new set of 6 men walked on stage and 4 of them picked up the discarded instruments while the other 2 stood at center stage without an instrument. After a moment of tuning them the lights dimmed except for 6 which were then focused on the 6 members of the band. The music started and they started playing all of their best songs for them. These included the hits Last Chance, Burning, Too Long, Crying Blood, Lost, No More, Dead Inside, Don't Hold Back, Stay Away, Lies, and Keep Fighting. Performing all 11 songs took about 2 hours to go through with all the interjections for comments and speeches. At the end of the last song the lights dimmed except for those on the lead singers, Nightshade and Demon, who came forward to the front and center of the stage with the light following them. Nightshade took a step in front of Demon and the light followed him.

"Alright did you all enjoy that?" Nightshade asked the crowd loudly.

A loud roar went up over the crowd. It took a couple of minutes to calm down the crowd. Demon took a step in front of Nightshade and the spotlight shown on him more brightly now.

"Ok. Ok. Well since you all seemed to enjoy the show so much then you're going to love this. We're giving you an encore!" another loud cheer went up and it took awhile to quiet them. "But this isn't just any encore! We're going to be singing our greatest hit Broken Promises! You all know it?" Demon asked enthusiastically.

A unanimous 'yes' was heard from the crowd and Nightshade and Demon laughed. Nightshade cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention as he stepped forward again. Everyone quieted after a moment.

"Well here's a special treat for all of you. 1 of you is going to be lucky enough to come up here and sing it with us. Do you like that idea?"

Affirmation was heard from the crowd and with this Nightshade and Demon had 1 of the stage crew members carry out a computer. Nightshade took the computer and held it up to Demon.

"Ok. I'm going to start a program that will pick a ticket number at random. If you're holding the winning ticket come around to the side steps so you can sing with us."

Everyone cheered and pulled out their tickets so they could compare the numbers. Demon typed in a command into the computer and then pressed enter. The computer began to scroll through all the ticket numbers for a minute or 2 before stopping on a single ticket and highlighting it. The number was enlarged to fill the entire screen and Nightshade turned the computer around so he could get a look at the number.

"Alright. The winning ticket is…MHS741!" Nightshade shouted.

Pan stared wide eyed at her ticket. She had won. She couldn't believe it. This was her favorite band and now she had the chance to sing with them on stage. She was beyond stunned and beyond thrilled. Trunks glanced over at her and noticed that she had the winning ticket. He beamed happily at Pan. He began pushing her towards the stairs. Pan looked at him in question.

"You won Pan! What are you waiting for?! This is your fantasy come true! Go!"

With a little more encouragement and shoving from him Pan finally gave in. She gazed at him with affection and gave him a grateful smile before she finally headed towards the stairs. Trunks watched her go with a smile and felt a wave of happiness and wonder as Pan stepped up onto the stage. He had a great deal of admiration for Pan and her courage for going up there like that.

"Well it looks like we have our winner!" Demon declared motioning to Pan.

Trunks glanced at Demon for about a second before his eyes focused on Pan as she started walking towards Demon and Nightshade. He thought she was the most beautiful being in the entire world as he watched her walk across the stage with the spotlight pinned directly on her. The light reflecting off the body oil she was wearing along with the silver earrings, studs on her gloves, chain belt, and spikes on the collar she was wearing. He was completely enraptured by her beauty and elegance.

"Hey there Beautiful…what's your name?" Nightshade asked in a flirtatious (according to Trunks) voice.

Trunks' attention snapped to Nightshade and he growled lowly at him although he couldn't hear him. His eyes narrowed and he glared at him as his hands clenched into fists at his side.

_How dare that guy try and flirt with MY Pan! He's lucky he's on that stage and famous or I'd kick his ass for even daring to talk like that to MY girl! _Trunks shook his head. _Whoa. Get a hold of yourself. Pan's not yours and he has every right to flirt with Pan if he wants._ Trunks thought but even as he stated the words in his head his blood boiled with rage and his fist clenched tighter at his side.

"P-Pan…Pan Son…" Pan struggled into her microphone.

Pan's voice instantly calmed Trunks down as he found no trace or indication that she was interested in flirting back or in him at all and Trunks instantly focused solely on Pan again. He watched with a kind of tunnel vision that only allowed him to see her and no body else. He was totally focused on Pan and unaware of anything else except her. Pan seemed to hypnotize him and put him under some kind of spell where he was so fixated on her beauty that he couldn't even understand what she or anyone else was saying. All the words sounded muffled and all of the other sounds around him faded away completely. He was faintly aware of Pan introducing him as the president of Capsule Corp. and herself as 'The Champion's' granddaughter and of her wanting the song she was going to be singing with them to be dedicated to Yamako but he wasn't sure exactly what was said. He came back to himself for a moment when he noticed Pan turn to lock eyes with him, looking nervous. He gave her a smile and 2 'thumbs up' as Pan smiled and returned the gesture with 1 hand. He saw Pan take a deep breath and listened as the music started.

SCENE CHANGE

She pushed and shoved her way through the crowds of people in her way, keeping her ticket pressed securely against her chest to avoid the people trying to steal it from her. Finally she reached the stairs and after showing the security guard her ticket she was allowed to climb up on stage.

"Well it looks like we have our winner!" Demon declared motioning to Pan.

Pan blushed and gave a nervous wave at everyone as a small uneasy smile spread across her face. She slowly walked over to where Nightshade and Demon was standing. Once she was standing before them she was handed a wireless microphone by the same crewman as he took the computer away.

"Hey there Beautiful…what's your name?" Nightshade asked.

"P-Pan…Pan Son…" Pan struggled into her microphone.

"Well Pan it's nice to meet you. So Pan tell us what brings you here?" Demon asked after he and Nightshade shook her hand, each with a smile.

"Well…my good friend Trunks bought me front row tickets for your concert to make up for being late to my 19th birthday party 4 months ago."

"Oh really…well happy late birthday and welcome to the concert. Now this Trunks wouldn't happen to be Trunks Briefs would it?" Nightshade said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Really! And you wouldn't happen to be Mr. Satan's granddaughter would you?" Demon asked in amazement.

"Actually I am."

"Wow! It looks like we got 2 celebrities here folks!" Nightshade announced to the crowd

Another loud cheer went up through the crowd. Nightshade and Demon turned back to Pan.

"So you ready to sing with us for everyone out here today?" Demon asked as he placed a hand on Pan's shoulder with a smile.

"You bet!" Pan said excitedly.

"Alright then. …So Pan do you have anyone you'd like for us to dedicate this song too…?" Nightshade asked curiously as he looked Pan over.

"Actually I would… I'd like to dedicate this song to another good friend of mine…Yamako ah…Winter… She went through a lot growing up and yet is still a really great person once you really get to know her."

"Ok then…this is our song Broken Promises and it's going out to Yamako Winter." Demon said enthusiastically as the lights dimmed.

"Now Pan just sing and move along with me alright?" Nightshade asked as he took his place on stage; motioning for her to stand next to him.

Pan nodded and took her place on center stage. She took a deep breath as a spotlight was positioned directly on her and another directly on Nightshade who stood a few feet away from her. She looked out over the crowd and gulped as she felt a bit of stage fright grip at her. Her fear died as soon as her sights landed on Trunks' encouraging face. He smiled brightly at her and gave her 2 'thumbs up' signs and Pan smiled back at him and returned the gesture with a single hand. As long as Trunks believed in her and she had his support she could handle this. With that in mind she took another deep breath and prepared herself as the music slowly started playing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Alright so the concert has begun and Trunks' feelings for Pan have continued to progress. He's having a harder time controlling his reactions when Pan's involved, like getting upset with Nightshade for flirting with Pan. What exactly will happen now that Pan's going to sing? How will Trunks react to this performance? The answers will be given in the upcoming chapters. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!

**P.S.** Black Lycanthrope is the proposed name for my friend's possible future band and Black Chaos is a name I've come up with so please don't use them. The stage names (Nightshade and Demon) are original name choices as well. The song names are also original as are the lyrics I've written for Last Chance, Burning, Too Long, Crying Blood, Lost, and No More (posted below) so please don't use them either. Thanks! Enjoy!

**chorus of the song**

* * *

**_Last Chance _**

I've been a fool and I've been blind,

I couldn't see just what you were like,

I trusted you and believed all your lies,

I let you use me and then abuse me,

I want to believe that all that has changed,

That you're loyal now and you're worth my time.

**So show me that you are worthy, **

**Show me that my trust is not misplaced, **

**That you can be true, **

**No more lies, no more hiding the truth, **

**I'm giving you one last chance, **

**Just one last chance.**

You've thrown away all your chances before,

You've betrayed the people who put their trust in you,

You've lied and deceived them,

Taken away everything,

You've shown your true colors and have lost it all,

You've lost all my trust and love.

**So show me that you are worthy, **

**Show me that my trust is not misplaced, **

**That you can be true, **

**No more lies, no more hiding the truth, **

**I'm giving you one last chance, **

**Just one last chance.**

They know the real you,

They know the person you try to hide,

They don't believe your lies and shit anymore,

I must be crazy to give you another shot,

They think I've lost my mind,

They may be right but I'm still going to believe in you.

**So show me that you are worthy, **

**Show me that my trust is not misplaced, **

**That you can be true, **

**No more lies, no more hiding the truth, **

**I'm giving you one last chance, **

**Just one last chance.**

Say that I'm not wrong,

Say that I'm not a fool,

Say that this time you'll be true,

Say that it'll be different this time,

You have the chance to change,

So please just change.

**So show me that you are worthy, **

**Show me that my trust is not misplaced, **

**That you can be true, **

**No more lies, no more hiding the truth, **

**I'm giving you one last chance, **

**Just one last chance.**

So show me that you are worthy,

Show me that my trust is not misplaced,

Show me that you can be true!

You can be true! I know you can be true!

No more lies. No more hiding the truth.

Please show the world that they can have faith in you.

I'm giving you one last chance.

Just one last chance!

One last chance to show them all.

One last chance to prove them wrong.

One last chance…

Just one last chance!

One last chance to be worthy…

**_Burning _**

All my hopes and desires are disappearing

Vanishing before my eyes in flames of hate

Disappearing in the darkness of my soul

Withering away in the empty shadows

Being consumed by the black fires of Hell

**Everything good is burning **

**Burning away to make room for the night **

**Just burning up everything that keeps me sane **

**Everything is burning **

**Burning away**

When hope dies and the light of truth fades

All you have is the emptiness inside

The darkness of my evil soul and hatred

Surrounded by Hell's demons and deceit

Corrupted by Satan's dark evil flames

**Everything good is burning **

**Burning away to make room for the night **

**Just burning up everything that keeps me sane **

**Everything is burning **

**Burning away**

My happiness is gone and replaced by malice and hate

I have given up on the world and forsaken everything

All I know now is the world of lies

Hell is my new home and hate my new faith

I'll be here for eternity in the searing fires of decay

**Everything good is burning **

**Burning away to make room for the night **

**Just burning up everything that keeps me sane **

**Everything is burning **

**Burning away **

Everything good is burning (Burning in Hell)

Burning away to make room for the night (Burning into night)

It's all just burning into hate (Burning…)

Just burning up everything that keeps me sane (Burning up my sanity)

Everything is burning (Everything…)

Just burning (is…)

Burning away (just…)

Burning (burning…)

Burning (away)

Burning up everything (AHHH!)

Everything is burning (AHHH!)

Burning in Hell!

**_Too Long _**

I don't know what it's like to be dark and hate life

But I know what it's like to leave the world behind and disown all light

I have been moving away from the light and going towards the opposite of life

I don't hate the world but I can't live in it anymore

**I'm loosing touch with reality**

**I'm loosing grip on my sanity**

**Everything feels so wrong**

**Everything is turning out to take too long**

**It's all taking too long to die**

**Too long to die**

Things have become so much harder

Living and breathing is too much for me

To keep going I'm going to have to become smarter

I'm going to have to change to survive in my new course of life

**I'm loosing touch with reality**

**I'm loosing grip on my sanity**

**Everything feels so wrong**

**Everything is turning out to take too long**

**It's all taking too long to die**

**Too long to die**

I'm going to have to learn about the darkness

I have to learn from the world around me

Learn how to be cruel and go into the darkness

Things have to change in order for me to survive

**I'm loosing touch with reality**

**I'm loosing grip on my sanity**

**Everything feels so wrong**

**Everything is turning out to take too long**

**It's all taking too long to die**

**Too long to die**

I'm loosing touch with reality (with reality)

I'm loosing grip on my sanity (my sanity)

Everything feels so wrong (Everything…)

Everything is turning out to take too long (feels…)

It's all taking too long to die (so wrong…)

Too long to die… (Everything is turning out to)

Too long to die… (take too long)

Too long… (It's all taking too long)

Too long (to die)

Too long to die… (Too long to die)

Everything is just taking too freaking long

We are all just taking too freaking long

Too freaking long to die!

To die! (DIE!)

**_Crying Blood _**

I feel like my life is being stolen away

I can't stop thinking of you and what we had

Why is life so cruel?

Why can't Happily Ever After be the way things end?

Why does it feel like I'm dying?

**I've cried all my tears away **

**I've come to the end of my sanity **

**I don't want to feel anymore I just want to die and watch my life drain away **

**I have nothing left in my life, just empty promises and lies **

**I'm just crying blood **

**Just crying blood **

**Crying blood **

I didn't know such torture existed

To know nothing but pain and strife

I can't feel anything anymore

I don't want to be like this no more

I just want to know there's something inside

**I've cried all my tears away **

**I've come to the end of my sanity **

**I don't want to feel anymore I just want to die and watch my life drain away **

**I have nothing left in my life, just empty promises and lies **

**I'm just crying blood **

**Just crying blood **

**Crying blood **

You've taken everything away

My very soul, my very life

My heart stopped beating long ago but I'm still here

How can I still be standing here when my very soul has long since died?

There's nothing left of me, just a hallow shell

**I've cried all my tears away **

**I've come to the end of my sanity **

**I don't want to feel anymore I just want to die and watch my life drain away **

**I have nothing left in my life, just empty promises and lies **

**I'm just crying blood **

**Just crying blood **

**Crying blood **

My sanity has come undone

I don't know what is real or what is not

The only thing I know is that my time has come

I don't want to feel

I just want to die

**I've cried all my tears away **

**I've come to the end of my sanity **

**I don't want to feel anymore I just want to die and watch my life drain away **

**I have nothing left in my life, just empty promises and lies **

**I'm just crying blood **

**Just crying blood **

**Crying blood **

I've cried all my tears away (I've cried…)

I've come to the end of my sanity (my sanity…)

I don't want to feel anymore I just want to die and watch my life drain away before my very eyes

I have nothing left in my life, just empty promises and lies (There's nothing left…I just want to die…)

I've reached my breaking point and I'm just crying blood… (I don't want to feel)

Yes I'm crying blood… (empty promises and lies)

Just crying blood (crying blood)

Just crying blood… (Oh I'm just crying blood)

Crying blood

Crying blood

_**Lost**_

Something's happened, you've slipped away

You aren't the same person anymore, you've become someone new

The person I knew is dead and gone

Why have you changed so much?

Things were perfect long ago but now things are wrong

You've caused so much pain that now I'm lost as well

**I'm lost to the darkness**

**I'm lost to the torment**

**I'm lost to the hurt you've caused**

**I'm lost to the world now thanks to you**

I used to care about you so but now I don't

You've taken everything away from me

You've become the cause of all my pain and strife

You're dark and evil now, you deserve to die

My thoughts are cruel and filled with your sadistic lies

What have you done to me?

My very soul has long since died

**I'm lost to the darkness**

**I'm lost to the torment**

**I'm lost to the hurt you've caused**

**I'm lost to the world now thanks to you**

Just shut up and leave me be, you've done enough

You can't change the things you've said and done

Now your stupid lies and shit have changed me into someone I don't know

Do you delight in causing pain? Do you even care?

I don't like what I've become but I'll never be like you!

The hurt you've caused has left me lost

You've left me lost

**I'm lost to the darkness**

**I'm lost to the torment**

**I'm lost to the hurt you've caused**

**I'm lost to the world now thanks to you**

I'm lost to the darkness

I'm lost to the torment

I'm lost to the hurt you've caused

The stupid pain you've caused

I'm lost to the world now thanks to you… (thanks to you)

I'm lost

I'm lost

I'm lost

Lost...

**_No More _**

You've done nothing right, everything wrong

You've deceived and betrayed the people around you

Every chance you've been given you've tossed aside

You don't believe in forgive and forget

You take my trust and throw it back

Nothing ever changes and I won't take it

I've had enough. No more!

**No more chances **

**No more lies **

**No more secrets being locked inside **

**No more opportunities to change your life **

**No more truths being twisted around **

**No more! **

I was told about you but I didn't listen

I trusted you when I shouldn't have

I let myself be manipulated and deceived

Every time I gave you a second chance I ended up back where I started

You never give you always take and you end up hurting me again

I can't take this hurt. I can't take this pain.

I've had enough. No more!

**No more chances **

**No more lies **

**No more secrets being locked inside **

**No more opportunities to change your life **

**No more truths being twisted around **

**No more! **

No matter what I did you took advantage of me

You took all I had to give greedily

You gave me nothing back but pain and strife

When things didn't work you were always to blame

You never took responsibility for all you did

You just kept repeating the mistakes you've made

I've had enough. No more!

**No more chances **

**No more lies **

**No more secrets being locked inside **

**No more opportunities to change your life **

**No more truths being twisted around **

**No more! **

You've got no more chances

No more chances to screw things up

I won't take no more lies

No more of your lies

I wont take no more of your secrets being locked up inside

No more secrets being locked inside you

I won't give you no more opportunities to change your life

No more opportunities to better your life

I won't stand for no more truths being twisted around

No more twisting the truth

I'll give you no more chances

You've got no more lies to tell

You've got no more secrets to hide

You've got no more truths to twist around

No more!

I won't take no more!

I refuse to take no more!

No more!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for lyrics except for the ones for Broken Promises. Those lyrics will actually be in the story, in the next chapter. Hope you liked my songs and this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next 1 when I get finished writing it. Please let me know what you think about my songs. Thanks!


	30. TwentyNine: Concert Finale

**Author's Note: **Hey here's another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I intended to update 2 weeks ago but things came up and with finals coming up in a few weeks I haven't been able to get on the computer much. It also means that I probably won't be able to work on this story much until the semester ends. Anyways Trunks and Pan are at the concert and Pan's just about to sing the encore with Black Lycanthrope. How will the performance go? Read and find out. Enjoy! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**_dream or something happening within a dream or vision_**

**_"talking within a dream or vision"_**

_something written/read like a sign or a note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**song lyrics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Concert Finale**

After a 15 second intro of somewhat soft music the music picked up and soon the drums were being played rather aggressively. After another 10 seconds Nightshade and Pan started singing as both of them danced to the music.

**/**

**Things are different now,**

**Can't you see that?**

**All the things you told me,**

**Were never really true.**

**And in my naiveté,**

**I believed you.**

**But all along it seems,**

**You've been keeping the truth.**

**Broken promises.**

**That's all you've ever given me.**

**You've told me nothing but lies.**

**And when I trusted you,**

**You betrayed me and left me nothing but…**

**Broken promises!**

**/**

Everyone cheered as the music played and Trunks stood mesmerized as Pan sang the lyrics to the song. She was singing them perfectly. As if she had been practicing and taking singing lessons her entire life. She was singing them at quite a higher key than Nightshade because she was a girl but the pitch and tone, including the changes in them, were being sung perfectly. Trunks thought her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He had no idea that Pan was such a great singer or that she had such a wonderful the thing that he thought was truly captivating was her dancing. She was swaying back and forth to the music in perfect rhythm. She'd swing her head back and forth in harmony with the notes as they were played and swayed her hips back and forth to the music as well. Her hair had come undone from the ponytail and she took a moment to let it out completely. It swished around her face and she rolled her shoulders back and forth with the rest of her body. She held the microphone in 1 hand and brought the other slightly above the head (so that the elbow was bent in almost a perfect right angel). She bobbed and popped her shoulders and hips at all the right places to make her dance look totally choreographed and perfectly synchronized and harmonized with the moves Demon and Nightshade were doing.

Trunks couldn't take his eyes off of her. His jaw hung open and his eyes were wide as he watched Pan dance (in his opinion) totally sexy and utterly hot. He gulped and licked his lips as he noticed a layer of sweat start to develop on her body and he couldn't help but wonder what it would taste like to lick that sweat from her body. He shook himself out of those thoughts and took in a deep breath as the second verse started.

**/**

**I wanted to believe in you,**

**Wanted to think you'd changed.**

**I hoped that I was right,**

**To have had faith in you.**

**But you proved me wrong,**

**And proved all of them right.**

**You're not worth my trust,**

**You're not worth my love.**

**Broken promises.**

**That's all you've ever given me.**

**You've told me nothing but lies.**

**And when I trusted you,**

**You betrayed me and left me nothing but…**

**Broken promises!**

**/**

Trunks' temperature began to rise as Pan's dancing intensified as the music became faster and she started sweating more heavily and panting. Trunks gulped as his brain unwillingly put images into his head of other scenarios where Pan would be doing the same thing. He was still completely enthralled by her movements and singing. He wasn't aware of anything except Pan's excellent singing and dancing. However, he was snapped out of his dazed and awestruck state by a wolf whistle.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah Baby shake it!" some obnoxious male voice shouted from the crowd.

Trunks whirled around and began looking for the person who shouted that as a snarl burst from his throat. His ki spiked angrily and his hair began standing up a little. His eyes flashed teal for a second and showed nothing but hate and rage. However, he was able to calm himself enough a second later to drop his ki back to normal but not enough to stop the raging anger from gripping him and coming out of his mouth in vicious snarls and growls. He was able to get his ki back under control before anyone noticed and he settled for challenging his anger by gripping his hands into fists tightly. He continued to frantically scan the crowd for the soon-to-be-dead jerk that dared to say something like that about Pan.

_When I find the bastard who said that I'm going to kill him for saying that! No body is allowed to say that about MY Pan and live! How dare he look at her like that!_

Trunks continued to snarl and growl for another few minutes as he futilely attempted to find the person who had said that in the mass of people. After a moment and not hearing anything more Trunks calmed down and stopped his search for blood. With 1 last snarl he unclenched his fists and turned back to Pan as they started singing the most upbeat part of the song. Trunks instantly became entranced by her singing and dancing again and a smile crept across his face as he watched her through dazed, half lidded eyes.

**/**

**They warned me about you,**

**About who you are.**

**But I didn't listen,**

**And ended up losing it all.**

**I chose to trust in you,**

**I should have seen it.**

**That it was all a game,**

**And you were playing me.**

**Broken promises.**

**That's all you've ever given me.**

**You've told me nothing but lies.**

**And when I trusted you,**

**You betrayed me and left me nothing but…**

**Broken promises!**

**/**

Pan twirled around in a circle and her skirt flared up slightly. Trunks watched with jaw dropped and widened eyes at the sight. Pan was dancing more feverishly than before and Trunks couldn't help but stare at the upper part of her chest as it glistened with sweat. He swallowed and desperately tried to pull his sights away from her body but with every move she made his eyes were instantly swayed into following the movement. His eyes traced up and down her body with every swish and sway of her body. The sight of her body made Trunks' mind fill with thoughts and images that had absolutely no business being there and he shook his head to clear them.

_Come on Trunks snap out of it! She's practically still a child and you have no business looking at her like that! But…that body is not a child's body. She's a woman. No she's your friend that's 14 years younger than you. I mean for crying out loud she's GOHAN'S daughter! Gohan would tear you apart if he knew what you were thinking!_ Trunks gulped at that thought and his mind instantly cleared, at least until the next time Pan rolled her hips.

When Pan did this Trunks was caught in her spell all over again and he watched through his desire filled eyes as Pan continued to roll her hips sensually. Trunks spaced out entirely as he watched her movements and he became completely oblivious to everything around him except Pan. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta could all be transforming into their Super Saiyan 4 forms at that instant just a few feet from him and he wouldn't have noticed. Trunks was only aware of Pan and her movements, which intensified again as the song began to draw to a close.

**/**

**They tried to tell me,**

**They tried to make me see.**

**That all the things you said,**

**Didn't mean a thing.**

**You don't care about me,**

**About all I do.**

**I tried to help you,**

**But you chose to stay the same.**

**Broken promises.**

**That's all you've ever given me.**

**You've told me nothing but lies.**

**And when I trusted you,**

**You betrayed me and left me nothing but…**

**Broken promises!**

**Broken promises!**

**That's all I've ever gotten from you.**

**You told me nothing! Just a bunch of lies.**

**I trusted you! That was my mistake.**

**You betrayed me! Oh…you left me nothing!**

**Just…**

**Broken promises!**

**That's all I have.**

**Just…**

**Broken promises!**

**That's all you gave me.**

**Just…**

**Broken promises!**

**You gave me nothing else.**

**Broken promises!**

**You gave me…**

**Broken promises!**

**Broken promises!**

**Broken…promises…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well the concert has ended and it seems that Trunks has become entranced by Pan's movements and singing. Trunks' emotions are becoming clearer and harder to ignore. What will Trunks do once Pan gets off stage? And will these stronger feelings lead to anything more between them once they're alone? Answers in the next chapter. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	31. Thirty: Revelation

**Author's Note: **Hey here's another chapter. Trunks and Pan are at the concert and Pan has just finished her performance. How will the crowd react to her singing and more importantly how will Trunks behave? Read and find out. Enjoy! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

_**"talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**song lyrics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Revelation**

A roar went up over the crowd as the song ended and Pan lowered the microphone. She smiled and waved at everybody. Nightshade and Demon clapped their hands and approached Pan.

"Well that was great! What a performance! Everyone give it up for Pan Son! The Moonlight Angel!" Demon announced happily as he christened Pan with the penname 'Moonlight Angel' in honor of her performance.

Pan blushed and took a bow at the crowd, unwittingly showing a great deal of cleavage to Trunks who started drooling as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. It took a couple moments to regain his composure and calm his raging hormones. When he did he noticed that Demon was calming down the crowd.

"Alright. Alright. I know that you all loved the show but I'm afraid that we have to call it a night."

A unanimous 'aw' went up over the crowd and groans of disappointment were heard from many of the people there. Nightshade raised his hands to calm the public down.

"I know it's disappointing but we really must draw this show to a close. Good night everyone!" Nightshade declared he and Demon waved to the crowd.

The crowd cheered and Demon and Nightshade turned to Pan. They both lead her back stage.

"Wow you were really spectacular Miss Son." Demon complimented after removing his earphone microphone.

"Yes…good enough to have a career. You should really think about going into singing."

Pan blushed. "You really think so…?"

They both nodded. Pan's blush darkened.

"Thanks but I've got other…responsibilities…right now. My heart is truly into something else. I appreciate the compliment though."

"Well it's well deserved." Nightshade replied. "Here…this is for you." Nightshade said as he grabbed a cylinder from a nearby table.

He opened the table and it contained 2 posters, both made during the concert. 1 was of Pan and Nightshade singing and dancing together (it had been made from a picture taken during the concert) with Demon singing in the background and the other was of the 3 of them standing at the front of the stage from before they started singing. Demon and Nightshade took a moment to each autograph the posters for her before rolling them back up and putting them back into the cylinder to keep them from getting messed up. Pan took the posters and smiled at them. She thanked them and then was led outside to where Trunks was waiting for her patiently (he waited because 1: he needed some time to clear his head so he could act normally around her and 2: he knew that if anything happened that not only would Pan be able to take care of herself but her raised ki would alert him instantly) after being led there by security. He greeted Pan with a smile as she trotted (nearly skipped over to him).

"You were amazing Pan! Absolutely fantastic!" Trunks complimented with a grin.

_And you have the voice of an angel with the body of a goddess to go with it… No! She's just your friend…practically your little sister. Just keep reminding yourself of that._ Trunks thought with a mental shake of his head and a deep breath.

Pan didn't seem to notice his pondering look or how he seemed to be battling with some inner demons (she was too excited about what just happened) and she grinned brightly at him. She giggled a little in excitement and she clutched the cylinder protectively to her chest.

"Hey Trunks check out what I got." Pan exclaimed happily as she showed him her posters.

Trunks looked them over and smiled at her. He rolled them back up and placed them securely back in the cylinder.

"So that's why Nightshade and Demon led you backstage. There great Pan but you'd better not let Gohan see them. He'd freak if he knew his daughter went out in public wearing that outfit let alone got up on stage and flaunted it in front of thousands of people." Trunks said with a laugh.

_Although I love that outfit. I just don't want anyone else to see her showing so much skin._

Pan laughed. "I don't think I can hide this from him Trunks. The concert is going to be aired on all of the major channels and I plan on putting these up in my room so he's going to see them. But so what…I'm 19 and am in control of my own life. Dad can't control what I wear or how I act anymore. He wasn't happy about me coloring my hair red or getting a tattoo either but I got them anyway. You know what it's like to not be able to dictate what your daughter does or does not do. You can't control what Yamako does to her body anymore than Dad can control what I do with mine." Pan said with a shrug.

"True. But Yamako's from the future. She came here as an adult and on top of that she's not the type of person you want to attempt to control anyways. I don't know what it's like to have a daughter that I've watched grow up from the day she was born, relying on me to take care of her and show her what's right and what's wrong like Gohan has with you. On top of that…Yamako's never had a father telling her what to do. I died when she was only a few months old." Trunks said regretfully as he thought about the world his daughter had come from.

Pan's eyes softened and she pulled Trunks into a hug. Trunks returned the hug and sighed.

"Don't worry Trunks. That won't happen in this time. You're not going to die. You're going to be there to raise your daughter and see her grow up." Pan said reassured.

_I'm not going to let you die Trunks. I promise that as long as I'm breathing I'll protect you. Rizaado's not going to kill you in this time. I won't let him!_

Trunks smiled. "Thanks for that Pan. I needed to hear that. And thanks for what you did up there. You know…dedicating that song to Yamako. I'm glad that my daughter has someone like you looking out for her."

Pan laughed. "Thanks Trunks but I think it's your daughter that does the looking after."

Trunks chuckled as he released her. "Maybe but you're a good friend to her. Something tells me she hasn't had many of those; especially after Dad died."

"Well…she's your daughter. How could I not be a friend to her?"

"Yeah…" Trunks said softly with a smile. "But still…thanks…"

Pan shrugged. "Let's get going. It's fairly late and I'm going to need as much sleep as possible for training with Yamako tomorrow. She's going to wake me up bright and early tomorrow. I just know it."

Trunks nodded and the 2 walked quickly to his car. They avoided any straggling news reporters or fan girls/boys that wanted to talk to the 2 of them and hopped into the car (it took them about 15 minutes to get out of the parking lot where it only taken them 5 to get parked). The car ride back was pretty silent except for the radio playing and within 10 minutes Pan had fallen asleep. Trunks periodically glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and watched her. He was mesmerized by how peaceful and beautiful she looked while sleeping. She didn't look anything like the rough-and-tumble tomboy/Saiyan warrior she was when she was awake. Trunks thought she was beautiful but not because she looked less like a tomboy than she did during the day but because she looked much more carefree while asleep. She didn't look like she had the fate of the entire world resting on her shoulders and because she looked so much more like she was before she started training to save the world. Carefree. Trunks hadn't seen Pan sleep since she was in her early teens and now she was at the end of them and he was amazed by how different she looked sleeping yet how similar. She was definitely a sight to behold.

When Trunks got back to Capsule Corp. he didn't have the heart to wake Pan so he decided to just take her up to her room and tuck her in himself. He quietly called for Lunis (knowing that with his canine hearing enhanced with Saiyan DNA that he would have no trouble picking up his voice) to come down and help him. He carefully unbuckled Pan and gently hoisted her into his arms (bridal style). Pan smiled in her sleep and snuggled into his shoulder. Trunks glanced at her and smiled as a feeling of completion and warmth spread throughout his body. It just felt so right to have Pan in his arms and he loved having Pan snuggle so closely to him, pressed right against him.

_If only we were closer._ Trunks thought as he unwilling wished that Pan was being pressed against his bare skin.

Trunks shook his head and quickly cleared his mind of those thoughts. He took a few deep breaths and as he did he deeply inhaled her scent. It sent butterflies through his stomach and his brain became fuzzy. He was once again overwhelmed with the desire to add his scent to her own. He leaned his head down towards her face and pressed his lips against her forehead, delighting in the content sigh and happy smile that Pan responded with. Trunks bent down to kiss her again only this time on her lips when suddenly he heard the front door swing open and he instantly pulled his head back. Lunis stood in the doorway for a second before he bounded towards him after seeing Pan in Trunks arms (thinking something had possibly happened). Lunis was at Trunks' side in a matter of seconds and Trunks immediately calmed him down. After Trunks reassured Lunis that Pan was perfectly fine and had just fallen asleep on the way home he proceeded to ask Lunis to push the car into its proper parking space in the garage. Lunis agreed and once Trunks saw that Lunis was taking care of the task he carried Pan into the building.

Trunks carefully carried Pan through the entryway to the stairs and after pausing to chuckle and shake his head as he saw Goten asleep on the couch he continued on his way. He slowly carried her up the stairs and into her room. He carefully placed her on her bed and smiled softly as Pan's smile dropped from her face when she lost contact with him. He grabbed a blanket from her closet (it was there for winters if she got cold) and placed it over her. He smiled at her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Pan sighed happily and snuggled into his touch as a smile spread across her face. Trunks let out a sigh and felt his heart flutter at how Pan seemed to be much calmer and at ease when she could feel his presence. Even her ki was more relaxed and clam when she was in contact with him. Trunks sat down on the side of her bed and smiled at Pan as she moved towards him in her sleep. Trunks took in a deep breath before leaning over to kiss her forehead. Pan smiled and sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled into the mattress. Trunks petted her head slightly before heaving another large sigh and standing from the bed. As Trunks moved away from Pan he felt her ki lose its relaxed quality and he looked back at her for a second before continuing to the door. He turned back towards her once he reached the doorway and smiled.

"Good night Panny." Trunks whispered as he got ready to leave.

"Trunks…" Pan faintly called in her sleep.

Trunks stopped in mid stride and turned around to look back at Pan. He saw that she was still sleeping and smiled, shrugging off what he heard as his imagination. He turned back and continued on his way (to wake Goten before going to bed himself) as Lunis came bounding up the stairs. Lunis saw that Trunks was headed back towards the stairs and stopped.

"Hey Trunks I already woke Goten up. He'll be up in a minute after he gets himself a snack."

Trunks smiled and nodded at Lunis. "Thanks. Night Lunis."

"Good night Trunks." Lunis responded as he continued on his way.

Trunks smiled at him as Lunis went into Pan's room. Lunis nudged the door shut behind him and Trunks smiled slightly as he shook his head. He took a moment to clear his head of all the desires and thoughts of Pan that were swirling around inside his mind. With a sigh and a yawn he turned back to the stairs in order to go down and make sure Goten didn't leave a mess in the kitchen before going to bed. Goten grinned at him with a mouth full of a sandwich he was in the middle of eating and mumbled a greeting. Trunks gave a small smile at Goten before getting himself a drink of juice and sitting down at the table across from his friend. Trunks heaved a sigh as he sat down and gulped down his drink in no time. He sat there deep in thought and nearly jumped out of his skin when Goten starting talking after finishing off his 20th sandwich.

"Hey Bro how was the concert?"

"Huh…? Oh it was fine. The opening act was pretty cool and you know that Black Lycanthrope is 1 of my favorite bands so…" Trunks said with a shrug after regaining himself.

"So why did you look so spacey? Did something else happen?"

"Well…yeah…Pan ended up singing the encore with the band. It was her favorite song too, Broken Promises."

Goten gave Trunks an amazed look. "So how did Pan manage that…?"

"They randomly selected a ticket number on a computer and the winner got to sing with them. Pan's ticket was drawn." Trunks answered with a shrug.

Goten gave Trunks a knowing smirk. "Uh huh…why do I have the distinct feeling that you had something to do with that? Bands don't usually do things like that."

Trunks grinned nervously. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Goten shook his head. "Oh come on Trunks. At the concert you just happened to buy her tickets to Pan happens to win a random drawing to sing with her favorite band and live out her fantasy? I've been your best friend since we were babies! I know you had something to do with that."

Trunks let out a nervous laugh. "N-no…I didn't."

Goten continued to give Trunks an accusing look with a raised eyebrow. Trunks continued to laugh nervously for a while before he sighed.

"Alright…I set up the whole drawing and then rigged it. I paid the manager to set it up and then to set up the computer so it would pick Pan's ticket number. I wanted Pan to live out her fantasy." Trunks confessed finally.

"You've been known to go to extremes when it comes to making up debts to friends and giving them the best birthday surprises but even this goes above and beyond the call of duty for you Trunks. I mean first giving her Lunis for her birthday and then doing all of this just to make up for being late to her birthday party? You had this all planned way before her birthday party considering how far in advance you would have had to buy those tickets. Why did you do all of this for Pan?"

Trunks looked at Goten nervously. He wasn't sure what he should tell him. He was 1 of his best friends and this was his niece they were discussing but he wasn't sure if he should tell him the truth considering how mad Goten could possibly get if he knew the reason. Trunks sighed.

"Alright…I did all of this because…" Trunks sighed again. "I…like Pan…I mean…really like her… I can't describe it. I just…feel so…different around her." Trunks said as he lowered his head.

Goten looked blankly at Trunks for a moment before his eyes narrowed a bit. He gave Trunks a long hard stare.

"What are you telling me Trunks…? Are you falling in love with my niece or what…?"

Trunks' head snapped up as Goten said this. He hadn't known what he was feeling for Pan lately but when Goten spoke it was like suddenly everything became clear. He had just been given the word to describe everything he was thinking and feeling lately about Pan.

"I…I think I am Goten… I think I'm falling in love with her…"

Goten looked completely floored. He hadn't been expecting Trunks to actually feel that strongly; let alone confess to that feeling considering how protective he was of his niece. Goten stared blankly at Trunks for a few minutes not saying anything or even moving. Suddenly Goten's eyes darkened and he was across the table to Trunks' side in a flash. He hoisted the slightly older half Saiyan into the air by the front of his shirt. He glared at Trunks and growled at him. Trunks simply stared back at Goten, not doing anything.

"You can't love her! She's 14 years your junior Trunks! She's practically still a kid!" Goten nearly shouted at the Saiyan prince.

Trunks glared back at him. "Don't you think I know that?! Jeez Goten I'm aware of all that but I also know what I feel! I can't describe what I feel like when I'm around her! 14 years her senior or not!"

"You used to baby-sit her Trunks! You can't feel like that towards someone so much younger than you!"

"You did! You had a crush on Bra when she was 18! A year younger than Pan is now and you are 12 years older than her!"

"Yeah a **crush**! I got over it! I never actually thought I was in love with her! That's all this is Trunks! A CRUSH!" Goten nearly shouted.

"It's not! I've had crushes before Goten! This feels stronger than that! I've never felt like this before. Whether you like it or not I'm falling in love with Pan!"

"No you're not!" Goten dropped him to the ground and Trunks straightened his shirt. "You can't be falling in love with her because your life mate is still out there. You want to believe you love Pan so you don't have to meet new people and look for your life mate so Yamako can be born in time. You don't love her. You can't since your heart belongs to your life mate. Just like my heart belongs to mine. If you date Pan you're just going to end up hurting her when you do find your life mate and best friend or not I refuse to let you hurt my niece."

Trunks sighed and looked away from him. A sorrowful look crossed his face and he gripped his hands into fists at his side. He closed his eyes and let out a growl of aggravation and defeat.

"You're right… You're right Goten I can't love her…I don't…"

"Sorry Bro but it's just a crush…you'll get over it. I give you 5 months tops before you're over this thing. I mean really, **you** falling in love with **Panny**?! The queen of tomboys!" Goten laughed at (what he considered) the totally ridiculous idea.

"Yeah." Trunks tried to laugh but for some reason the idea of Pan not being his life mate pained him deeply.

Goten clapped Trunks on the back. "Hey come on Bro. It's not the end of the world and since you've come to your senses about Pan I won't have to tell Gohan about any of this."

Trunks looked even more downcast as he remembered another obstacle standing in the way of him being capable of loving Pan. Even if he did love Pan Gohan would never allow him to date his daughter. He'd kill him before he let that happen.

Trunks sighed. "Yeah…great…thanks Bro…see you in the morning…" Trunks said halfheartedly as he left the kitchen and headed up to his room.

He passed Pan's room on the way to his own and paused there for a moment with a forlorn look on his face. He stared at the door for a moment and suppressed the need to open the door to watch her sleep or pull her into his arms to comfort him. Pan was the only person whose mere presence could comfort him and he knew that to continue getting so close to her would only cause him more problems. He was going to have to let her go and distance himself from her so he could find his life mate. Heaving another sigh he quickly continued on to his room as he heard Goten climb up the stairs behind him. Goten smiled and waved at Trunks as he went into his own room. Trunks tried to smile but found himself unable to and he simply nodded at Goten before watching the other half Saiyan disappear into his room. He looked back at Pan's door a minute longer before finally disappearing into his own room. He changed into a pair of boxers and sweats after showering and climbed into bed. He collapsed onto the pillow with a heavy and half broken heart and weary mind and soul. He almost instantly fell asleep and went into a depressing sleep of no dreams and nothing but darkness and silence; never knowing that as he slept tears streamed down his face because of his broken heart and dying soul.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well Trunks has finally gotten an idea of exactly what he's feeling but is once again in denial because of Goten. Also it seems that destiny is starting to unfold. Will Trunks realize his destiny and accept the truth his heart and soul already know? More clues and answers in the next chapter. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	32. ThirtyOne: Bad Mood & Learning the Truth

**Author's Note:** Hey here's another chapter. Sorry it's taken me awhile to get this written but I've been busy with my new summer job. Hopefully once Fourth of July week is over I'll have a less hectic schedule and be able to work on it more. Anyways it's the morning after the concert and it looks like trouble is brewing with Yamako. What's going on with her and will a deeper understanding into her past change her family's perception of her? Read and find out. Enjoy! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_something written/read like a sign or note_

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**song lyrics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Bad Mood & Learning the Truth**

Yamako moved through the Capsule Corp. complex at a brisk pace. She moved up the stairs and stopped at Pan's door. Without waiting even a second she slammed the door open and Lunis' head shot up in alarm. He calmed when he saw Yamako standing in the doorway and lazily looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. He groaned and yawned when he saw the clock flash 4:00 in bright neon green. He looked back at Yamako.

"Starting rather early today aren't you Yamako?"

Yamako snarled at Lunis. "Shut up Flea-Bag before I blast you into the next century and then send you straight to the Other World!"

Lunis instantly shrank away from Yamako at her words and snarl. Yamako was never this mean and vicious to Lunis under normal circumstances but he had seen her like this before and knew not to test her patience. It was obvious that she was in a bad mood for her to be acting like this.

Yamako was not in a patient mood so when her slamming Pan's door open didn't wake the sleeping quarter Saiyan she growled and gathered her ki into her hand. A violet ki ball formed in her hand and Lunis' ears perked forward and his eyes widened as he sensed how powerful it was. He quickly scrambled off the bed as Yamako launched it right at Pan. It collided with her shoulder and created a small explosion, successfully awakening all the other occupants of the house as well as causing Pan to sit up in shock and pain. She let out a cry of slight pain and fright as she did so. The ki ball hadn't been powerful do any real damage even with Pan completely vulnerable in her sleep but it was powerful enough to give her a slight burn and it still managed to scare her because she wasn't prepared for it. Pan looked around for the source of the attack when she saw that she was fine and when her eyes landed on Yamako she glared at her. Yamako glared back at her and bared her teeth angrily.

"Get your ass out of bed! We've got training to do! You've got 15 minutes to be downstairs in my Gravity Chamber ready for a fight." Yamako demanded before she turned and walked away.

Pan just stared blankly after Yamako before shaking her head and sighing as she got up. She stretched and then quickly went into the connected bathroom to shower after getting out a training gi to change into. Lunis walked to the bed and began looking over it for damages. As he was doing this a worried Trunks arrived and looked around frantically. Trunks was wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. He saw the slight damage to the bed and instantly his eyes widened as his heart rate increased with worry. He looked directly at Lunis who had turned to watch him when he came to the room.

"Where's Pan?!" Trunks asked in a panicked voice as he frantically looking around.

"Relax Trunks. Pan's in the bathroom taking a shower. She's fine. Just sense her ki if you want proof."

"What happened?!" Trunks asked after checking Pan's ki to make sure she was ok.

"Yamako is in a really bad mood for some reason and she decided to wake Pan up extra early for training with a little ki blast to the shoulder."

"WHAT?!" Trunks shouted pissed before he stormed off to catch up with his daughter.

"Trunks wait I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Lunis called after him as he ran to the door to stop him but Trunks was already gone and Lunis let out a sigh. "Well…I can't say I didn't warn him… I just hope Yamako is in a better mood now and when it comes to her father…otherwise it's going to be Trunks' funeral…" Lunis said with a shake of the head and another sigh.

Lunis took 1 look at Pan's bed and decided that he couldn't do anything about the damage so he decided to just take a quick nap before going downstairs for breakfast. He went over to a spot in the corner that had a large dog pillow (those pillows made for dogs to sleep on) in it and curled up to go back to sleep. Pan came out of the bathroom dressed in her training gi 10 minutes later and glanced at the damage done to her bed. It was minor so she figured Bulma's cleaning bots could probably fix it before she went to bed that night. Shaking her head at the damage she glanced over at where Lunis was laying and smiled at him. Lunis opened his eyes and lifted his head when he sensed her presence in the room. He smiled at Pan and nodded at her as Pan nodded back to him before he got up with a yawn and stretched out his limbs so he could go down to breakfast. Pan saw that she only had a few minutes left to make it to the Gravity Chamber so she opened her window and flew down to the Gravity Chamber in order to avoid anybody else that might be awake and in the halls.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks caught up with Yamako when she was half way down the stairs and he fell in step a few feet behind her. Yamako didn't do anything to indicate she was aware that he was there although she was and Trunks knew it.

"Hey Yamako what's the big idea?! Attacking Pan out of nowhere with a ki ball? What the hell did you think you were doing Yamako?!" Trunks raged angrily as he continued to follow Yamako down the stairs.

Yamako didn't answer she just continued down the stairs and didn't even bother to glance at where Vegeta stood off to the side at the bottom of the stairs. Vegeta was watching it with a totally emotionless expression on his face but it was obvious to her that he was curious about what was going on. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and his arms were crossed over his bare chest. Yamako detected Goten coming towards the bottom of the stairs as well. Goten was wearing navy sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. Goten looked at the scene with a blank curious face. Gohan was right behind his brother, coming up on the other side of the stairs. Gohan wore an outfit exactly like his brother only his sweats were white and his top was grey and he looked at what was happening in interest. Goku came up to Gohan from behind a moment later and turned towards the scene in fascination. Goku was wearing a pair of navy sweatpants and a white sleeveless top. Yamako didn't acknowledge them she just continued towards the front door once she reached the bottom of the stairs. Trunks was about 2 steps behind her, still fuming.

"Yamako don't walk away from me! I want to know why you attacked Pan like that for no reason! She was asleep. She couldn't even defend herself and you throw a ki ball at her to wake her up?! Yamako what the hell you were thinking?! Tell me why you did that!" Trunks shouted after her.

Yamako didn't answer. She simply ignored him and continued walking towards the door. She had taken about 5 steps when Trunks finally lost his temper and caught up with her. He grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to stop her so she'd answer him.

"Hey I may not have been around in your world but I'm still your father and I expect you to answer me when I ask you something Yamako. Now what the hell is going on with you this morning?!" Trunks yelled desperately.

Yamako growled and spun around. She summoned ki into her right hand and raised it up all in a single motion. She brought her hand right in front of Trunks' face and held it in front of him. The ki ball that was gathering in her hand was less than an inch away from his face. She glared at Trunks and her eyes flashed red for an instant as her other hand gripped into a fist and her tail bristled. Trunks stayed perfectly still and stared at the ki ball being held mere inches in front of his face by his own daughter in shock and bewilderment. His jaw had gone slightly slack and his eyes had widened and they almost crossed as he focused on the ki ball. He gulped and glanced at Yamako's face only to see her look at him with a look of utter hatred in her eyes and his fear instantly increased tenfold. He had no doubts that Yamako might indeed kill him if he pissed her off enough, father or not.

Gohan, Goku, Goten, and even Vegeta took on expressions of shock and their eyes widened and jaws dropped slightly at the sight. They tensed and stared at Yamako waiting for her next move but knowing that they couldn't do anything to help Trunks. Yamako was way too strong to meddle with and it not be suicide, especially when she was like this. Trunks gave Yamako a pleading, confused look.

"Yamako…" Trunks started softly but Yamako interrupted.

"Shut…up…" Yamako growled slowly and clearly as she let out another snarl at her father.

Trunks just stared numbly at Yamako and didn't say another word. After a moment Yamako let out a low almost inaudible sigh (the kind that sounds like 'hmmm') and took a quick glance around at all of the Saiyans in the room. She noted their tense and alert postures and kis but that they had amazed and slightly fearful looks on their faces (some more than others). She snorted and muttered something that distinctly sounded like 'weakling cowards' before she turned around again, lowering her hand as the as she did so; the ki ball disappearing simultaneously. She promptly continued on her way out the door and to her Gravity Chamber where Pan was just now heading towards from her bedroom window.

SCENE CHANGE

Once Yamako was gone Trunks backed up to the stairs and plopped down onto the second to last step with a shocked blank expression still on his face. Trunks leaned his elbows on his knees and gripped his head in his hands as he let out a breath with the same look still plastered on his face. Goten was at his best friend's side as soon as he had recovered from the shock of witnessing Yamako wholeheartedly threaten her own father's life. He sat down on the step next to his friend and looked at him for a long moment.

"What happened Trunks…? What was that explosion all about? And what were you shouting at Yamako about?"

Trunks sighed. "I just…lost my head for a minute Goten. Lunis told me that…that…Yamako she…she attacked Pan…when Pan was still sleeping… That explosion was caused by a ki ball that Yamako threw at Pan to wake her up for training."

"WHAT?!" Gohan shouted outraged and began to go after Yamako but Goku grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid Gohan. You saw what Yamako nearly did to Trunks for approaching her right now and he's her father. Imagine what she'll do to you if you go shouting your mouth off at her. None of us here are anywhere near a match for her…even Vegeta and he's stronger than both of us now."

"But Dad what about Pan? I can't just let Yamako get away with attacking my daughter."

"Gohan listen. Pan is fine. Just check her ki and you'll see that. Besides we both know that Yamako didn't put enough ki into that attack to hurt Pan even while sleeping or Pan's room wouldn't be in 1 piece right now and Lunis would be dead."

Gohan sighed after checking Pan's ki and nodded his head at his father. He turned back to Trunks who was still in shock over what just happened and he sat down on the other side of him.

"Hey you ok Trunks…?"

Trunks looked up at Gohan and forced a small smile. "Yeah…" Trunks answered with a nod. "It's just…I don't know why Yamako is acting like this… What happened to put Yamako in such a bad mood…?"

"My guess is she had another 1 of her monster nightmares last night…" answered a voice from above them.

They whirled around to see Lunis sitting on a step half way up the stair case. He had come down when he sensed Yamako's ki spike for a second and had heard their entire conversation. He smiled at them as he walked down the stairs until he got to the 1 just 2 steps above where Trunks, Gohan, and Goten sat. When he got there he leapt over them and, turning around in mid air, landed a few feet in front of them where he sat down again. The Saiyans looked at him curiously.

"How do you know…?" Trunks asked.

"Well the only time I've seen her like this was that 1 morning after you gave me to Pan, when you woke her up from her nightmare. Also I heard her whimpers and growls from Pan's room last night while sleeping. We animals don't go into a deep sleep like you guys do. We sleep very lightly so that even the slightest movement or sound wakes us up and we sleep whenever we can. Of course I have a more normal sleep schedule than most animals because of the influence of the Saiyan DNA but I still sleep fairly lightly."

"If she just woke up from 1 of her nightmares that would explain her foul mood. She just isn't in a good mood today and she's taking it out on everyone else." Gohan reasoned.

"But why…? Why would she take it out on us when we haven't done anything to her…?" Goten asked confused.

"Because that's the only way she knows to channel and deal with the pain." Vegeta calmly answered.

Everyone turned to look at him in confusion. It wasn't natural for Vegeta to enter a conversation like that, let alone do it with such a calm and non-condescending remark. Trunks straightened from his slumped position to look at his father more closely.

"Dad…?"

Vegeta sighed. "The girl was raised by me for the majority of her childhood correct…?" Vegeta paused just long enough to see their nods of conformation. "She learned most of her habits from me…including what to do with the pain and anger you feel."

"You mean to take it out on everyone around you? Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because when you have no other outlet of release, when you don't know how to deal with it or express it, the only thing to do besides bottle it up inside is to redirect the anger and pain to someone else." Vegeta answered with downcast eyes.

He was revealing a part of himself that he hadn't done before, except to Bulma and he was not liking the scenario or how vulnerable it made him seem (at least to himself). Trunks looked thoughtful for a moment and he turned to look at the floor with dazed eyes.

"That's what Pan meant…" Trunks uttered quietly.

Everyone's attention snapped to Trunks. They looked at him with confused expressions.

"Meant what…? What did Pan mean…?" Goten asked confused.

Trunks looked up at his friend in puzzlement. He hadn't been aware that he had said that out loud.

"Oh just…a conversation Pan and I had about her training during those 4 years… She told me about this 1 time when Yamako forced her to ascend to a new level by saying some really rotten things to her but that Yamako didn't really mean them. But…that Yamako didn't know how to tell her that she didn't mean anything she had said and…that she was sorry…" Trunks paused for a moment. "But Pan told me that she had understood. That she knew about how the world you live in sometimes shapes your personality. That if all your life you've been taught to suppress anything that could be construed as a weakness or could cause you pain then it's sometimes impossible to change and suddenly be capable of doing those things. She said that she had told Yamako that sometimes you have to be just as tough and cruel as the world was to you in order to survive in it. That it's not necessarily a choice you made about how you want to act but just something that has been taught to you. That sometimes the only way to succeed is to do something that's not exactly moral in order to accomplish a necessary task. She said that she wouldn't forget that lesson and that she learned it from Yamako and…Dad." Trunks said with a look at his father.

Vegeta smirked to himself. _The girl knows me better than I thought… She's indeed truly worthy of being a Saiyan…an Elite Saiyan at that._

"Well in any case I suggest you stay out of Yamako's way today. The girl nearly blasted me for commenting that she was getting a rather early start on training today." Lunis declared before he got up and turned around. "I don't know about all of you but I'm starving. I'm going to get myself some breakfast." Lunis declared before heading to the kitchen to get himself some food.

"FOOD!" Goku and Goten chorused excitedly and raced into the kitchen.

They zoomed by Lunis and he stopped mid stride to wait for the whirlwind that followed them to pass as it ruffled his fur. He shook his head at the 2 and then waited for the other 3 Saiyans before continuing into the kitchen. Gohan and Vegeta followed a few steps behind Goku and Goten with Trunks a few more steps behind them. Lunis easily swung around behind them and then came up to keep pace at Vegeta's side. Despite Vegeta's attitude Lunis seemed to have really taken a liking to the Saiyan prince. No body really knew why, including Lunis on the surface. Pan theorized that part of it had to do with Lunis' canine instincts to live in a pack and seek leadership from an alpha. Pan acted as his alpha female and in a weird way Vegeta was like the alpha male to him. Something about Vegeta just screamed authority figure, possibly because he was royalty and had been raised to be in authority. But whatever the reason Lunis followed his lead whenever he was around and whenever Pan wasn't around. Vegeta didn't seem to mind the dog as long as he didn't get in his way or try to do anything other than just silently walk or stay at his side. Soon they entered the kitchen and Lunis headed over to his food and water dish.

Lunis was able to feed himself because shortly after he was given to Pan Bulma installed a device into the wall that deposited food into his dish at the press of a button. His dog dishes were always out and in a corner out of the way so when ever he was hungry he pushed a brown button on the wall that brought up food from a giant container of food in the basement and deposited it in his dish (1 push would fill the dish up completely-about 4 cups-and he usually went through 5 servings with his Saiyan appetite) through a panel in the wall (it dropped open above his dish and the food dropped into his dish). It did the same for water. Pushing a blue button on the wall next to the brown button started a faucet that filled his water dish with water. This was done so he could eat even when everybody was busy with something else or in the middle of the night and so he wouldn't have to rely on anyone feeding him when they were either eating themselves or didn't have time to sit around waiting to fill his dish 5 times.

After finishing his breakfast he turned around to see that the guys had managed to find themselves enough food to satisfy their Saiyan appetites but they were still busy eating them. Their meals consisted of a lot of meat and then also cereal as well as toast and other things that are simple 3 minute preparation meals. They had also found the stash of frozen pancakes and were busily heating those up. Lunis gave a chuckle and shook his head at the disorganized behavior and messy results the Saiyans were leaving. They didn't really know their way around the kitchen too successfully so they were having problems making their breakfasts and stuff without bumping into each other and making a mess. Letting out a sigh he looked over to where Vegeta sat at the table with a huge pile of food in front of him and he quickly walked over to the Saiyan's side. He turned around so he was facing the same direction as Vegeta and he quickly sat down. He lowered into a laying position and he watched the movement around the kitchen. Trunks sat down next to his father and Lunis looked up at him with a smile as he wagged his tail. Trunks smiled at him and petted the dog's head a few times before continuing with his meal. Lunis grinned at him and let out a yawn before he set his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Lunis was soon snoozing peacefully at Vegeta's side and Vegeta glanced down at the dog with a small almost smile on his face before continuing to eat. Trunks looked down at Lunis with a small smile and he shook his head. It was amazing how much Lunis liked being with Vegeta and how much it seemed Vegeta appreciated Lunis' company. Trunks shook his head and chuckled a little but then his expression dropped and he sighed before he got up and went to the kitchen doorway to look out the window. Lunis noticed his distress and got up. He walked over to Trunks and sat down next to him. Lunis gazed up at Trunks and nudged his leg with his shoulder. Trunks glanced down at Lunis before looking out the distant window once again. Lunis sighed.

"Pan will be ok Trunks… Yamako may be in a bad mood but she's not going to risk killing Pan no matter how mad she is. Pan's an important part in saving this world and Yamako knows that; she won't risk the safety of the Earth just because she is in a bad mood because of her dreams. She's just…a little impatient today so relax."

Trunks let out a breath. "I can't relax Lunis… It's not about Pan…if anyone can handle herself at all against Yamako it's Pan… I'm thinking about Yamako and exactly what kind of dreams she has to cause her to react so violently to them. I mean…they're of her past…that much is clear just by the fact that in the dreams she's fighting Rizaado and she wouldn't be affected by anything else, not with the things she's experienced in her life. They wouldn't even be about what Rizaado could do because she's already lost everything except us in this time and she's had these nightmares for years, well before she came to the past, Pan was able to learn that much. The dreams must be from a time where she did fear Rizaado because she certainly doesn't fear him now… What could Rizaado have done to her that would have traumatized her so much if she wasn't even that traumatized watching most of her family and friends die…?" Trunks asked Lunis worriedly.

Lunis looked up at Trunks. "I don't know…" Lunis whispered regretfully.

"Imprisonment…that's the source of Chaos' troubles." Vegeta's voice declared from behind them.

Trunks and Lunis whirled around to see Vegeta walking up to them from the kitchen with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. He wore his usual scowl on his face but dread and pain clouded his eyes. Gohan, Goku, and Goten all stopped eating to pay attention to what was going on. When Vegeta chose to talk, actually talk and not just shout insults or make condescending remarks, it was definitely important and it was usually wise to listen. Trunks and Lunis looked at Vegeta strangely.

"What do you mean Dad…? Imprisonment…? You think Rizaado captured her?"

Vegeta nodded numbly. "I don't think…I know…"

"But…how do you know Dad…?"

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes slightly. "It's the only explanation for her nightmares…and her brand. She was raised by me and thus there is no way she would have allowed her enemy to get that close to her…close enough to give her that mark unless she was his prisoner." Vegeta paused to sigh and he looked away; his eyes downcast and filled with pain and despair. "Don't forget...I was practically Freeza's prisoner for the majority of my life…I know how to spot the signs of that kind of experience. The kind of damage and affects that ordeal leaves behind."

Trunks looked horrified and his gaze instantly dropped to the floor as the implications of his father's announcement sunk in. He couldn't believe that on top of watching all her friends and family die and living completely on her own from the age of 10 that she was also Rizaado's prisoner at 1 time. There was no telling the kinds of things that monster did to her. If her brand was any indication of the torture she had to endure while Rizaado's captive then he couldn't even fathom how Yamako had stayed sane all this time.

"Yamako…my gosh…I can't believe you had to go through all that… What kind of horrors have you kept hidden and dealt with all these years…?" Trunks whispered to himself as he looked out towards where Yamako's Gravity Chamber was located.

Lunis glanced up at him and nuzzled against his leg. Trunks turned to look down at him. Lunis smiled at Trunks and Trunks gave a small smile in return although his eyes still shone with his sorrow over his daughter's pain. Vegeta looked back at his son before turning to look off into space in the direction his granddaughter's ki was in and a sorrowful expression crossed his face. He knew all too well what tyrants like Rizaado did to those they captured. He imagined it was very much the same as what Freeza had done to him throughout his childhood, although he imagined the torment had been worse for Yamako considering Rizaado sounded much more ruthless and merciless than Freeza was. On top of that Vegeta never had to deal with Freeza's torment and torture truly all alone. Every 1 of Freeza's minions suffered similarly (though he suffered the most because of Freeza's hatred and slight fear of Saiyans) so he had the knowledge of knowing others suffered just as greatly by the lizard's hands and he had the combined comfort of not being the only Saiyan that was suffering since both Nappa and Raditz were tortured by the lizard as well. Plus with so many subordinates to deal torment to the spacing between torture sessions and such could be up to several weeks or even months; especially when they were able to get away from Freeza while going on missions. That was 1 of the reasons Vegeta went on so many purging missions while under Freeza's rule. It was so he could get away from him as much as possible and since he couldn't go on a mission injured he was safe from Freeza's beatings between missions in most instances if the time between missions was less than a week or 2.

The missions were Vegeta's escape from Freeza but Yamako had not had that option, that escape, for how ever long she was his prisoner and she never had any comfort in knowing she wasn't the only 1 being tortured in such a way or being able to go weeks between beatings and torture. She most likely had to deal with the torture and beatings everyday she was his prisoner. Vegeta discreetly grimaced at the thought. He wasn't sure how the girl had lasted so long without going completely crazy. He had come to the brink of insanity on more than 1 occasion and the only thing that truly pulled him away from that edge was when he mated Bulma. But Yamako didn't have that and he was sure she had endured worse (even though she had not suffered that kind of treatment for nearly as long) with getting beatings everyday and such. He didn't think even he would have made it through that without completely loosing his mind and he definitely wouldn't have lasted this long with all the pain and torment bottled up inside without breaking. He had been able to share his pain and torment (at least to a degree) with Nappa and Raditz as well as with all of Freeza's other subordinates but that had been enough to keep his sanity. Unfortunately, Yamako didn't have that and she wasn't taking advantage of it now that she did have it for some reason. Vegeta wasn't sure why she wasn't opening up to at least him since he would understand her situation better than anyone since he had been in that situation himself but that was another thing he was determined to uncover about Yamako.

With that in mind Vegeta headed out to the other Gravity Chamber to start training. Gohan and Goku followed a moment later after giving Trunks a comforting smile and trying to tell him not to worry about Yamako so much, that they wouldn't let that happen this time around. Trunks smiled at them as they left and then watched as Goten left to go get Uub so he could join them for training, leaving just him and Lunis in the room. Trunks walked up to the den window to look out at the Gravity Chamber with a heavy heart and Lunis stayed at his side for a few minutes. After a while Lunis gave him another nuzzle and after smiling comfortingly at Trunks (once he had turned to look at Lunis) he headed off to go explore the city for the first time. Trunks watched him go for a moment before focusing on Yamako's Gravity Chamber again. He sighed heavily and bowed his head as his eyes closed. After a moment he lifted his head and looked straight ahead with determination written all over his face.

_Yamako…I promise I'm going to find some way of making Rizaado pay for whatever it is he did to you… I'm going to find some way of making all the pain go away or at least become a little more bearable. Rizaado will pay and I promise that the Yamako of this world will never have to suffer the way you did…no matter what…_

With another nod of conformation Trunks promptly turned around and headed outside to the training arena to warm-up so that he could be ready for when Goten and Uub got back. He was more determined than ever to become stronger so he could not only protect himself and his friends and future life mate but also his daughter so she'd never have to experience the things his daughter from the future did. He was focused on a single goal now…to become a Super Saiyan 3 before Rizaado attacked in a year.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako and Pan broke apart and they both panted (Pan panting much more heavily than Yamako) and stared darkly at each other. Pan was beaten and bruised up pretty badly. She had scratches all over her and blood dripping out of multiple cuts and slashes all over her body. Yamako had a few cuts and scraps on her body too but no where near the amount Pan had. They were both standing in Feral Super Saiyan 3 mode and growling at each other as 1150 flashed on the screen indicating the level of gravity it was set at. They had been going at it for almost 7 hours now and Pan was beginning to tire out. She was still adjusting to this level of gravity and Yamako was being truly merciless in her training and fighting today. In fact this was the first time she had let up on her assault since nearly 4 this morning. Pan braced herself for the inevitable attack that she was sure would come. As she predicted Yamako snarled and launched a violet ki blast straight at her. Pan dodged it and then raised her wrist to block the kick Yamako had thrown to the side of her head. She moved sideways a bit because of the force of the kick and then flew a few feet away only stop for a second to shake out the pain from her wrist. Yamako was not holding back today and her attacks reflected that. Even attacks she blocked caused her pain. She had bruises all over her wrists and forearms from where she had blocked Yamako's kicks and punches.

"Jeez Yamako I'm going to be black and blue by the time this is over! Why are you being so rough today?"

Yamako's eyes narrowed and she growled at Pan dangerously. She bared her teeth at Pan and clenched her hands more tightly into fists at her side.

"You talk too much…" Yamako said slowly in a low voice.

Pan groaned slightly in anger and her face construed into an almost pout as she gazed at Yamako directly. She braced herself and got ready for the continued onslaught when suddenly the sound of sparking machinery drew her attention to the Gravity Chamber console. She looked at it as the keyboard and computer screen sizzled and crackled and clearly indicated that something was seriously wrong with the Gravity Chamber.

_Oh crud…_ Pan thought panicky as she snapped her attention to Yamako.

"Yama-" Pan was cut off as she saw Yamako's violet ki blast heading straight for her.

Pan quickly leaped out of the way to her right, just barely making it out of the line of fire, and rolled to a kneeling position. She stood up straight and turned around to watch as the ki blast headed for the Gravity Chamber ceiling. The ceiling of the Gravity Chamber usually did 1 of 2 things randomly when impacted by a ki ball, blast, or beam. It either absorbed the ki to shoot it back out later at random from cannon ports in the wall or it deflected the ki back in the direction it had come from. Since it was never clear which was going to happen Pan watched closely so if it was deflected she could dodge it. She watched as it hit the ceiling and stood wide eyed as neither predicted result occurred. Instead a giant hole was blown out of the ceiling and Pan instantly realized that the malfunction she had noticed with the Gravity Chamber was the shields and ki absorbers for the ceiling shorting out. Unfortunately, the explosion and giant hole blown into the ceiling caused a chain reaction and Pan instantly turned her head towards the console as she saw it sparking and crackling more violently, indicating it and the Gravity Chamber was about to explode. She quickly looked to Yamako to warn her (because she thought that Yamako maybe too engrossed in the fight to notice how serious the situation was) so they could get out of the Gravity Chamber before that happened, expecting her to be aware of the situation and preparing to leave, only to find that Yamako was charging towards her with violet ki encompassing her left hand. Yamako brought her left hand to Pan's stomach and let the ki blast she was gathering go. Pan gave a cry as she was blasted back, up into the air, through the hole in the ceiling, and out of the Gravity Chamber to the backyard just as the Gravity Chamber exploded in a huge sweltering blaze with Yamako still inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh no what's going to happen now? Is Yamako going to be alright? And what about Pan? Answers in the next chapter. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	33. ThirtyTwo: Saiyan Surprises & Heritage

**Author's Note:** Hey here's another 2 chapters. Sorry it's taken me so long to post these. I've been busy with starting school and being sick along with everything. I've also developed a serious case of writers block so I haven't really been writing much. Until I get over this I won't be working on this story much. Fortunately I had a chapter saved for this and was able to write another before the writers block hit. Anyways hope you like these chapters. The gravity chamber has just exploded with Yamako inside. Will she be alright? And Vegeta is confronting Yamako about her family. How will she respond? Read and find out. Enjoy! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_something written/read like a sign or note_

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**song lyrics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Saiyan Surprises & Heritage**

Trunks, Goten, and Uub's heads shot up and they stopped right in the middle of their 3 way spar to look off towards the Gravity Chamber as they heard an explosion pierce the almost complete silence of the surrounding area. They gave a quick glance at each other before rushing out of the training arena and to the backyard where Yamako's Gravity Chamber was. They were instantly joined by Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. It wasn't more than a second later that Lunis was with them and they all stopped when they got about 15 ft away from the wreckage and rubble that was once Yamako's Gravity Chamber. They all gasped and Trunks rushed forward, worried.

"Pan! Yamako!" Trunks cried frantically as he rushed towards the rubble.

"Here…" Pan groaned as she stumbled out from behind a large piece of debris from the Gravity Chamber.

She was still in Feral Super Saiyan 3 and she was rubbing her head groaning as she walked towards Trunks and the others. Trunks immediately ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, all the while looking her over. He looked at her worriedly when he saw all of the injuries she had on her body.

"Pan are you ok?" Trunks asked frantically as the others came up behind him.

Pan shook her head slightly to try and get rid of the headache and looked at him with a small smile. She touched his right hand on her left shoulder with her right. She looked at him affectionately and Trunks' heart melted.

"I'm fine Trunks." Pan said softly as she stepped back to pull out of his grip.

Trunks smiled at her and placed both arms to his side as his eyes stared back at her softly. Gohan stepped up to his daughter and looked at her in concern.

"What happened?"

"Yamako…we were training…or more like Yamako was beating the crap out of me… The Gravity Chamber…it malfunctioned…the ki shields and ki absorbers for the ceiling shorted out and when Yamako fired a ki blast it blew a hole through the roof…it caused a chain reaction… There were sparks and I knew the Gravity Chamber was going to explode…I looked to Yamako so we could get out but she didn't seem to notice she just charged at me for another attack. But just before the explosion Yamako launched a ki blast right into my stomach that hurled me out of the Gravity Chamber." Pan explained.

Trunks and the others looked shocked and they turned towards the wreckage before them. Trunks gulped and a look of panic crossed his face as he turned back to Pan.

"What about Yamako…?"

Pan shook her head. "I don't know…" she looked over at the rubble. "She must have still been inside when it exploded…" Pan breathed.

Trunks' eyes shot open in panic and his head snapped to the remains in fear. He looked at it in horror as everyone else stared in shock and amazement. Suddenly Goku let out a laugh and elbowed Vegeta in the back softly. Vegeta's head snapped in his direction and he glared at him.

"Your granddaughter really does take after you. This is just like when you frequently blow up the Gravity Chamber while training." Goku laughed slightly (for some reason he saw humor in this and it outweighed his concern for Yamako's life).

Vegeta growled at Goku. "Kakarot-"

"YAMAKO!" Trunks cried in worry as he cut his father off.

All their heads snapped to Trunks, who was now running towards the debris. He got about 6 ft away before a blinding light coming out of the rubble stopped him dead in his tracks. Everyone looked on in shock and amazement as the light grew brighter and brighter. Trunks was thrown off his feet and he covered his face with his arm as the blinding light erupted into a small explosion. As the dust began to clear Trunks lowered his arm from in front of his face just as Yamako soared straight up into the air and then came down with a punch aimed right at Pan. Pan managed to dodge the punch by leaping into the air and Yamako's fist slammed into the ground and created a crater. As Pan was still in the air and before Yamako was able to turn around fully Pan fired a yellow ki ball right at Yamako. Yamako started to turn around and was hit right in the left shoulder. She was thrown back a few feet before she recovered and flipped to land on her feet in a crouched position. She growled at Pan angrily. The explosion had injured her a little bit and this was the first time Pan had hit her so easily; especially with a ki blast. In her anger she didn't think about how wise it was to do what she did next as it would require a lot of explaining and the explanation would run the risk of revealing too much of her history. She brought her hands together on her right side and began gathering ki.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Yamako chanted as a blue ki ball formed in her hands.

Everyone's eyes grew wide at the sight and their jaws dropped open. Pan just floated there in the air with a shocked look on her face. Yamako growled and the ki ball in her hands grew twice as large as before.

"HA!" Yamako cried as she shot her arms forward and launched her attack.

It sailed through the air and Pan gave a surprised gasp as she quickly moved her hands to her side and gathered her ki. She growled as she summoned a ki ball into her hands.

"Kamehame-HA!" Pan cried as she brought her hands forward and launched her attack back at Yamako.

The 2 beams collided and the 2 female Saiyans were locked in a power struggle for a little while as the sphere at the center of their 2 beams grew larger until it was big enough to encompass both of them within it. Then suddenly it exploded and dust and smoke covered the whole area. Pan coughed and tried to see Yamako through the smoke but it was too thick. Just then Yamako flew out of the cloud of smoke and moved above where Pan was. Pan sensed her presence just as Yamako moved so it looked she was kneeling on her left knee and brought her hands to her right side, parallel from each other. She began gathering her ki and a purple ball of ki formed between her hands. Everyone, especially Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan, stared on in shock as Yamako prepared to launch the all-too-familiar attack.

"Gallic Gun FIRE!" Yamako shouted as she brought her hands forward together with outstretched fingers and launched 1 of Vegeta's signature moves.

Pan let out a tiny shriek and brought her arms up and crossed them in front of her face to shield it from the attack. She let out a grunt when it hit her and propelled her to the ground. Pan hit the ground hard and a large crater formed beneath her. Yamako stopped the blast and panted heavily as a dust cloud billowed up to cover Pan's figure. Everyone moved to the edge of the crater and looked inside to see if Pan was ok. When the dust cleared Pan's motionless battered body was revealed and Gohan and Trunks gasped in horror.

"PAN!" they chorused as they jumped into the crater next to Pan.

They got to her side and Gohan wasted no time in pulling his daughter into his arms and resting her head on his lap. Trunks knelt down across from Gohan and placed his hand on Pan's forehead as he grabbed her hand in his. He brushed her hair out of her face and gently rubbed her forehead with his thumb. He looked up at Gohan's worry filled eyes, his own reflecting the same emotion.

"She'll be ok…right…?" Trunks asked hesitantly.

"I don't know…I think so…" Gohan said uncertainly.

"She'll be fine Gohan…" Goku said as he jumped down next to him. "She just needs some rest and maybe a few senzu beans." Goku said as he placed a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan nodded and lifted her into his arms. Trunks felt strangely angry at Pan being in Gohan's arms and not his own. He felt like the only place she belonged right now was in his arms. He felt she needed him and only him. He shook off those feelings though and followed Gohan and Goku as they rose into the air and landed on the outside of the crater.

"We'll take her to the medical wing in Capsule to rest for now. I'll teleport over to Korin's to see if he has some senzu beans." Goku said as he walked next to Gohan as he carried Pan towards Capsule.

"Don't bother…" Yamako announced as she floated to the ground; returning to normal as she did so. "There aren't going to be any senzu beans for at least a year. Something wrong with the soil…all the nutrients being used up with growing all the senzu beans or something… Why do you think you guys had a full bag right around the time Rizaado attacked…? Because you had just gotten a fresh batch from Korin's newest harvest as soon as they were grown." Yamako landed and walked over to them. "Use the rejuvenation tanks." Yamako declared as she tossed a capsule to her father. "You set it up Dad. You know how it works and you can easily take care of Shinabi. Gohan and Goku need more Oozaru practice anyways." she stated shooting the 2 Saiyans a look.

Everyone just stood there not moving and Gohan and Goku gave Yamako confused looks. Yamako growled and narrowed her eyes at them.

"During the day…?" Goku asked dumbly.

Yamako and Vegeta simultaneously rolled their eyes as both raised their arms to their chests and crossed them. They looked at Goku with 1 eyebrow raised (coincidently it was the same eyebrow). They stared at him as if he lost his mind for a moment. When they saw that Goku was genuinely confused they shook their heads and rolled their eyes again before looking straight at Goku with identical scowls on their faces.

"And you call yourself a Saiyan… Dumbass…" Yamako and Vegeta muttered just barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone stared at them in utter disbelief. They couldn't believe just how alike Yamako and Vegeta were. The 2 even thought alike and had the exact same mannerisms and behaviors. Vegeta and Yamako simply glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow for a second before looking back at everyone else. Upon seeing that everyone was still staring unbelievingly at them they both glared and let out a growl of annoyance. This only caused their looks of astonishment to increase and finally Yamako had had enough.

"What are you all looking at?! Yes we're behaving similarly…yes we're saying the same things the same way…so **what?!** I was raised by him it's only natural for me to act like him! You guys don't go all bug eyed when Goku and Goten chorus each other or act alike so why us?! Now quit staring at us before I really get pissed! …You won't have to wait for Rizaado to kill you because I'll do it for him!" Yamako shouted and her ki spiked in anger, making a fist.

Everyone immediately looked away from the pair and Gohan cleared his throat nervously. Yamako smirked in satisfaction and returned her ki to normal as she crossed her arms over her chest again. Goku looked around blankly for a moment before suddenly remembering his earlier question and that it never got answered. Goku hesitated for all of 1 second about whether or not it would be smart to ask the question again when both Vegeta and Yamako seemed pissed the last time he asked but his curiosity outweighed his better judgment.

"So…how do we do our Oozaru training during the day…? And why…?" Goku asked quietly.

Yamako sighed heavily and growled in annoyance before raising her right hand in the air by her head threateningly. For a split second her hand glowed with violet ki and it looked as though she was getting ready to blast Goku straight to the Other World. She looked like she was having a battle within herself and after a second she heaved another sigh and dropped her hand to her side.

"Have you forgotten about the artificial moonlight technique? You can use it during the day too you know… Wasn't it during the day that Grandpa Vegeta first used the technique…?" Yamako breathed out in exasperation.

"Oh yeah…" Goku said gleefully as he suddenly remembered his first encounter with the Saiyan prince 37 years ago and laughed nervously. "I forgot…"

Yamako growled and her entire body tensed as she had to fight back the urge to kill the Saiyan before her. She couldn't believe he had forgotten something like that; especially when she knew about it and she hadn't even been there at the time. She took a few breaths through clenched teeth to calm herself before looking back at everyone.

"As for the why… You and Gohan haven't been making enough progress during our nightly training sessions so until you both can completely control yourselves in your Oozaru forms that's the only training you'll be doing. Even if it's without me. Grandpa Vegeta is close enough to Super Saiyan 4 that he can handle both of you in your Oozaru forms while I continue to train with Shinabi. …Speaking of which…" Yamako looked over to Trunks. "You should take her in and get the rejuvenation tank hooked up so you can put her in it as soon as possible Dad."

Trunks looked over at Pan and then down at the capsule for the rejuvenation tank in his hand for a second before letting out a nervous laugh. He looked back at Yamako and then went over to Gohan to take Pan from him. Gohan was a little bit hesitant at first since he really wanted to make sure his daughter was alright but 1 look from Yamako made him pass Pan into Trunks' arms. Trunks held Pan to his chest tightly and after giving Gohan a reassuring smile and nod he turned to head to the medical wing to set up the rejuvenation tank. Goten and Uub followed him in order to help and get away from Yamako. They didn't feel like ending up like Pan and since Yamako had no business with either of them they figured they would just leave and help Trunks. But as they were leaving Trunks finally remembered how Pan had gotten into this predicament in the first place. He turned to Yamako for a moment.

"Oh Yamako…where did you learn the Kamehame-ha wave? …And the Gallic Gun…?"

Everyone else paused to look at Yamako questioningly; even Vegeta. Yamako silently cursed her luck. She was hoping they had forgotten about that. She had to come up with a lie and fast.

"Shinabi taught the Kamehame-ha wave to me when I was 3. As for the Gallic Gun…well if I hadn't been born knowing it Grandpa Vegeta would have taught it to me."

They stared at her in shock with dropped jaws. Trunks looked like he had just seen her turn into a bat or a ghost.

"You learned the Kamehame-ha wave when you were 3…? And exactly what do you mean you knew the Gallic Gun since birth…?"

Yamako sighed. She knew it had been a mistake to use those 2 attacks.

"I was born with all of Grandpa Vegeta's signature techniques encoded in my DNA so 1 day when I knew how to manipulate ki well enough I just did them. I never had to see Grandpa Vegeta do them…I just did them out of instinct. And yes Shinabi did teach the Kamehame-ha wave to me at age 3…by that time I was already training in the Gravity Chamber under 300 times normal gravity. I've been training in the Gravity Chamber and sparring with Lunis and such since I was 2 and a half. I didn't start really training with Grandpa Vegeta until I was about 4 but I had been doing a little training with him as early as 3." Yamako answered with a shrug. "Now...if you all think you have wasted enough time I think it's time we got back to training. Dad stop wasting time standing there gawking at me and help Shinabi…Gohan, Goku go ahead and go to the Oozaru training ground with Grandpa Vegeta…I'll catch up in a few minutes as soon as I survey the damage to the Gravity Chamber." Yamako stated as she turned to walk back over to the wreckage.

Trunks quickly rushed off to finally take care of Pan, although he liked having her in his arms, and Goten and Uub were close behind him. After glancing at each other and shrugging Goku and Gohan took off for the Oozaru training ground. They got no more than 5 ft into the air when they noticed Vegeta not following them but instead staring intently at his future granddaughter. Goku and Gohan paused to turn back and look at him.

"Vegeta! Come on!" Goku called enthusiastically.

Vegeta glanced back at him for a second before glancing at where Trunks, Goten, and Uub were and then at Yamako after seeing that the 3 younger men were far enough away that they were out of earshot, even for Saiyan ears. Vegeta thought over his decision for a moment before turning back to Goku.

"You 2 go ahead Kakarot. I must have a word with Chaos." Vegeta stated decisively, using his favorite pet-name for Yamako.

Goku looked confused and he looked to Gohan who looked equally confused but shrugged after a second. Silently agreeing with his son's assessment he turned back and nodded at Vegeta before both he and Gohan continued to fly to the training area. Vegeta watched them go for a second before turning towards Yamako who was standing at the edge of the rubble and looking it over with detest and scrutiny.

"Damn…that's the fifth time this month…now I'm going to miss out on a whole 5 hours of training tonight rebuilding and upgrading this stupid thing." Yamako muttered angrily as she (softly for her) kicked a piece of rubble.

Vegeta's eyebrows hitched at this and he looked at Yamako in slight shock at what she just said. It was amazing in its own right that she had managed to blow up the Gravity Chamber 5 times in 1 month when she upgraded it every time (meaning she advanced remarkably between each destroyed Gravity Chamber) but the fact that she was able to not only rebuild the entire thing in 5 hours but upgrade it as well when Bulma needed at least 24 hours to simply rebuild it amazed him and the fact that she had kept all the other explosions a secret from everyone. How she had managed to do that was still a mystery to him. He shrugged off those questions though. The girl had already said that she was as intelligent if not more so than Bulma was and that she had been rebuilding and upgrading the Gravity Chamber on her own with no help from Bulma since she was 8 so it wasn't too big of a leap to assume she had become increasingly faster and better at repairing it over the years. Vegeta shook his head to push those thoughts aside. Those questions weren't the reason he had to speak with Yamako and it was time he got the answers to all the holes and flaws in her explanations of many of her gifts.

"Yamako…" Vegeta paused and waited for any indication that Yamako was paying attention to him.

Yamako didn't pause in her assessment of the damage to the Gravity Chamber. She still continued to walk around the area and observe all the debris and such but a quick turn of her head so she could just barely see him out of the corner of her eye showed that she was listening. Vegeta scowled at the back of her head.

"We need to talk… Now I want the truth… I want to know why you really knew about the symbol for Kakarot's family and the real reason Rizaado wants Kakarot's granddaughter dead. I know that even if 1 of Kakarot's ancestors was important enough for them to be encoded in our DNA memory their symbol wouldn't have been remembered so I must have shown you the symbol before I told you about it. Why would I teach you about the symbol for Kakarot's family? Also…I know Rizaado wouldn't travel all the way to the past to kill Shinabi unless she was somehow very important in finding a way to stop you. It's not from her transformation making me believe in the legend because you would have transformed when you did no matter how much I trained you. Now explain." Vegeta growled as he glared at her back.

Yamako sighed and turned her head to the side in response to his words but didn't say anything. She simply turned her head and stared off towards where Trunks was just now disappearing from sight with Pan in his arms. Vegeta followed her line of sight and after looking at the scene before him he turned back to look at Yamako again. He saw the emotions flicker briefly in her eyes and he smirked.

"Shinabi…she's your mother isn't she…?" Vegeta asked quietly.

Instead of looking shocked and trying to cover it up like he expected Yamako simply smirked and let out a small chuckle as she lowered her head slightly with a tiny shake. She turned around once Trunks had moved out of sight and looked off into the distance.

"I should've known you'd figure it out this soon… I could never hide anything from you…" Yamako paused to turn and face him straight on. "They're life mates…they've been bonded since the day she was born… Neither of them have realized it yet…or at least not completely… How long have you known…?"

Vegeta scoffed. "I've suspected it since the beginning…even before you came here…I sensed the bond forming between the 2 but I didn't know for sure until just now when you used the Kamehame-ha wave. Although…your explanation for why Rizaado wanted Shinabi dead was poor… I'm surprised no 1 else has seen through it."

Yamako smirked and chuckled. "Well you always did have better insight into people than just about anyone…despite what other people might think about your intelligence or observational skills."

Vegeta smirked back at Yamako and then glanced off towards where Trunks' ki was detected. He looked back at Yamako to notice her glancing in the same direction before she turned away and towards where Goku and Gohan were located. Yamako looked over her shoulder back at Vegeta.

"I trust you'll keep this information to yourself…it's already very likely that Mom and Dad wont get together in this time as soon as they did in my time and you telling people, especially Grandpa Gohan, that she's my mother could jeopardize it even more. I don't want them being pushed together or kept apart…it could ruin everything…"

Vegeta's eye twitched at Yamako suddenly referring to Gohan as her grandfather and he inwardly groaned. He may have accepted Pan as part of his family and worthy of being a true or Elite Saiyan despite her being Goku's granddaughter but that didn't mean he was prepared to be related to Gohan or Goku through marriage. Hearing Yamako refer to Gohan as her grandfather would also take some getting use to as it had getting use to her calling him 'Grandpa Vegeta' but it was an inedibility that he was going to have to adapt to.

"You have my word…it'll be our secret." Vegeta utters quietly to Yamako.

Yamako gives a slight nod of her head before she takes off into the sky to catch up to Goku and Gohan; not bothering to wait for Vegeta. Vegeta hangs back for a second to see her fly off before looking back towards Capsule where he can now sense Pan's ki returning to normal and Trunks' ki at rest right next to it. He then turns to look at the remains of Yamako's Gravity Chamber and smirks as he shakes his head and chuckles. He looks back up towards Yamako's rapidly disappearing form.

_You are going to be quite the troublemaker Chaos… Mine and Gohan's brat are definitely going to have their hands full with you…but you'll be a great Saiyan warrior 1 day…1 of the greatest of all time…_ Vegeta thought proudly with a smirk. _And I'll be there to teach you about the legacy of the Saiyans…you'll be the 1 to restore the royal family to the pedestal of greatness. _Vegeta thought boastfully as he took off into the air after Yamako.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So the mystery is finally solved! Yamako is Pan's daughter. Most of you had probably already guessed but now it's confirmed. Everyone who guessed right give yourself a hand. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	34. ThirtyThree: Ancient Language & Limits

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Vegeta has just uncovered the fact that Pan is Yamako's mother. Pan is hurt and Yamako is knuckling down on Goku and Gohan's Oozaru training. How will she elevate her training? Read and find out. Enjoy! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

_**"talking within a dream or vision"**_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_something written/read like a sign or a note_

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Ancient Language & Limits**

Trunks carefully carried Pan to the medical wing and he, regretfully, set her down on a cot so he could prepare the rejuvenation tank. He opened the capsule and once the rejuvenation tank was out he set it up and started imputing the commands into the console. He turned to Goten and Uub.

"Why don't you guys go back out and continue your spar? It's going to take awhile to set up everything and then I'm going to wait for Pan to be healed."

Uub simply shrugged and walked out without a second thought. Goten hesitated for a moment before he too turned and walked out after giving Trunks a long look accompanied with a nod. Trunks nodded in response and smiled at him. He continued imputing all of the data needed for the tank to properly heal Pan and then started it up. The door opened and he quickly picked Pan up and set her inside the tank. He placed the mask over her face and started attaching the sensors to her body to monitor her condition. He placed 3 along her forehead and then 1 on each side of her neck (1 slightly lower than the other). He gulped as he began placing the 3 along her upper chest and his breathing quickened. He was getting butterflies from touching her skin there and a warm sensation of comfort was spreading over him. He let out a breath once he had finished and then he proceeded to place the 2 sensors on each arm (1 just above the elbow and the other just above the wrist on the inside part of the arm). After this he moved back and closed the door to the tank. Once the tank closed it began filling with the blue healing liquid. Trunks put his hand on the glass window of the tank and looked in at Pan with a face filled with concern and turmoil.

_Oh please be ok Pan…I don't know what I'd do without you…_ Trunks thought as ran his hand down the glass along the length of her face. _She looks so peaceful…like she did sleeping last night but she's not sleeping…_ Trunks thought as he watched her hair swish around her in the liquid that now completely filled the tank. _Beautiful…_

Trunks smiles a bit at her and relaxes when he sees that the health meter for her is already a level higher than it was when he placed her into the tank just moments ago. He pulls a chair up next to the tank and sits down in front of it. He keeps his hand on the tank and drifts off to sleep leaning against the rejuvenation tank; his last thoughts are of Pan and seeing her smiling face again.

SCENE CHANGE

Gohan and Goku landed at the Oozaru training ground and waited for Vegeta and Yamako to show up. While they were waiting they began stretching out their limbs and getting themselves mentally and physically ready for the change. They felt Yamako and Vegeta heading in their direction and soon the 2 Saiyan royals landed no more than a few feet away from the 2. Vegeta and Yamako looked the 2 over before glancing at each other and nodding slightly. Yamako stepped forward and walked past the 2 confused Saiyans with Vegeta following close behind. Yamako turned to look over her shoulder and shot a scowl at Gohan and Goku.

"You 2 are on your own for training. Grandpa Vegeta and I are going to be training in our Golden Oozaru forms as well to try and get Grandpa Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan 4. Try gaining some control over yourselves while transformed. We'll be close by to stop you if you get out of hand." Yamako stated casually before she turned her head back forward and summoned a white ki ball into her right hand.

Gohan and Goku looked at each other in confusion and shock. They couldn't believe Yamako was just going to leave them to run ramped while transformed. Neither Saiyan liked the idea of not having Vegeta and/or Yamako around to change them back to normal if they totally lost control and put not just themselves and each other in real danger but also the rest of the planet. They turned back to Yamako with bewildered looks.

"But Yamako-" Gohan started.

Yamako cut off his protest by carelessly tossing the ki she had been gathering in her hand over her shoulder and into the air. Gohan and Goku watched as the ki ball sailed into the air and then stopped to simply hover a 1000 ft in the sky. Yamako closed her right hand into a fist (still raised into the air near the side of her face) and then snapped it open. The ki ball exploded outwards to become the source of Goku and Gohan's transformation as it became an artificial full moon. Gohan and Goku's eyes grew wide and they tried to turn away from the light but their Saiyan instincts wouldn't allow them to. Their eyes went blank and their breaths came out in ragged pants as the transformation began. In a matter of moments both of them were in their Oozaru forms and they snarled at each other with blinding fury; totally unaware of their surroundings and their actions. They both gave monstrous roars and a yellow light flashed around them and bleached their fur yellow. They then stood in Golden Oozaru form and with another snarl they leaped for each other and began fighting with each other wildly; totally out of control.

SCENE CHANGE

Vegeta paused for a moment to look over his shoulder at them before he carelessly glanced up into the sky and set his sights on the artificial moonlight. He stared at it for a second before turning back around and continuing to follow Yamako away from the area. It wasn't long before the 2 took flight again and moved off into another clearing Yamako had set up for their training in order to have a spar in their Golden Oozaru forms. Yamako landed first and instantly turned around to face Vegeta as he landed. Both stared at each other for a moment not moving and with identical emotionless scowls on their faces. With no hint or word both concurrently powered up to Super Saiyan and unwrapped their tails. They simultaneously nodded to each other slightly before Yamako brought her right hand forward with her palm towards the sky as a white ball of ki formed in her hand. The ki ball rose into the air slowly and once it was a 1000 ft into the air it stopped and simply hovered. Both Yamako and Vegeta tilted their heads skyward at the same time and stared at the white ki ball. Yamako raised her right hand straight up towards the ki ball as she closed her hand into a fist and after a moment she snapped it open. The ki ball exploded into the artificial moonlight and both Saiyans stared directly at it. This time neither forced the transformation back and their eyes went blank. Their muscles bulged and their breaths came out ragged and erratic. They were both enshrouded in a blinding light and when it cleared both stood towering over the ground in their Golden Oozaru forms (Yamako looks like a normal Golden Oozaru since she wasn't in Feral Saiyan mode before she transformed). They stared at each other and growled quietly.

"Era uoy ydaer rof siht Apdnarg Vigetta…?" Yamako growled in the ancient Saiyan language.

(You can read it as you go along by reading each word backwards and apostrophes are taken out as well as single letter words like 'a' and 'I' are at the beginning of the word following it. Example: 'who I am' would become 'ohw ima' get it? Names are simply spelled in the way they are pronounced. If you still can't decode it then here's the translation: "Are you ready for this Grandpa Vegeta…?").

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at suddenly hearing the language of his ancestors. It had been hundreds of years since the language was used by the general populous on Planet Vegeta. As it was it had been completely forgotten by all but the royal family (who were required to learn it) and it was 1 of the few things he had learned in his studies of Saiyan history from his father before Freeza destroyed his planet. He just barely remembered the lessons from his childhood. He hadn't used the language or heard it spoken since his father taught it to him but hearing his future granddaughter speak it so perfectly brought all the lessons back. He smirked at Yamako.

"Uoy kaeps eht tneicna egaugnal." Vegeta simply stated more than asked.

("You speak the ancient language.")

Yamako nodded. "Sey…uoy thguat ti ot em. Uoy detnaw em ot wonk fo ym egatireh. Lla fo ti."

("Yes…you taught it to me. You wanted me to know of my heritage. All of it.")

Vegeta nodded looking off in another direction for a second. "Iees…" Vegeta paused to turn back to Yamako. "Llahs ew nigeb?"

("I see…" "Shall we begin?")

Yamako nodded and sprang forward. Vegeta did the same and they locked their hands together and struggled for dominance. Yamako, being stronger, started pushing Vegeta back and when Vegeta's back slammed against the side of a mountain he lost his footing and tumbled backwards. Vegeta quickly used his tail to sweep Yamako's feet out from under her and she also tumbled backwards. Both landed on their butts with a loud crash and caused the ground to quake beneath them because of the force in which they landed. In less than a second both were on their feet again and were throwing punches at each other. The punches were being accompanied by the occasional ki blast and swipe from their tails (since it was harder to kick because it threw off their balance a lot more with them being apes). Most of the blows were being dodged or blocked but some were hitting their mark (most of them being the ones Yamako threw at Vegeta). The battle between the 2 raged on for the better part of the morning until it was practically noon with neither gaining a distinct advantage or lead over the other. However, that changed once the sun rose to its highest point in the sky. At this point Yamako decided it was time to take Vegeta's ascension to Super Saiyan 4 into her own hands, the same way she had with Pan's and he had with her other ascensions (in her world). Backing away from him slightly at first she charged at him at full speed and caught him off guard. She grabbed him around the waist and threw him to the ground rather roughly. Before Vegeta had the chance to recover and get up Yamako circled around him (so she was standing behind his head). Snarling, Yamako bent down and hoisted Vegeta to his feet; locking him in an inescapable stranglehold. Vegeta thrashed wildly, trying to break free and loudly roared angrily in protest when he found that he couldn't. Yamako growled back at him in response and slowly rose into the air slightly, still keeping a firm grip on him.

"Stahw eht rettam Rehtafdnarg? Ithguoht uoy erew gnorts? Isseug isaw gnorw… Eruoy keaw!" Yamako goaded venomously, knowing how much Vegeta hated his strength being insulted.

("What's the matter Grandfather? I thought you were strong? I guess I was wrong… You're weak!")

"Tuhs pu Tarb! Ima gnorts! Ima eht Ecnirp fo lla Sayyins!" Vegeta roared back angrily as his struggles doubled.

("Shut up Brat! I am strong! I am the Prince of all Saiyans!")

"Gnieb ecnirp tnseod naem anmad gniht fi reuoy kaew. Eruoy aecargsid ot eht Sayyin eman! Mi demahsa ot eb ruoy rethguaddnarg! Eruoy citehtap!" Yamako sneered fiercely.

("Being prince doesn't mean a damn thing if you're weak. You're a disgrace to the Saiyan name! I'm ashamed to be your granddaughter! You're pathetic!")

"Tuhs pu!" Vegeta roared angrily.

("Shut up!")

Vegeta's eyes flashed with rage and his blood boiled. His ki began steadily rising as he continued roaring in anger. Yamako was forced to raise her ki in order to keep a grip on him as his thrashing became much stronger.

"Woh od uoy tcepxe ot taeb Rishaidoe fi uoy tnac neve kaerb eerf fo ym pirg? Woh era uoy gniog ot tcetorp ruoy etam fi eruoy oot kaew ot taefed em?"

("How do you expect to beat Rizaado if you can't even break free of my grip? How are you going to protect your mate if you're too weak to defeat me?")

Vegeta snarled as Yamako's words struck a nerve. The most important thing to a Saiyan was their mate. They would do anything to protect them and the mere implication of Vegeta not being able to protect Bulma was almost too much to bear. His ki rose higher in response to his instincts to protect her and he nearly succeeded in breaking out of Yamako's hold but she tightened it at the last moment.

"Tnod uoy ees…? Uoy era gniog ot evah ot hctaw sa Rishaidoe sllik ruoy etam gniwonk ereht si gnihton uoy nac od ot pots ti." Yamako snarled maliciously.

("Don't you see…? You are going to have to watch as Rizaado kills your mate knowing there is nothing you can do to stop it.")

"No…" Vegeta growled in anger, no longer having the focus needed to speak in ancient Saiyan.

Vegeta could feel something within him become dangerously strained. He was at his breaking point and there was nothing he could do to stop the images and memories from flowing through his mind. He remembered back when Goku had told him that Majin Buu had killed Bulma. The pain that he felt; how it nearly destroyed him from the inside out. He was sure that if he hadn't already been dead that he would have died right there and now he was being told that he'd have to go through all that again. His mind was also, against his wishes, putting images to Yamako's words. He may not have known what Rizaado looked like but that didn't stop him from picturing all the different ways he could kill Bulma (most of which he had done himself to others in his past). It was almost too much to take. Vegeta snarled and his body began to glow as his ki rose even higher. Yamako noticed and smirked.

"Rizaado will destroy everything you care about! He won't stop until he's broken her. **Don't you understand?!** RIZAADO WILL DO TO GRANDMA BULMA EXACTLY WHAT HE DID TO ME AND WHAT FREEZA DID TO YOU!" Yamako shouted furiously to the Saiyan in her grasp.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he felt himself losing control. The mere thought of Bulma going through the things he did as a child sent wracks of pain through his heart and his body shuddered with the emotional pain he felt at that thought. His mind was instantly assaulted with memories of his time serving Freeza and the torment the tyrant put him through but as the memories flashed through his mind they were changed so that Freeza was replaced by a shadowy figure representing Rizaado and his younger self was replaced with Bulma. The images were ripping him apart and he grabbed for his head in agony. He swore that he would never allow anyone close to him to ever experience the kind of torment he went through during his life and now it was dangerously close to happening and it was going to happen to the 1 person that meant more to him than anything. Bulma was essentially his entire reason for living, his anchor to reality; the only thing that kept him sane. He couldn't allow this to happen. Not to her. Especially not her. He wouldn't let it happen. That's when something inside Vegeta snapped.

"**NOOOO!**" Vegeta cried out; his voice echoing off the surrounding mountains and traveling for miles.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It appears as though Yamako has struck the right note with Vegeta. Will this be the thing that pushes Vegeta to the next level? To Super Saiyan 4? Find out in the next chapter. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	35. ThirtyFour: Super Saiyan 4 & Control

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Yamako has just pushed Vegeta over the edge. Will Vegeta manage to ascend or will he just go into a blind rage? And will Yamako be able to withstand the onslaught and bring him to his senses? Read and find out. Enjoy! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

**_dream or something happening within a dream or vision_**

**_"talking within a dream or vision"_**

_something written/read like a sign or a note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**song lyrics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Super Saiyan 4 & Control**

Vegeta finally broke free of Yamako's grip and Yamako was pushed a few feet back by the magnitude of his ki as it rose to a new height. Yamako looked on as the change began with a strange smirk on her face.

_That's it Grandpa Vegeta… Just let it all out… Show everyone what it means to be a Saiyan royal… It's high time you reached your full potential._

Vegeta's body glowed brightly and after a moment it became apparent that Vegeta's body began to change. It shrank and he returned to his normal sized body. When the light cleared it was obvious that he wasn't back to his normal self because fur still covered over half of his body but it was now a deep maroon color. The shirt he had been wearing was no where to be found and it was possible to see that he didn't have fur on his chest and face. His eyes were outlined in red and they were a dull light blue. He had small fangs and his short spiky hair now came up into a flame again as it had years ago but now the spiky locks also came down past his shoulders. He wasn't moving and his back was to her so Yamako was unsure of whether or not he had gotten control of his rage yet. Vegeta didn't do anything for a moment before he calmly turned around and looked at her with an emotionless face. His eyes narrowed slightly when he set sights on Yamako and he gripped his hands into fists at his side. He bent his elbows and threw his head back as he cried out loudly. A yellow aura whipped up around him and the Earth shook at the force of his ki. But Yamako sensed that he wasn't blinded by rage anymore he was simply testing the limits of his new transformation and was calling for a real challenge. Yamako smirked to herself. She was more than happy to answer that challenge.

"Won sti ym nrut…" Yamako spoke quietly in a gruff voice before she reeled back and roared loudly.

("Now it's my turn…")

Yamako's body glowed brightly as well and her body began to shrink back down to normal size. When the light cleared she floated there in Super Saiyan 4 form. Her body looked about the same as before but the muscles on her arms and abdomen were more defined, clearly showing her increased strength. Her shirt had miraculously been changed into an almost sports bra like shirt. It nearly looked like the shirt was almost too small for her. The same parts of her body were covered in fur as the males but it was impossible to see exactly what part of her chest was covered because of the shirt. The fur she had was an orangish brown color and her eyes were outlined in red. Her fangs were slightly longer than Vegeta's were (because she was a female) and her eyes were a dull aqua color. Her hair became spiky like a full blooded Saiyan's hair (or like when she or long hair Mirai Trunks was in Super Saiyan) and went down past her shoulder blades, to be even with her chest.

Yamako turned her focus to Vegeta and seeing that he was still crying out for a challenge she leaned back and gave a cry as she summoned the majority of her power. Vegeta instantly felt the rivaling ki and he stopped crying out immediately. He lowered his head and snapped his attention to Yamako as she also lowered her head. She turned her focus to him and her eyes narrowed. She stared coldly at Vegeta as he straightened himself to stare at her. Without a word the 2 flew at each other and began trading blows. They moved through the air at an unimaginable speed. Only Pan would have been strong enough to follow their movements. They were moving faster than their brains could even process the blows they took. By the time they felt the pain of a landed kick or punch the other person was already doing something else. The 2 were nearly moving fast enough to be in 2 places at once at least for a nanosecond. Finally breaking apart they flew a few feet away from each other and stared directly at 1 another. Both were waiting to see who would end the standoff. Vegeta was the first to take action and he swiftly raised his ki higher (it had unconsciously dropped down a few notches during the fight). It appeared as though he didn't move but Yamako's head was thrown left then right as she drifted back a few inches with each turn and then hunched over slightly before she seemed to fall backwards. Vegeta had actually landed a punch to each side of her face before planting his right knee into her stomach and sweeping her feet out from under her with his left leg before returning to his previous position. Yamako quickly recovered and righted herself. She stared at Vegeta and suddenly Vegeta felt multiple blows being landed in his stomach as he drifted back slightly from each blow and 2 monstrous blows; 1 across his face and then 1 under his chin. Vegeta did nearly a full flip at the force that was thrown into those hits and he flew back several feet before he recovered and straightened to stare at Yamako. Both were breathing slightly heavier and were a little more worse for wear. They had cuts and scratches all over their bodies and the fur on their bodies were matted in some places with their blood. Neither did anything for a moment and then suddenly Yamako smirked at Vegeta and he smirked back broadly; both mutually agreeing that the training session was over.

"Snoitalutargnoc. Uoy era eht dnoces nosrep fo siht emit doirep ot eveihca Repus Sayyin ruof." Yamako said with a grin.

("Congratulations. You are the second person of this time period to achieve Super Saiyan 4.")

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow up in confusion. "Dnoces?"

("Second?")

Yamako nodded. "Sey…ym rehtom dehcaer ti owt shtnom oga."

("Yes…my mother reached it 2 months ago.")

Vegeta nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "Iees…" Vegeta muttered quietly and locked eyes with Yamako once again.

("I see…")

Yamako and Vegeta didn't say anything more or move as they continued to stare at each other until a distant out-of-control roar drew their attentions towards where Goku and Gohan were training. Both of their eyes narrowed as they sensed the erratic nature of both their kis as they spiked irregularly. They both sighed slightly and glanced at each other, perfectly aware of Gohan and Goku continuing to have no luck controlling themselves in their Oozaru forms. This had to end or they'd never reach Super Saiyan 4 before Rizaado returned. Yamako suddenly thought of something and she began fluctuating her ki at specific frequencies. Vegeta felt her ki change and instantly oscillated his own as it reached out to touch hers as they both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

_/They need to learn control Grandpa Vegeta. It's blatantly obvious they won't learn it on their own in time… We need to bring back their conscious minds./_

_/But how do you propose we do that Chaos? They lack the skills needed to do this technique and there is no other way of reaching their consciousness./_

_/A big part of this technique is derived through the natural instincts of Saiyan blood…that's why Lunis was able to perform the technique after I gave him the pill laced with Saiyan DNA. Normally Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Gohan are too human for this technique to work but while in their Oozaru forms their Saiyan instincts are at their peak and we should be able to use this technique to reach their conscious minds./_

_/You're right…in their current states it just might work. It's high time they learned some restraint and control and if they are in no danger of getting out of control all 4 of us can train harder./_

_/Exactly./_ Yamako nodded in conformation.

"Stel og." Vegeta declared before taking off towards Goku and Gohan.

("Let's go.")

Yamako shot off after him and almost instantly the 2 were less than a hundred feet from the 2 quarreling Oozarus. They paused for a moment to glance at each other and nod before blasting off towards them again. Just as Gohan and Goku broke apart and were preparing to lunge at each other Vegeta and Yamako got between them. Vegeta and Yamako floated back to back and each stared down 1 of the Oozarus before them. Yamako stared defiantly at Gohan while Vegeta stared down Goku. They both gripped their hands into fists at their side and sneered at the 2 snarling Oozarus. Gohan and Goku snarled angrily and each raised a hand to swipe them away. At that moment Vegeta and Yamako simultaneously raised their right hands towards Goku and Gohan with outstretched fingers, as though preparing to fire a ki blast at them. They concentrated and they both glowed with a white light around them as their kis fluctuated and oscillated, as their kis stretched out and tried to touch Goku and Gohan's kis. An invisible pulse of ki radiated out towards Goku and Gohan and forced their heads to bow slightly as the pulse of ki ruffled their fur. Goku and Gohan froze mid swipe and slowly began lowering their hands as they gazed at Vegeta and Yamako in confusion. Their natural Saiyan instincts automatically recognized what Vegeta and Yamako were attempting to do and their kis adjusted appropriately to interact correctly with the ki signal as their kis also stretched out to meet the kis of the 2 royals. Seeing that Goku and Gohan's Saiyan instincts were taking control both Vegeta and Yamako focused all of their consciousness into the messages they were sending through their kis.

Vegeta let out a small growl as he locked eyes with Goku and the fur on his body bristled. He tensed as he sensed the rage and complete unbridled primal instincts with absolutely no control or restraint radiating from Goku's ki. Vegeta's eyes glazed over as he stared directly into Goku's large confused and vicious eyes.

_/Kakarot! …Come on Kakarot… I know you're in there somewhere… Stop being dominated and get a hold of yourself already!/_

Goku's eyes went completely blank but he roared angrily and his muscles tensed as he prepared to strike again. Vegeta grit his teeth and sent another pulse of his ki towards Goku. Goku calmed once again and he looked at Vegeta with blank eyes.

_/Stop allowing the primitive mind to overshadow you! Act like a true Saiyan and take control. Don't let the animal consume you./_

Goku looked at Vegeta curiously with his head tilted to the side as his expression changed. His eyes lost the fierce and blood-thirsty nature in them and they gazed at Vegeta as though he was something familiar but at the same time not; like he knew Vegeta from something or somewhere equivalent to a dream. He narrowed his eyes a bit and focused on Vegeta as he tried to think of where he recognized him from. After a moment his eyes opened slightly wider and a look of recollection crossed his face.

"V…Ve…Vegeta…?" Goku growled out in a hoarse ragged voice.

Vegeta smirked broadly and lowered his hand as he stopped altering the frequency of his ki and lowered it. He looked over at Goku as he looked over himself; seemingly checking that he was still an Oozaru and that he hadn't changed back into his normal state yet.

"Welcome back to the world Kakarot." Vegeta stated as he crossed his arms over his chest in satisfaction.

Goku snapped his attention to Vegeta and looked at him in confusion. He cocked his head to the side and gazed at Vegeta in awe, wondering how he was able to stay in control and be conscious while in his Oozaru form.

"Vegeta…how…?" Goku slowly asked in a gruff voice.

"I used my ki to talk to your consciousness while your Saiyan instincts were at their peak. It was the only chance to find a way for you to gain control while transformed." Vegeta paused to motion behind him with his head. "Yamako's doing the same with your brat."

Goku blinked inquisitively at Vegeta as if trying to understand what he was saying. After a moment a look of slight understanding crossed his face and he gave Vegeta an awkward smile. Vegeta smirked back before whipping his head around to look at Yamako and Gohan as he heard a monstrous roar accompanied by a huge spike in Yamako's ki. Goku also looked curious as he shifted over to look at Yamako and Gohan who was blinking in confusion and looking just as calm and in control as he was. He saw Gohan turn to look at him and they exchanged awkward grins.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako's eyes narrowed into slits as she stared into Gohan's wild eyes. Gohan roared angrily and he pulled his right hand back and swiped at Yamako, trying to knock her out of the air and his path from getting to Goku. Yamako did nothing but quickly raised her left hand and stretched it out to her side to catch Gohan's massive hand. Yamako's hand was spread against the center of Gohan's palm and was preventing it from continuing on its intended path. An instant later she pulled her right hand back slightly before pushing it forward towards Gohan again and straightening fingers more for a second as her glare intensified. She sent out a stronger pulse of her ki trying to reach Gohan's consciousness with her own.

_/Gohan! Gohan snap out of it! You're stronger than this I know you are! Stop fighting me and your instincts! Embrace them!/_

Gohan's eyes glazed over for a moment as his hand dropped to his side before he shook his head and snarled as his eyes cleared and he swiped at her again. Yamako once again caught his hand and growled as she sent out a pulse of her ki again. Gohan's eyes went blank and he calmed as he relaxed and lowered his hand again.

_/Come on Gohan! I know that you can hear me. You've got to snap out of it. You've got to take control! Act like a true Saiyan for once in your life and get a hold of yourself!/_

Gohan's eyes shifted from being angry and blood thirsty to being completely blank repeatedly as he shook his head back and forth. He was fighting a battle within himself and his consciousness was struggling to take control. He let out a strangled growl and his whole body shook as he fought with himself over which part of him was the stronger and should take control. Yamako watched as this played out before her with an emotionless expression plastered on her face but if you looked closely enough you could see her eyes reflected the turmoil she felt. She wanted to help him but she couldn't and she knew that if he didn't gain control through this technique then there was no hope for him and she'd have to remove his tail. She didn't want to do that because she knew...that even though he hadn't said it, he was actually happy to have his tail back. It had been a part of his childhood and although he never minded not having it (especially during high school when he was trying to at least appear normal) he was glad to have it back. He felt complete having his tail back (Saiyans always feel more complete with their tails; especially if they've had them before). He enjoyed it; especially since he'd learned a few new pleasant things that he could do with the tail now that he couldn't do/hadn't known about when he was a child. She didn't want to take that away from him.

_Come on Grandpa Gohan. Hang in there. I know that you can do this. I know you can take control you just have to fight for it. _Yamako thought as she watched Gohan desperately struggle to regain his sense of reality. _Please…don't give up. I know that you can overcome the primitive part of your mind. I know how much you enjoy having your tail back, especially now that you're older and you have Grandma Videl, and I don't want to take that away from you!_

Gohan's eyes settled on being completely blank for a moment before flashing back to being blood thirsty and angry as he brought his hands together, fingers curled, in front of him. They started glowing and a yellow ki ball began to develop in front of him aimed directly at Yamako. Gohan continued to gather ki in his hands as Yamako watched with a feeling of desperation slowly overtaking her. Just as Gohan finished gathering ki and was preparing to launch it Yamako's frustration and desperation took over. She gripped her hands into fists and bending her elbows she brought her arms out to her sides as she growled and clamped her eyes shut. Her ki shot up and her golden aura whipped up around her as she let out a cry.

_/GOHAN!/_

Gohan froze as his mind was suddenly assaulted with the large magnitude of ki radiating off Yamako. His eyes went blank once again as the binds holding his consciousness prisoner loosened as the desperate cry reached his mind and the ki ball instantly dissipated. Slowly a look of recognition began to spread across Gohan's face as his conscious mind steadily began taking control and he blinked at Yamako in confusion after a moment. His conscious mind had finally taken control and he was confused as to how that was possible and why Yamako looked so distraught while she calmed and lowered her ki as she caught her breath before him. When he realized what had happened he turned to look over at where he sensed Goku and he grinned awkwardly at him as Goku grinned back.

Vegeta shifted his full attention to his granddaughter as he saw that Gohan was in control and noticed how troubled she looked as she floated there breathing heavily. He glided closer to her side and looked at her with a blank look on his face. To anyone else it would have been impossible to tell what he was thinking but Yamako knew him better than possibly everybody else so she knew that he was concerned and wanted to know if she was alright and what the problem was. Yamako finished catching her breath and she straightened before looking over at Vegeta. They stared at each other for a moment before Vegeta's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly and he oscillated his ki out towards her.

_/Care to explain why you seem so troubled Chaos?/_

Yamako secretly smiled ever-so-slightly at the pet-name and shook her head unnoticeably. She gave a small smirk before she responded by fluctuating her ki in the same way and sending it to him.

_/I was just concerned that Grandpa Gohan wouldn't be able to take control and that I'd be forced to remove his tail. He might not admit it but both he and Grandpa Goku are glad that they have their tails back; especially now that they know what it's like to have a tail when you have a mate as well. I didn't want to take Grandpa Gohan's tail away from him. It's not right for a Saiyan to not have a tail./_

Vegeta nodded in understanding. _/Very true. And I don't blame the boy for not wanting to lose his tail when he's got a mate. I always regretted not having my tail for all those years before when I was mated to the woman. But you don't need to worry about such things now. Gohan is in control and he's gotten to keep his tail./_

Yamako gave a small smirk and nodded inconspicuously at Vegeta. _/You're right Grandpa Vegeta. It doesn't matter now because he got to keep his tail./ _Yamako paused to glance at the other 2 Saiyans that were busily looking themselves and each other over while laughing before giving Vegeta a smirk. _/They're so busy being amazed with themselves that I don't think they've even realized you're a Super Saiyan 4. We're the ones that did everything anyways so let's ruin the moment by enlightening the idiots to your current state./_

_/Gladly…/ _Vegeta smirked as he moved to start towards Goku and Gohan.

Yamako followed his lead and they flew over until they were just a few feet away from Goku and Gohan who were completely oblivious to their presence since they were completely focused on their ability to stay in control while in their Oozaru forms. They floated there for a few minutes with their arms crossed over their chests and scowls on their faces waiting for Gohan and Goku to notice them. When the 2 simply continued looking themselves and each other over in amazement Vegeta and Yamako's eyes narrowed and they began to growl. After another moment they got fed up with waiting and furiously began raising their kis while crying out; hoping that would get the attention of the other 2 Saiyans.

Goku and Gohan were finally snapped from their self absorbed states when they felt Yamako and Vegeta's kis skyrocket past any level they had previously sensed them at. They both whipped their heads in their direction to look at the 2 royals and their eyes widened at the sight of them. Vegeta and Yamako had bright golden auras blazing around them and sparks of energy were crackling all about them. Goku and Gohan simply stared in utter shock and amazement for a few moments trying to not only get over the amazing sight before them but trying to figure out how it was possible for neither of them to have noticed Yamako and Vegeta's current states.

"V-Ve-Vegeta…" Goku stuttered in amazement.

"Y-Ya-Yamako.." Gohan also stuttered in amazement.

"Wh-what happened to you?" they shakily chorused.

Vegeta and Yamako rolled their eyes as they calmed down and let their auras fade while their kis dropped down to a slightly lower, more stable level for the time being. They crossed their arms over their chests and smirked broadly as they gazed at the 2 bewildered Saiyans.

"We're at Super Saiyan 4. Grandpa Vegeta just acquired it a little while ago. Took you 2 morons long enough to notice." Yamako muttered the last bit quietly.

Vegeta smirked and suppressed a chuckle as he heard the insult his granddaughter threw at Goku and Gohan. He discreetly shook his head and marveled at just how much of a true Saiyan Yamako really was. Gohan and Goku, however, not seeming to hear the insult or just choosing to ignore it stared at Yamako and Vegeta in shock with wide eyes as they processed the information given to them. They looked over the changes Yamako and Vegeta's bodies had gone through. They noticed the dark maroon and threatening color of Vegeta's fur while noticing the fur on Yamako's body was a much less intimidating and more natural color. They briefly wondered why that was but shrugged it off quickly as they fully registered just how powerful Vegeta and Yamako were. They had never witnessed Yamako in her Super Saiyan 4 form and this was Vegeta's first ascension to that form so they were amazed by the amount of sheer ki they were putting off and just how much of an increase their ki levels had undergone. Vegeta had been stronger than both of them before but now that he had ascended to Super Saiyan 4 he was easily stronger than both of them combined even while in their Golden Oozaru forms. Gohan and Goku were completely floored by just how strong Vegeta was right now. They knew that he must have been even stronger in Yamako's world and they couldn't believe that Rizaado was still able to kill him. They both shuddered thinking of the amount of power Rizaado must have had to pull that off. They were just glad that this time Rizaado would have to deal with more than just 1 Super Saiyan 4.

"Whoa…! Congratulations Vegeta! You're the first Super Saiyan 4 in this timeline too!" Goku grinned goofily.

"Actually…he's the second. Shinabi's been a Super Saiyan 4 for 2 months." Yamako shrugged.

"Either way…" Vegeta quickly stated before Goku or Gohan could say anything. "I still beat you Kakarot." Vegeta said pointedly with a smirk at Goku.

Goku grinned widely and let out a laugh as he brought his hand behind his head. The action looked rather amusing on a giant golden ape. Gohan simply stared at Yamako and Vegeta as he absorbed the information given. Although Pan had been outrageously strong for quite a while now Gohan still wasn't completely used to his daughter being so freakishly strong and stronger than everyone else aside from Yamako when he was used to being the 1 that was stronger and being her protector. Goku noticed Gohan's strange expression and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could tell what was troubling him and he could understand in a way. He had always been super close to Pan as well. She was always trying to be like him and coming to him with her problems. When she was younger and was having difficulties in schools with the other kids teasing her and making fun of her because of her super strength he was always the 1 she came to in order to vent and even cry to. All the times she had a boyfriend run out on her after getting a glimpse of her strength she went to him for comfort and support. He felt just as strongly about protecting her as Gohan but he was dealing with her new powers better. After all….she was Gohan's daughter not his. He gave Gohan a reassuring look once the younger Saiyan turned to look at him. Gohan smiled back and nodded.

"Alright this is just too disturbing to watch anymore." Yamako sneered with disgust as she raised her right hand above her head and gave it a swift wave in front of the artificial moonlight to cause it to explode and disappear.

Instantly Gohan and Goku began digressing back to normal. Yamako scowled at them as she lowered her arm back to her side before she and Vegeta began dropping out of Super Saiyan 4. They floated to the ground as Goku and Gohan returned to normal. After taking a moment to catch their breaths and straighten their clothes Goku and Gohan looked at Yamako with curious confused looks. They didn't understand what they had done to make Yamako upset and get rid of the artificial moonlight to force them back to normal. Yamako's scowl increased once she landed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No Saiyan should act so strange….so…human while transformed by moonlight. It's not natural! And quite frankly that freak-show was beginning to weird me out. Training is over for the day. We'll continue tonight. I'm going back to rebuild my Gravity Chamber while Shinabi finishes recovering. Do what you like." Yamako scoffed as she began to leave. She paused and glanced back over her left shoulder. "Grandpa Vegeta." she said calmly with a nod in his direction to bid farewell.

Vegeta returned the gesture before briefly giving Gohan and Goku a disapproving sneer and taking off for the clearing where he and Yamako had been training earlier so he could continue to work on his Super Saiyan 4 transformation without distraction or worry of destroying something until he mastered it. He determined that he would most likely remain there until dinner time. As soon as he left Gohan and Goku exchanged glances, each giving the other a small shrug before they moved a few meters apart and lowered into battle stances. They decided to spar with each other for a few hours before heading back to Capsule Corp. to unwind and possibly get a snack before relaxing until dinner and then continuing their Oozaru training.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So now Vegeta can go Super Saiyan 4. Not to mention Yamako and Pan. As well as Goku and Gohan being able to control the Oozaru form. How will all of their training and their lives progress now that all of them have reached such a major milestone? Find out in the next chapter. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	36. ThirtyFive: Overwhelming Desire

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait. I've been in a bit of a rut lately and am actuallystill in it but I managed to get myself together enough to write another chapter. This will probably be the last update for a while till I get out of this rut so I apologize in advance for the coming wait. I hope that I can pull myself out of this rut soon. Anyways it's now several months after Goku and Gohan learn to control their Golden Oozaru forms and Vegeta's ascension to Super Saiyan 4. What will happen now? Read and find out. Enjoy! REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

_**"talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**song lyrics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Overwhelming Desire  
**9 months later

"**Goten! Trunks! Are you 2 ready yet?!**" Bulma called up the stairs as she walked towards the kitchen to get more food for the day.

"**Almost Mom! We'll be down in a minute.**" Trunks' response sounded a second later.

"**Alright and while you're up there go and check on Pan! See if she's ready to go yet.**"

"**Ok**."

Giving a sigh Bulma shook her head before going into the kitchen to grab the refrigerator capsule that was full of sodas and salads for their picnic. After working so hard for nearly 2 years the women decided they wanted to have a relaxing day with their mates and families all together. So they planned a full day retreat of sorts. They'd all go for an early picnic lunch by the beach and then have a day at the beach. They were all suppose to go but when Vegeta and Yamako found out they downright refused to go and miss out on a full day of training. They were willing to let Goku and Gohan go until the previous week when they decided that since they still weren't able to go Super Saiyan 4 they couldn't afford to have a day off. Both of the men and the women argued the subject with Yamako and Vegeta but neither budged on the subjects and finally the 2 Third-Class Saiyans caved to the royals demand. With a little more reasoning and persuasion the women eventually came around as well. But even though they weren't going with the others they were already up and out of the house. They were out in the forest training. Yamako and Vegeta were determined to get Goku and Gohan to Super Saiyan 4 before the fight with Rizaado and hopefully get them to the point where they could transform without moonlight. Vegeta had just recently mastered that skill 7 months ago. As much as the women wanted the 4 to join them they understood why they couldn't miss out on this training. They weren't happy about it but they accepted it and decided to deal with it and not let it ruin their day.

"Videl did you get the beach supplies and sun umbrella?" Chichi asked Videl as she packed the 2 baskets full of fresh fruit into the back of the air-ship.

"Yeah Chichi they're right here." Videl answered bringing over a beach bag full of sunscreen, suntan lotion, a frisbee, and a beach ball as well as a large blue flowered white sun umbrella in the other hand.

Chichi moved aside so Videl could pack the bag and umbrella into the back. Videl then moved aside as Bra and Marron put their beach towels and a change of clothes inside. Uub strolled over after them and pulled the duffle bag, with his beach towel and extra clothes inside, from his shoulder. He paused as he was about to put the bag in the back and looked towards Bulma as she walked over with the refrigerator capsule and a cotton bag in hand.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to come along Bulma? I mean I'm not family or anything." Uub questioned hesitantly.

"Of course it's alright Uub! You practically are family. Marron's not family either but she's more than welcome along. So are you." Bulma smiled as she gently placed her items inside.

Uub gave a small smile. "Thanks Bulma…just thought I'd make sure." Uub dropped the bag into the back and prepared to close the hood. "That it?"

"No we're still waiting for Trunks, Pan, and Goten's stuff. They're still upstairs." Bulma paused to put her hands on her hips and look towards the house. "Now what could be taking them so long?" Bulma muttered to herself as her foot began to tap impatiently.

The others weren't too thrilled about the 3 taking so long either and just when Chichi was about to scream for her son to hurry up she spotted Goten rushing out of the house with a bag slung over his shoulder. He skidded to a halt a few feet in front of everyone. He put on the classic Son grin before letting out a nervous sheepish laugh and moving to the back to put his bag inside.

"Where's Trunks and Pan?" Bra asked as she ushered Lunis into the air-ship and then climbed in after.

"They should be down any minute. Trunks went to check on Pan when I came down." Goten shrugged as waited for Marron and Uub to climb into the air-ship before following them. Videl and Chichi climbed in while Bulma walked around to the driver's side.

"TRUNKS! PAN! HURRY UP!" Bulma yelled towards the house.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks hurriedly finished packing an extra pair of clothing and then checked on how Goten was doing. He knocked on Goten's door a few times before opening it and looking inside.

"You ready to go Goten?"

Goten turned his head away from the bag he was packing to look over his shoulder at Trunks. He grinned at his lavender haired best friend.

"Yeah give me 10 seconds." Goten answered as he grabbed his beach towel and put it into the bag before sipping it up.

Goten stood up and flung it over his shoulder as he turned around to face Trunks. He gave Trunks another big grin before moving towards the door. Trunks stepped back and to the side to make room for Goten in the doorway. Goten headed down the hall towards the stairs to go out but paused when he realized Trunks wasn't following him. He turned back towards him slightly.

"Ya coming?"

"In a minute. I'm going to check on Pan and see if she's ready." Trunks responded as he turned to head down the hall towards Pan's room. "You go ahead. We'll be down soon." Trunks tossed over his shoulder as began walking down the hall.

Goten shrugged slightly before turning forward and continuing down the stairs. Trunks reached Pan's door and reached up to knock but paused just before his fist touched the door. He took in a nervous breath. He still hadn't gotten over his infatuation with Pan and despite everything he still thought and felt that he was in love with Pan. He knew that couldn't be true because his life mate was out there somewhere and she was the only person he could truly be in love with. But he was starting to doubt that he would ever find her. He had gone out on a few dates and had made an effort to meet women that might be his life mate but he hadn't met anyone that he even remotely connected with. He was starting to think that Yamako wasn't going to be born in this time line. He knew Yamako was suppose to be born in less than a year and that meant that he had to get her mother pregnant with her within the next few months. The problem was that he didn't think he'd find her mother and get close enough to her to get her pregnant with Yamako by the time she was meant to be born. He didn't want to just find the woman he believed was his life mate and then have sex with her right away without knowing her or her knowing him. He wanted her to know about his Saiyan heritage and be completely in love with him before that happened and he knew that that would take time. Since she wouldn't be a Saiyan she wouldn't know what the connection she would feel towards him would mean. So it would take some time for her to fall in love with him and feel comfortable enough around him to not freak out when she learned about his alien half.

Trunks sighed and shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. Taking in a breath he proceeded to knock on the door before him. He heard the rustle of fabric and a soft clatter of something before hearing Pan faintly clear her throat.

"Come in."

Trunks opened the door and peered inside. He took a quick scan of the room, pausing for a second on the packed duffle bag on the bed, before focusing on the girl in front of her dresser mirror. Trunks felt his heart melt at the scene playing out before him. Pan was leaning over her dresser to get closer to the mirror in order to see herself better while she brushed her hair. She was wearing a pair of khaki skater shorts and a pale blue form fitting t-shirt accompanied by some navy flip-flops. He smiled. He thought it was the most alluring sight he'd ever seen.

Pan noticed Trunks leaning against the doorframe and smiled at him through the mirror. "Hey Trunks I'll be ready in a minutes. Go ahead and take a seat."

Trunks nodded with a smile as he came into the room and walked over to the bed. He took a seat next to Pan's duffle bag and set his own bag on the floor in front of her bag. He then turned towards Pan and smiled at her. They remained silent until Pan finished and completed her look with her orange bandana before turning around. Trunks and Pan grinned at each other and Trunks stood up.

"You know that bandana totally clashes with the rest of your outfit." Trunks grinned.

Pan sneered at him. "Well too bad. I always wear my bandana…you know that!"

Trunks laughed shortly. "Yeah, yeah I know." Trunks smiled at her and took a moment to look over her from head to toe. "But seriously Pan…you look beautiful…"

Pan blushed and moved forward until she was just a foot away from Trunks. Pan lowered her head shyly and tucked her bangs behind her right ear. She kept her eyes off of Trunks' face and took a moment to really study his clothes. He was wearing black swim shorts and a grey t-shirt complemented by some black and white shower shoes. In other words…he looked totally hot. Thinking that her face reddened a little more before she raised her eyes up towards his face.

"Thanks…you look pretty good yourself."

Trunks blushed and chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand uneasily. He gave a small grin as he looked down and away from her face. Unfortunately his sights happened to land on her perfectly defined chest. He felt his face redden even more and he gulped nervously as he felt his pulse race and temperature rise. As soon as he could tear his eyes away he looked up slightly and his eyes locked with Pan's dark orbs. Both froze as they stared into each others eyes. Neither could look away, both trapped in the moment, completely mesmerized by the other's eyes. Slowly they moved closer to each other until only an inch separated them. Their breathing shallowed and synchronized as the tension in the room grew so thick it would suffocate whoever walked into the room. Everything was completely still and silent; the only sound being that of the duo's breathing and accelerated heartbeats. Suddenly the faint sound of the front door slamming shut as Goten left the building reached their ears and the sound ignited the tension in the room into a passionate blaze. The 2 closed the gap between them; lips crashing together and arms wrapping around each other. Trunks pulled her against his body by her waist as Pan pulled his head down to deepen the kiss. Simultaneously mouths opened and tongues ventured forward into each others' mouths, melding together. They continued kissing, never really separating except to take a short breath every once in awhile between kisses. Their bodies fitting together perfectly as both wrapped the other tightly within their grasp. Their eyes were closed; both lost in the fervent bliss of the moment. Time seemed to stop and the world around them melted away until the only thing left was the intoxicating feeling of their bodies pressed together and their lips moving against each other. As far as they were concerned nothing else in universe mattered or even existed anymore.

"TRUNKS! PAN! HURRY UP!" Bulma's voice echoed through the building, reaching their ears and successfully ending the moment.

Trunks and Pan broke apart, putting a few feet between them, and panted heavily. The 2 stared numbly at each other in amazement as they both caught their breaths and processed what had just happened between them. Pan was the first to recover and she looked away in shame. She thought she had taken advantage of Trunks' desperation about finding his life mate in time for Yamako to be born and that he didn't feel anything for her. She thought that they had just ruined their friendship and it was her fault.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered brokenly as she grabbed her bag and quickly headed towards the door.

Trunks recovered as she said this and when she moved past he reached out and grabbed hold of her upper arm. He couldn't let her leave feeling so broken. Not when he was responsible for all of this. Pan strained against his grip for a second before stopping and looking in Trunks' direction, her eyes downcast. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please…just let me go… I've done enough damage Trunks…" Pan pleaded.

Trunks' heart fell when he heard her broken tone of voice and his features softened; especially when he saw the tears fill her eyes. He couldn't bare to see her so hurt. He just knew she was blaming this all on herself and she thought that their friendship was ruined. What he didn't know was why she was blaming herself.

"Panny…" Trunks began.

"No Trunks…you don't have to say anything… I know… I shouldn't have kissed you. I know you're frustrated about your life mate and you weren't thinking clearly just now. I know that that kiss didn't mean anything. It shouldn't have even happened. I let my feelings for you cloud my judgment and I probably just ruined our friendship and that you must hate me." Pan sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sor-"

Trunks cut off her apology by pulling her around to him completely and hugging her close. Trunks pulled Pan against him and she went completely limp in his grasp as she automatically snuggled into his chest. After a moment Trunks pulled away from Pan and gazed squarely at her; not loosening his hold on her. After taking a few seconds to compose herself she opened her eyes to stare at Trunks in bewilderment. Trunks smiled affectionately at her.

"I don't hate you and you haven't ruined anything Pan. This is just as much my doing as it is yours. We both just lost our heads for a while and got caught up in the moment. This doesn't have to influence our friendship or affect how we feel about each other." Trunks reassured her.

_But it does Trunks… How am I going to be able to interact normally with you when I know what I'm missing?_ Pan questioned herself as she gazed at Trunks uncertainly.

_How am I ever going to get through this? I mean it was hard enough resisting her before the kiss now it's going to be downright impossible. But I can't let this change anything between us. I have to keep myself available for my life mate. I have to keep searching for her. Despite what I feel for Pan I have to let her go so I don't hurt her._

"TRUNKS! PAN! COME ON!" Bulma's voice reached their ears.

The sound of her voice snapped the pair out of their thoughts. Trunks and Pan whirled towards the door as they heard Bulma. After a second the looked back at each other before both smiled at each other, indicating they were both dropping the subject, and moved away from each other. Pan walked out the door while Trunks took a single step back into the room to grab his bag before following her. Trunks easily caught up with her and the 2 smiled at each other as they continued out of the building.

Trunks and Pan gave everybody sheepish grins as they apologized for taking so long before they loaded up their bags in the back of the air-ship. They then climbed in as Bulma took the pilots seat and started the engine. Trunks and Pan sat in a seat together across from Goten and Uub. Pan sat by the window while Trunks sat near the aisle. Goten was also sitting by the aisle and Uub by the window. Bra and Marron sat ahead of them; Bra in front of Pan and Marron in front of Trunks. In front of Goten and Uub sat Lunis and Videl. Lunis sat close to the aisle and ahead of him sat Chichi in the main passenger seat. In a moment they were flying through the air towards the beach. The flight was extremely calm and silent except for the few quiet conversations going on during the course of the trip. The flight wasn't long and soon they were landing at the beach in order to have their picnic.

SCENE CHANGE

Their picnic passed quickly with 4 Saiyans (and 1 dog that ate like a Saiyan) in the group and once the picnic area had been cleaned up they all got ready to enjoy themselves at the beach. They uncapsuled the air-ship long enough to pack up the picnic supplies and take out the beach supplies before encapsulating it again. With that taken care of they all went down on the beach to set up someplace nice. When they found a pleasant location they all spread their beach towels out on the sand before taking the umbrella out and opening it up. Once the umbrella was properly set up so it would provide the desired amount of shade everyone began pulling off their outer clothes to leave them in their swimsuits. Goten hurriedly pulled off his yellow t-shirt, leaving him in his black and red striped swim shorts, and then walked over to the bag containing the beach supplies next to Videl's towel and began to rummage through it.

"Who's up for some fun?" Goten asked as he pulled out a deflated beach ball and a blue and green frisbee.

"I am." Uub answered as he walked over; pulling off his white t-shirt, leaving him in a pair of navy swim trunks.

"Me too." Bra said as she unbuttoned her red shorts and pulled them off, revealing the turquoise and bright green polka-dotted bikini bottoms; she then pulled off her white and pink shirt to reveal the top of her string bikini.

"Count me in." Marron declared as she pulled off aqua skirt and her gold t-shirt to reveal her pink string bikini bottom and top.

Goten and Uub's jaws dropped and their eyes went wide at the site. Both of them scanned the girls' bodies up and down a few times before gulping and regaining themselves. Both had to admit to themselves that they looked rather appealing and tempting. Meanwhile Bulma pulled off her white caprices and maroon t-shirt to reveal her light blue and sea green waved 1 piece swimsuit. Chichi followed by removing her purple pants and teal shirt; underneath was a navy and orange striped 1 piece swimsuit. Videl pulled off her black shorts and then her rose shirt to reveal her red 1 piece swimsuit. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl then put sunscreen and suntan lotion on and set themselves down on their towels was they pulled out their hats and sunglasses. They put them on as they each grabbed themselves a book and began reading them as Uub began blowing up the multi-colored beach ball that Goten passed to him. At this point Bra noticed Trunks and Pan weren't striping down to their swimsuits and she was curious as to why.

"Hey aren't you guys going to join us?"

Trunks and Pan both secretly gulped and began breathing a little more rapidly. Both were still feeling a bit uncomfortable around each other and not really up to see or showing so much skin around each other. They weren't sure how they were going to react to the situation given what had happened to them just an hour before and they were afraid of the sensations and temptations that would arise from seeing the other in their swimsuit. But they both knew it would be far more suspicious if they didn't strip down to their swimsuits since they knew they were coming to the beach and were wearing their swimsuits. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves Trunks turned so his back was facing Pan and proceeded to take his shirt off.

Pan simply stared as Trunks' muscular back was exposed to her eyes; her heart racing and blood rushing through her body. She'd seen him shirtless many times before while sparring and other beach days but this time was different. For 1 he was much stronger now and it showed but also because of what happened earlier. The kiss had awaken her senses to him even more and caused her infatuation and attraction to him to grow. Pan gulped again as the shirt was tossed to the ground and Trunks proceeded to turn around. Pan's eyes trailed up and down his body a few times with a lustful glint in her eyes. She unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes ran over his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Trunks blushed and coughed nervously under the scrutiny. He scratches his neck nervously and then cleared his throat to get Pan's attention when he noticed the others curious looks.

Snapping out of her dazed state Pan blushed after nervously clearing her throat she turned slightly away from the others and began pulling off her shirt. Removal of the shirt revealed the top of her orange bikini and Pan could sense Trunks' eyes on her, following the curve of her spine the entire time. Taking a breath to prepare herself Pan started pulling her skater shorts off revealing her orange bikini bottoms. Trunks gulped and nearly swayed a bit when she bent over to fully remove her shorts, sticking her butt into the air directly in front of him. Trunks felt his blood rushing about his body and he had to hold himself back from grabbing her by the hips and pulling her against him. It only got worse when Pan finished removing her clothes and stood back up straight before slowly turning around to face everybody.

Trunks' breath hitched in his throat when he saw her perfectly defined chest accentuated by the low-cut line of her bikini top. Trunks knew he had to get away from her fast before he ended up carrying her off to some distant island to ravish her. Deciding that the best thing for him was a cold relaxing dip he spun around and raced off into the water; 5 sets of bewildered eyes watching him the whole time. Once he was in the water 4 sets of the curious eyes directed their attention towards the fifth set looking for answers. Not wanting to answer their questions or be the center of all the attention Pan quickly rushed into the water after Trunks. Watching them were 4 completely confused young adults. Glancing at each other in puzzlement the 4 shrugged at each other before proceeding to begin playing their various beach games. Marron and Bra began tossing and bouncing the beach ball back and forth to each other while Goten, Uub, and Lunis ran along the beach throwing the frisbee back and forth to each other. All of them were so engrossed in their activities that none of them noticed Trunks and Pan staying at least 10 feet away from each other and not interacting, just swimming laps and such.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So now Trunks and Pan have finally given into their lustful desires. Romance is starting to flourish between the 2 demi-Saiyans and their restraint is weakening. Will the 2 at long last acknowledge their destiny and unite as Saiyan mates? Find out in the next chapter. Anyways hope you all liked it and please remember to review!


	37. ThirtySix: Ascension & Destiny lemon

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the long wait. Well here's finally an update. But don't really expect another anytime soon. I've been suffering MAJOR writers block for the past 2 years and I barely managed to write this chapter. Last time Trunks and Pan's desires began to overwhelm them and they started acting on their secret feelings. At long last the 2 are realizing their destinies. Hope you like the chapter. REVIEW!

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_something written/read like a sign or note_

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**song lyrics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Ascension & Destiny**

A few hours passed and as the temperature began to drop and storm clouds moving in from the south the mothers decided that it was best to leave. This decision made all of them disperse to the bathrooms to change out of their swim suits and into the clothes they brought for this purpose. The girls put on the clothes they had been wearing over their swim suits while the boys put on the same shirts as before but regular pants instead of the swim trunks. Trunks put on a pair of normal faded blue jeans while Goten put on some dark blue jeans and Uub a pair of black jeans. With everyone changed out of their swimsuits the only thing left to do was to decide what to do next. Since the girls weren't ready to go back home and be left out of everything again as the boys, and Pan, went back to training they chose to go do something else (this verdict instantly sent Lunis heading for home to find his own thing to do since he knew he couldn't go into any attraction/establishment they'd likely go to with them). Of course the thing they proposed was to go to the mall and go shopping before maybe catching a movie. Of course the boys and Pan weren't too keen on that idea but Bra and Marron were able to convince Goten and Uub to come along after a bit of begging and a few puppy dog faces. Pan, however, wasn't swayed and remained adamant on just going home and relaxing despite Bra and Marron's pleading. Once Bra and Marron had given up on trying to convince Pan to come along she instantly took off towards Capsule Corp.; eager to get away from Trunks and the tension that existed between them. When Bra and Marron were unsuccessful in convincing Pan to stay they turned their attentions to Trunks. He was about to cave when he noticed Pan's hasty retreat. Somehow knowing, sensing that she was running away from him Trunks quickly took off after her. Everyone stared after them for a while in bewilderment before turning towards each other and shrugging; Goten and Uub sighing dejectedly afterwards at the fact that they would be forced to endure the experience without Trunks.

As Trunks flew through the air following Pan he made sure to keep his energy low and give Pan some space. He knew she needed some time to think and frankly so did he. He knew that it was going to be a challenge to get things back to normal between the 2 of them but he knew that he had to do something to ensure that happening. He didn't want their friendship to be ruined by this; he couldn't think of anything that scared him more than the thought of not having Pan as a big part of his life.

Pan would normally have picked up on Trunks' ki as soon as he took off but she was too preoccupied with getting away from Trunks and her raging emotions/hormones. She didn't want to risk losing control again and endanger their friendship with another emotional breakdown. About half way to Capsule Corp. she realized that Trunks was following her. She didn't acknowledge his presence or give any indication that she was comfortable with his presence. She simply made sure she kept a fair amount of distance between them and she even increased the distance once she realized he was following her.

The entire trip to Capsule Corp. was traveled in silence. When Pan got there she instantly went to her room to essentially hide from Trunks. When she got to her room she found a note from Lunis indicating he was staying overnight in the forest. He was hanging out with Icarus for the day and night (he had met the dragon a little while ago and befriended him so now he spent a lot of time with him when everyone else was busy) and had left a note for Pan for when she came back and didn't find him. Pan shrugged off this information. She didn't need to worry about Lunis and right now the only thing she was focused on was the fact that she didn't want to be with Trunks right now. Although Pan would have preferred Lunis' company she was content to stay in her room alone until she got her feelings under control or until it was time for training.

Trunks wasn't willing to do that though. He needed to do something to get Pan comfortable around him again. He felt disheartened that Pan was hiding from him and he was determined to end this. It had taken him the whole flight back to come up with a plan to get things back to normal between them but he had been unsure if he could successfully carry out the plan. But now he was more determined than ever to change things back no matter how difficult it turned out to be. Nodding his head in determination he went to his room to change his clothes. He came out of his room wearing a black gi and blue sash belt and wristbands. He went to Pan's room and raised his fist to knock on the door. He paused when his mind flashed back to what happened earlier that day in the same room. Trunks hesitated for a moment before taking a breath and calming his nerves. He then knocked on the door after a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Yes…?" Pan asked cautiously after a moment.

"Hey Panny you know we haven't had a spar in a long time so why don't we have 1 now for fun?" Trunks asked apprehensively.

There was a pause. "Alright give me a few minutes to change. I'll meet you outside."

"Ok." Trunks answered before leaving the building with a small smile.

Pan leaned against the door and let out a breath. She was nervous about this but she also knew that nothing was more natural or normal for the 2 than to have a spar with each other. Taking another breath Pan moved and changed into 1 of her gis. She then went outside to the backyard and found Trunks.

Trunks looked at her and resisted the feelings he got seeing her in her gi and instead smiled brightly at her. Pan gave a small smile back before beginning to stretch a bit. Trunks followed her lead before lowering into a fighting stance. Pan also lowered into a stance and the 2 stared each other down over the distance for a bit. After a moment Trunks and Pan leapt forward. Blows clashed for a few instances before they separated. Since this spar was just for fun and this first part was just the warm up they were holding back almost all of their power. In fact neither of their power levels were past 2,000,000 at this time. After about 30 minutes of warm up they were just about ready to both go Super Saiyan when the clouds opened up and rain began pouring down. Normally they wouldn't have minded the rain and just continued but since they weren't being serious they decided to end the spar.

Not wasting a moment the 2 already soaked Saiyans flew into the nearest balcony window (since they were floating in the air) as quickly as possible. Trunks was the first to get inside with Pan quickly following behind. The 2 stood in silence for a few minutes catching their breaths before simultaneously looking up at each other. They stared at each other for a moment before Pan burst out laughing.

"You look like a drowned rat!" Pan laughed loudly while pointing at Trunks and holding her stomach through the wild fits of laughter.

"Well you don't exactly look like a spring flower yourself!" Trunks answered lightheartedly as he smiled at Pan.

Trunks' smile turned to a laugh as Pan's laughter grew louder and more cheerful. That spar had done wonders for her. She and Trunks hadn't actually sparred since she'd been back and doing so now erased all the tension and awkwardness between them. It was like going back in time to when she was a kid and sparring with Trunks for the fun of it all. It had done the same for Trunks. It was like it used to be between them before Trunks' feelings towards Pan began going all crazy. For those moments the 2 were friends again, were family again and even though the spar was over the effect still lingered.

SCENE CHANGE

Sonic booms went off as Vegeta and Yamako traded blows. They blurred in and out of sight all across the barren battle scared landscape. Sparks of energy erupted whenever Vegeta and Yamako made contact with each other. After a long time the 2 paused and gazed at each other over a distance, panting heavily. They stared unblinkingly at each other, tensely watching for the slightest movement. Both of them were in Super Saiyan 4 form and had been locked in combat since early that morning. They were so focused on their own training that they had all but forgotten about Goku and Gohan. That ended, however, when the giant golden Oozaru Goku was hurled towards Vegeta, abruptly ending the tension between the 2 royals. Becoming altered to the situation at the last possible moment Vegeta barely managed to zip into the air over Goku's head and dodge the large figure. Vegeta and Yamako watched as Goku crashed into a mountain and destroyed it. Both glanced at each other and sighed, as Goku groaned, lying against the rubble while Gohan ran over to help Goku up. Vegeta and Yamako watched for a second before shaking their heads and locking eyes. Yamako began fluctuating her ki towards Vegeta.

_/Grandpa Vegeta we need to find a way to make Grandpa Gohan and Grandpa Goku go Super Saiyan 4. There are only a few months before Rizaado arrives and they aren't making progress in those forms. They are just not comfortable enough or familiar enough with those forms to successfully train themselves like that. They aren't getting any closer to Super Saiyan 4 like this. We need to push them to that point./ _Yamako communicated to him.

Vegeta mentally shuddered at the way Yamako addressed Goku and Gohan. He still wasn't quite used to hearing his grandchild refer to the Sons as family. Yamako didn't do so very often so it was taking awhile to get used to the fact that he was going to be related to Goku. Quickly shaking off his discomfort Vegeta oscillated his ki towards Yamako.

_/How do you suggest we do that Chaos? Baiting these soft-hearted fools won't do a damn thing! They are far too easy going./ _Vegeta ranted angrily.

Yamako pondered over this for a moment before glancing over at Goku and Gohan, who were still trying to get Goku to his feet, then to Vegeta who was gazing at her expectantly. Seeing Vegeta stare at her like that (in Super Saiyan 4) Yamako suddenly had the answer.

_/Remember how I got you to go Super Saiyan 4? Well we can do the same for them./_

_/Yes but I've had enough hardships in my life to know the kind of torture Rizaado is capable of and envision it happening to Bulma. Kakarot and Gohan have not had such suffering./_

_/Yes but the 2 of us have. I made Mom ascend to Feral Super Saiyan 3 by using the Holo-Crystals to show her what Rizaado would do to everyone. We could use our memories of all our adversities and make them transform by bombarding them with images of what Rizaado would do to Grandma Videl and Grandma Chichi./_

_/How exactly would we do that?/_

_/We could send the images of what we know Rizaado will do to Grandma Videl and Grandma Chichi directly into their brains using this telepathy technique./_

Vegeta gave a slight nod after some consideration and began gathering his thoughts. _/Let's do this./_

Yamako nodded back. _/You take Grandpa Goku. I'll take Grandpa Gohan./_

Vegeta gave another nod as Yamako began gathering her thoughts as well. She tensed as she allowed the memories of her experience with Rizaado to flow freely into her mind. She then changed all of the thoughts slightly so Gohan wouldn't know exactly what she had been through. She didn't want anyone to know the specifics of what she'd experienced. Everyone having their suspicions and ideas about what she'd been through was alright as long as they didn't know the truth for sure. Once that was done she implanted Videl into the memories before sending them to Gohan telepathically. Vegeta did the same with his own memories and sent them to Goku once he had implanted Chichi into the memories.

Since Goku and Gohan hadn't learned how to truly utilize this telepathy technique they had no way of blocking their minds from the onslaught of images Vegeta and Yamako were pouring into their brains. Goku and Gohan froze as the images flashed before their minds' eyes and they both grabbed their heads in emotional agony as they growled and groaned. The images were so horrible. They were so traumatizing and they wouldn't stop. They shuddered and snarled as the visions swarmed in their heads. They both felt pain grip their bodies as they saw their mates being tortured by Rizaado's dark figure in their minds' eyes. It was too much for them. They couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to their mates let alone actually seeing the images of what could possibly happen to them. The pain was too intense. They had never experienced anywhere near enough suffering to help them deal with this sort of thing. They weren't emotionally prepared or able to emotionally distance themselves from the images. They cried out in agony, reeling back and letting their kis soar unrestrained.

Vegeta and Yamako's eyes shone with victory as they watched the scene play out before them. They smirked as they felt Goku and Gohan's kis break through the threshold of the barrier blocking their Super Saiyan 4 transformation and saw that their bodies were starting to glow and shrink. Yamako and Vegeta shielded their eyes as the blinding flash that marked the end of Goku and Gohan's transformation ensued; their kis rising to astonishingly high levels and radiating across the entire globe. However, in the midst of these phenomenal kis Yamako could sense 2 other kis surge and spike up. Although the drastic rise of Goku and Gohan's kis overshadowed all of the other kis on the planet Yamako was still able to distinguish these 2 particular kis and the rise in them. Yamako's senses were so finely tuned that she could differentiate them from the mass of other kis on the planet and sift through the overwhelming power coming off of Goku and Gohan. She also had a personal connection to both kis and would always be able to pick them out. Sensing those kis rise she studied them a little more closely and picked up on the emotions surging through them. She smirked in satisfaction at the knowledge of what was happening. Fate had finally brought her parents together. Yamako let a small grin spread across her face as the blinding light radiating from the newly transformed Super Saiyan 4s and she turned towards Vegeta to see if he had sensed her parents union as well. Vegeta turned towards her with a smirk on his face and she knew that he had sensed the increase in the kis just like she had and that he knew that destiny had been fulfilled.

_/Did you feel that?/_ Vegeta asked, already knowing that answer.

_/Of course. It was my parents, realizing their destinies./_

_/Yes but it appears as though no 1 else has been alerted to their union./_

_/Probably because Grandpa Gohan and Grandpa Goku's kis masked it. We sensed them because our senses are heightened and hyper aware because we're warriors and we're in the middle of training. No 1 else knows about them. Good thing too. I'm not sure everyone is ready to accept Mom and Dad yet./_

_/Well that's too bad because they are together and soon everyone will know./_

_/Maybe…but just keep this information to yourself for now ok? I think we should wait to let Mom and Dad reveal their destinies when they choose to./_

_/I won't say anything. But I don't think the brats will be able to keep their relationship a secret for long. Saiyan mates can't go without joining for very long and with their power they are sure to set off that kind of ki every time and next time they won't have Kakarot and Gohan to mask their kis./_

_/True…/ _Yamako paused to ponder a minute. _/Maybe I can help with that…/_ Yamako communicated with a small grin before glancing over at Goku and Gohan, who were starting to gain control of their forms, for a second before looking back at Vegeta. _/Cover me for a few minutes will ya? I've gotta take care of something./ _Yamako didn't wait for a response she quickly turned and shot off for Capsule Corp.

Vegeta watched her go with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Goku and Gohan. Noticing that they had gotten control of themselves but were obviously still in an instinctual haze, caused by their recent ascension, he decided to take action before they started attacking him or noted Yamako's absence. Springing forward Vegeta knocked both of them back before following up with a series of combos. With Vegeta's battle experience and his Super Saiyan 4 familiarity combined with the fact that both Gohan and Goku weren't in their right state of minds and had no experience with their Super Saiyan 4 forms made Vegeta capable of handling them both.

SCENE CHANGE

Slowly the laughter quieted and then stopped as Trunks and Pan ran out of breath. As the laughter died so did the calming effect of the spar that surrounded them and they were once again left feeling awkward around each other. Noticing for the first time that they were in Trunks' room Pan nervously cleared her throat as she stared at the ground and blushed timidly.

"Well I should probably get out of your room and go back to mine so we can both change out of these wet clothes before we catch a cold." Pan said anxiously.

That was a bunch of crap and she knew it. Saiyans were immune to almost every disease found on Earth. It was more than obvious that she just wanted to get away from him again. Trunks knew that was the real reason she wanted to leave and for a few moments he wasn't sure if he wanted the same thing or not. He didn't know what he wanted so he simply stayed silent and stared at the ground. His brain mulling over everything and struggling to decide on what to do and what he truly wanted. After waiting a few moments for a response Pan let out a disheartened sigh and headed for the door. As she started to pass Trunks his hand shot out and latched firmly onto her elbow.

Pan's sigh had caused something to snap inside of him and it refused to let her go. It made Trunks feel like if he didn't stop her from leaving now he'd lose her forever. He couldn't, wouldn't let that happen; so he finally let go of everything else and allowed his heart and body to take over. Emotions now unrestrained he turned Pan around to face him and pulled her into his chest. Not wasting a moment Trunks wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and held her firmly against him. Pan let out a gasp and opened her mouth to speak but she never got the chance. Taking the opportunity Trunks crushed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. His body and soul came alive with the contact and drowned out everything else. He had only ever felt this passionate once before, the last time he had kissed Pan. The passion was so strong it spread to Pan and soon she was responding to the kiss just as fervently. Pan had never felt so much emotion surging into her body; so much that she couldn't suppress her own feelings any longer. She had to get closer to Trunks; she had to have more.

Pan managed to move her arms from between their bodies to his head where she grasped his face as they continued kissing heatedly. Trunks followed her example by ceasing his crushing hug and moving his hands so 1 was splayed on the small of her back while the other splayed across her shoulder blades. He couldn't get enough of Pan. She was completely intoxicating and he wanted more of her. The mere fact that she was responding to him only heightened his desire and excitement. He deepened the kiss, melding their tongues together, pouring every sentiment he felt in his heart and soul into it. Pan was completely overcome and mesmerized by the emotions and sensations radiating off of Trunks through that kiss. All of the passion, desire, and, although she didn't dare admit or even dream of the possibility of it, love he had for her being expressed through that kiss. When the demand for oxygen finally won out over the mutual desire for their lips to never part they pulled their faces away from each other and panted heavily. They stared into each other's eyes, chests heaving with every breath and arms still holding each other firmly. Unlike earlier that day though, the separation didn't destroy the moment or quell the burning desire they had for each other. As soon as both had regained their breaths they joined again. Lips and tongues merging together once again as their hands gripped and clawed at each other's clothes and bodies. They couldn't get enough of each other. They had to get closer but they couldn't; not with their clothes in the way that is.

Not being able to take the separation any longer Trunks made quick work of removing Pan's soaking wet shirt. Pan followed suit by practically tearing Trunks' shirt from his perfectly sculpted chest. Feeling Pan's delicate hands run down his bare chest Trunks' excitement soared to a new high. Not wasting another second Trunks steered Pan to his bed where he pushed her down onto the mattress with himself leaning over her. He began kissing and sucking her neck, pausing when he came to her collarbone. Pan moaned softly at the sensation and gripped Trunks' shoulders more firmly, practically digging her nails into his back. Trunks let out a low lion like purr and began sucking and nibbling more furiously at her collarbone. She tasted so good and he had this strange instinctual urge to bite her shoulder where he was currently nibbling and taste her life blood. Taking Pan's pants and gasps as a sign to move on Trunks left her collarbone and moved down the swell of her breast. When he reached her bra he decided that it was time to remove it so he could continue his advancement. Leaning back slightly so he was straddling Pan he grabbed Pan's athletic bra in both hands and ripped it off her. Pan gave a small surprised gasp and looked at Trunks in shock. She'd never seen him so frenzied and crazed like this before. She didn't know what to make of his behavior and for a second the spell was broken and she froze not sure what to do. Seeing her shock Trunks bent down and tenderly kissed her passionately. Pan's eyes closed in contentment and she deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him once again.

Feeling her relax Trunks slowly pulled away from her lips to once again trail down her neck and shoulders to her now bare chest. Without the bra to block his exploration he went a step further. Descending to her left breast he took the rosy bud into his mouth as his hand squeezed and caressed the other. Pan let out a throaty moan as she felt Trunks' lips come down upon her chest. She continued to moan and pant as Trunks suckled and massaged her breast. Her vision went fuzzy from the sensations swirling through her body and she felt her blood singing and surging to life within her. She moaned and withered beneath Trunks due to his ministrations. She gripped Trunks' shoulder tighter when he alternated sides, taking her right breast into his mouth and caressing the left, and her moans and pants grew louder and louder. Trunks' mind fogged over as Pan's moans reached his ears. He felt so powerful and excited about Pan's responses to his actions that he couldn't resist the primal desire burning within him any longer. Leaving her chest he kissed his way down to the hem of her pants. There he paused to hurriedly remove both her pants and panties.

Pan looked down at Trunks with glazed passion filled eyes. Trunks softly smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing her passionately as Pan assisted him in removing his pants. Trunks kicked his pants off the bed as he suckled and kissed his way down her body. Pan stared hazily at the ceiling while her hands ran through Trunks' hair as he moved down her body. Her breath hitched and a deep gasping moan reverberated from her throat as Trunks found her center. Pan's back arched and she closed her eyes as Trunks' tongue dipped inside of her. Trunks' hands gently clamped onto her hips and softly pushed them back onto the bed and then towards himself. Pan gasped and moaned as she quivered due to Trunks' ministrations. Trunks licked and suckled; all the while enjoying Pan's orgasmic cries of pleasure. He continued, his pace growing more and more rapid until Pan gave a final loud and ecstatic long moan as she went over the edge. Trunks licked his lips as he moved up until he was leaning over her face. Trunks gazed lovingly at her face as Pan struggled to regain her breath. Trunks smiled at the sight before him. It was the most beautiful and rewarding thing he'd ever seen. He loved that he was capable of giving Pan such joy.

Once Pan recovered her vision began to clear and she tilted her head to look directly at Trunks' smiling face. Panting heavily Pan smiled at Trunks as she reached up and brushed her hand across his left cheek. Trunks' smile widened and he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss intensified until both were clinging desperately to each other; lost in their ecstasy. In the midst of their passion Trunks reached down and removed his boxers. Trunks slowly pulled away from Pan as he positioned himself at Pan's sweet entrance. Not able to resist the temptation any longer Trunks surged forward and entered her warm soft passage. He let out a deep moan as he embedded himself within her warmth but it was drowned out by Pan's shrill cry of pain as he broke through her virgin barrier. Trunks froze and looked down at Pan with concerned eyes as her shriek broke through his haze. After a moment the pain subsided and she turned to look at Trunks with tear filled eyes. Letting out a soft whimper she nodded her head and gripped the sheets tightly. Trunks' face softened and he nodded in return as he leaned down to gently place a kiss on her forehead before slowly pulling back only to thrust forward a second later. Pan let out a grunt as she gripped the sheets tighter and arched her back, lifting her hips to allow Trunks better access.

Trunks continued at a slow steady pace until Pan began responding and encouraging him to do more. Smiling Trunks' movements became faster, stronger, and deeper than before. Pan's grunts changed into long deep moans and Trunks' own guttural moans joined hers. As they both got closer to going over the edge their moans grew louder until they were echoing off the bedroom walls. As they approached the edge their kis began rising and soon their bodies were crackling with energy. Giving 1 final hard thrust Trunks sent Pan over the edge again; following her a second later. The room shook and was illuminated by a bright golden light as both of their kis soared and they ascended to Super Saiyan. While slowly returning from the bliss of their release Trunks was overwhelmed with a familiar instinctual urge; the urge to taste Pan's life giving essence. It was too powerful to overcome this time so he arched his neck and gave a canine like roar as he bared his teeth. He instantly lunged down and latched onto the juncture between her neck and right shoulder. Pan gasped before baring her own teeth and clamping down onto the same spot on his neck. The sensation caused them both to climax again and send them into Super Saiyan 2. Once they had spiraled down from heaven they collapsed next to each other, breathing ragged and satisfied expressions on their faces. After a moment Trunks regained his breath and he turned to look at the beautiful creature at his side. She was already fading into the deep recesses of sleep and the rising and falling of her chest was steadily slowing. Smiling lovingly at the sight Trunks reached over and closed the blinds on the window to keep the afternoon light out. He took a few seconds to reach down and pull the covers over their bodies before turning on his side to face Pan and wrap his left arm around her waist. Trunks leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her lips; grinning when the action caused a small smile to spread across her face.

"Sleep well Love." Trunks murmured tenderly before leaning in and softly kissing her cheek.

Pan let out a quiet moan in her half asleep state. "Trunks…" she mumbled almost incoherently as she shifted in her sleep slightly towards him.

Trunks felt his heart melt and he carefully tucked her hair behind her ear as he looked at the already healing mark on her neck. His heart swelled at the sight of the mark and the knowledge of what the mark meant. Smiling at the thought of them always being together he carefully ran his fingers over the mark lovingly. Pan shivered in her sleep and let out a sigh of delight. Trunks grinned as he sensed her emotions through their new bond before he settled down into his pillow for sleep. With a bright smile he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh as he nestled his nose into Pan's hair in order to breathe in her luscious scent. After a few moments Trunks' breathing calmed and the rising and falling of his chest slowed as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** FINALLY! The long awaited moment has arrived and Trunks and Pan are together! Again sorry for this wait and the inevitable 1 coming but I will do my best to work on this more than I have been. Hope you all enjoyed the lemon and please remember to review!


	38. ThirtySeven: Life Mates & Secrecy

**Author's Note:** Well I finally wrote another chapter but unfortunately it will most likely be a while before the next chapter. I have sadly lost interest in this story recently and am constantly fighting writers block. I've barely touched this story in over a year. I sincerily appologize to all of my loyal readers for this but I'm going to do the best I can to work on finishing this story for all of you. Anyways the last chapter left off with Trunks and Pan finally getting together and consumating their love. This chapter picks up a few hours later when the pair wake up from their post-lovemaking nap. How will the new couple deal with their new relationship and how will everyone else react to it?

"talking"

_thinking_

_**dream or something happening within a dream or vision**_

**"**_**talking within a dream or vision"**_

_something written/read like a sign or note_

something playing out on a video or holographic display

"talking on a video or holographic display"

_something written/read like a sign or note_

_/Saiyan ki telepathy/_

**song lyrics**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Life Mates & Secrecy**

When Trunks awoke later that day he found Pan curled up into a tight ball next to him crying. Instantly concerned and curious about what was upsetting her Trunks reached out to her through their new bond. He sensed that she was upset about what had happened and that she didn't realize that this experience meant so much to Trunks or that it affected both of their futures as much as it did. Trunks didn't know what had brought this on but he intended to find out. He reached over and touched her shoulder gently, trying to comfort her.

"Panny…?" Trunks murmured, emotionally flinching when Pan recoiled away from his touch.

"Don't-" Pan whimpered. "Just don't…"

"Pan… Baby what's wrong…?"

"What's wrong is that none of this should have happened Trunks!" Pan wailed as she sat up in bed, holding the sheets tightly to her chest, and turned halfway towards Trunks. "We shouldn't have slept together. We've ruined our friendship for a one-night stand."

"That's not true!" Trunks responded decisively, sitting up next to her.

"It is Trunks. How can we have a relationship with each other? I mean nothing to you."

"You're wrong!" Trunks said firmly as he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him completely. He then moved his right hand from her shoulder to her face with an affectionate smile. "I love you Pan." Trunks whispered lovingly as he ran his hand through her hair adoringly.

"You what?" Pan asked breathlessly in utter shock.

"I love you. I have for a long time. I first realized it the night of the concert… When I carried you to bed I felt like you belonged in my arms. I didn't do anything about it because afterwards Goten convinced me that I wasn't really in love with you and that I'd get over it in no time. But I didn't…and I'm through denying it. I love you Pan. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You're the only person I've ever felt complete with. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before…I should have a long time ago. When Yamako took you for those 4 years…I thought I was going to die. I was so miserable during those 4 years. I'm not going to risk losing you again by not admitting how much I love and need you." Trunks confessed with a small smile as he cupped her left cheek with his hand.

Pan began sobbing. She closed her eyes and looked down as tears streamed down her face. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked back up at Trunks. She gazed at Trunks with worrisome eyes.

"But Trunks…we can't… What about Yamako…? What about your life mate…?"

"Pan…you're the only person I've felt this close to. I can't imagine my life without you. I honestly can't bare the thought of you marrying someone else. I love you Panny!" Trunks paused and smiled. "And in case you haven't noticed you **are **my life mate. We've marked each other."

Pan gave a small gasp of shock and she quickly examined her neck. When she noticed the already healing mark located there; she checked Trunks' neck for a similar mark. Once she found it she ran her hand along it as her tears of sadness turned to tears of joy. She stifled back a sob as she gazed up into Trunks' eyes.

"I love you too!" Pan cried as she pressed herself against him in a hug. "I've loved you since I was 12 and when Yamako told me she was your daughter I felt like my world had just shattered. I thought that any chance I had with you was completely lost and then when she told me about you dieing…" Pan paused as she choked on a sob. "I couldn't breath…I felt totally crushed. I just love you so much I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

Trunks smiled at her and petted her head. "I understand Pan. But it doesn't matter now. We're together and that's all that's important." Trunks smiled as he pulled back to arm's length. "That and that I love you more than anything. I'm never letting you go." Trunks murmured affectionately as he hugged Pan and cradled her to his chest.

Pan sniffled before looking up at Trunks and smiling. "I love you so much! I'm not going to leave your side…not ever. You're mine now and forever and I wont let anything come between us." Pan looked away from Trunks for a second as her smile faded. "But…I think we should keep this between us and Yamako for now."

Trunks gave her a confused look. "Why…they can't change anything between us. We've bonded…no force in the universe can keep us apart without eventually killing us. Our families will understand that and be happy we've found each other."

"I know Trunks but you know what our moms and my grandma are like. As soon as they find out about us being together and that we've already bonded and had sex they'll insist we get married as soon as possible. With Rizaado arriving at anytime we can't afford to be distracted by our mothers fussing over us and insisting we get married or wedding plans. The fight against Rizaado is too important to focus on anything else."

A thoughtful look crossed Trunks' face and after a moment he slowly nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right. So for now we'll just keep this between us and Yamako."

Pan smiled brightly and hugged Trunks tightly. "Thanks for understanding Trunks."

Trunks pulled back after a moment and smiled lovingly at Pan. "Anything for you Panny… I love you…" Trunks said softly before leaning down and kissing Pan.

Pan leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms firmly around Trunks' neck. The kiss intensified into a passionate inferno. Their kisses continued and deepened until Pan was pressed into the mattress with Trunks leaning over her in a full blown make-out session.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako flew at a rapid pace to Capsule Corp., where she came to an instant halt above her Capsule house. Landing on the ground in front of the door she walked in and headed for her gadget closet. This was where she kept all her extra gadgets that she wasn't currently using. Some of them were old gadgets that she no longer used but kept for parts or to reprogram for another function and some were spare copies of devices she had. After a moment of rummaging through the various gadgets and capsules she found what she was looking for. Grabbing a storage capsule she put the devices into it before she quickly flew up to Pan's window. Opening the window she silently slipped into the room. After depositing the capsule on the dresser in front of Pan's mirror she searched for a slip of paper for a moment. Finding a small sheet she quickly grabbed a pen from Pan's dresser and scribbled down a few words. Lifting the capsule she placed the paper on the dresser under it. Smirking and giving a nod of satisfaction Yamako turned around and stealthily flew out of the window. Without waiting another second Yamako blasted off back to where Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were battling it out so she could continue with not only her training but the others training as well.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan finally untangled herself from Trunks' embrace and wrapped herself in a sheet in order to walk back to her room to change into some clean clothes. Trunks also rises and pulls on a pair of boxers before moving over to Pan and giving her a deep kiss as she moves to leave the room.

"You sure you can't stay?"

Pan sighed. "I want to… You know I do…but …" Pan turned to gaze out the window. "The others are coming and they'll sense us…it's a miracle they didn't the last time. So until Rizaado is dealt with we'll have to keep our distance."

"But how Pan? I mean we're mates…it'll be downright impossible, perhaps painful to stay away from each other."

Pan sighed and lowered her eyes as she sniffled. "I know…but we'll have to try and find a way to deal. We can't risk the others finding out."

Trunks sighed. "Yeah…I know. We'll just have to try and find a way to cope and spend as much time with each other as possible. But no matter what we'll get through this…and then we'll have the rest of our lives together." Trunks smiled.

Pan smiled back and nodded. Trunks bent down and kissed her softly but filled with all the love he could possibly pour into that single action. Pan returned the kiss in kind and smiled in bliss as they pulled apart. With 1 last loving smile and 1 last short kiss Pan left Trunks' room and quickly retreated to her own. Once inside she softly closed her door and let out a deep sigh. Pan had never been so happy, she finally had her true love all to herself…forever; and yet she felt a great pain in her heart over the fact that she could not openly be with him. She sighed again before looking up and stepping further into her room. She quickly showered and changed into a dry outfit. As she went to her dresser to brush her hair she noticed a capsule with a folded sheet of paper under it. Cocking her head to the side in curiosity she picked up the capsule and inspected it. Not noticing anything unique about it she grabbed the paper and unfolded it. Quickly looking it over she broke out into a smile at what was written on it.

_By now I'm sure you know the truth…Mom. I also know that you want this to stay a secret from everyone for now. Grandpa Vegeta already knows about you 2 and since no 1 else sensed your bonding you're both okay for now; but if you want to keep this a secret and still be able to be with Dad as Saiyan mates should then you'll need this capsule…_

_The capsule contains 2 copies of the ES-057, a small shield device that is activated by the emotions in the energy around it. It will make the bedroom and connecting bathroom totally soundproof. Put it above the doors to your rooms. The capsule also contains 2 of the PB-083, a bracelet that is activated by the wearer's pheromone levels and prevents others from sensing a rise in their ki as well as blocking their ki from causing damage to surrounding objects or people. You and Dad should wear them at all times from now on. They're water proof and practically indestructible so don't worry about damaging them. These will help with keeping our secret and still managing to keep close to Dad as mates. I know it would have been impossible to keep away from Dad otherwise._

_~Yamako_

Pan felt a wave of bliss well up inside her as she reread the letter. That letter was 1 of the best things she'd ever gotten. It gave her the knowledge and confirmation that she and Trunks really were meant to be and that the 2 of them and Yamako were destined to be a family. Folding up the letter and tucking it into her pocket to give to Trunks she quickly opened the capsule Yamako had left revealing a small storage box. Lifting the lid of the box she grabbed 1 of the bracelets and snapped it on and then picked up 1 of the shield generators and attached it to the top of her door frame. She then grabbed the other bracelet and shield generator before closing the storage box and encapsulating it. Picking up her brush she fixed her hair before going over to Trunks' room. She poked her head in slightly and looked around for any sign of Trunks. She spotted him gathering up their discarded/shredded clothing from the floor. Smiling she quickly walked over and wrapped her arms around Trunks from behind. Grinning Trunks turned around in her arms and looked down at her. The instant he faced her she leaned up and kissed him deeply. Trunks stiffened in shock for a moment before returning it just as passionately. After a moment they pulled away from each other and Trunks looked down at her grinning face in confusion.

"Pan? Why are you so happy? And why are you back here…I thought we had to keep our distance?"

"I thought we did…" Pan grinned as she kissed him again.

Trunks felt desire course through him at her sensual kisses. "Not that I'm complaining but if you keep kissing me like that we're going to end up right back in that bed and everyone will know."

"No they wont… We can keep our secret and still be together."

"What's changed?" Trunks asked as he cocked his head to the side while his confused expression grew. "How can we be together without everyone finding out?"

"Our daughter paid us a little visit while we were…" Pan paused to kiss Trunks again as she thought of a way to delicately phrase what she wanted to say. "…occupied and left something in my room." Pan pulled out the note and handed it to Trunks.

Trunks looked over the note and grinned widely. After he finished reading it he looked back at Pan and Pan handed him the bracelet and shield generator. Trunks quickly clasped on the bracelet and then kissed Pan deeply. Pan returned the kiss eagerly. After a minute they separated so Trunks could attach the shield generator above his door. He then turned back to Pan and smiled at her. Pan smiled back as she walked over to him.

"Thanks to our daughter we don't have to worry about hiding our relationship quite as much. We just have to make sure that when everyone else is here we're careful about not getting caught together. Otherwise we can be together as much as we want." Pan grinned as she hugged him.

"Yeah but speaking of the others we'd better finish cleaning up in here before they get here. They'll be here in a few minutes." Trunks replied with small sad smile.

Pan nodded in agreement and together with Trunks they finished cleaning up the room to hide the evidence of their passionate encounter. They even went to the necessary lengths to mask/remove the scent of their sexual escapade. No sooner had they finished than they heard the sound of the automated doggie door opening signaling Lunis' return. Not 5 seconds later and Lunis was bursting into the laundry room looking for them (they had just finished putting the sheets from the bed into the washer).

"Hi guys! Whatcha doing in here?" Lunis asked as he went over to Pan and jumped up to lick her face in greeting.

Trunks and Pan quickly glanced at each other and telepathically developed a plausible story to tell Lunis and the others if they asked. They knew the service bots would take care of finishing the laundry so it would only come up if Lunis mentioned it to anyone.

"Trunks' cell phone was missing and we thought that the service bots might have accidently collected it with the bed sheets this morning since Trunks was using it late last night." Pan quickly answered.

"Oh ok. Did you manage to get it before it went through the wash?" Lunis asked curiously.

"Yup…it's all good." Trunks replied as he produced his cell phone from his pocket to show Lunis.

"Cool, so did you have a good time today?" Lunis questioned as he left the room.

Pan and Trunks secretly grinned at each other as they followed Lunis to the family room and proceeded to tell Lunis about their time at the beach and then the spar they had earlier (leaving out how it ended with them having sex of course) and asked Lunis about how he enjoyed his day. They talked for a bit while they waited for the others to return home. A few minutes later the women and Goten and Uub returned home. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl went to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner for everyone (after putting their purchases away) while the others joined Trunks, Pan, and Lunis in the family room to watch TV until dinnertime. It was another 2 hours before Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Yamako came back from training. Goku and Gohan looked about ready to keel over but they both wore proud grins on their faces. Everyone rushed over to congratulate them on achieving Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes at the display of affection before walking past everyone, heading towards the master bedroom in order to shower before dinner. He briefly paused on his way to lock gazes with his son; giving a small nod and a smirk of approval before doing the same to Pan. Trunks and Pan looked at Vegeta with happiness and gratitude before continuing to give Goku and Gohan praise for their achievement. Yamako didn't join the celebration; she simply watched her family flock around Goku and Gohan from the hallway just outside the entrance to the family room. When she saw Vegeta leave the room she decided to do the same and left the building in order to go to her Capsule house to shower and change for dinner.

Pan saw Yamako leave but knew she couldn't follow her without drawing unwanted attention to herself so she figured she could wait until their next training session together to confront her about everything. For now it was just enough to know that Trunks was hers and Yamako was **their** daughter and not just his. After all they would have plenty of time to bond as a family in the coming months (as they trained for Rizaado's arrival) and for years to come (when this time's version was born).

* * *

**Author's Note: **So Trunks and Pan are going to keep their relationship a secret for now and thanks to Yamako they can still be intimate without worrying about being caught. Pan is still going to try and talk to Yamako about everything and the first time as her mother and not just her friend. How will Yamako and Pan's relationship change now that Pan knows that Yamako is her daughter? REVIEW!


End file.
